Past to Future Love
by Happily Melancholy
Summary: Pegasus is a teenager from America who finds out that moving to a new country can offer many positive changes as well as negative ones. Yaoi, AU, and mild cursing.
1. Character Descriptions and the Prologue

Character Descriptions and Summary of my Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Sailor Moon, so don't sue, you won't get much.  (I'm a college student) 

The disclaimer was just in case I say something that I shouldn't.

Summary-The summary is kind of hard to explain.  The main character will be Pegasus, but he will be the same age as Yugi and the others.  He will move to Japan and become friends with everyone, including my OC Deston.  This character is a girl and she will be described in more detail, as will a few other important characters.  Pegasus' parents play an important role in this story and are the reason that Pegasus gets the Millennium Eye.  All minor characters will be described in the story, but to save time and space for the chapters I will give all descriptions of major characters here, so you can look back when needed.  Deston's parents also play a large role, especially her mother, later in the story.  If I tell too much in the summary then I'll give the whole thing away so you have to read.  

Couples will be Yami/Yugi Malik/Yami Malik Ryou/Bakura Pegasus/Deston (OC)

I will try to keep all characters in character as for as their attitudes, but all of the male gay characters and their Yami's will have a crush on Pegasus.  How you ask, you will understand later.  Yes Seto is included in the list of gay characters, but he doesn't have anyone yet and he will be single for awhile.  

Pegasus –This is only a younger version of Pegasus who hasn't been tainted by the power of the Millennium Eye yet.  So he is a carefree teenager, happy with living in New York until he finds out he has to move to Japan.  He has a nice personality, generous, mischievous and shy at certain times.  He is very close to both his parents, but especially his mother.

Vanessa Pegasus- Max's mother is prim and proper and a very sweet woman with a quiet voice.  That is until she gets angry.  She is sort of strict or at least tries to be, but only in the smallest amount.  She knows that Pegasus knows how to get her angry or annoyed.  She tries her best to get mad at him, but only manages to walk away and scold herself for being so vulnerable when it comes to disciplining him.  Like Max she is very mischievous, even at her age.  She may come off as being a little mean in the story, but she only becomes "crazy" when she gets angry or annoyed.  She is used as comic relief and serious parts in the story.

Description- She has long silver hair like Pegasus' except hers is thick and waist length.  She usually has it in a bun behind her head, except when she brushes it, when she's happy, and or relaxed, which also plays an important part in this story.  She has almond shaped, crimson eyes.  Vanessa is slender and in her late thirties.  

Michael Pegasus- Max's father, a very nice man, but is slightly off in his own world.  He is the type of father that finds out things late, extremely late in some cases.  Max can easily get around his father because he is so gullible at times.  He is used for comic relief most of the time and has one major serious part.  He also loves to play golf.

Description-He has brown hair with a small amount of gray in it.  He has dark brown eyes and a mustache.  He is tall and broad, with a strong Hungarian voice. His hair is cut the way Darien's is cut from Sailor Moon.  He is in his early forties.

Destonia (Deston) Wayne- (Her name is pronounced Des-tone-nea and the shorter one Des-ton) She will become Pegasus' love in Japan. She was once a transfer student from America.  She is rich but doesn't really care.  She loves to hangout with the guys, but she isn't a tomboy.  She has two personalities. (She's not crazy) The serious one, which she uses during school and the happy energetic one used after school.  Many people let her innocent face fool them, but she is very puckish.  Her best friends are the Yugioh crew (excluding Tristen and Tea who won't be in the story) and Seto.  She does know about everyone's Yami and is friends with them too. 

Description-She has long, thick, black hair that goes past her butt. (Think of Sailor Pluto's hair and you've got it)  She is mixed with Egyptian (father) and Russian (mother).  Her eyes are large, almond shaped, chocolate orbs.  She is petite and has athletic legs.  (When you see how much trouble she gets in you will understand why her legs are so strong.  She has caramel colored skin.

Tatanya Wayne- Deston's mother, she has the exact same personality as Max's mother, which is why the two become good friends.  She also has the same problem with Deston that Vanessa has with Max.

Description- She has long, red hair that is also thick and waist length.  She has bright blue cerulean eyes.  She is also slender.

Joseph Wayne- Deston's father, he is like Michael at times, but is a little more aware of what happens around him.  He is not as gullible as Michael or absent minded.  Passed down through his family is the power and spells of ancient Egypt.  These powers awaken when Pegasus comes and this starts the whole adventure.

Description- He has long mid length black hair that is ponytailed or braided down his back.  He is tall and muscular, with dark brown eyes.  

Tomorrow I will upload the first chapter because I don't want people to read the prologue and have to wait for the first chapter.

All right, people I have finally finished the Prologue.  I hope that you enjoy my story. Bye

 Please review    


	2. The Moving Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Yugioh or the show itself. 

Chapter 1

      Maximillion woke up to the smell of breakfast.  He rolled over and looked at the clock.  "Ten fifteen" he grumbled and pulled himself into a sitting position.  He rested his hands on his head and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  Half an hour passed and he walked out of his room and down the stairs toward the dining area.  His mother was sitting in a cherry wood chair looking at the day's paper. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she still had her night slippers and robe on. 

"Good Morning" he said happily, while sitting down at the large dining table.  

"Morning dear" said his mother, she turned from the paper and smiled at him. 

"Where's father".  His mother closed the paper and answered 

"Getting dressed to play golf.  I wish that man would get another hobby."  

"Well mother you know that he loves playing golf.  He says that it relaxes his soul" Max said trying to take up for his father.  His mother rolled her eyes and glanced back at the paper.  "Good morning everyone" bellowed a voice from the living room.  Coming from the living room area was Max's father dressed in his golfing gear, which included a white golfer's shirt with his name printed in brown in the left-hand corner, khaki pants, and a khaki hat on his head.  Slung over his shoulder was his golfing bag.  

"Morning" Max answered while his mother asked, 

"Have you ever considered a change in hobbies Michael?"  Max's father just sighed 

"You just don't give up do you.  You have been nagging me all week about my golfing, what do you want me to do."  

"Just try something different, like tennis or baseball.  Max has a bat, just go to the park and take a few swings.  You'll get some exercise" 

 "Fine, just for you I'll try baseball and tennis today."  Max's mother smiled as her husband put down the golf bag and went to go change.  When he came back, he was dressed in shorts and a T-shirt.  

"I'll be back in a hour or so" he said and walked out the door.  The head chef brought Max his breakfast and he began to eat.  

"Max, I need to tell you something. We are moving to Japan next week. Your father and I decided on it last night."  Max, who had currently been eating, started to choke. 

 "What…but why?"   

"Because your father's company is flourishing there and he wants to keep an eye on it."  

"But I don't want to leave New York." Max protested and looked at his mother,  

"I grew up here. I can understand another state, but another country, this is ridiculous."  Not wanting to feel his mother glaring at him, he began to eat again.  After a few minutes of silence and the tapping and scraping of the fork against Max's plate, his mother tried to offer some words of reassurance.

"Max dear, you should fit in fine, you speak fluent Japanese and you are being placed in one of the best Japanese schools around."

"Yay." Said Max in a mocking tone.

"I took Japanese in school because I liked the language and never expected to use it again. And about the best school thing, I attend the best school here, so it won't be anything new."

"Why must you always look at the darker side of things. I try to offer you words of comfort and you find some way to twist them." His mother said firmly.  Max felt guilty.  He could tell his mother was feeling hurt and angered.  Hurt because he had dismissed her words of encouragement and angered because he wouldn't accept the move even though he would move whether he liked it or not.  Max stood up and started toward his room, but before leaving the dining room he quietly muttered 

"I hate Japan."

"Maximillion Jeffrey Pegasus if you say one more negative thing about this move…" While his mother was ranting on he decided that it was time for him to be quiet.  His mother had given him the hint by saying his entire name and leaving the threat in the air of what would happen if he said anything else.  

"Madame Pegasus would you like to remove the dishes from the table came a voice from the kitchen.  The voice belonged to Annabelle, a personal servant for the Pegasus family for decades.  She was a stout woman in her late fifties.  Her brown, gray-streaked hair was braided and wrapped in the back.  She had soft chestnut eyes that twinkled when she smiled.  She smiled at Max as she lifted the dishes from the table without waiting for Max's mother to answer.  Annabelle looked at Max and beckoned toward his room.  Figuring out what she was doing, Max walked quickly toward the staircase.  After Annabelle left and Max had reached the top of the stairs, his mother called from downstairs.

"Max."  He turned around to look over the balcony.  'Almost made it' he thought.

"I know Annabelle was trying to let you escape dear, but whether you like it or not the plane leaves next week and you will be on it."  While she had been talking she was also walking up the stairs.

"You will have your clothes packed and ready to go, okay sweetheart.  I understand how you feel, but there are some things that must be changed and right now it is our location.  So you either adapt and be happy or adapt and be miserable, your choice."  She smiled at Max and kissed his forehead before going to her study.  Max grimaced.  He hated when she did that, it only meant two things: he had lost the argument, he would take her advice, and everything would turn out fine.  Max thought about this while he walked to his room.  Whenever he followed his mother's advice everything did turn out fine, Maximillion was rarely beaten that easily like his mother and like his mother, he had to get the last word.  Max had neglected to tell his mother that he had heard that they were moving, but didn't quite catch where to.  He had also neglected to tell that in preparation for the moving argument he had left a little note on her desk, which she would find in a matter of minutes.  Max waited patiently on his bed until he heard her study door open.

"Maximillion!" she yelled.

Max laughed, ran out of his room, and hopped down the stairs.  His mother glared at his from the top of the stairs.

"You said I couldn't say anything else, not write anything else."  With this being said he ran outside laughing and closed the door loudly behind him. 

Please review.  I will take flames, good reviews, and constructive criticism.  I prefer ones that help me though. Thanks  


	3. A Tennis Mishap

A/N: This is for the anonymous review that I got.  You must be a real coward to not leave your name.  It is not like I would turn you in or something.  I respect your opinion and I did read the work that you suggested.  That work was fine, but I like Yami being gay.  That is my choice and this is my story.  I do not complain about others making Pegasus gay or girlish, although I do not like it I do not criticize others for what they want to write.  I have read some very good stories with Pegasus being gay in them and some with Yami being heterosexual I personally do not like Tea/Yami relationships. However, you do not see me telling the author you suggested that I think that it is stupid or anything.  So to cut this short you can read this if you want or you do not have too.  I am not forcing you and I do remember the summary saying yaoi. If this offends you then do not read.

A/N:  SW sorry but Cecelia won't have a major part in the story, because Deston is who Max falls in love with.  But she will be in the story.   

 A/N: Okay everyone before I start the next chapter I want everyone to know that I update every five to ten reviews.  Therefore, I would really appreciate if you would review.  Updates will be on the following day that I receive the said amount of reviews just so you know.  So enough of my rambling and please enjoy the chapter.

     Max walked all day through the busy streets of New York. The cold air blew past him tousling his hair.  He saw vendors selling food and people running out of shops and stores on the crowded streets.  Max was bumped and nudged down the streets.  He hated this one aspect about New York, but then he really loved it.  It was what he felt was normal.  Max thought that New York was the best city in the world and he did not want to leave.  He would miss the stores, the malls, and his friends.  To tell the truth he would miss everything.  Max walked the streets quietly, pulling his coat tightly around his body periodically.  The streets helped to calm his mind when he was upset and since he had heard about the move to Japan that was exactly what he was.   As he walked the streets, he even did a little shopping, picking up yellow roses for his mother and two golf clubs for his father.  Max could not wait to see the look on his mother's face when she received the roses.  'It's just telling her that I am sorry without having to say it.' Max thought to himself.  As for the golf clubs Max always knew that his mother had told his father to expand on his recreational activities, but his father would always find some way to screw up in another activity and return to his golfing.  Max had been thinking with such concentration that he did not notice that it had started to rain.   He pulled the coat over his head putting the roses and clubs inside of the coat and ran down the street toward his home.

      Feeling through his pants pocket Max searched for the key to the front doors.  When he had found it he unlocked the door and walked in quietly.  He was already prepared for what would happen when he entered, but instead of being greeted by his mother's angry tone he was greeted by Sean. 

"Hello Maximillion." Sean said to Max as he looked around for something or someone.  Sean was Max's father's helper and informant of house business to Max.  Sean had brown hair and eyes.  He was eighteen, a year older than Max, and a little taller, with a slim build.  Sean continued to look around the room.  Max ignoring his odd movements asked,

"What's happening?"  Sean ran to the side of the stairs, looked down the long corridor, and then looked into the kitchen.  When he did not see Max's father, he ran back to Max.

"What is wrong with you why are you looking around like that Sean."

"I have to speak quickly because your father is going to "play" tennis and he wants me to help."  Max knew that when Sean said the word play with that much emphasis it meant that his father was trying a new sport and someone was going to get hurt, namely Sean.

"I'm not really worried about my father right now, he is easy to deal with.  What about my mother?"

"She is in her study.  She told me to inform her when you came in."  Max took two fifty-dollar bills out of his pocket and gave them to Sean.

"Here's fifty for the info and fifty to not say a word to my mother. Deal" Max gave the bills to Sean, but Sean threw his own bargain on the table.

"How about this, I'll take the fifty for not telling your mother, but you keep the other fifty for not telling your father you saw me. Deal?"

"Deal."  Sean took his fifty and left, running down the stairs to the lower part of the house.  Max took his fifty and put it in his pocket.

"Sean!"  Max heard his father yell from the kitchen. "I'm ready to play."  Max's father walked from the kitchen eating an apple.  He had on white tennis shorts, a white shirt, and white socks and sneakers

"Hello Max my boy.  How are you."

"Fine Father." 

"You know, your mother was going on about you leaving the house this morning, but I told her that I didn't see you leave.  Then she told me that I didn't see you leave because I wasn't here.  I swear I don't know what is wrong with that woman.  Anyway, I'm learning to play tennis today…" Max listened to his father babble on about nothing until his father brought up the move.

"So did your mother tell you about the move.  We leave next week. It will be a new experience."

"Yes mother did tell me about the move, and I think it's great."  Max said sarcastically, as his mind drifted back to the argument that he and his mother had earlier.  His father must not have caught the sarcastic part because he patted Max on the shoulder and said,

"That's great son.  I told her that you would be alright with the move to Japan."  Max looked in utter disbelief at his father.  'How could he miss that large show of sarcasm.  Don't even think about it Max your head will start to hurt.'  Max shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Have you seen Sean around here anywhere Max?"  Max remembering the fifty in his pocket shook his head.

"Well if you see him tell him that I need him.  You know, I can't find my racquet anywhere."

"I'll tell him.  Here Father these are for you."  Max handed his father the new clubs that he had bought.  His father took the clubs and smiled.

"Don't tell you mother."

"I won't."  Max said and smiled.

"Now off to play tennis. Sean!"  Max watched his father walk off into another room still yelling for the boy.  When he turned to go to his room he saw his mother coming down the stairs.

"You stay right there young man. You have some explain…" The ranting stopped because Max had just given his mother the yellow roses and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."  Max just smiled and walked to his room knowing that he had escaped another lecture from his mother.  As Max entered his room, he could hear his mother scold herself for letting him off the hook.

"Damn boy. I just can't stay mad at him.  I guess I better put these in some water for they start to wilt.  Dammit Vanessa what is wrong with you."  Max waited until he could hear his mother getting a vase for the flowers and entered his room. 

      As he walked to his bed, the soft carpet came in between his toes.  Max flopped on his bed and looked at the clouds and sun through his skylight.  The sun danced over the gray walls and red borders, making small prisms.  Max pulled one of his red pillows under his head and fell asleep.  Max was woken up a couple of hours later by George, one of the butlers, who informed Max that dinner was ready.  Max thanked the butler and made himself presentable by brushing his hair and washing his face.  When Max had finished, he descended the stairs only to be met with his mother sitting in the dining room, holding an ice pack on his father's forehead and back of his neck.  Max could see Sean standing next to his mother looking at his father with his hand covering his mouth.  Max walked over to both of his parents and asked,

"Would it be alright to ask what happened?" 

"Why don't you ask your father dear, because I am still trying to believe it."  Max could here Sean giggle, but stop suddenly by putting his hand back over his mouth.

"Well Father?"  Before Max's father could answer, Sean burst in laughter.

"I'll…tell you.  He got… he got…hit in the fore…forehead and back of the neck…with a tennis ball."  Sean blurted all this out during his fit of laughter.

"I'm so h…happy I didn't get…hurt this time."  After Sean said this, he ran out of the dining room laughing.  Max's father looking at the boy run out the room yelled behind the boy,

"It's not funny Sean, I think you fell on purpose."  Max could not help it and started to laugh as well.

"What… you got hit with…tennis balls.  How did…that happen?"

"Max don't laugh at your father dear."

"Sorry Mother."  Max put his hand over his mouth to stop any more laughter from escaping.  

"Michael dear, why don't you tell us what happened."

"Well if you must know Vanessa, I think that machine never liked me anyway."

"Michael machines don't have emotions, so they can't like or dislike you.  And Max stop laughing at your father."

"Sorry again."

"Say what you will Vanessa, but that machine wanted to do me in."  Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling as if asking the question 'Why did I marry this man'.  Although, Vanessa loved her husband she often wondered about him sometimes.

"Well tell us what happened dear."  Vanessa said, inviting her husband to continue.

"You know this whole situation started out wrong.  First I lost my racquet, then I couldn't find Sean anywhere.  And when I finally did find the boy he was in the basement."

"There's nothing strange about that Michael."

"Well it would have been normal if Sean wasn't crouched behind a couch whispering please don't find me, and his hands in a praying position."

"That is quite unusual dear."

"I must admit Father no one has ever been caught hiding behind a couch praying when I wanted to play tennis."  Max's mother glared at him for his smart remark and turned back to her husband.

"Continue please."

"Well when I found Sean and my racquet, we both went to the tennis court to his some balls.  I told Sean to turn the machine on and the balls came out.  Sean and I hit the tennis balls for a while, but soon we both started to get tired so I told Sean to turn the machine off.  He flipped the switch and the machine started to rattle and shake.  Before Sean and I could do anything, we saw balls flying everywhere.  They were hitting everything.  To avoid the balls Sean and I tried to run for the exit.  We were close to the exit when Sean fell on the court.  I went back to help him up and when I looked up a ball hit me in the forehead.  I grabbed my head and Sean started laughing. Damn crazy boy. Anyway we both got up and started to move toward the exit again when the machine hit me in the back of the neck with one of the balls.  Well Vanessa I would like to thank you for suggesting that I try baseball."

"Why?"

"Because I used the bat to break the machine."

"You what!  Do you know how much that thing cost!"

"We can always buy a new one Vanessa, besides my head hurts can't you do something to relieve it?"

"I hope that you are referring to some type of pill because you aren't getting any special medicine until you buy a new machine."  Vanessa took the ice pack from her husband's head and put it on her own.

"Please help me, please."  As Vanessa finished her wishes or prayers whichever you fill fits she walked up to her study and closed the door.

"Damn and I wanted the special medicine too.  Oh well off to play golf."

"Bye Father."  Max walked downstairs and watched television.  Little did the Pegasus family know, the whole kitchen staff had been listening to the story.

"Hit in the head with a tennis ball?" laughed the Head Chef.  His assistant laughed and started to put the food away that they had prepared.

"What you doing?" Asked an assistant that had just been hired. 

"Putting this food up for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"New guy right?"  The man nodded his head. 

"Well for all of us who have been here for a while we know when the Pegasus' will order out.  Each time they all split and go their own separate ways we know that it is order out for them and a night off for us, so I suggest you help me put this stuff up so we can leave as soon as possible."  All the others in the kitchen agreed and helped to put the food away so they could leave quickly and enjoy their night off.         

Read and Review please.  I work by reviews.  Please be honest. And leave your name if you want to flame me.    


	4. A Very Annoying Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

Thank you to the people who actually reviewed.  

     The morning of the flight had finally come.  Vanessa Pegasus lay snuggled beside her husband, with her head resting on his chest.  Her hair was loose and covered most of the bed and her husband's lower body.  Her husband was facing her with his arms wrapped around her waist and lips against her forehead.  Vanessa awoke and lazily turned her head to stare at the red numbers on the digital clock that rested on her night table.  The clock read seven o'clock and the plane left at eleven.  Vanessa unwrapped her husband's arms from around her waist and pushed back the silver, satin sheet and comforter.  She sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her slippers on.  Her husband groaned at the absence of her body and reached over to grab her around the waist, pulling her back onto the bed.  He kissed her neck as she giggled when his mustache encountered the delicate skin.  She swatted him away and pulled herself off the bed.  Michael sighed in disappointment as he lay down on the bed, pulling the comforter over himself and dozing off.  Vanessa went to the mirror and braided her hair in a single, thick, silver braid.  She walked back toward the bed, in which her husband slept and began to shake him gently. 

"Wake up Michael" she said as she shook him.  "We are going to be late."  Michael woke up and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.  He looked up to see Vanessa standing in front of him.  He grabbed her waist again and began to nuzzle her stomach through her nightclothes.

"Stop it Michael, we don't have time for that."  She laughed as she ran her hand through his hair.  He stopped and stared at the clock.  

"The plane doesn't leave until eleven, so why are we getting up so early."  He asked still sitting on the bed.

"Because I know my husband and my son.  It takes me almost an hour to fully wake both of you up, then everyone has to get dressed and organized, so we should be leaving right on time."  She replied.  "Now go take a shower."  She said and walked out of the room.  In her slippers and robe, she walked down the hall toward her son's room.  He slept in the last room of the hallway.

"Why does Max have to sleep in the very last room?  I'm sure going to get my exercise this morning" She muttered.  She walked down the seemingly endless hallway, passing family portraits, heirlooms, and priceless artifacts from all over the world.  While walking, Vanessa reminded herself to have all the things transported to the new mansion.  She approached Max's door, slowly opened it, and turned on the lights.  Max groaned and put the red pillows over his head, which helped block the light.  His mother walked to the bed and pulled the pillows away from him.

"Get up Max."  He did not do anything but stare at the clock and pull the covers over his head.

"Maximillion Jef…" his mother started.

"But mother it isn't even close to a double digit number.  And doesn't the plane leave at eleven?  He asked sleepily.  Still not moving Max lay back down and covered back up.  His mother looked at him and yanked the covers off. 

"Up now Maximillion."

"But mother..."

"Now."

"But…" 

"Say 'but' one more time.  Just once more."

This challenge ended the argument without delay.  Max pulled himself out of bed, pulling at his red, satin pajamas.  His mother walked out of his room and he followed. 

"Max, why are you following me?"  She asked irritated.

"Because I want to use the shower downstairs."  He replied.

"Max, why didn't you use the one in your room."

"Because I want to use the one downstairs today."  Deciding not to argue with him she gave in and walked toward her room leaving Max alone.  Max continued to walk downstairs, but instead of going to the shower, he went toward the living room.  He did intend to use the shower as soon as he awoke from his little nap on the couch.  

    Vanessa stepped into her room expecting to hear the shower running she heard nothing.  She did however see something.  Her husband was sprawled out on the bed… sleep.  One of his arms was falling over the side of the bed and his face was buried in a pillow.  His legs were apart and he took up the whole bed.  He lay there sleeping as Vanessa watched and frowned.  Not bothering to wake him Vanessa walked out of her room and down the stairs.  She went to the bathroom and listened for the shower.  Nothing.  She turned from the bathroom and walked toward the downstairs living room.  Entering the area, she heard heavy breathing and glanced over the back of the sofa.  There was Max in fetal position asleep.  His face was pushed into the crevice of the sofa and with one of his arms over the arm of it. 

"Why can't they stay awake?"  She muttered.  Walking in the kitchen, Vanessa went to the refrigerator and pulled out two pitchers of ice-cold water.

'Next time when I say wake up and shower they will do it' she thought mischievously.  Walking over to where Max slept, she smiled and dumped the entire pitcher on him.  Max screamed and sat up quickly.  His arms were wrapped around his body and he was shivering.  

"Now that you are awake, you might want to go take a hot shower.  Rain just comes from everywhere these days" she said smiling.  Max sat there for a moment and just stared, and then he obediently went into the bathroom and began to shower.

"One down and one to go."  She laughed as she went back upstairs toward her room.  Walking back to her room, she stood over her husband and dumped the water on him.  Michael yelled and sat on the bed.

"What the hell…" As his thoughts ordered, he stared at his wife as she put the pitcher on the nightstand.

"I'm not going to say anything Vanessa I'm just going to go shower."

"Good boy."  Vanessa taunted as Michael walked to the bathroom.  As Michael entered the bathroom, the words 'crazy woman' could be heard as he closed the door.

"What did you say about me Michael?"  Vanessa yelled at the closed door.

"Nothing dear, just talking."

"Just talking my ass."  She muttered as she waited for the shower to come on.  When she heard her husband step in Vanessa ran into the hall bathroom and turned on the cold water.

"What the bloody hell…  Vanessa leave the water alone your burning me"

Smiling satisfied with herself, she used the hall bathroom and showered. 

     Max was standing outside the family mansion waiting for the airport carpool to arrive.  His mother was giving last minute information to the housing staff, giving tickets to the staff members that would join the family in Japan, and checking off things that she had on an very long list.  His father talked about golf swings and the move to Japan with various staff members.  Max turned away from the commotion and stared at the mansion.  He would miss the large balconies that he watched the stars on or the many secret passages through the old place.  He would miss the pool shaped like a Pegasus and the smell that the mansion owned.  Max was pulled out of his thoughts when the airport carpool pulled up.  People hopped out of the van to take their luggage.  Max's parents ran down the steps and got into the van.  Max stood there for a minute and just stared at the mansion again.

"Come on, Max."  Called his mother from the van.  He pulled himself into the van and sat beside his mother.

"Good bye house, good bye pool, good bye skylights, good bye…"

"Max stop it you're making me feel bad."  His mother scolded

"Sorry."  Max replied and stared out he window until his former place of residence could no longer be seen.  He turned and faced forward

"Max it will be okay dear, just think positive."  Max leaned his head against his 

mother's shoulder and did not say anything.

     Max and his parents finally reached the airport.  When they stepped out of the van, they grabbed their luggage and continued inside the airport.  They placed their bags and suitcases on the conveyor belt so they could be checked and went to the line to get their tickets verified.  It felt like they had been standing there for hours.  At last, everything had been taken care of and they boarded the plane.  Max had the window seat and his mother sat beside him, while his father sat in front of his mother.  Max began to get comfortable when he heard loud whining behind him. Max turned around to see what caused the noise and was met by a set of twin boys.  They were about five years old with brown hair cut in the bowl style and blue eyes.  They both wore matching outfits of red shirts with a collar and khaki shorts.  One of the boys had a Game Boy, while the other, who was whining, had a T-Rex figurine.  The mother sat three seats behind the boys and was looking at a magazine.  Max turned away, from the whining child, to lie on his seat.  He could hear the mother say, "Joshua quit whining you are disturbing people," but the boy still did not stop.  Max was about to turn and yell at the boy, when the pilot came over the intercom and announced that they were about to take off.  The whining stopped as they took off.  The boys were fascinated by the small trees, houses, and the lines that were now the streets.  About an hour later, the sights had gotten boring, so the boy named Joshua had decided that it would be interesting to kick the seat in front of him.  The pounding of his head against his seat woke Max, who had been half-asleep, up.  Deciding that the boy was not going to stop anytime soon, Max turned around.

"Um, could you please stop kicking my seat?"  The little boy stared and turned toward his bother, who was asleep.  The kicking stopped… for a little while.  Max turned back around and stared at the movie that was playing and began to drift off again.  Just as he was falling asleep the kicking started again, only harder, Max looked back toward the seat behind him to find Joshua smiling at him.  His brother, who had woken up, was playing his Game Boy, ignoring or being completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Would you stop?"  Asked Max through gritted teeth.  The little boy giggled and stopped kicking the seat.  Max turned around, but the minute he was completely turned the kicking started again.  Max, frustrated, was about to turn around again when his mother stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this."  Max's mother turned around and addressed the little boy.

"Sweetie, my son doesn't like when you kick his seat, so could you please stop?"  The boy looked at Vanessa and stuck out his tongue.  Max could see the kindness drain from her face only to be replaced with anger.  In a singsong voice, Max's mother replied.

"You shouldn't do that to adults dear, something could happen to your tongue.  And one more thing if you kick this seat again" she pointed, indicating Max's seat "I will come back there and beat your little a…"

"Vanessa don't threaten the children sweetheart, just try to relax." Max's father called back.  After glaring at the little boy, Max's mother turned in her seat and closed her eyes.  Max did the same and went back to sleep.  The kid behind Max must had got the idea because Max slept until he heard the pilot over the intercom say "We will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in ten minutes."   

I have finished typing another chapter, finally.  I would really appreciate if everyone who reads this will review.  Remember I update every five to ten reviews.


	5. Japan, New House, And New School

Thanks for the reviews everyone.  

Chapter 4

     From the plane, Max looked down on the restless city known as Tokyo.  Millions of lights flashed and blinked erratically.  In the distance, Max could see large, electronic billboards displaying ads of various types.  He smiled as he continued to look out the small, square window. 

 'This almost reminds me of New York' He thought 'maybe it won't be so hard to adjust to after all.'  As Max finished the thought his mother spoke gently, 

"See Max it looks just like New York from up here."  He nodded and gazed through the window again.  The landing strip was getting very close.  He shifted his eyes from the landing strip to the large airport up ahead.  Bright lights illuminated a steel structure.  Squinting hard, through the airport windows, Max could see people moving busily.  The rest of the inspection was cut short as the plane landed, making him jolt in his seat.  After a few minutes the plane came to a complete stop and people began to get off.  Max and his parents shuffled along with the rest of the crowd trying to make their way off the plane.  When they finally got off the plane and into the large area of the airport, Vanessa began walking toward the baggage claim, but was interrupted when a blur of red and khaki bumped into her and almost knocked her over.  

"What in the world…?"  She stopped speaking when she saw the child she had scolded from the plane.  Behind her Vanessa could hear a woman yell

"Joshua when I find you, you are in a lot of trouble."  Joshua turned around to smirk in his mother's direction, when his eyes fell on Vanessa.  The smirk disappeared and the boy's eyes grew the size of basketballs. 

"Joshua, I presume?" Vanessa asked.  The boy just looked at her and nodded. 

"Didn't we have a little problem on the plane, dear?" Came another question from Vanessa.  The boy nodded again and Vanessa continued,

"And didn't you stick your tongue out at me on the plane when I yelled at you?"  Again the boy nodded.  Vanessa finished the interrogation with a final question,  

"Joshua, what will your mother do to you when she finds you?"

"Spank me." The boy answered.  Vanessa smiled at the answer, picked the little boy up, put him on her hip, and said to him,

"Then I should be getting you back to her shouldn't I."  The boy looked at her like she was the Grim Reaper in the flesh.  Vanessa walked toward the sound of the boy's mother calling his name, all the while trying to keep him from kicking her.  Vanessa pushed back the urge to spank the child herself.  When she reached the mother, Vanessa gave the boy to her.  

"Here honey, he bumped into me while he was running."  The woman glared at her son and silently threatened him with moving lips.  Vanessa was enjoying the whole scene.  The woman looked away from her son and thanked Vanessa, Vanessa just smiled at the woman and walked away.  She could hear the woman reprimand her son as she walked back toward the baggage claim.  She saw that her husband and son had already gotten the luggage and were waiting for her. 

"Mother was that the annoying child from the plane.  The one that licked his tongue at you?"  Vanessa nodded and grabbed the lightest bag from her husband.

"… Uh, Mother what did you do to him?"  Max eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing Max dear, I just took him to his mother."  From where Max stood, he could see the little boy crying.

"Then why is he crying?"  

"That's called karma in full effect, dear."  Vanessa answered as she walked outside to look for their limousine, with her son and husband following closely behind.

     As Max and his parents exited the sliding doors they saw Croquet holding a moderately sized sign with their last name on it.  Vanessa walked toward him smiling and waving and her husband followed.  Max ran in front of them both and hugged Croquet.  Croquet slightly amused returned the hug and ruffled Max's silver hair.  

"I guess you're happy to see me?"  Croquet asked Max while smiling.

"Are you kidding?" Max said and lowered his voice down to a whisper.

"I can't live with two crazy people and not have a sane person to talk too."  Croquet laughed lightly, took the Pegasus' bags, and put them in the trunk.  Croquet had been part of the staff that had been sent to Japan earlier to prepare the mansion for the Pegasus family arrival.  He was also a good friend of Max and his parents.  When Croquet had finished loading the bags into the trunk, he opened the door so they could get inside the vehicle and he got into the driver's side.  As the car started Max rolled down the window and stuck his head out.  The air rushed against his face as he looked at the stores and shops that lined the street.  He could see fast food restaurants, elegant restaurants, and street vendors.  As they continued into another part of town, Max spotted stores with women dressed erotically and some even nude.  Max stared interestedly at these displays.  When he read the names of the stores in Japanese, he found out that many were adult clubs and erotica stores.  Max felt a pinch on the back of his arm and in response jumped and bumped his head on the door.

"Ouch…Damn." He said responding to the pinch first then the pain at the top of his head after hitting the door.

"Max sweetie, you know I think that I need hearing aids because I could have sworn that you just said damn and I know that my son doesn't curse."  Vanessa said from her seat on the other side of the limousine.  Max turned to look at his mother.  Her legs were crossed and she was looking at him.  His father was asleep on his mother's chest, while holding her thigh.  She was running her finger through his father's hair and twisting strands of it around her finger.

"Well?" She looked questioningly at Max.

"Huh, no Mother I didn't curse. I said darn not that other word."  Max finished, cleared his throat, and attempted to laugh lightly.

"Good. And stop staring at those pictures and shops. Those are for adults which you aren't yet, so quit staring."  Max turned in his seat and sighed.  He moved toward the small refrigerator to look for something to drink.  He searched pass his parent's alcoholic beverages and grabbed a peach soda.  After five minutes of driving Max had finished his soda and looked through the tinted glass of the window.  The scenery had changed.  They were still in the city, but less lighting.  Instead of billboards there were street lamps and flashing blinking lights were replaced with house lights being turned on and off randomly.  They passed a school.  

"Domino High School."  Max read aloud, but no one heard him because they were asleep, except for Croquet who had been driving and couldn't hear through the back window.  The car finally stopped and cut off.

"Finally." Max said and yawned.  They had been driving for almost an hour and a half.  Max stretched and opened the door.  Looking back at his parents he yawned again and stepped out of the car.  Vanessa was trying to wake Michael up by shaking his shoulders.  Michael woke up and got out of the car followed by his wife.  Some of the staff ran outside to grab bags from the trunk.  

   Max looked around at his new home.  The house was cream with accents of gold.  There was a huge lawn with bushes cut intricately like Pegasus, the flying horse.  The lawn was mowed and thick.  Max, his family, and the staff walked up the stairs leading to the front double doors.  The doors had large Pegasus' with their wings spread with pride; they were etched in glass and placed in the center of each wooden, oak door.  There was a brass doorknocker in the shape of a circle.  They entered the house and were surrounded by soft lights and a breathtaking crystal chandelier.  In the oversized living room, there were the Victorian couches from the previous mansion and the Persian rug that his parents had got on one of their trips.  There was a large fireplace and over it hung Max's portrait he had painted of him and his family.  The artifacts that Vanessa had told the staff to transfer were in a glass case with accents of gold.  Max walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.  Everything was large and industrialized.  Pots and skillets hung from the ceiling by a rack, while containers holding various things sat on a dark marbled cabinet.  In the center of the kitchen was an island with a bowl of fruit resting on it.  Walking out of the kitchen back toward the living room, Max looked at the carpeted stairs that led to the balcony at the top.  Max ran up the stairs while his parents talked and settled on a couch.  Max could hear them compliment on the interior decorating.  When he reached the top and ran to the large draperies that hung in a large arch shaped window.  He looked out and could almost see the whole block from the window.  Max, excited, left the window and looked through the rest of the rooms.  This expedition took about two hours.  Max had finally come to the door he had been waiting to enter. His room.  Max opened the double doors and looked inside.  He couldn't believe it; the room had a skylight.  Max looked at his bed; it was the same one from the old mansion.  There were extra pillows and a new comforter but it was the same bed.  His walls and carpet were a light gray.  The painting he did of his parents graced the front wall and a small set of school pictures of him through the years was on the other.  There was a red boarder surrounding the entire room and a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  Max walked to his closet and looked at his clothes that were sent earlier.  He also noticed some new additions, namely four blue jackets, white tees, and blue pants.  In another small storage section Max found his art supplies and easels.  After exploring his room, Max undressed and showered.  Exiting the bathroom he pulled out a pair of pajamas ran to his bed and jumped in the middle.  He sprawled out over the bed turning over to glance up at the stars through the opening in the roof.  Max stared at the stars until he fell asleep.

     In another area of town a man had just woken from a bad dream.  

"Joseph what is wrong?" Asked his very worried wife.  

"Love, do you remember when I told you that I had inherited mystical powers down through my ancestors, but they were dormant?"

"Yes?" She answered while running her hands through his hair to calm him down.  

"Well, I think that they just woke up."   

 BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

     Max turned his head on his pillow and pulled another one to cover his head.  The sound died down, but not enough for him to sleep.  With the pillow still on his head, Max groped around on his side table to push the snooze button.  He pressed the button and went back to sleep.  Five minutes later the alarm went off again, why was his alarm set.  He pulled his head from under the pillow and looked at the time.  

Six-thirty." Max mumbled to himself.  He was about to roll over when Croquet walked into his room.

"Good morning Max" Croquet said happily.

"I don't see a sun so it's not morning yet"

"Well that's because you draperies are closed."  With this being said Croquet walked over to the window and pulled open the draperies.  Max winced at the sunlight and buried himself under the covers.  

"You will be late for school if you don't get dressed."  Max had forgotten, he was to start school today.  It had been a week since he had moved to Japan and his parents wanted him to adjust to the time change so they let him stay out for a week.  That obviously did not work. 

"Your school uniform has been starched and ironed. It is placed on the small table beside your bed.  Annabelle has made breakfast, so dress quickly.  Oh and school begins at seven-forty five."  With these words, he left the room.  Max sat up groggily in the bed and pulled himself lazily out of it.  He went to the bathroom to get ready for school.  After showering and brushing his teeth, Max walked out the bathroom and went to put his school uniform on.

"It actually doesn't look that bad." He said to himself as he pulled the white tee over his head.  Next he put on the pants and tucked the shirt in.  Last he put on the jacket and buttoned it all the way up.  When he finished he looked at himself in the mirror.  Picking up the brush he brushed his hair in its usual style and walked out of his room.  Annabelle had prepared a magnificent breakfast; eggs, grits, bacon, bagels, and orange juice.  Max's parents had smelled the food and were coming downstairs.  They seated themselves and smiled at Max.  

"I hope you enjoy your fist day sweetie." Max's mother said while stirring her hazelnut flavored coffee.

"Yes my boy have a wonderful day."  His father was eating quickly because he had to leave for his company meeting.  He quickly finished and left the table.  Coming back with a briefcase in his hand, he kissed Vanessa, and patted Max on the shoulder.  After that he ran out the door waving.  Max looked at his watch.

"Seven- fifteen, I have to go.  Max got up and kissed his mother.  Running into the kitchen to get his lunch and shoulder bag, he thanked Annabelle for the breakfast, and ran out the door.

     Max ran down the street toward the school, while he had been out he had remembered the way to get to Domino High.  He ran past a gameshop, and at the very end of the street he could see a large building labeled Kaiba Corp.  He ran until he reached the school.  He was late.

"Boy, Max go ahead and give yourself a bad reputation on the first day of school."  When Max reached the school entrance he slowed down.

"No need to rush now idiot, you're already late.  Now I'm going to have to introduce myself and all that. I hate that, it's so embarrassing."  Max spoke to himself as he walked down the hall.  Pulling out his schedule he read it quietly.

"Advanced Egyptian History, Physical Fitness, Advanced Placement English IV, Physics, Advanced Psychology, and Advanced Calculus. No problem with my classes."

Max read the bold number on the side of his first period class.

"432."  He walked through the halls searching for the number.  He had found it up two flights of stairs.  He walked to the door and listened a little.  His hands were shaking and palms were sweaty.  He wiped his hands on his pants, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Me: Hey everybody sorry for the cliffhanger.  

Random people throw boulders and explosives

Me: Hey people if you kill me I can't satisfy your suspense. Ha Ha

(Random people happen to be the Yugioh cast)

Yami Bakura: When she puts up the next chapter we kill her. Simple

Me: Hey I heard that.  If you try to kill me I'll just right another cliffy.

Yami: Yami Bakura, you are really slow and plus I think that she lets Pegasus meet our lights, Seto, and Deston next chapter.

Yami Malik: (whining) We can't kill her because I like this character Deston.  (Stops whining and starts to jump up and down)  She's not a goody goody.  She gets into lots of trouble and finds some odd way to pull us in it.

Ryou: Do you mean I get to act bad and still keep my innocent image

Yugi: Yea, Ryou

(Ryou and Yugi jump around happily)

Malik: Hey you two don't get so happy, because we know what you do behind closed doors.

(Ryou and Yugi blushing)

Ryou and Yugi: Shhh no one is supposed to know about that stuff.

Me: Hey you guys hold up the sign

(The Yugioh crew holds up the sign and shout in unison) Read and Review Please!


	6. Important Info and Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters. 

Chapter 5

Max opened the door and walked into the room, his head hanging slightly low to let his hair cover his face. He was blushing. The moment he entered the room the teacher, who had been lecturing, stopped and all the students turned toward the disturbance. Max walked quickly to the teacher and handed her his schedule. While the teacher studied his schedule, he decided to look around the area. The classroom was large; it could hold fifty students at least. Students sat at their desks looking at the new addition to the class. Some snickered, while others just sat there. Max turned toward the woman who still had his schedule. She was probably in her forties with black hair that came to her shoulders. She wore a long, hippie style, skirt and a white shirt that had a flower in the middle of it. She finished evaluating the schedule and gave it back to him. 

"Class I would like for everyone to stop what you are doing and pay attention. We have a new transfer student joining us from America." She finished addressing the class and turned to Max.

"My name is Maximillion Pegasus. I moved here from New York because of a change in my family's company.  I have been here for a week and I like it so far." Max turned toward the teacher and she asked him to continue. Not knowing what to say Max stood there for a moment. Sensing his discomfort, the teacher asked him to talk about some of his hobbies and interests. 

"I like to paint, sketch, and play games. My interests are history, writing, and music."

"Thank you Maximillion. Oh and by the way, may I call you Max? It is difficult for me to remember long names." Max nodded and waited for her to assign his seat. 

"Max you will be sitting in front of Seto Kaiba. Seto please raise your hand." A boy raised his hand. He had brown hair and blue eyes. Max walked quickly to the seat and sat down.

"Oh yes I almost forgot Max, you may call me Mrs. C. My last name is so hard to pronounce that my students just call me that." When she had finished writing his name down for role, she continued the lecture that had been interrupted earlier. Max sat staring at Mrs. C as she went on and on about the different gods of Egypt. Osiris this, Isis that. Horus did this and Set did that. 'My god, this is so boring. She just goes on and on. Well, at least she changes pitch.' Max closed his eyes and tried to drown out the sound of her talking. A few minutes later he felt a tug on the bottom part of his uniform jacket. He looked around to see who was doing it when he was slipped a note. Scribbled on the front was his name. He pulled the note up slowly to his desk and began to read.

_Hey new kid. This is dull right. Think of it this way Mrs. C is one of the most exciting teachers when she doesn't have to teach from the book. She got in trouble for teaching us her way. This happened to be watching a movie of when Osiris was killed by his brother Set. Very Graphic. Send your schedule back along with this letter. Give it to Seto. I could give you some info about your teachers. _

Max folded his schedule and put it inside the folded note. After making sure it would not fall out, he passed it to Seto. He did not turn to see who the letter went to because he didn't want to look suspicious. About ten minutes later, the letter and the schedule were returned. Max opened the paper and looked at all the writing. There was writing on the front and back. Max turned the sheet of paper over and began to read.

_Hey you know that you have the same classes as the group and me. How strange is that. Well you already know a little bit about Mrs. C. She is like the coolest teacher ever. Believe me she is just as bored as you are. I think that she was glad when you interrupted the class; it gave her something else to do, other than drone on about the mythology of Egypt. _

_Next, you have PE. That is Mr. O'Reagan's class. Curse that man for being born. He just loves to see people sweat. Climb that rope. Run this mile. Do those sit-ups. The man gets a thrill out of torturing us. And there's his female counterpart Mrs. Mulch. What kind of name is that? Mulch. I t sounds like that stuff you put on your lawn. But she is even worse than O'Reagan. I swear she is a man. Women should not be that muscular. Her arms are bigger than my whole head. Believe me when you see her you will understand what I mean. _

_Next, English. Hey I wonder why they call it English and we live in Japan. Oh well anyway, you have Mr. Chow. He can barely speak Japanese let alone English. How do you teach a language that you don't speak? He says place a comma here or this is not good enough, but the minute you get his papers or worksheets they have horrible English language as well as written English. Half of it doesn't even make sense. How does an orange buy me? Don't I buy the orange? He drinks a lot of coffee, so don't surprise him, he acts before he thinks. I keep telling him Decaf is the way to go, but he just doesn't listen to me. If he starts to shake during class, don't worry about it. It's just the coffee kicking in. _

_Physics is a sleeping class. Mr. Mackle teaches this class. The man is so monotone. You can't talk to people like that; they could put you in a room with the padded walls in no time. How I am still alive today I don't know, but there have been many times when I have really wanted to jump out of that third story window. Besides being monotone, he also falls asleep during class. To make it up he gives us open book tests and quizzes so we won't tell. Hey I'm not telling anytime soon. I like passing Physics without having to do work. _

_Next is lunch. Don't eat anything that you don't recognize. And I mean anything, even vegetables because they might not even be vegetables. Here's better advice bring your lunch. _

_Psychology the study of the unconscious mind and Sigmund Freud. My, isn't this exciting. I get to understand the mind of another person or pea brain. There is a difference, a person can be stupid for a while and learn later, while a pea brain just stays stupid their entire life. Just so you know. Your teacher is Miss Chang. Cool teacher alert! Everyone loves this woman. Uh except for the people that she beat up. Her favorite person of study is Freud. The man believed that sex and aggression fueled our emotions and thoughts. I think I know why she loves him so much because that is definitely, what fuels Miss Chang. I have never seen a teacher get in a fight with another teacher until I came here. Miss Chang pimp slapped this one teacher for trying to steal her boyfriend, punched Mr. O'Reagan in the nose for annoying her one day, and wrecked some guy's car for cheating on her. What a wonderful role model for young women today. Bring popcorn you never know what she will do next. _

_Calculus, the most evil type of math in the world. This junk has so many symbols and letters it can make its own language. Mr. Monroe teaches this class. I don't even think that he knows what he is talking about half the time. He talks to us as if we are in Kindergarten. He is the only teacher that calls me Dee Dee. But oddly enough we actually learn in his class. He is like the first math teacher that I enjoy seeing and coming to his class. Scratch out the complaining I did before._

_ Stay after class so I can introduce the group to you. I know how it feels to be the new transfer student. After Physics, you can sit with us for lunch. You seem nice enough. _

"Like wise." Max answered and smiled at her. 'She's pretty.' He thought to himself.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the group. You already know Seto. He owns the big place labeled Kaiba Corp. at the end of town. He designs computer programs and game accessories." Seto nodded his head a little in response and Max nodded back.

"This young man with the pretty hair and eyes is Ryou." She said pointing to the boy with the white hair. When she had finished the compliment, the boy's cheeks turned red.

"No need to blush Ryou." Ryou smiled and shook Max's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ryou" Ryou nodded and stepped back a little.

"My little short friend here is Yugi. He loves to play video games and that type of stuff. His grandfather owns a game shop, so he gets to preview the latest games and material."

"I'm not short, I'm just vertically challenged at this time. I'll grow." He smiled and shook Max's hand. 

"Why would you want too? You get almost everything free. I mean who can say that they ride the bus for free, get free dinner at restaurants, and get into events free all because the people mistake their age for being younger." Seto said to Yugi.

"Have you ever tried to get into a young teenage club at my size?" Yugi responded.

"Okay… um point taken."

"Good." Yugi said and backed up. Deston turned to the boy with the platinum, blond hair. Max had just noticed, but he had earrings in his ear, rings on his fingers and some gold jewelry around his neck.

"This is Malik. He walks on the wild side; actually, we all sort of walk on the wild side. He owns a motorcycle and has an older sister named Isis. Very nice woman if I must say so myself."

"You are saying so yourself. She's never thrown a vase at you and told you to get out of the house."

"Why did she tell you that?"

"Because she said that she was going through PMS and didn't want to see a male face ever. But she got over it and apologized later, she said something about PMS making women have mood swings. She sure took a few swings at me." Malik finished and shook Max's hand. Deston looked at her watch and turned toward the group.

"Come on everyone, we are going to be late to PE and you know that Mr. O'Reagan and Mrs. Mulch don't like students to be tardy. Max, you can follow us. You won't do much today, probably just get your locker and uniform. Enjoy the freedom while you can because once you get your uniform you belong to them."

"It can't be that bad… can it?" Max asked. His answer was the group looking at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a lot to learn." Seto commented and they all proceeded to run out of the classroom with Max in tow.

When Max reached the gym the group separated and went to their areas. Seto pulled Max aside and told him to talk to O'Reagan about his locker and uniform. He pointed to a small window and told Max to go there. Max reached the window and saw a man sitting down in a chair, behind a desk. He had a crew cut and resembled an over grown monkey. He had beady eyes and a pushed in nose. He was very hairy and his face held a frown. His body looked muscular, but lean. "Excuse me, sir." Max called through the window. The man looked up and stared at Max.

"Yes."

"Sir, I was told to come to come here to ask you about my uniform and locker." The man bent and opened a drawer on the side of his desk.

"Name?"

"Maximillion Pegasus. I'm the new transfer student."

"Well it seems that I have some fresh meat. You look like one of them pretty boys, who don't like to sweat or get dirty. Here's your locker number and combination." Mr. O'Reagan handed Max a small piece of paper with a three-digit number on it and a three number combination.

"What's your size in shirts and shorts, boy?"

"Medium in both." Mr. O'Reagan wrote the information down. 

"Here are the rules. When you get your uniform, you will dress out everyday. If you don't dress out two points will be taken from your grade each day you don't dress out. Everyday the class has drills, all drills must be completed with a satisfactory or I will make you do them over. Understand?"

"Yes sir." 

"You are excused." Max left the window and went to find his locker. He found the locker and opened it. It was dusty from the years of not being used. Max brushed his hand inside the locker and raked out some of the dust. He then brushed his hands off and closed the locker. Max ran into Malik as he was leaving the locker room. 

"What do I do now?" Malik stopped and told him to follow him. They walked into the gym.

"Go sit on the bleachers. You won't do anything today." Malik said and ran to get in line behind some people that were forming their lines for the exercise portion of the class. Max sat on the bleachers and watched the students stand straight when O'Reagan walked onto the court. He barked out exercises and the students did them. After the students finished the jumpin he new coach that he didn't notice that the exercise routine was over and that Deston and the others were coming up the bleachers. They sat down beside him.

"So have you met O'Reagan yet?" Ryou asked breathing heavily and distracting Max from the sight of the coach. 

"Yes. He reminds me of a drill sergeant."

"What about Mulch?" Malik asked sitting beside Deston.

"No I haven't seen her yet."

"I don't know how you can miss that woman, look at her."

"Where is she? I don't see her."

"She's right there with the black shorts on." Malik said pointing. Max followed his finger and it pointed to the new coach.

"That's not funny. That's a guy."

"Uh… we aren't being funny. That's her." Ryou said. Just as Ryou finished speaking the coach turned around and Max covered his mouth. He could see breast imprints through the shirt the coach was wearing, whether they real or not was not for him to find out. Max pulled his hands from his mouth and stared in disbelief.

"No. This is some sort of joke right?"

"We are not kidding. Do you see us laughing? I told you that you couldn't miss her." Deston answered for them all.

"She looks like a male bodybuilder that took to many steroids."

"Deston just thinks that the woman is a man. You can't persuade her otherwise." Piped up Yugi who had been listening quietly.

"She is a man." Deston retorted.

"I'm starting to lean in Deston's favor." Max replied.

"Who said we didn't believe it." Seto interjected.

The conversation ended when O'Reagan told everyone to hit the showers. Deston and the others stepped down the bleachers and walked to their locker rooms to shower. Before she went in Deston yelled,

"Meet us in the front of the gym, then we will go to English. She ran into the locker room and Max walked to the front of the gym.

Me: I finished another chapter 

Yugioh Crew: Yay

Me: See wasn't the wait worth it

Yugioh Crew: Yes

Me: How did you like it?

Yugi: Great chapter

Me: I knew that you would like it.

Yami Bakura: When will Max get to meet the Yamis?

Me: Sorry Yami Bakura, but not for a few more chapters.

Yami Bakura: You don't like us?

Me: I love you guys but I can't just throw you in out of nowhere.

Yami: We gotcha.

Yami Malik: Hey everybody read and review or I'll use my rod on you.

Me: Yami Malik that didn't sound right at all. Depending on how some people think, someone may actually like that.

Yami Malik: What?

Me: Nothing. Everybody just do as he says. Thanks. 

Next chapter Max meets Mr. Chow and Mr. Mackle. Also they enter the cafeteria.


	7. No more coffee Too much sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Visine, Jackie Chan Adventures, or Sailor Moon

A/N: Okay it is best to use your imagination during this chapter. When Mr. Chow talks think of his voice as Uncle's from Jackie Chan Adventures and when Mr. Mackle talks think of it as Bill Stein, the guy who does the Visine Clear Eyes commercials. In addition, Tatanya has a slight Russian accent and Joseph has a voice like Nephlyte from Sailor Moon. (I don't know if I spelled his name right.)

A/N: This chapter is going to be a long one everybody. The next few chapters are actually. This is so you can get a feel of the teachers and situations. You're probably thinking that I could just make this chapter into three alone, but I am telling you now that if I don't condense most of it you guys will be reading this story for a while. If you think that this is too much for a chapter just let me know in a review or something and I will shorten the chapters. Let me stop rambling and let you read the story. So enjoy. 

Me: Hello, everyone I'm back with a new chapter. And thanks for the new reviews.

Yugioh cast: She's back! Yea!

Me: I wouldn't desert you guys.

Yami: What's this chapter about?

Me: Max meets more of his teachers and he eats lunch. 

Yami Bakura: *scoffs* Yeah right. More like, he is traumatized from eating lunch. 

Me: Hey! *thinks* Maybe you're right, nevermind.

Yami Malik: You know I haven't heard much about Max's parents. Don't make any plot holes.

Me: I'm not and Max's parents will be in this chapter along with some new arrivals.

Yami: Us?

Me: No not yet.

Yami: Darn.

Ryou: Then who?

Me: Read and see

Malik: Well come on, start the fic already.

Me: Patience, patience… *everyone gives the puppy eyes* Oh okay, here is the fic.

As Seto and the others walked into Mr. Chow's classroom, Max's nose was aware of the strong scent of coffee. Max looked around the room trying to find the source. On top of a heavy looking, wooden desk sat a mug of hot steaming coffee. Walking in the direction of the desk, the aroma got even stronger. The concoction was inside a ceramic mug that had Mr. Chow's name written on the outside of it.

"Hello Mr. chow." Deston greeted as she sat down in her assigned seat. Mr. Chow smiled and reached for his mug of coffee. The man looked like he was in his late sixties. He had gray hair with faint streaks of black running through it. He wore black pants with a gray shirt. On his feet were white orthopedic sneakers. He had dark, old eyes that twinkled when he smiled. They reminded Max of Annabelle's eyes. After taking a few gulps, Mr. Chow placed the coffee back on the desk and picked up the role. Marking Deston and the others as present, Mr. Chow turned to look at Max.

"You not in my class. Please leave." When that was said Mr. Chow turned around, picked up a piece of chalk, and began to write the lesson for that day on the board.

"But sir, I am in your class." Mr. Chow stopped writing on the board and looked at Max. Reaching once again for his mug of coffee and the role he asked,

"What your name?"

"Maximillion Pegasus."

"Maxi- what and why you talking about flying horse? I just ask your name." Max sighed and explained, making sure to say his name in each syllable so the man could understand.

"Um sir, my first name is Max…i…mill…ion and my last name is Pegasus."

"Oh, now I understand." Mr. Chow picked up the role and marked Max as being present. When he finished, he sat his mug of coffee down, along with the role, and continued writing the lesson. Max could hear the students laughing behind him. He softly cleared his throat and Mr. Chow turned around.

"What you want now?"

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Mr. Chow picked up the mug of coffee again and took some more gulps. Max was starting to think that he had too much in just the short time that he stood there talking to him. Max also noticed that Mr. Chow's hands began to shake. Mr. Chow who was unaware of what was happening addressed Max,

"Sit by Deston in front row. She a smart student. She will help you learn better." Max walked to the seat next to Deston and sat in it. Deston was giggling softly and he could hear the other students snickering. Max leaned toward Deston and whispered,

"That was difficult."

"If you thought that was difficult just wait until the coffee kicks in."

"You better correct your name before you leave." Yugi whisper from his seat beside Max on the right.

"Huh?"

"Your name." 

"What about it?"

"He is going to stress every syllable just like you did when you said your name if you don't correct him on it."

"Yeah," Seto said from behind Deston "He call Malik 'Malick' the first few weeks of school until he told him about it."

"I'll make sure to do that." Max and the group ended their conversation when they heard Mr. Chow addressing the class.

"Today class will write a descriptive essay. I will give you each a subject to write about. Essay must be done before class is finished and of quality work. When you finish you will sit quietly. No noise. If you disrupt class I give you detention." When Mr. Chow finished saying this he turned around and started writing on the board. Students pulled out paper and pencils to prepare themselves for the task. Max pulled out some paper, but could not find a pencil. After searching frantically for a while, Ryou tapped Max on the shoulder and handed him a pencil.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Max saw the boy blush faintly and sit back in his chair. Max took the pencil and waited for further instructions. As Max waited, he saw that Mr. Chow's hand was wobbling from the coffee and caused his handwriting to run together. 

"Everyone read the board and follow directions." Max looked at the board and raised his hand. He could not understand the handwriting, but everyone else must have because they were reading the board and following the directions.

"Yes, Max…i…million." Max shuddered at the name pronunciation and students could be heard laughing.

"I don't understand what you wrote."

"What you can't read?" Max's face turned red as he answered the question.

"Yes sir, I can read. I just don't understand what you wrote."

"Oh, ask Deston. She a smart girl." Max looked at Deston and she leaned over,

"It says to head your paper last name first, date, topic, and then teacher. He also wants you to write on your level. Try to have very little spelling and grammar errors. And write legibly."

"Thanks." Deston smiled and turned back to her paper. Mr. Chow had put down the chalk and picked up some papers from his desk.

"These are your subjects. You may start when you get it." Mr. Chow started on the far end of the room. Seto tapped his desk as he waited for his subject, Deston sat quietly, Ryou looked ahead blankly, Malik thumped the back of Yugi's head, and Yugi threw glares at Malik. Mr. Chow had finally given everyone their subjects and they all began to write. Max looked at his _Write a descriptive essay on the things that happen before a storm, during a storm, and after a storm._ 'This shouldn't be hard' Max thought as he began to write. 

Ding! Dong! 

Vanessa got up from the sofa to answer the door. When she opened it, she saw a woman with red hair and stunning blue eyes standing on her doorstep. The woman wore a slim fitting business suit and her hair was in a bun. With his arm surrounding her waist a man with a long black hair and tanned skin stood beside her. He wore a white linen shirt and black slacks.

"Yes?"

"Hello, we are sorry to interrupt, but my husband and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. We are the Waynes. This is my husband Joseph and I am Tatanya." Joseph nodded his head and Tatanya smiled. "My staff baked you some things and gave you some items that you might need when you got here."

"That was very kind of them. I am Vanessa Pegasus and my husband's name is Michael. He is in the kitchen eating lunch."

"Well we will be on our way." 

"No don't. Actually, would you like to join my husband and me for lunch? No one has come over since we have been here and you seem like nice company."

"That is fine with me, but I truly do not wish to impose."

"You are doing nothing of the sort." Vanessa moved, so they could walk into the house. They entered and waited for Vanessa to close the door.

"It has been so long since I have had company over. I would really like to meet some new people."

"Well don't meet any people in this neighborhood. All these women are stuck up. The reason why so many of them flock together is because they are trying to out do each other. These are not the type of women you want as friends which is why I can't stand them."

"You too. Yes they are quite snobbish aren't they." Vanessa led Tatanya and Joseph to the kitchen table where her husband was eating.

"Michael, these are the Waynes, Joseph and Tatanya. They will be joining us for lunch." Michael looked up from his lunch and smiled at the new faces.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. Please sit down." Joseph and Tatanya sat down at the table and two kitchen workers brought them food.

"So Tatanya, what do you and your husband do?"

"We run a company that makes games and systems. We also make card games and video games." 

"Really. My husband and I build game systems and games too. It can be such a headache sometimes. Trying to figure out what everyone wants and what you won't get sued for." 

"I understand completely. In this neighborhood, many women complain about their children playing violent games. They say something about their children being innocent. If that is true Hell has truly frozen over." Vanessa and Tatanya continued to talk about their children and the other women in the neighborhood. Soon the two women left the kitchen to talk more, leaving their husbands in the kitchen. The men had stayed quiet through lunch listening to their wives talk. They did not want to interrupt anything, so they kept quiet. When the women had left Michael mustered up enough courage to ask,

"So do you play golf?" Joseph surprised answered,

"No I have never tried it."

"Would you be interested in going with me today?"

"That would be fine I have nothing else planned for today."

"Come on were leaving through the back door. Don't want to disrupt the ladies."

"Vanessa! Joseph and I are going to go shoot some pool. We'll be back in a little while." When Michael did not hear his wife respond, he quickly walked out the door with Joseph following.

Vanessa sat on the sofa still talking to Tatanya when she heard her husband yell something about going to shoot pool. Not really paying attention, she continued to talk. A few minutes had passed and she heard the car pull out of the driveway and down the street. The message had finally clicked.

"He doesn't know how to shoot pool. Dammit, he has gone to play golf again. Damn man and his golf." Vanessa stopped cursing her husband long enough to ask Tatanya,

"Does your husband play?"

"No, but I tried it once. I don't understand it worth a damn. You try knocking a ball in a hole that is yards away. The whole game is like a walk in the park, but you have to chase a ball. And how do you get that little ass ball out of those damn puddles or lakes or whatever they are."

"I don't know and personally don't care. The game is just odd to me. I don't understand why Michael likes it so much."

"Well I'm not worried about much. Joseph is more of a mover, he'll probably get bored with it."

"I sure hope he does." Vanessa and Tatanya continued to talk, but little did they know that Joseph was being introduced to the world of golfing and he was enjoying it.

Max had finished his essay and so had the others. Yugi was playing a Game Boy Advanced with the mute button on, Ryou was reading a book, Deston had her head on her desk, Seto was sketching something on paper and Malik was reading a manga. Max closed his eyes and put his head on his desk. A few minutes later Mr. Chow walked around the class to pick up the essays. When he had finished, the class bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Ryou and the others were at the door waiting for Max. Mr. Chow had been facing the blackboard with his mug in his hand. Max walked up behind the man and said a little too loudly,

"Mr. Chow." The old man took his coffee and threw it toward Max. Max dodged the coffee and looked at the man as if he had lost his mind.

"What you want? Close your mouth something will fly in." Max looked at the man and then turned hysterical.

"You almost burned me! Are you trying to kill me!" Max could hear Deston and the others laughing by the door and he glared at them. When they picked up the look on Max's face, they stifled their laughter.

"You should not surprise old people. You trying to give me heart attack. And why you yelling? I'm not deaf." Max stood there shaking with anger, but quickly calmed himself down. 'Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.' Through a tight smile, Max replied,

"I would like to correct you on the pronunciation of my name. I just want you to call me Max. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Max…i…million."

"No, Max."

"I just kidding. You kids no fun these days."

"I don't know who would be when they almost get burned by scalding hot coffee."

"Oh yes, thank you for offering to clean the mess up."

"But I…"

"You such a nice boy."

"But…" Mr. Chow handed Max some paper towels and Max bent down and cleaned the coffee from the floor. When he had finished, he threw the paper towels away and washed his hands in a small sink behind Mr. Chow's desk.

"Good work, Max. You have earned an A for today's assignment. Hurry or you will be late to next class."

"Huh, thank you sir." Max looked at the old man who was smiling and ran out of the classroom with the others.

Max had entered his Physics class, along with the others. They all sat down in their seats and Max went to get his seat assignment from Mr. Mackle. Max walked up to the man and gave his name. Mr. Mackle had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was slim and tall with a long nose. He wore brown pants, a cream sweater with a collared shirt underneath, and dress shoes. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties. When he had gotten all of Max's information he sent Max to sit next to Ryou. Max sat down and Ryou looked at him and began to blush. Ryou quickly put his hands up to cover his face. 'He really is shy.' Max thought to himself. All the other students had come to class and the bell had rung. Mr. Mackle stood up from behind his desk and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Today class I will lecture on the development of Physics through the years. You might want to take notes." Max could really see why someone would want to jump out of a window when this man spoke, he was so boring and dull. Mr. Mackle had only been speaking for five minutes when Max started to fall asleep. His eyes drooped and his head swayed forward. When the teacher walked by his desk Max would jerk himself awake long enough to seem interested. Fifteen or twenty minutes had passed and everyone in the class was practically falling asleep or already asleep. Malik sat behind Ryou, so whenever Ryou drifted off Malik would hit the back of his head with a paper ball. Ryou reached behind him and pinched Malik's arm. The boy squeaked and smacked Ryou's head. Seto was laughing quietly at the two and Yugi had once again pulled out the Game Boy Advanced. Deston's head was on her desk with her hair covering her face.

"Class wake up. You need this information. It will be on a test or quiz later on. It seems that you are not interested in this lecture. So I have something better."

"Boy Sherlock has finally gotten a clue." Seto whispered from behind Max. Max laughed quietly as Mr. Mackle searched his desk for whatever he was looking for. Yugi had put the Game Boy Advanced up, and everyone who was asleep had woken up. Mr. Mackle came back from his desk with a cassette tape in his hand.

"The tape is faster than I am, but you will still get the same information. Mr. Mackle rewound the tape and pushed the play button. The students' faces went from hope to dread as the person began to talk. The voice on the tape was Mr. Mackle's only a little faster.

"What the hell." Malik said quietly.

"I thought that this tape was supposed to be a step from torture not a step toward hell." Yugi said and began banging his head on his desk.

"Well look at the bright side…" Deston started, but quickly shut up when she saw the look that her friends were giving her.

"Ha, I guess there is no bright side."

"Deston and the little group in the corner, could you please be quiet. Students are trying to listen."

"Shows how much you know." Ryou said softly. Mr. Mackle let the tape play and the students' heads quickly connected with their desks. But also another head connected with a desk and he was not a student.


	8. Fight, An Odd Interruption, Dinner Date

Me: I finished another chapter. Yea for me. Sorry it's taking me so long to get the chapters up, but I am not a very fast typist. Nevertheless, this chapter should be good and long.

Ryou: We thought that you forgot about us, you taking so long to update and all.

Me: Sorry.

Yugi: We forgive you.

*the yamis walk in*

Yami Malik: She's back! *glomps me*

Me: I… am… happy…to ...see…you…too. *is gasping for air because Yami Malik is holding me a little to tight* Yami Malik I think that I just heard my spine break.

Yami: Let her go Yami Malik.

Yami Malik: Oh sorry, heh. Are you okay?

Me: *after realigning my spine and sucking in mouthfuls of air* Sure, just perfect. I am going to go lie down. Why don't you guys introduce the next chapter.

All Yamis: Sure.

Ryou: Come on Yugi let's go. I have been told that they can get very violent when she asks them to do something for her. *Yugi and Ryou leave*

*I leave to lie down*

Yami Bakura: I claim the summary of this chapter. *looks homicidally at the other yamis, daring them to say anything*

Yami Malik: I got the read and review part. Ha ha Yami you're stuck with the disclaimer.

Yami: Shut up.

Yami Bakura: Go ahead and say the disclaimer Yami. *snickering*

Yami: Sweetcandie doesn't own Yugioh. You know that's kind of sad because she is really nice.

Yami Bakura: Shut up do you want to curse us.

Yami: Sorry.

Yami Bakura: *reading from a sheet of paper* This chapter is about Max and a crazy Psychology teacher, Max and a crazy Calculus teacher, a small part with Bandit Keith as a teenager, and something about the beginning of a wild dinner. Now let the chapter begin. 

Max and company entered a spacious lecture room. The walls were an off white and very high. In the front of the room was a large marker board. It separated to form three individual boards. Looking behind him Max saw three sections of long tables that had seats that were hooked to them. The tables were a light gray and the chairs black. In front of the white board was an elevated piece of rectangle flooring. Sitting behind a table, which was on the elevated floor, was a woman. Max assumed that the woman was Miss Chang. She had black, layered hair with golden blond streaks in it. Her eyes were brown and she had a narrow face. Her arms were adorned with dangling bracelets and small charms. Her hands displayed an array of silver rings with small designs on them. She looked to be in her late twenties to early thirties. She wore a black shirt with the picture of a menacing looking fairy on it. Her pants were dark blue, bootleg jeans that flared over a pair of black boots.

"Hello D."

"Hi Miss Chang." Deston responded as she stopped to greet the teacher. Miss Chang spoke to the rest of the group until her eyes fell on Max. She turned to Deston and said,

"You seem to have a new face in the group."

"Yes, this is Max." Max offered his hand and Miss Chang shook it.

"Nice to meet you Max, but class will be starting soon so you will have to leave."  Max sighed softly as this situation felt very familiar to the one with Mr. Chow.  Max grinned and prepared himself for anything. 

"I am the new transfer student from America."  Miss Chang tapped her chin and repeated the words 'transfer student' quietly to herself.  She picked up the role and looked at it.

"Maximillion Pegasus?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, that's an unique name.  So how do you like it in Japan so far?"

"It's nice."

"Well let's get down to business.  You are in Psychology.  My name is Miss Chang, that's with two S's in the miss; so don't get it mixed up.  You don't have homework in my class so you should pass my class.  Also, sorry but I am a little biased against men so don't upset me.  You have been silent and polite, so you get brownie points.  More men should follow your example; maybe they would turn out better.  You can sit anywhere you want just don't cause any trouble.  Got it?"  Afraid to say anything Max just nodded his head.

"You learn fast.  I like you already.  You can go sit down now."  Max turned away from the teacher and walked to the section of chairs Yugi was waving from.  The rest of the crew was already sitting.  As Max sat down Miss Chang yelled,

"By the way Max, I like your locks.  Not many guys keep them as well groomed as yours.  Another set of brownie points for you.  You remind me of a girl."  Max not knowing whether to take the statement as an insult or compliment did not answer.  Max sat down in his seat and faced forward.  Seto tapped him on the shoulder and whispered,

"Say thank you.  Don't get off her good list.  Hurry up and say it."  Miss Chang who was staring intently at Max waiting for his answer drummed her nails on the table.    

"Thank you for the compliment."  Miss Chang satisfied, smiled, and put two sheets of paper on the table in front of her.

"Deston could you please have the students sign the role as they come in.  I have some small business to take care of.  I'll be back in about five minutes."

"Okay Miss Chang."  Miss Chang smiled and left the room.  

"Did she just call me a girl?"

"She sure did."  Seto answered.  "And you better pretend to like it."

"Why?  She's nice to all of you and I didn't hear her call any of you girls."

"Let me explain that."  Yugi said behind Max.  Yugi pulled Ryou close to him and said,

"Okay when you look at Ryou what does he look like?  Be honest."  Max stared at Ryou and then it hit him.

"He looks like a girl.  Sorry Ryou."  Ryou blushed and moved quickly from Yugi's grasp to his seat beside Max.  "But you and the others don't look like girls."

"Another thing Miss Chang likes is innocence."  Yugi continued.

"Okay I get you and Ryou, but Seto and Malik don't look innocent at all.  No offense."

"None taken."  Malik said from behind the manga he was reading.  "Because I know that Yugi and Ryou are naughtier than I will ever be."  Yugi blushed and Ryou turned even redder, if that was possible.  

"Miss Chang likes guys with an edge which explains Seto and Malik."

"Oh.  Thanks for explaining that weird philosophy."

"No problem."  While Max and Yugi were conversing students had began to enter the room.  Deston went to the front of the room and told everyone to sign the role.  The students quickly signed the role and sat down.  

     Class had officially started when Miss Chang had walked in the classroom ten minutes late.  She looked angry.

"Today class you will have an assignment from the book.  Please open your books to the last chapter that we studied and continue from there."  All the students pulled out their books and opened them to the chapter that they had been studying.  Miss Chang stalked back and forth on the floor speaking quietly to herself.  Deston pulled out her book and Max looked on hers.

"I thought that you said that she was a cool teacher.  The cool teachers at my school in New York didn't make us read or do assignments from the book."  Deston looked at Max and so did a blond haired girl and boy that sat in front of him, who overheard what he said.  They both had blue eyes, but the boy wore a bandanna of the American flag across his head and the girl had a blue ribbon pulling her hair into a ponytail.  They both looked back at Max as if he had lost his mind.

"Hey Cecelia I think this is the new transfer student Miss Chang was talking about last week."  Cecelia nodded her head and said,

"Yeah it must be because if he had been here the whole year he would know better than to say that.  I guess he doesn't know what Miss Chang's term 'book assignment' means.  Deston I think that you should explain it to him."  Cecelia put put her hand on the side of her face and secretly mouthed the words 'he's cute' to Deston and turned back around.  Deston pushed her head and they both started to giggle.

"Get to explaining Deston."

"Alright Keith.  You might as well be my father."

"Well?"  Deston wrinkled up her nose and yanked Keith's hair.

"I'm going too.  Now turn around."  Keith turned around and Max asked,

"What are they talking about?"

"Okay we never work out of the book in this class.  Miss Chang hates the book."

"She must not hate it too much I see the class doing work from it."

"When Miss Chang gives us work from the book it usually means that she is angry.  Miss Chang gives us book work so she can concentrate on the person she is angry at which is usually a boyfriend that has either cheated on her or done something stupid to upset her."  Cecelia turned around and interrupted Deston.

"Small piece of advice, don't have the same name of the guy that she is mad at.  Keith here can tell you from experience that your life will be a living hell until she finds a new hubby.  Keith nodded his head and commented,

"I never thought that by just calling my name during role would bring back memories.  I now know what a chalkboard markers feel like when they are thrown at full force.  That's why I sit by the girls, she doesn't hurt them."  Cecelia comically patted Keith's shoulder and said,

"Poor Keith."  Deston continued when Keith and Cecelia turned back around in their seats.

"Miss Chang has a quick temper and she can only store one boyfriend's information at a time which is why she attacks a guy until she finds someone new.  But don't worry she finds them really quickly, so a guy only suffers for two weeks at most."  Miss Chang's cell phone interrupted the conversation between the two and they both looked in Deston's book as if they had been reading.  Miss Chang went to the table in front of the room and answered the phone.  The students lifted their heads from 'reading' to listen to the conversation.

"Hello."

"What?  I don't believe this.  You're cheating on me."

"Who is she?  She had better not be anybody I know."

"Who do you think you are yelling at?"

"You aren't getting anything from my apartment you bastard."

"You want your clothes back!  I'll give them back to you in shreds!"  By now, Miss Chang had become hysterical and she yelled into the phone.

"What!  You're coming up here?"

"Well come on then and bring your little fling with you."

"What did she say?"

"Tell your slut to mind her own business."

"Oh you are her business."

"Tell her to bring it, I'm ready."

"You can come down here if you want, but you aren't getting my keys."

"Oh really."

"Try your luck buddy."

"Tell your little home wrecker that I hope she enjoys sloppy seconds.  Bye."  Miss Chang hung up the phone and threw it against the wall.  The phone broke into small pieces and scattered over the floor.

"I swear all men are backstabbing bastards!"  Miss Chang yelled at no one in particular.

"Don't any of you boys in here turn out like today's men.  Do you here me?"  All the boys in the class nodded except Max.  He just looked at the woman as if she were crazy.

"And girls if they do turn out like this generation of men beat some sense into them."  All the girls in the room cheered softly and agreed.  Miss Chang continued to pace the room for what seem like hours, but when Max looked at the clock, it turned out to be only minutes.  He was glad when the intercom had interrupted the class.  He had gotten tired of seeing Miss Chang moved across the room.  When the intercom came on Max could see every boy in the room hold his breath.

"What are they doing?"  Max asked Deston.

"Waiting for the man's name."

"Oh." 

A woman came over the intercom,

"Miss Chang, there is someone to see you.  He says his name is Chris Sakai."  When the man's name was said all the people's names that didn't match breathed a sigh of relief and for those that did match, students quickly moved away from them.

"Thank you.  You can tell him to come down to my classroom."

"Okay."

The class continued to 'read' their book until they heard the voice of Miss Chang's soon to be ex boyfriend.  He was calling her name.  Miss Chang went to her purse and pulled out some pepper spray.  She put the pepper spray on the table and waited for her ex to come in.  The man walked in the room.  Max looked around the room to see what the other students were doing.  All the students including Deston and the others were placing their books in their bags and pulling out…snack food.  Max saw Ryou pull out drinks and give everyone in the group one.  Deston and Yugi pulled out bags of chips and Seto and Malik pulled out candy.  

"What are you doing?"

"Pulling out our snacks."  Seto answered as if it was a stupid question.  Max turned his head to look at the other students.  They were placing bets and others were calling them.

"I bet Miss Chang knocks her out in the first three minutes."  A boy yelled from the crowd of students.

"Not me I think she'll knock her out later.  Miss Chang likes to beat up the person first and then knock them out."  A girl yelled.  All the students were opening some kind of junk food and putting it in their mouths.  Ryou who sat next to Max asked,

"Do you want anything?"

"Sure."

"This is my last bag of chips, so we are going to have to share.  Is that alright?"

"That's fine.  Beggars can't be choosers."  Ryou smiled, gave Max a drink, and opened the bag of chips."

"Ryou do you have an extra drink?  I drank mine during lunch."  Cecelia asked.  Ryou handed her a drink and turned back to the action below.  The man had entered the room and on one of his arms, he had Miss Chang's replacement.

"Your girlfriend must not have any sense.  Because she was very stupid to come here with you."

"Asia don't be mad."  The man taunted.  Miss Chang rolled her eyes.

"This is my favorite part."  Ryou said to Max.

"Why?"

"It's odd, but every time one of Miss Chang's boyfriends cheat at her they always like to come to the school and flaunt their so called prize.  I guess that they think she won't do anything in front of us.  But she proves them wrong all the time.  That is the main reason why they fight.  The guy shows off the tramp next to him and that gets Miss Chang angry.  You would think that after all the fights they have heard about Miss Chang getting in at school they wouldn't bring them."  Ryou stopped talking and looked at the commotion.  Miss Chang was arguing with the man and woman that stood in front of her.

"Hey Asia, why don't you give me the keys to the house so I can get my things out and be on my way.  I have a lot of stuff planned tonight and all of it includes this beauty on my arm.  So to make it easier on me and you why don't you just give me the keys."

"How about this, you can kiss my ass."  The students escalated the argument even more by making noises when the insults were thrown. 

"I would much rather prefer hers than yours.  I am sure any male student would prefer her over you."

"We don't want that tramp!"  Seto yelled from his seat in the corner.

"Shut up kid and study your books.  Maybe you can find a hot chick like this."

"Yes it worked."  Seto whispered to the others.  Miss Chang became even angrier than she had been.  Max ate chips while he kept his eyes glued to the disorder on the center floor.

"My students don't like sidewalk trash."

"You tell him Miss Chang.  We like classy women."  Keith said from his seat.  Max went to get some more chips before the action started.  He absently put his hand into the bag just as Ryou had.  Feeling Ryou's hand he pulled his hand out and said,

"Sorry."  Ryou blushed and smiled at Max.  He handed Max the bag and secretly eyed Max whenever he wasn't looking, which was often.  Deston who was sitting on the other side of the two, saw that Ryou had started to develop a crush on Max, but what she didn't notice was all the looks Ryou was getting from the other guys in the group.  

     The students continued to make rude comments to the woman.  Some students called her names and others displayed obscene gestures.  The woman getting tired of hearing the students' comments gave them all the middle finger and flashed them. 

"Yes, the chick is dumber that I thought."  Whooped Seto.

"Miss Chang is going to have fun beating her up.  She is going to get knocked the hell out."  Yugi said to the group.

"I know you did not just disrespect my students.  No one disrespects my students."  Miss Chang stopped talking and punched the woman in the face.

"Daaammmnnn."  Malik said as he saw Miss Chang's hand connect to the woman's face

"Beat her ass Miss Chang.  Let her know."  Cecelia yelled beside Keith.  The woman fell on the floor and Miss Chang jumped on her punching her and beating her head against the floor.  Miss Chang's boyfriend grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the woman.  The woman sat up and held her hands to her head.  The man went to check on his new girlfriend and Miss Chang had gotten up.  Miss Chang grabbed the pepper spray from the table and sprayed in her ex's eyes.

"Can't talk much now."  Miss Chang stopped spraying the pepper spray and kicked the man in the groin.

"I guess you won't be using little Johnny tonight."  Miss Chang temporarily forgetting about the female continuously kicked her ex anywhere she could put her foot.  The woman had gotten up and picked up a teaching stick to hit Miss Chang with.  Before Max realized what he was doing, he yelled,

"Miss Chang the woman is behind you with a stick."  Miss Chang turned around and took the stick from the woman.  The woman recovered quickly and punched Miss Chang across the face.

"Your mother must not have taught you how to fight."  Miss Chang took the stick the woman had and hit her in the back with it.  The students had been chanting Miss Chang's name the entire time.  Miss Chang continued to beat up her ex and his new girlfriend until they didn't move any more.  She stopped kicking them and flopped down on the floor, breathing heavily.  In the background, the approach of police sirens could be heard.  Miss Chang quickly stuffed the pepper spray into her ex's hands.  He groaned, but continued to lie here.  Miss Chang looked at the students and placed her fingers to her lips.

"Class keep quiet.  You didn't see anything."  The students nodded and quickly got rid of the snack evidence.  Two officers walked in a few minutes later and tried to arrest Miss Chang.

"Hey what are you doing to our teacher?  You should be arresting those people on the floor.  They threatened us and she tried to protect us."  Cecelia yelled from her seat.  The officers already knowing what happened released Miss Chang and put the other two in hand cuffs.

"Do you want to press charges Miss Chang?"

"No."

"You have some pretty loyal students.  It's hard to find kids like them."  The other officer took the other two people out of the classroom and to the cop car.

"Miss Chang, I know you too well.  I know that you beat him up because he made you mad.  The only thing is your students love you too much to squeal on you.  So with no evidence I can't arrest you."  The officer tipped his hat and Miss Chang smiled at him.  He walked to the door and told Miss Chang to meet him outside to make a police report.  The officer left the room and Miss Chang turned toward her students.

"Great work everybody.  No work next week.  You all are dismissed."  The students cheered and escaped out of the closest door possible.

"My school in New York can't compare to this place.  This place is just bizarre.  Come on let's go to Calculus."      

With the excitement still rampant in the air over the fight that happened earlier, no one could concentrate in Calculus. Mr. Monroe had already expected this and let the students have a free day if they would tell him what happened. Mr. Monroe was in his late forties with brown hair. He had blue eyes that held a mischievous look to them. He sat behind a desk and asked questions about the fight. He turned to Max and said,

"You must be the new transfer student. I'll just call you Maxie okay." Max winced and the new name he had been given, but nodded.

"Maxie, I assume that you have already met Dee Dee, Seti, Yugi, Mi Mi, and Ri Ri. These are some of my best students." Deston and the others face's twisted in disgust at the pet names. 

"We sound like quintuplets."  Malik said quietly.  Telling Mr. Monroe about the fight wasted the rest of the class period and soon the bell rung. Max and the others left the building and started to walk toward the buses. 

"Today was the best day of school that I have ever had. You are very cool people to hang out with. So to show my appreciation I would like to invite you to dinner at my house if it's okay with your parents. I'll call my parents when I get your answers so I can let them know."

"I'm home alone so I'll come." Ryou answered without hesitation.

"Isis won't care, as long as she knows where I am."

"If I come I'll have to bring my little brother Mokuba."

"Okay that's fine. Deston? Yugi?"

"Grandpa won't mind as long as I let him know where I will be."

"I'll have to ask my parents first.  They might have other plans."  Max nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his shoulder bag.  He dialed the number to his house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello."

"Hello Annabelle.  Good evening."

"Hello Maximillion."

"Could I speak to my parents please."

"Uh, Max they're kind of busy. Do you want to leave a message?"

"No, but I need to talk to them."

"Max I don't think you want to right now."

"Yes I do. Please put them on the phone."

"Okay but you can't say that I didn't warn you."

"Warn me." Max had spoken to late because he could hear Annabelle tell someone to click the line.

"What on earth could she talking about." Max said to the phone. Max waited until his mother got on the phone. She was breathing very heavily.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mother, what are you doing?" Max's mother was silent for a moment and then she answered.

"Exercising."

"What kind of exercise? You don't exercise."

"My you are nosy."

"What kind."

"You don't want to know."

"Mother."

"The kind that involves a bed, your father, and no clothes."

"Oh my god, are you trying to traumatize me for life."

"Well you wanted to know." Max could hear his father tell his mother to come back to bed. 

"Guess what Max."

"What mother."

"Your father bought me some Godiva chocolates today."

"Really.  Did you save me any."

"We have some left, but I don't think that you want them."

"Why not?"

"Because we're using them right now. You would be surprised what you can do with melted Godiva chocolate. Michael stop pinching my butt."

"Okay, uh Mother.  Is it okay if I have some friends over for dinner tonight? Hurry and answer so I can leave you two alone. Such trauma you're putting me through by talking to you on the phone while you're "exercising" as you call it."

"Sure, but I invited another couple from the neighborhood so tell them to dress nice."

"Okay bye."

"Bye baby." Max ended the call and turned to his friends.

"She said that it was fine but she says to dress nice because she invited some other people from the neighborhood over." 

"We don't' know where you live."

"Don't worry about it. I'll send a limo. Where do you live?"

"I live in the gameshop in town. It's green."

"I know where that is."

"I have the big mansion a few blocks away from my company. It's the biggest one on the block you can't miss it."

"Okay. Malik?"

"It's by the Domino museum. It's the only house on the street."

"Alright. Ryou?"

"I stay on the same street as the gameshop. I have the only white house on the block."

"Deston?" 

"I live on De Vil Street in a cream mansion."

"I stay by De Vil Street also. I could walk to your place." When they had finished making arrangements they climbed on the bus and waited to be dropped off at their stops. As each got off, they waved at the others. Max and Deston were the only ones left on the bus heading for the final stop. They both were silent until the bus stopped at the stop and let them off. Deston waved to Max and walked to her home. Max looked at her as she walked away and started toward his.

     Max entered the house to find both of his parents sitting on the couch watching television. His mother was lying against his father. Her hair was loose and covering most of the couch. His father had a brush in his hands and was brushing Vanessa's hair. Max knew that the only time her hair was down was when she was relaxed, happy, or both. Judging by what he had interrupted earlier, she was both. They smiled at him when he placed his shoulder bag by the big recliner.

"How was school dear."

"Great Mother. You seem very relaxed." His mother giggled in his father's chest,

"You have no idea."

"I'll leave that comment alone. I'm going to go get ready for dinner." Max walked to his mother, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and gave his father the thumbs up sign. They both laughed and he ran upstairs to get ready for dinner. 

Max awoke to the sound of a knock on the door.

"I fell asleep." He said to himself. Max looked at the clock and it read five thirty. Through the door Croquet asked,

"Are you alright Maximillion?"

"Yes." Max answered from inside his room.

"Could I come in? I don't like talking through doors young Pegasus."

"Sure it's unlocked." Croquet entered and smiled. Max was lying half on the bed and half off. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked as if he had been drugged. He also noticed that he still had on his school uniform.

"I thought you came up here to get dressed for dinner. But I see that you have fallen asleep young one." Max nodded and yawned as he continued,

"Your friends are here. They are downstairs waiting for you."

"How did they get here?"

"A young girl about your age came by with them. She said that the others had caught a bus to her house and then decided to walk to yours. They said that they couldn't miss it because this is the only house that has doors and plants that reflect the family name."

"Oh."

"The young lady said that she couldn't stay because she had a dinner to attend tonight with her parents, but the others stayed." Max was disappointed to hear this because he really wanted Deston to come.

"Where are my parents?"

"They are in their bedroom getting dressed."

"Are you sure that they are getting dressed."

"Yes, the only noise coming from the room is your mother yelling at your father about a suit and her yelling and screaming when he pulls her hair."

"My haven't they grown up."

"Yes they have, now go take a shower so you can get dressed for dinner."  Max got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.  While he was showering Croquet went to his closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks and a gray dress shirt.  When he had gotten Max's shoes and socks, he exited the room.

Downstairs Max's friends were just entering the house.  They all wore nice slacks and dark shirts.  Michael walked to the door and greeted them as they walked in.  Vanessa who was brushing her hair back smiled at the children and said hello.  All the boys looked nice, but Vanessa wondered why the girl with the white hair had wore what the boys had worn.  She also noticed earrings on a boy with blond hair.  'Unique' She put the brush down and walked over to the children.

"It is nice to meet all of you." Vanessa straightened her red dress and was about to ask the girl about her style of dress, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  Max walked down the stairs and stood beside his mother.

"Max dear, why don't you introduce me and your father to every one."

"This is Seto and his little brother."  Seto shook Vanessa and Michael's hands and then introduced Mokuba.

"Hello Seto and Mokuba."

"This is Yugi."  Yugi shook Vanessa and Michael's hands as well and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Yugi."

"This is Malik."  Malik smiled and shook Vanessa and Michael's hands.

"Nice to meet you Malik and I like your earrings."

"Most parents hate them."

"Well I like for people to be original with style."  Vanessa said and winked at Malik.

"And this is Ryou."  Ryou smiled and then blushed.

"You are very shy sweetheart. Oh yes I wanted to ask you why did you where what the boys wore?"  Max grabbed his mother's hand.

"Mother!  Ryou's a boy."

"Ohhh.  I'm sorry."

"It okay."  Ryou squeaked.

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am."  Max's father interrupted the conversation feeling his wife's discomfort.

"Why don't you all sit down and make yourselves comfortable, dinner should be ready in a while." 

Meanwhile…

"Deston sweetie, hurry we have to leave for the dinner with the Pegasus family."  Deston walked into the room wearing one shoe.

"Did you say the Pegasus family."

"Yes dear."

"Do they have a son named Max?"

"Yes."  Tatanya said while putting an earring in her ear.

"That was the dinner I was invited to."

"Please you two lets get a move on it."  Joseph was standing in front of a mirror tweaking his pants and shirt.

"Go finish dressing Deston and I'll try to pull your father from the mirror."  Deston was so happy that she was going to the dinner that she didn't pay attention to where she was going.  Deston tripped over her mother's shoe and fell on the ground.

"Owies."  Both of Deston's parents started to laugh.

"Mom.  Dad.  Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry."

"Dad it's not that funny."  Deston whined from her awkward position on the floor

"Okay I'm not laughing anymore."  Deston picked herself up and limped out of her parents' room.  As she left the room she could hear her parents start up again.

"It's not funny."  When everyone in the Wayne family had gotten dressed and stopped laughing they headed out the door toward the Pegasus mansion.

Yami Malik: Okay everybody please review.  Sweetcandie really wants to know what you think.  She also wanted me to ask if anyone knew a good time to update.  She means like what days and at what time.  But anyway please review.

Yami Bakura: When did you start saying please so much?   

Yami Malik: When Sweetcandie said that it was nice to say.

Yami: (cough) Whipped (cough)

Me: *I have returned from my nap* What Yami?

Yami: Nothing

Yami Bakura: Ha the stupid Pharaoh is scared.

Me: Yami Bakura I will get the spray bottle.

Yami Bakura: No don't.

Me: Behave then.  Bye everybody.  


	9. Little Maximillion and a Bet Between Yam...

Yami to Hikari thoughts or vice versa:/.../

Yami to Yami or others when not thinking: Normal speech "..."

A/N: Hey everybody I don't like all the different little symbols to mean speech so I will tell you most of the time who is speaking to whom.  I think that all those symbols makes the writing look unorganized.  I'm a sort of a perfectionist.

A/N:  Mokuba is about six or seven in this part of the story.  He will be the show's age in a later part of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, but I do own the game systems and all the games mentioned.

Just don't own the companies. Darn

Me: *smiling brightly* Hey Yamis, you are going to be so happy. 

Yami Bakura: Let me guess why. Could it be because you introduce us this chapter.

Me: *disappointed* Uh yeah. How did you know?

Yami: Yami Malik spilled the beans.

Me: *looking sad and bottom lip is quivering* Yami Malik you promised you wouldn't tell them.

Yami Malik: *looking ashamed* It kind of slipped. Don't cry. I'll find a way to make

it up to you.

Me: *bright and happy* It's alright. I was just disappointed that I didn't get to tell

them. But anyway lets start the chapter.  *ruffle Yami Malik's hair and give him

and the other yamis a candy bar*

Ding!  Dong!

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the chatting and laughing coming from the

Pegasus mansion. Max's parents had been getting to know his friends and vice

versa which included the part in getting to know your friends when your parents

told embarrassing stories about your childhood and the stupid things that you

did. Max's mother had just finished a story and was about to go into another

one when the doorbell rang. Max quickly jumped to answer it. His face had

turned the color of beets listening to his mother tell his friends about his

childhood mishaps.  Vanessa went to continue the story when Seto put his hand on her arm.

"Could you please wait until Max returns?  I'm sure everyone wants to hear this story."

"Yeah I agree.  I want to see how many more shades of red his face can turn."  Malik said smiling at Max.

"You both are such good friends."  Max said sarcastically and went to open the door.  When he left he could hear everyone in the room laughing.  Max went to the door and turned the brass locks.  When he opened it standing there were Deston and her parents.

"It looks like I was able to make it after all." Deston said as she smiled at him.

Max smiled and let the family in.

"Well it is nice to meet all of you." Max addressed them.   When he had closed the door, Max smiled at Deston, kissed Deston's mother's hand, and shook Deston's father's hand.  As Joseph and Max's hands came in contact with each other, Joseph looked as if he was going to faint.  His eyes began to roll behind his eyelids and he began to stagger, but he quickly recovered.

"Sir, are you alright?" Max asked while he grasped Joseph's arm. Deston and her

mother grabbed the other arm and led him to a chair. When Joseph had been

seated Max asked him if he was alright again.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Do you want anything?" Joseph shook his head, but Max still looked concerned.

"I just felt a headache coming on that's all. I will be fine, really." Vanessa wondering what was taking so long, walked into the area her son went in earlier. When she reached the room she stopped and looked at Joseph sitting in the chair holding his head.

"Is there something wrong?" Vanessa asked startling everyone in the room. Before Max could answer, Tatanya quickly answered,

"Joseph just felt the beginnings of a headache. Thank you for your concern."

"Well if he needs to sit longer he can. Dinner hasn't started yet"

"Everyone I am fine." Joseph said as he stood from the chair. "And I am very pleased to meet your son Vanessa. He is a very courteous and well mannered young man."

"Why thank you." Vanessa answered. Tatanya took this chance to introduce Deston. 

"This is my daughter Destonia Wayne, but her friends call her Deston."  Deston smiled, lowered her eyelids and bowed her head as a greeting.

"That is a very beautiful name, such a name is made to fit such a beautiful young

woman." Deston smiled shyly and she blushed.

"Thank you." 

"Well now that all the formal introductions are finished, I would like to meet the

other guests, even though I think I already know who they are. I only know one

group of people who make that much noise" Joseph said as he waited for Vanessa to lead him and the others to the other guests.

When Vanessa and the others entered the living room the first thing that Vanessa heard was, 

"Ra, they are everywhere I turn. Not just one of them or maybe even two. No, Ra

wouldn't let me off that easy. He has to send them all." Deston, knowing what was coming next, moved out of the way.

"Is that my second Daddy?" Ryou squealed from the chair he was sitting in. He

promptly jumped up and hugged Joseph. Mokuba, who had been sitting on Seto's lap eating a cookie, stopped eating and ran to Joseph. 

"Joseph!"  He yelled as he reached up so Joseph could lift him. Joseph picked him up and Mokuba grabbed his neck like it was a lifeline. Seto, who had gotten up when Mokuba ran from his lap, walked over to Joseph and put his arm around

his shoulder.

"What's up Pops?" Malik and Yugi were busy hugging Tatanya and calling her Mommy. When everyone had settled down Malik and Yugi then jumped on Joseph, hugging him and calling him Daddy. 

"I thought you said that Deston was your only child." Michael said as he looked

confused from his seat in a chair.

"Deston is my only child, but it seems that her friends think of her mother and I as

more. They are my so called adoptive children if you will."

"You know you love us." Ryou said from the sofa.

"Yes we do, but you act as if you haven't seen us in years."

"We haven't." Malik said while he played with Tatanya's hair.

"You left our house before you came over here."

"Oh yeah, right." Seto said as he pulled Mokuba back into his lap. Joseph and his

family took their seats. Deston sat by all her friends and her parents sat with

the adults. They began talking again and didn't stop until Annabelle reported

that dinner would be served in a matter of minutes. During that time Michael

had told everyone the story about Max and the Tree. 

Flashback

"Maximillion don't pull any leaves off this tree." Michael said as he pointed to the newly planted tree in the yard. 

"Okay Daddy."

"Max are you listening to me?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Then what did I just say."

"Uh…um…I dwon't know Daddy."  Michael put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"I said don't pull any leaves off of this tree.  Okay."

"Dwon't pull weaves off twee.  I knows now."  Michael left little Maximillion in the yard to play and went into the house.  When Max saw his father go into the house the first thing he did was go to the tree his father had just told him not to touch.  Max looked at the tree and shrugged.  Totally disobeying his father, Max started to strip the tree of its leaves.  When Max felt that he had gathered enough leaves he went into the house and asked Annabelle for a frying pan.  Annabelle gave him a small pan and he turned to run outside, but was stopped by his parents.  

"Maximillion what are you doing with that frying pan?" His mother asked.

"Just pwaying cook Mommy, that's all." Max's father getting a hint asked what he was cooking with.

"Nothwing Daddy, just dirt and woks."  Michael nodded his head and let Max run by him.

"Vanessa I know that boy is up to something."

"Michael you act as if the boy is a criminal.  He's only four."

"Yeah he's a damn smart four."

"Michael you are just over reacting."

"I bet he is pulling those leaves off that tree Vanessa."

"But didn't you tell him not too."

"Yes, but try to think of all the times he has listened to me."

"Well that is true.  Why don't you go see."  Vanessa left and went to her bedroom while Michael took her advice and went to check on Max.  Michael saw his son run to the tree.  He could see Max run to the tree and put the leaves in the frying pan along with some other things.

"I knew it."  Michael said quietly to himself.  Michael walked up behind Max said,

"Max."  The little boy jumped and turned slowly to see his father's face.  When Max saw the look that Michael was giving him, he burst into tears.  Michael surprised by the reaction asked,

"Max why are you crying?  I haven't even done anything to you yet.  But you are going to get in trouble, so you might as well prepare for it."  The little boy sniffled and wiped his eyes with his chubby hand.

"Daddy I dwon't want to get in twouble.  I won't be bad no mowe."  Michael feeling sorry for Max suggested a deal that he thought that Max could lose no matter what, but it helped because it gave the boy hope that maybe he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Let's do this then Max.  If you can find some way to put those leaves back on this tree then you won't get a spanking, but if you don't you will get a spanking and have to take a nap.  I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Okay Daddy.  Okay."  'He agreed to that pretty fast' Michael thought as he went into the house.  Michael sat on the sofa and Vanessa sat beside him.

"Well Michael?"

"He had pulled the leaves off the tree."

"Oh.  Where is he?"

"Outside.  I told him that if he could put the leaves back on the tree he wouldn't get a spanking."

"Michael that's mean.  You're lifting his hopes."

"Well he needs to learn Vanessa."  Vanessa and Michael leaned back on the sofa and watched the movie that was on.  A few times they noticed that Max had ran through the house and back out again.  They paid no attention and continued to watch the movie.  When the movie had gone off about fifteen minutes later Michael and Vanessa went outside to see how Max had did.  When they walked outside they expected Max to be crying or sulking, but instead he was waiting by the door.

"Come on Daddy.  Look at the twee.  I not going to get in twouble."  Vanessa looked at Michael and shrugged her shoulders.  Max pulled his parents to the side of the house and they looked at the tree.  Michael's mouth dropped open and Vanessa laughed and picked up her son.

"You are such a smart boy sweetie."  Vanessa carried the boy back to the house while Michael continued to gape at the tree.  All the leaves had been put back on the tree, but upon closer inspection Michael found that they all had been scotch taped and glued.

"I swear that boy is going to have in an asylum by the time he turns five."  Michael shook his head and walked toward the house.

End Flashback

     Everyone in the room laughed except for Max who had his face buried in his hands.  Annabelle interrupted the uproar when she announced that dinner was ready.  Everyone got up from their places and took their seats at the table.  More conversation struck up, Max asked to be excused and went into the kitchen.  When he entered the kitchen he saw Annabelle putting the finishing touches on everyone's food.

"Annabelle where are my friends' plates?"

"They are on the island in the middle."  Max walked over to the island and looked at their plates.

"I could help you take the plates out."

"It's okay Maximillion I'll be alright."

"But I insist."  Annabelle put some vegetables on a plate and put the serving spoon down.

"Max the only time that you insist to do something is when you have something up your sleeve."

"Annabelle do you know that great lunch you packed for me today."

"Yes."

"You know that I didn't get to eat it right?"

"Why not?"

"Because my friends put fake insects in it to fool me.  When I went to throw the food away they took the containers, took the fake insects out, and ate the food."

"And I worked really hard on that lunch too."

"I'm sure you did, but I think that we should get them back."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Where's your clear, scotch bonnet pepper sauce?"  Annabelle went to the cabinet and pulled out the sauce.  Max took the bottle and poured a little in each of his friends' plates, omitting Mokuba.  Max turned to walk out the kitchen door when Annabelle pulled him back and told him to go into his father's study and come out that way.

"You don't want to seem suspicious now do you Max."  Max smiled and left through the link to his father's study.  Max reached the dining room and sat down in his seat.  Annabelle walked out of the kitchen carrying the plates of everyone on a tray.  She secretly smiled at Max and served everyone his or her food.  When she finished she left the room and went back into the kitchen.  Everyone said grace and they began to eat.  Max ate a forkful of his food and looked at Deston and the others around the table.  They put the first forkful in their mouths and their eyes immediately went wide.  Seto and Malik started choking.  Max's mother patted them on the back and gave them some water.  They had stopped coughing and looked in Max's direction.  Max hid his smile by stuffing food into his mouth.  Ryou, Yugi and Deston had stopped eating all together.  Deston and the others soon caught on and also glared in Max's direction.

"So how does the food taste you guys?  Annabelle is the best cook."  Deston and the others agreed that the food was great, but what they neglected to mention was that it was very spicy, correction, flaming.  Max continued to eat smiling at the others.

"You guys better eat if you want dessert."  Deston and the others began to shove food in their mouths and drink water, trying desperately to cool the flames.

"Guess what?"  Max said randomly.

"What dear?"

"I was watching some food network today and you know they say that it is not smart to drink water when you have eaten something spicy."  Max saw his friends put their glasses down and stare at him.

"They said something about it making your mouth hotter."

"Did they tell you how to stop the burning?"  Ryou asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah they did, but I forgot what they said.  Maybe it will come to meet later" Ryou's face fell and he looked at his plate.  Everyone else had finished eating except for the few that had the special ingredient.  They were desperately trying to eat the food, but keep their mouths cool at the same time.  Max feeling that the prank had gone on for long enough said,

"Oh I remember now.  They said to eat bread."  Max saw Deston and the others subtly reach for a piece of bread.  They finished the food on their plates and ate the bread quickly.  

"Deston if you keep eating that bread you won't have room for dessert."

"I'll be alright mother."  Annabelle walked into the room and said that dessert would be coming in a matter of minutes.  While everyone waited for dessert Max traced the patterns on the table with his fingers and Deston and the others looked at him.  Annabelle brought out dessert:: Double chocolate cake and Vanilla ice cream.  When the dessert was placed in front of them, everyone dug in.  Deston and the others ate the ice cream first to completely extinguish the flames in their mouths.  When dessert was finished, the adults went into the living room to talk.  The young adults followed the adults into the living room and sat down.  The group of young adults gave Max dirty looks while the adults talked.  Max looked away or found other things to do like play with his fingers or look at the fabric on the chairs.  Max's mother broke the tension when she said,

"Children we are going to go to a movie.  You may all stay if you wish, but…"  Tatanya interrupted Vanessa and said,

"Sorry Vanessa let me handle this.  Seto and Malik don't speak civilized language.  You have to talk crazy to them.  I know that if I tell you all to be good you will be your own version of good, so lets do it like this.  Don't do anything that will get any of you arrested, don't break anything, no horse playing, and please don't kill each other.  And don't let me find out that you did anything that you were not supposed to do.  Understand."  Everyone nodded his or her head, including Max.

"Can I hire you?  That was magnificent."

"When you deal with this crew long enough you pick it up naturally."  Vanessa and Tatanya kissed their respective children or in Tatanya's case her somewhat respective children and walked out of the door waving.  The husbands followed and the group waited until they heard the car pull off.

"So Max what do you have to do for fun around here?"  Yugi asked.

"Well downstairs I have every game system ever made and a ton of games.  There's movies if you want to watch them and some books."  At the sound of the words gaming system and games, Yugi and Mokuba ran down the stairs, nearly killing each other in the process.  Seto and the rest followed the two downstairs.  When the group got downstairs they saw Yugi and Mokuba arguing over what game to play. 

"I want to play crash Bandicoot Yugi.  Resident Evil scares me."

"I want to play Resident Evil."  Mokuba got up from the floor and Yugi put Resident Evil inside the system.

"Big brother, Yugi's playing Resident Evil.  It makes me scared."

"Yugi change the game.  Mokuba doesn't like that one."

"So.  And who died and made you king?"  Yugi said while playing the game.  Mokuba started sniffling and Seto looked down at his little brother.

"Yugi, if you make Mokuba cry I will make you cry.  Now change the game."  While Seto was standing over Yugi, Mokuba put his head through his bother's legs and smiled roguishly at Yugi.  

"You better be happy that you're taller than me Seto and Mokuba you better be happy I don't hit little kids."  Yugi, defeated, changed the game and put in Crash Bandicoot.  Yugi folded his arms and refused to play with Mokuba.  Yugi moved away and sat by himself. 

"Play with me Yugi."  Yugi rolled his eyes and moved closer to Mokuba.  

"I play first." Yugi yelled and took the first player controller from Mokuba.  Mokuba tried to take it back, but knew that it was futile.  In a few moments they were both on the floor laughing.  Seto had found a laptop and was on the Internet, Ryou and Malik were watching Mokuba and Yugi play the game and Deston picked a book and settled on the couch.  After a while of watching Yugi and Mokuba play the game, Ryou drifted off into his own world.  He started thinking about Max.  He must had been thinking pretty hard because his Yami was screaming in his ear when he finally got his attention.      

 /Hey I sense some dirty little thoughts from you Ryou.  Who are you thinking about?/

/No one Yami./

/I know you better than that.  Are you thinking about that Max boy./  

/Yes./

/Is he sexy?/  Ryou's face turned red at his yami's words. 

/He looks very nice to me./

/Good that means he's sexy. You can sure pick 'em, but it's my job to reel them in.  Hey I want to see him./

/Yami, you can't come out now. Max doesn't know anything about you. He might get scared./

/Just let me take over. I'll be gentle. I just want to see how he looks. We haven't

experimented with a new person for awhile

/Yami!/

/What?/

/I'll let you take over for a little bit, but you have to promise to behave./

/.../

/Yami! /

/Okay./  Yami Bakura took over Ryou's body and looked around the room.  He saw Max sitting on the floor beside the couch.  Yami Bakura leaned over to get a better look when Max turned his head towards Yami Bakura.

"Are you okay Ryou?"  Max asked completely clueless that the yami and hikari had switched, smiled, and turned back to the game.

"I'm fine."  Yami Bakura said in his best Ryou voice. 

/Hey aibou he has a great smile and a nice body.  Can we play with him?/

/Yami!/

/Come on don't tell me you don't want to sample him.  And even better he's a virgin.  My virgin radar is beeping.  Come on lets play with him./

/Yes Yami I do want to sample…  What the hell did I just say?  I sound like I'm buying food or something.  And how do you know he's a virgin?  There is no such thing as a virgin radar./

/I can sense these things./

/What!  You probably can't even do that./

/I sensed it in you./

/Shut up./  The yami and hikari continued to talk among themselves completely oblivious to another hikari to yami switch.  Yami Malik sauntered over to where Yami Bakura sat and pulled him to a corner in the room.

"Yami Bakura, my hikari and I want Max."

"Forget it.  My hikari and I saw him first."

"I guess we will have to fight for him then."

"Yami Malik, we are best friends we can find some way to solve this.  Let's go somewhere else and discuss this."  Yami Malik agreed and they went over to Max to ask him where the bathroom was.

"Down the hall."  Yami Bakura and Yami Malik left the room and walked to the bathroom.  They entered and closed the door.

"You said we were going to solve this Yami Bakura."  Yami Malik said kissing the other boy gently.  Yami Bakura pushed the other boy away from him and said,

"That is not going to make your chances any better."

"So why did you push me away."

"Okay it will make you chances better.  So stay over there."  Yami Malik ignored Yami Bakura and walked up to him to touch his face.  As Yami Malik lay on his shoulder, Yami Bakura devised a plan.

"Look how about we share him.  We share everything else.  We share our bed and our hikaris so what's the difference."

"I like your plan, but who will take him first?"  

"You can have him after my hikari and I have him."

"My hikari and I don't like seconds Yami Bakura even if they aren't sloppy.  He is a rare find.  I sense innocence.  That is very rare in a male as beautiful as he."

"I told Ryou that we could sense a virgin.  He thought I was lying.  Okay then how about this.  Who ever can seduce him first will take him first." 

"That is fine with me."  Yami Malik grabbed Yami Bakura's face and kissed him on the lips.  While they were kissing, they didn't see the bathroom door open slowly to produce another yami.  Yami had told Yugi to give the game to Mokuba to play when he saw Yami Malik and Yami Bakura leave to go to the bathroom.  Considering that yamis didn't need to use the restroom, he switch bodies with Yugi and followed the them.  Yami sat outside of the bathroom door listening to the entire conversation take place between the two inside.  "How dare they try to cut me out."  Yami said to himself.  Yami slowly let himself in with out alerting the two kissing yamis.

"What are you to doing?"  The two kissing yamis were startled and unlocked their lips.  Yami had entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"You two wouldn't be trying to find a way to get inside Max's pants now would you."

"Why do you want to know?"  Yami Malik asked seductively as he crossed the room to Yami's side.  Yami Malik kissed his nose, then his neck, and smiled.

"I heard what you two were plotting through the door and my hikari and I want a share.  Last time I check my hikari and I were part of the sharing circle as well.  And why did you not tell Seto about this little plan?"  Yami said grabbing Yami Malik's hair and kissing his mouth.

"The fewer people we have to share him with the better.  Okay you know the rules so I don't have to explain them.  So lets get this bet started."  The yamis all agreed on the bet and went out to join the rest of the group in the room downstairs.

Me:  I finished another chapter.  

Yami Bakura:  Yeah Max is Ryou's and mine, my aibou has already been puttin' the moves on him.

Yami:  Forget it, he's me and my hikari's.  

Yami Malik:  How about this you idiots Max isn't gay.  Sweetcandie just broke the news to me.

Yami:  And I wanted to play with him too.

Yami Bakura:  We can change him.  I'll just give him a little taste and he'll be begging to be gay.  *all the yamis go to find Max*

Me: 0_0 Uh that was very weird.  Listen to me, Max is not gay.

Yami Bakura:  We'll take our chances.

Me:  -_-0  You can't say I didn't tell you the truth.  Oh well.  Read and Review everyone.


	10. Fighting,A Big Surprise, History

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.  So don't even try to sue me.

*Yami Malik and Yami Bakura walk in to see Yami's head in my lap and me feeding him grapes.  I am dressed in an Egyptian dress and a lot of gold jewelry.  I'm playing with Yami's hair and whispering soft words to him.  Yami Malik and Yami Bakura have come back from trying to find Max and convert him into a gay person.  Yami gave up early and came back to me.*

Yami Bakura: What the hell?

Yami Malik: Why is he getting special treatment?

Me: Well I feel that I have been leaving Yami out of the story a bit, so I am pampering and spoiling him this chapter. 

Yami: Bow to me servants.

Me: Now Yami no teasing.

Yami Bakura: I'll bow to you all right Pharaoh.  By bowing my foot up your a...

Me: Yami Bakura watch your language.

Yami Bakura: This isn't fair.

Me: Well you see you and Yami Malik get into a fight this chapter and as punishment, you don't get pampered.

Yami Malik: But you wrote it, not us.

Me: This I understand so next chapter I will be pampering you two and maybe find something bad for Yami to do.   

Yami: Grape please.

Me: Oh sorry. *I feed Yami a grape.*

Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: I hate that stupid Pharaoh.

Me: You two stop it and please start the chapter for me.

 Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: Here's the next chapter.

     The yamis walked back into the room to be met with the sights of Mokuba yelling at the television and occasionally letting a curse word slip, Seto trying to pet Mokuba, but then snapping at him when he heard a curse from Mokuba, Deston lounging on the couch reading a book, and Max sprawled out on the floor with his head on a pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Mokuba it is just a game.  Everyone loses sometime. Mokuba I swear if you say one more curse word I am going strangle you!"

"Seto don't yell at Mokuba.  I don't know why you are yelling at him, he gets the habit from you."  Yami Malik still disguised as Malik said from his standing position behind the couch. 

"Why don't you shut the fu..."  Seto started, but then stopped.

"Point proven."

"Shut your face Malik."  The other yamis ignored the two boys' exchange of words and walked over to where Max was lying on the floor.

"It took all of you long enough.  I was starting to think that you fell in the toilet or something." 

"No we are fine.  We just got a little lost.  With all these rooms and staircases anyone can get mixed up."  Yami covered for all of them.  Deston knowing that Yami was lying looked at him and the other yamis suspiciously.  Her years of dealing with their ridiculous antics prepared her to deal with anything.  She noticed that all of the yamis had switched with their aibous.  Max got up suddenly and exited the room calling back,

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I just have to get something from another room."  As Max exited the room, Deston walked over to Yami and whispered in his ear,

"You will let me in on what you all are up to.  I can tell that all of you are brewing something up.  And don't tell me you're not because you all switch bodies together when you are up to something."  

"We aren't plan…"  Yami started.  Deston crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Try again."  Yami sighed heavily and pulled the other yamis into a huddle.  They stayed that way for several seconds.  During this time, Seto had joined Deston by the couch, Mokuba had stopped fuming at the game, and everyone could still hear Max in the other room.  The yamis stopped conversing and turned to Deston and Seto.

"Well?"  Deston questioned, her arms still folded.

"We made a little bet."  Yami began.

"What kind of bet."  Deston pushed.

"It's a harmless bet, Deston."  Yami Malik jumped in.

"I don't quite take your word Yami Malik.  Do you remember that killing spree that you went on?  Try to guess what you told me that incident was?"

"Harmless."  Yami Malik answered meekly

"Good guess."

"Why do you have to hold that against me all the time.  I couldn't help it.  I wasn't in control."

"Yeah, you couldn't help using _your_ arm to stab people with _your_ blade mercilessly while they screamed in terror and begged for mercy."  Seto said to Yami Malik with a smirk.

"Malik…"  Yami Malik tried to counter, but was interrupted by Deston. 

"Was inside his soul room where you locked him up remember."

"Leave me alone."  All the yamis sweatdropped and inched away from Yami Malik.

"Don't act like you didn't know."  Yami Malik yelled.  Max poked his head from the other room to see what was going on.

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure, Malik is just yelling at the television."  Yami answered.  Max looked at him oddly and went back into the room. 

"Yami Bakura stop looking at me like that.  You knew everything about it."  Yami Malik was now sobbing.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me that they were screaming in terror and begging for mercy."

"You never asked."  Yami Malik said drying his eyes.  Yami Bakura pulled Yami Malik close to him and started to rub his back.

"It's okay.  Everybody makes mistakes sometimes.  Not big ones like that, but that makes you special.  So, Yami Malik out of curiosity have you been licking Malik's poisonous Amazon frog again?"

"No."  Yami Malik said rudely and pulled out a small blade.

"Okay you don't need your stomach pumped again after all.  Just my mistake."  Yami Malik all of a sudden switched and grabbed Yami Bakura by the collar of his shirt.

"Help me.  They're after me.  I see spots and little dancing squares chasing me."

"Hold on one minute Yami Malik.  Deston's getting your medication, won't that fun?"  Yami Malik nodded his head and Deston pulled a small needle out of her purse that was filled with an antidote for the frog poison, that her mother had given her especially for Yami Malik when he licked the frog.  She walked to Yami Malik who was turning in circles aimlessly and stuck the needle in his arm.  Seconds later Yami Malik went into a comatose state and Yami put him on the couch.

"Dammit I keep telling Malik to get rid of that damn frog.  He's just bull headed.  I guess Yami Malik is going to have to slice him or something for it to sink into his skull."  Yami Bakura said as he watched Yami Malik sleep.  Everyone watched Yami Malik sleep for a few more seconds and began to walk away.

"Don't any of you dare leave.  I haven't finished asking you about the bet that all of you made."

"What bet."  Seto said interested.

"The bet that someone is going to tell me about now."  All the yamis moaned and walked back toward her.

"It's nothing Deston, really."  Yami said.  Deston walked up to him and punched him in the arm.

"Tell me."

"Bu…" Deston punched Yami again.

"Tell me."  After a few more punches, Yami ran behind Yami Bakura.  Yami Bakura looked at Yami's arm and commented,

"That's going to leave a mark."  Yami Bakura looked at Deston and she did not look like she was in the best of moods.

"Cool your jets Deston, I'll tell you what the bet was.  We made a bet to see who could get Max in the sack first."  Deston shook her head and looked at the ground.

"It figures."

"Hey I want to join the bet.  What are the rules?"  Seto asked.  Deston lifted her head from looking at the floor and glared at Seto.

"What?"  

"Well anyway Seto, Yami here will explain the rules later.  But I will say that Max has been added to our list of people to have sex with and he's a virgin."  Yami Bakura said quietly to the group.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who else is on your list."

"Well only two people now because we have slept with everyone else."  Yami Bakura said and winked at Seto who had smiled back.

"I had a great time that night."  Seto added.  Deston stared with her mouth open and then turned to Yami Bakura.

"Well who are these two people?"

"Usually that info is classified, but since you're my friend I'll tell you.  Max and you."

"Oh… what the hell!  Me?"

"Yeah you.  We all have a little fantasy of busting your bricks one day.  Just because we are homosexual, which will change when we have sex with you to bisexual, doesn't mean we don't like a little female fun.  And plus virgins are fun to play with, hence you and Max."  All the yamis smiled and Yami Bakura and Seto flicked their tongues.  Deston put on a seductive smile and looked at the yamis and Seto.

"You all are quite handsome, I don't know how I have been able to resist all of you for this long."

"So we have a chance at playing with you."  Yami asked hopefully.

"Um…hell no you damn perverts."

"That's okay we'll just pester you until you give in."  Yami Bakura said from his standing position.

"I'd be happy to agree…when hell freezes over.  You damn rabbits, always having sex.  I thank God that all of you are homosexual or you would have impregnated an entire continent by now."

"Yeah, being gay is the life.  We don't have to worry about kids."  Yami Bakura said to Deston.

"That's good because I am not ready for the Apocalypse just yet."  All the yamis that were awake and Seto gave Deston the middle finger. 

      After laughing at the gesture they all sat on the couch and watched Mokuba play the game.  Deston lifted Yami Malik's head and put it in her lap.  All the others just sat on him.  Max came out of the room he was in with a blanket and he now wore his slippers.

"Sorry. These shoes are comfortable and I was cold."  Max said indicating the slippers and the blanket.  He lay back on the floor and propped his head on the pillow.  Yami Bakura seeing this as a perfect opportunity, complained about being a little cold.

"I can get you a blanket if you want."

"I don't want you to go through the trouble.  How about I just share with you?"  Yami Bakura asked innocently.  Seto and Yami fixed an angry stare on Yami Bakura from the couch.  Max nodded and Yami Bakura slid on the floor next to Max and covered up.  Max put his head back on the pillow and turned away from Yami Bakura.  Yami Bakura smirked and stuck out his tongue at Seto and Yami.  Half an hour had passed, Yami Malik had begun to stir and his eyes fluttered open.  The first sensation he got was that he could not move from the waist down.

"I'm paralyzed."  Yami Malik yelled disturbing everyone in the room.  Seto who was sitting on his lower back smacked the back of his head.

"You idiot you're fine we're just sitting on you."

"Oh."  Yami Malik said sheepishly and pulled his body from underneath Seto and Yami.  Yami Malik scanned the room looking for Yami Bakura when his eyes settled on a mop of white hair poking from a blanket and Max lying next to it.  'How dare he try to get close to him.'  Yami Malik thought as he sat up on the couch.  Yami Malik could see that Max was still shivering under the blanket.

/Hey aibou how do I get Max's attention.  Yami Bakura and his light will get him if we don't do something. /

/Hold on a second Yami Malik I'm still having side effects from that needle that Deston gave us.  I have to get rid of that damn frog; it's turning you insane.  I could have sworn that I told you not to lick it because it was poisonous. /

/ I just wanted to see what it tasted like. /

/You're too curious.  Why don't you try listening to me sometime.  Now back to our situation with Yami Bakura, ask Max to turn the air off.  I'm sure he's keeping it on because no one is complaining about it. /  Yami Malik scooted to Max's other side and asked if he could turn the air off.  Max got up and turned on the heater to warm the room up.  Five minutes passed and Max left the blanket to Yami Bakura.

"If you still need it you can use it but I'm comfortable now.  Yami Bakura smiled at Max, but threw silent Egyptian curses at Yami Malik.  Yami Bakura got off the floor and sat next to Yami Malik.  When he was comfortable, he dug his nails in Yami Malik's leg eliciting a small yell from the boy.

"That was my chance and you ruined it."

"You would have done the same thing to me."

"So."  The two yamis continued to argue quietly. Since Seto and Yami had moved to play the game with Mokuba, Max sat next to Deston on the couch.  Max liked her, but didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.  He was taught some of the most elegant and beautiful words yet none seemed to come to mind when he wanted to talk to Deston and if they did happen to escape from his lips they were the wrong words entirely.  So he just settled for looking at her and taking in her features with his mind.  He had barely even known her and didn't want to ruin a friendship that was just starting.  In addition, he was afraid of the rejection that he would get if he asked her.  He did not know if she was involved or not and he did not want to make enemies.  Max looked at her as she read the book in her hand.  'What a beautiful portrait she would make.'  Max thought to himself as he watched her.  Deston looked from her book and smiled at Max.  

"Is there something wrong.  You continue to stare at me."

"I was just thinking that you would make a beautiful portrait if I could paint you."  Max quickly realized what he had said and went to cover his words when Deston put her hand on his lips to quiet him.

"That would be very nice."

"Really."  Deston nodded.  All of a sudden, Deston and Max's head turned when they heard glass break across the room where Yami Bakura and Yami Malik had been sitting.  Both of the boys were on the ground hitting each other and yelling.  Seto and Yami dropped the controllers to break the two up and Max ran behind Yami Bakura trying to pull him away from Yami Malik.  Yami Malik and Yami Bakura were still trying to get at each other's throats.  Yami Malik pushed Seto and Yami out of the way and Yami Bakura moved Max.  They started fighting; repeatedly the others tried to break the fight up.  The fight would have been normal if Max would not have seen Ryou split from his other half.  When he had split from Yami Bakura he moved away from the fray, but Max had seen it all.  Ryou backed away breathing heavily and saw the look on Max's face.  Soon after, Malik split from his yami and ran toward Ryou.

"Don't you hit my aibou, Malik."  Malik ignored the words coming from Yami Bakura, who was still fighting his yami, and he went to hit Ryou.

"Please don't hit me."  Ryou pleaded with Malik as he covered his face with his hands.  Malik did not hit him, but he did push him to the ground.  Yami knowing that it was too late to keep their secret let Yugi out to stop the fight between the yamis and hikaris.  Yugi went to Ryou and Malik and Yami went to Yami Bakura and Yami Malik.  Deston moved to Ryou and Malik, knowing that Ryou would take the worse of the fight if she did not stop Malik.  Ryou whimpered under Malik, who was straddling his stomach and hitting him wildly.  

"Stop it Malik.  You know he won't fight you back."  Deston yelled as she pushed Malik off Ryou with Yugi's help.  Ryou lay on the ground sobbing and holding his head.  Deston removed his hands and looked at his face, it was red from his sobbing and a light bruise from one of Malik's blows that had penetrated Ryou's shield.  Deston punched Malik in the arm and helped Ryou up.  She placed Ryou in a chair and ran to stop the two yamis.  Malik rubbed his arm, and cursed in Egyptian as Deston left, looking in Ryou's direction and rolling his eyes.  Mokuba was on the floor crying and yelling for everyone to stop fighting, Seto fearing for his brother's safety picked him up and took him to another room to calm down.  Yami Malik and Yami Bakura were still fighting and yelling at each other.  Deston pulled at Yami Bakura, but he pushed her down.  Max who was still stunned helped Deston up and moved himself and Deston away from the two yamis.   Ryou, Yugi, and Malik heard footsteps coming down the stairs and hid in the room that Max had went in earlier, all three knowing that it would be hard to explain how their "twins" had gotten there.  Croquet and servants ran down the stairs, probably because of Mokuba's screaming, and broke the fight up between the two boys.  Both were tired and angry.  A male servant held each boys' arms raised behind their backs.  Both yamis had a bloody lip and bruises everywhere.  The servants moved the boys to opposite sides of the room and sat them down.  Yami Malik tried to snatch his arms away, but failed miserably and Yami Bakura sat down cursing in loud Egyptian. 

"You young man will watch your language.  Master Pegasus what happened?"  Croquet questioned firmly.  Max was still in shock from what he had seen earlier.  He looked at Croquet as if he didn't understand what he was saying.  

"Master Pegasus how did the fight start?"  Croquet asked and walked to Max waving his hand in front of his face.  Max came to his senses and answered.

"I d…don't know h…how the fight started.  I just tried to b…break it up."  Max's eyes still had not gone to their original size and Croquet asked if the boy was alright.  

"Yes I'm alright, but what are you going to do to them?"

"I don't know yet."

"Could they stay here, they look like they have calmed down.  You could place guards at the staircase just in case."  Croquet nodded and ordered the servants to release the boys.

"This is fine with me if you think that you are safe, but where is the youngest child, the one named Mokuba.  He was screaming, which is why we came."  Seto went into the room he had put Mokuba in and walked back out with him in his arms.  The boy was sniffling with his head on Seto's shoulder.  

"Do you want me to take him to another room?"  Croquet asked Seto, motioning to the boy in Seto's arms.  Seto nodded and Mokuba went with Croquet to a room upstairs.  Deston was the first to speak when she heard the footsteps fade as the men reached the top of the stairs and walk farther away.

"What the hell was that?"  She asked the two yamis angrily.  They both looked away on their opposite sides of the room.  Deston was getting angrier by the minute as they ignored her.  

"What is the matter.  What you can't speak now.  What the hell were you fighting for?"  Deston started again with tears in her eyes.  Both yamis still ignored her and kept their heads turned.  Deston feeling hopeless and mad took off her heels and threw one at each yami nailing them both in the head.  Both yamis looked at her as she stalked to the room that the hikaris hid in and pulled them out.  They all fell into the room and she hit Malik and Ryou with her fist.

"Maybe you can help them tell me what they were fighting over.  You both seem to be part of the little fiasco too."  Ryou folded his hands and looked at the floor while Malik moved away from Ryou and sneered at Deston,

"They started it."  

"How?"   Deston asked.

"It was because of the bet."

"What bet?"  Max said, his first words since Croquet had left.  Malik ignored him and continued explaining.

"When my yami woke up he saw Yami Bakura with Max under the blanket so he asked me to help him get Max's attention.  So I told him to tell Max to turn the air off.  When Max had turned the air off Yami Bakura had lost his chance at seducing Max and he got angry.  He moved to where my yami was and he dug his nails into our leg, so I told Yami Malik to hit him."

"Okay I get that, but why were you and Ryou fighting."  Seto asked leaning on the wall in the corner.

"Because when I split from my yami I was angry at Yami Bakura, so I took it out on Ryou because he looked like him."   Max stood from the couch looking furious and hurt.

"How dare you use me in such a manner.  What was this stupid bet about anyway?  I had asked earlier, but someone acted as if they couldn't hear me."  Max turned his head to look at Malik, or who he thought was Malik.

"I don't even know who or what you are.  All I saw was one person turn into a similar clone of himself.  Please tell me that some else saw that, because I am not crazy by a long shot."  Ryou was on the floor ringing his hands.

"Don't you say anything aibou."

"But I can't help it Yami."  Ryou said from the floor.  Yami Bakura stared at him and the boy lowered his head.  Yami Bakura, being satisfied, turned back to face Max.  With his head lowered Ryou spoke softly,

"The bet was to see who could have sex with you first.  All the yamis and hikaris made the bet together, but we couldn't decide who should take you first…"

"Quiet now Ryou."  Ryou looked at his yami and moved closer to Seto, but still continued,

"So my yami and I decided that whoever seduced you first would have the chance to take you first."

"Where did I happen to be when all of you made this little arrangement concerning my body?"  Ryou looked at his yami again and moved even closer to Seto.

"Don't you say another word Ryou."

"Leave the boy alone Yami Bakura."  Yami said from the sidelines.

"If you say one more thing I'll…"

"You will do nothing."  Deston retorted beside Max.  Yami Bakura growled at her and turned away.

"Now continue Ryou."

"When we all went to the bathroom that's when we made the deal."

"But I'm not gay."

"We didn't think about it then because we were too infatuated with you to find out." 

"You know what I don't really even care about the bet anymore, even though it was stupid and uncaring.  What I want to know is who are these extra people or whatever they are that popped in the room.

"These are our yamis or our dark sides if you will."  Yugi spoke up. 

"Excuse me."

"Our yamis.  See we each wear a piece of jewelry that Deston's father gave us and ever since then we have always had these spirits."  Deston took over where Yugi left off,

"My father's family line goes back into the times of Great Egypt, when Pharaohs ruled kingdoms and great pyramids were being built.  My father inherited, through his family, some pieces of sacred jewelry that he gave to us.  He gave me the ankh, Seto and Malik the rod, Ryou the ring, Yugi the puzzle; Isis, Malik's sister, the tauk and he kept the scales.  My father said that one piece was stolen from the family.  He called it the eye.  He said it was one of the stronger Millennium Items as he calls them.  He says that some of them hold the spirits of people from Egypt's past, but he said they also hold a young man's past life.  He says that all of the items must be found to discover the past life of the one mentioned.  We don't know what he meant about holding the life of someone, but we did find out about the spirits.  These are the spirits Yami, Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik."  Deston said pointing to each spirit. 

"They all look just like the people who they split from.  Why?"

"My father told me that the item chooses the people who they will inhabit, not him.  He says that the item always chooses a person from the same family line all the time and he doesn't know why.  The yamis look like their carriers because they take their forms, but make small adjustments to look somewhat different.  The spirits have forgotten much of their past, but know a few things about themselves."  Max sat down on the couch trying to take all of what he had heard in.  After sitting there for awhile, Max stood up and walked over to Yami and put his hand on his face.

"You feel solid.  You don't feel like a spirit.  I thought that spirits were like ghosts."

"We can become solid if we wish, but we prefer to use our hikaris' bodies instead of our own bodies.  People would ask questions if they saw the two of us at the same time and especially if they know Yugi or the other item holders well."  Yami offered.  Max looked at Yami Bakura and stated, 

"You don't act like Ryou.  You aren't as quiet or polite."

"That's because I'm his dark side.  I am the confident one.  Ryou is more like the goody two shoes half.  I do everything that you consider being bad or naughty.  Right aibou?"  Ryou blushed and turned away from the group.

"Ryou is shy and calm.  I make him enjoy and experience life at a wild pace.  He is the good half of the conscience, you know like the devil and angel thing.  He's the angel and I'm the devil."

"But Yami doesn't act wild like you do."

"Each yami has his own amount of darkness.  I happen to have a lot while Yami has a little.  Believe me Yami can get angry if he wants to, but it is all based on the individual spirit."

"This is getting really odd because Yami Malik seems like a complete replica of Malik in attitude."

"Malik and I are so similar because he has a wild life to begin with.  He loves to take chances, cause trouble, and go against the odds.  I am very much the same way, which is why we don't seem so different.  The other yamis have something that their hikaris lack or vice versa, but Malik and I share the same attitude because we think the same way.  I am a little more psychotic or sometimes slower than he is, but all in all we are the same."

"You sure act slower than him at times.  It must have been you that thought that he was paralyzed when Seto and Yami were sitting on you.  I heard you yell and had thought that you had lost your mind."  Max laughed.

"Yep that was him.  I wouldn't do anything that dumb."

"Hey why don't you shut up."

"Why don't you."

"Calm down you two we don't need anymore violence."  Both boys shut their mouths and looked at Deston.

"That reminds me, my parents are going to kill me when they see that broken table and vase.  I can hear it now "Max you are grounded for the rest of your life.  Do you know how much that vase cost.  You children these days…" Max mimicked his mother.  Everyone laughed and began to clean the room back up.

"We could help you put the vase and table back together.  My yami said we can use the powers of our items."  Yugi said beside Max.

"Please try.  I can't take my mother's nagging tonight, I have had a long day."  Everyone concentrated on the broken items to repair them.

"See all back to new.  You don't know how handy these things are.  The guys have broken lots of things in my house and we have never gotten in trouble for them because my mother never found out about them."  

     When everything was finished They all sat on the furniture and watched television until they heard the living room doors close.  Everyone ran upstairs and the yamis disappeared into their hosts.  Max hugged his mother and Deston hers as they were facing each other Deston put her finger to her lips and winked.  Max nodded and offered to help everyone to the door.  Tatanya and Joseph left first, thanking Vanessa and Michael for the wonderful evening.  They reached the sidewalk and yelled for Deston to come on.

"Don't tell anyone what we told you.  It's our secret, okay."

"Sure."

"Bye."  Max watched Deston run down the steps to her parents.  They started to walk home talking and laughing on the way.  Seto and the others were still there.

"Your parents don't know about the fight because I bribed Croquet into not telling them.  He said that we had better behave next time."

"What about all of the bruises?"

"Well, since they were on Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, when they disappeared so did the scars with them.  Ryou still has the small one on his face, but he covered it with his hair."  Seto informed Max as his limo pulled up and he and Mokuba got in.

"Well I'll see you later."

"Bye Max.  And tell Annabelle that her cookies are great."  Mokuba yelled, next to Seto, eating a cookie.  Seto smiled and the limo drove away.  Malik, Ryou, and Yugi were the last to leave.  Yugi thanked Max for the evening and told him that his yami had enjoyed it as well.  Ryou and Malik apologized to Max about their yamis and the bet.

"It's alright.  It's nice to know that you wanted to have sex with me, that sure boosted my ego."  Max joked as; who Max assumed was Isis, picked up Malik, Yugi, and Bakura.  They waved as the car went down the road and after waving back Max went into the house.  He climbed the stairs to his room, but walked past his parents' room.

"Don't be to loud mother you'll keep me up tonight."  Max could hear his father laugh

"What the hell?  Max go to bed and if you don't want to hear anything put earplugs on you ears."

"But I don't have any."

"How do you children put it today, oh yes "then that sucks for you doesn't it".

"Ha ha Mother.  Not funny."   Max walked down the hall to his room and lay on the bed.  He started to dose off when he heard his mother moaning from her room.  Not noticing that it was a little louder than usual Max got off the bed to go knock on his mother's door.  When he opened the door he stopped to find his mother standing at the door giggling and then laughing.  She was twirling a piece of her silver hair in her hands.

"She did it.  I told her not too."

"Come on Michael we have things to finish."  Max's mother pulled her husband down the hall and into their bedroom.  Max got back into bed and fell asleep with a pillow over his head unaware of any noises at all.   

Me: Look how fast that went.  Now Yami Malik and Yami Bakura prepare to be pampered next chapter.

Yami Malik and Yami Bakura: Get out of the way Pharaoh. *they push Yami out of my lap and onto the ground*

Me: That was mean. *I pull out a spray bottle with water in it and spray it at Yami Malik and Yami Bakura.  Yami Malik whimpers and Yami Bakura bites back at the water.

Yami Malik: But the chapter's over.

Yami: You two idiots got sprayed! Ha ha ha *I point the bottle at Yami and he cowers*

Yami: I'll be good.

Me: That's better.

Yami Bakura: Can I go get my strawberries and chocolate for next chapter.  Hey Sweetcandie Yami Malik wanted to know if you would wear a two piece bikini when you pamper us.

Me: Yes for the first question and for the second question, do you know how cold it is.

Yami Malik: We could keep you warm.

Me: As nice as that sounds I can't mix work with pleasure, but I will wear the bikini.  It has to be decent.  All my special parts must be covered and no see through stuff.  *Yami Bakura and Yami Malik leave to get their things and my bikini for next chapter.  Yami is following them both trying to ask for some of their food for next chapter* 

Yami: Can I…?  *Yami Bakura interrupts Yami*

Yami Bakura: No you can't have any.  You didn't give me any of your grapes. *Yami is making a puppy face at Yami Bakura*

Yami Bakura: Sorry but that doesn't work on me.  You better ask Yami Malik for some of his.

Yami: Can I have some of your cherries.

Yami Malik: Uh… No.

Yami: Why?

Yami Malik: Because I didn't get any of your grapes.

Yami: Sweetcandie can I have some grapes for next chapter.  You won't have to feed them to me.

Me: I'll think about it.  *Yami gives me the puppy face*

Me: Okay but you can't tell them that I gave them to you.  Now tell the readers the usual.

Yami: Read and Review everybody.  Sweetcandie really loves your feedback.             


	11. What Kind of Movie is That

                     *I am sitting on a long Egyptian looking sofa.  Yami Malik and Yami Bakura each have their head on one of my legs.  I am in a two-piece, black bikini with tie up sides on the top and bottom sections.  Around my neck is a delicate, snake necklace and gold bangles around my arms.  I am feeding Yami Bakura chocolate covered strawberries and Yami Malik cherries.  I snuck Yami some grapes in and he is eating them beside the sofa I am sitting on.*

Yami Malik: These cherries are great.  Especially when they are fed to you.  How you doin' Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura: I'm fine.  Let me ask Yami how he is.  *looks down at Yami and sees the grapes in his hand* How did you get those.

Yami:  I bought them.

Yami Malik: You don't have any money.  Only Sweetcandie has…  She bought those for you didn't she.  No fair.

Me:  Stop arguing I didn't want him to feel left out.

Yami Bakura: It's still not fair.

Me:  And this revealing bikini is.  What about the little line "Can we listen to your heartbeat?"  

Yami Bakura: We just wanted to test your health.

Me: Yeah right and I must have the word dumb written on my forehead.

Yami Malik: Ra I really wish you would have fell for it.

Me:  Yami Malik your hands are wandering and Yami Bakura quit groping me.

Yami Malik: Sorry.

Yami Bakura: What?

Me: *rolling my eyes* Let me start the chapter you two so I can finish pampering you.

Yami Bakura: Go right ahead.

Me: Here is Chapter 10.  Stop yanking my bikini strap Yami Bakura and Yami Malik quit tugging at my bottom ties.  Hentais. 

       It had been almost six months since Max and his parents had moved to Japan.  Max was sitting in the living room watching television while his mother and father talked about the business at a small table behind him.  Max overheard something about a gala being thrown for the game companies.  He turned lazily on the sofa and looked at his parents.

"Mother, may I attend the gala."  Max yelled from the sofa as he turned quickly to watch some Japanese anime that had came on television.

"Sorry Maximillion, but it is only for the owners of the companies."  

"But it's going to be boring here alone."

"You will find something to do."

"Mother, please."

"No Max."

"Father?" 

"Sorry Max, but I have to agree with your mother on this one."

"Why did you ask your father after I specifically said that you couldn't go."

"Because I thought that he would be able to change your mind, considering he is the man of the house."

"And.  That does not make him special."  Max turned back to the television defeated.  While Max watched television, his parents continued their conversation.

"Back to what I was saying, Michael I think that we should find another partner just in case something happens to us before Max can take over the company."

"Sweetheart why do you think like that?"

"I hate to think about it, but I want to be prepared and I don't want Max to have the burden of running the company without experience.  I think that we should go to this little party and check out other owners.  By doing this we can probably sponsor something of theirs, so they can have a part of the company, just in case Max decides he doesn't want to run it or is not prepared to run it."  Michael rubbed his forehead and looked at his wife with weary eyes.

"Fine Vanessa we will attend the party.  Look for someone who interests you, because I don't want some lunatic taking over our company.  I would rather have Pegasus Creations burn to the ground than have its name desecrated by some idiot."  Vanessa patted her husband's hand.

"Don't worry."  Max turned the television off and started toward his room.  He could finish watching the show in his room.  Before he left, he asked his mother,

"May I invite Deston and the others over since I'm going to be left here bored out of my mind?"

"That will be fine.  We will be away for two days, so make sure to tell everyone that."  Max nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek and winked at his father.  Max walked up to his room and closed the door.

"Michael why doesn't he ever tell you goodnight.  He kisses me all the time."

"He does, he winks at me.  Don't you think it would be kind of funny if he kissed me on the cheek."

"There is nothing wrong with kissing."

"No there isn't."  Vanessa and her husband stood from the chairs and moved toward their room. 

"But I hate sloppy kisses.  I like nice sexy ones.  The ones that make you want to…" Vanessa stopped talking and Michael stood there looking at his wife.

"Please continue.  Ones that make you want to…" Vanessa blushed and walked over to her husband.

"If you kiss me the right way I'll show you."  Vanessa said into his ear as she walked slowly in front of him.  Michael's curiosity getting the best of him took the invitation and pulled his wife into their bedroom.  

     "My parents are going to be gone for two days.  I wanted to know if you guys would like to hang with me while they 're gone?"

"Where are they going?"  Ryou asked as he and the rest of the group walked to their lockers before the morning bell had rung. 

"They are going to some kind of party.  It's for company owners and stuff."  Max answered as he pulled his Egyptian history book out of his locker.

"That sounds like fun.  Why aren't you going with them?"  Yugi asked while he looked in the small mirror glued to the side of his locker. 

"My mother doesn't want me to attend, she says that only the company owners need to be there."  Max stared at Yugi and then at Yugi's hands.

He had a comb in one hand and a small container of gel in the other.  He put some on his bangs and peaked them in the normal style.

"I swear you use to much of that stuff Yugi."  Seto said as he snatched the bottle away from Yugi and tossed it to Malik, who put a little in his hair.  Yugi ran over to Malik and tried to grab the bottle.  Malik held the bottle of gel over his head.

"Jump my little two foot basketball player."  Seto and Malik laughed as Yugi jumped trying to reach the gel.  Max closed his locker and grabbed the bottle of gel from Malik.

"I thought you didn't put gel in your hair Max.  You are always talking about being natural."  Malik accused as Max walked by.

"I don't."  Max said as he handed the bottle to Yugi.

"Why don't you two pick on someone your own size?  I told you not to bother the little kids."  Max said as he walked past Yugi and waited for the rest of the group by the hall doors.

"Not funny Max."  Yugi shouted and closed his locker.  Seto and Malik were laughing as they closed their lockers.  When everyone had gathered their things, they all headed to their first period. 

"You all never answered my question."

"We would be happy to stay over."  Deston asked, walking along side Max.  Max was about to reply when Malik butt in.

"Just make the decision for all of us Deston.  Don't ask if we have plans or anything."

"Fine.  Malik do you have plans?"

"Uh…no, not really."  Everyone in the group sweatdropped.

"You're stupid Malik."  Seto said beside him.

"As I said earlier we would love to stay over."

"Is it just going to be us?"  Ryou asked.  "Yami wants to know."

"Yes and no."  Max answered.  "Some servants will be there for a certain period of time then they will leave to go home."  Ryou nodded and his eyes glazed over showing that he was communicating with his yami.

"Yami says we will be there then."  Ryou told the rest of the group. 

"Hey, Yami Malik wants to know if Croquet will be there.  He said his arm still hurts from the first time he met him."

"No, he will be traveling with my parents.  He said that I'm old enough to watch out for myself."

"Yami Malik said he's coming."

"I am most definitely coming.  Grandpa needs someone to look after me while he is away in America for a gaming convention.  So I'll just tell him that I'll be with you."

"Baby."  Seto taunted.

"Am not."  Yugi whined.

"You sure proved that one Einstein."

"Shut up Seto."

"I will be there also.  I have nothing better to do."  Deston said.  The bell rang for first period and they all walked into class.  

     School ended for the day and Max and the others had been dropped off at their bus stops.  Max and Deston walked together in silence.  Max had gotten the usual nauseous feeling in his stomach when he was around Deston.  'Say something Max.'  Max ignored his thoughts and continued to walk in silence.  He watched as Deston closed her eyes while a soft breeze blew past her.  Her hair moved faintly and returned to its normal state when the wind had passed.  'Talk Max, as in open your mouth and make a noise, say something say anything.'  Max mustered up a backbone and said,

"So when are you going to let me do your portrait?"  Surprised by the question and sudden loss of silence, Deston stopped walking and looked at Max.

"Excuse me?"

"You …said that I could paint your portrait."  Max said softly.  Deston's face looked as if she was in thought and then it brightened.

"That's right.  I did say that didn't I.  You can do it when I come over.  Will it be full body or just a face portrait?"

"Oh…I don't know, a face portrait maybe."

"That will be fine."

"Don't wear any make up or anything.  I like to capture the natural essence."

"That's okay with me because I don't wear any.  Mother said that natural beauty is the best."

"Your mother was correct because you are very beautiful."  Max moved her hair away from her face as he said this.  Max blushed a few moments later after his comment and moved his hand quickly.  Deston blushed as well slowly beginning to walk again.

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?  That was a very sweet comment."  Deston said touching her face where Max had touched only moments ago.

"I'm nervous I guess."  Deston saw Max look at the street and she changed the subject.

"Can you believe that we graduate in one month?"  Max looked up and smiled,

"No.  Time passes so fast.  Everyone is graduating, but it's not on everyone's mind including mine."

"I understand.  I got so tired of hearing about it that I let my parents take over the burden."

"Yeah I swear if I get one more credit card or college application I am going to scream.  And some people from the army keep calling my house, talking about joining.  I don't do pushups or exercise if I don't need to, the only reason I do them in gym is because it's for a grade.  I wish that I would bring home an F in P.E., my father would kill me and my mother would bury me and they would walk around like they never had a son.  Deston laughed and they both continued until they reached her house.  

"Thank you for walking me home Max.  Even if your house is in a completely opposite direction than mine."  Deston giggled and walked to her door waving.  Max did not leave until he saw Deston enter the house and shut the door.  Max turned around and started toward his home smiling to himself. 

     When Max got home he dropped his books and walked to his parents' room.  Max could hear them talking through the door so he thought that it was fine to enter.  But was he ever wrong.  When Max entered the room, he was surprised to see his mother trying on lingerie and the present one was very revealing.

"Oh my God.  Mother would you cover those up."  Max said while he covered his eyes.

"I'm in my room.  You should not have barged in.  Knock sometimes."

"But I assumed…"

"Well you know what they say when you assume."

"Yeah I do, but could you please cover your friends up.  And stop playing with them."

"They're mine."  While the conversation between his son and wife was going on Michael laughed at the odd predicament.  His wife had been trying on lingerie for their stay at the hotel.  Michael saw his wife put her robe on and sit down on the bed.  Max stopped hyperventilating and addressed his mother.  

"Everyone said that they were coming.  When are you supposed to leave?"

"Tomorrow.  That's why were packing."

"Packing?  Looks more like modeling to me."  Max's mother completely ignored the comment and began putting clothes in one of the larger suitcases.

"Since this is a three day weekend for you all at school, everything should be alright.  We should be back on Tuesday, no later than five o'clock.  If we are going to be late, we will call you.  Some of the servants will be left here, but after five o'clock, they will leave for the night.  If there is an emergency…"  

"I know this stuff already mother.  I'm seventeen years old.  I'll be fine."

"I'm just worried that's all."

"Vanessa he will be alright.  We didn't raise a fool."

"Uh…thanks Father."

"No problem son.  And Vanessa I like the one you have on now."

"What?"

"The lingerie you have on now…I like it.  Put it in the suitcase."

"I'll be outside while you two finish packing or whatever.  Mother the others will be over today."  Max doubted if she heard though.  It looked like she was too busy pouncing and kissing on his father to respond.

     It was a little past seven and everyone was there.  Seto had also brought Mokuba with him saying that he did not like to leave him with anyone.  Everyone brought duffel bags with clothes in them and anything else they would need.  Max's parents said hello and retired to their room.  Max showed everyone to his or her rooms, but found out later that Ryou and Yugi were afraid of the dark.  

"What?"

"Ryou and I don't like to sleep alone.  Can we just share?"

"Sure, but what about Yami and Yami Bakura?"  

"They'll be fine.  They like to sleep in their soul rooms and if they don't want too, the bed is big enough for all of us."

"Fine."

"Uh…  I want to sleep with my yami too.  It's for your own protection.  My yami makes weird noises and does weird stuff late at night."

"So?  That doesn't mean anything."

"Try this on for size then, one night Yami Malik went hunting in our house with the blade part of my Millennium Rod.  He went around the house stabbing all the rats and any other vermin he saw.  Everything that he caught he put them in a tray in the oven and when Isis woke up the next morning, she saw the rats in the oven and screamed.  After a lot of cursing and spells to curse my family line she told me to buy him a leash."

"Yeah right."  Malik went to his duffel bag and pulled out a choker chain leash.  Max's face blanched and he stared at the leash.

"He runs away from me on purpose because he likes the way it feels."

"Your yami can most definitely sleep with you.  And here I thought you had told me all of the weird stories.  Make sure he doesn't do anything like that while my parents are here."  Max said and thought to himself.  'Max make sure all the locks to your room are locked and barricade the door."

"Deston you have your own room and Seto and Mokuba will sleep together."

"That's almost right."  Deston said next to Seto.

"I want to sleep with Seto and Mokuba."

"But you're a girl."

"My, you are very perceptive."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do, but I always sleep with them.  Mokuba likes to sleep by me."

"Okay."  Everyone settled into the arrangements while Max walked to the living room.  Max walked quickly trying to think about his parents leaving tomorrow, but instead his thoughts wondered on Deston and Seto.  'She likes to sleep with Seto and Mokuba.  I wonder if she and Seto are together.  I know the others are homosexual, but I've never seen Seto with anyone.  They can't do too much, Mokuba's in there with them.  Maybe I'll ask.  No, I might make myself look stupid, besides they look close.  Maybe they are ex's or something.'  Max was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Mokuba pulling on his pant leg.  

"Did Annabelle make any cookies Max?"

"I think she did.  Check the cookie jar on the dining room table."  Mokuba ran off to the dining room to look in the cookie jar.  While he was gone, everyone had finished putting their stuff away and met in the living room.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"He's in the dining room getting some cookies."

"Oh."  Seto looked toward the dining room just to make sure.

"Sorry guys we can't do much tonight because my parents have to be up in the morning at four-thirty.  I don't want to disturb them."  All the others nodded in agreement and sat down to watch television.  Mokuba controlled the TV until he drifted off at about nine o'clock.  The others hurriedly switched the channel not being able to take the cartoons anymore.  They switched between Lifetime (Ryou and Deston) MTV (Yugi) and HBO (Max, Seto, and Malik).  When all the shows they were watching went off everyone retired to their rooms.  While Max walked to his room, he saw Seto and Deston hugging and then he saw them kiss each other quickly on the lips.  Max walked into his room saddened by what he saw and thought 'Nothing ever works out for me does it.' 

     Max and the others had woken up early to see his parents leave.  His mother and father both had on their trench coats and were struggling to get out of the house.

"All of you please behave.  Oh and Tatanya said to call if anything goes wrong.  No parties of any type.  Do not break anything in my house.  And behave."

"I think you already said that Vanessa."

"Saying it twice won't hurt."

"Bye Mother.  If you keep talking you will miss your plane."  Vanessa ran to each of the kids and kissed them.  She then followed her husband out the door waving behind her.  Croquet was waiting for them, holding the door open.  When his parents got in the limo, Max waved until they left.

"Gosh Max."  Yugi came outside "You act as if you are never going to see them again.

"You know odd as it may sound it feels like I won't."

"You shouldn't talk like that."  Max shrugged off the feeling and entered the house.  

     Max tried to find something to do the whole day.  He was bored and so were his friends.  After many cries of "I'm bored" and " What do you want to do?"  Max decided that they would rent movies for the night.  

"Richard, would you take us to the video store?  We want to rent some before everyone leaves."  Richard nodded and told them to be ready in five minutes.  Five minutes passed and Richard was outside waiting for the group.  When Richard opened the door to the limo everyone crawled into the back and rode until they reached the store.

"I'll call you when we are finished."  Max said to the driver and the man smiled, pulling off.  Max and the others entered the store and all went their own direction.

"Come back here you guys, so I can see what you are getting."  Everyone returned to Max and they all agreed to take turns choosing a movie.  Mokuba was first.  He went to the children's section and pulled Lilo and Stitch off the shelf.  

"I haven't seen this one big brother."

"Is that what you want Mokuba?"

"Yeah."  Mokuba ran up to Max and threw the movie in the small basket Max picked up from the front of the store.  Mokuba ran from the group to a video game system and began to play.

"Good, now when it is time to leave I can know where to find him."  Seto sighed and walked with the rest of the group.  Ryou was next and he went to the horror section of the video store.

"Ryou what are you doing over here?  Aren't you afraid of horror movies?"  Max asked as Ryou picked up some gory looking movie.

"Yes, but for some odd reason I like them.  Here I'm going to get this."

"Demon Night."  Max read from the cover and dropped it in the basket.

"I might as well get mine while we are over in this section.  I want to get The Ring."  Deston said from the clutter of people.  She picked up the movie from the shelf and dropped it in the basket.  

"Seto?"  Seto walked to the comedy section and picked up Kings of Comedy.  

"I love this movie."

"You mean you actually smile Seto.  I would think that your face would crack."  Malik said beside him.

"Why don't you shut up you dumb blond."

"Hey don't pick at my hair."

"Uh…Malik he wasn't picking at your hair, he was insulting your intelligence."  Max corrected.

"Oh…  Well don't do that either."

"Why are you graduating again?"

"Shut up Seto."  Seto pushed Malik's head and they continued through the video store.  Malik ran over to the action section and pulled out The One.

"Kung Fu and action all in one.  Jet Li is the best.  Malik tossed the movie in the basket and turned to ask Yugi what he was going to get, but found that he was not with the rest of the group.

"Hey where is Yugi?"  Max asked.  As if on cue Yugi walked from behind a curtain holding a movie.  Max looked closer and saw that it was not Yugi, but Yami.

"What are you and Yugi getting?"  Max asked when the spirit was standing next to him.

"This."  Yami handed Max the tape and Max read it.  When he finished his face turned four different shades of red.  And he whispered harshly to Yami,

"This is a porno Yami."

"I know."

"I don't watch these.  And what about Mokuba."

"We all watch them when Mokuba goes to sleep."  Max looked at everyone else in the group and they all smiled, except for Deston.

"I don't watch them either Max.  I'm usually asleep when they put it in."

"I am not buying this Yami."

"What if I pay for it with my own money?"

"I can't tell you what to buy."

"Okay then."  Yami took the movie and pulled out his ID.  He went to the register and the woman checked the movie out to Yami when she looked at his ID.  Max rolled his eyes and went to the register to check out all of the movies in the basket.  While there, they bought popcorn and snacks for the evening.  Max called Richard and they loaded into the car when it pulled up.  Max looked at the movies they had bought and then thought about the movie Yami purchased.  

"This is going to be a long night."  Max said to himself.

     "Michael this suite is beautiful."  Vanessa and Michael arrived at their room and dropped their luggage.  

"You should see Croquet's room.  I swear the man loves to live in luxury."

"You spoiled him Michael."  Michael ignored his wife's comment and said, 

"Let's unpack and get settled."  Vanessa and Michael spent about thirty minutes unpacking and when they were finished, they sat on the bed.

"Vanessa when does that party start?"

"At six in the afternoon."

"Good that means I can go to sleep early and wake up late.  In fact, I think that I will have some wine before I go to bed.  It's the best thing to put me to sleep."

"The best thing?"

"Yep."  Michael crossed the room to get the wine bottle and pour a glass of the wine.  When he finished the glass, he turned around to give his wife some, only to be met with her nude body.

"Wine is the thing that best puts you to sleep?"  Vanessa said as she smiled.

"Well after you that is."

"Oh."  Michael pulled his eyes away from his wife and put the bottle of wine down.  Michael tried his hardest to resist his wife, knowing that if she got her way he would not be waking up for years.  Not that he was complaining.

"You know Vanessa I need to go to bed early."

"Why?"  Vanessa said as she put her arms around her husband's neck.

"Because I have to be ready for the party.  You don't want me to be tired."  Michael tried to reason.

"You aren't going to bed early tonight, but I will make sure that you get all the rest you need.  You will be so tired from tonight that you will sleep all day.  I won't disturb you.  It's nine thirty P.M.  You know if we get started now you can be asleep before twelve." 

"That's awhile from now.  That's a lot of energy."

"You'll get it back tomorrow while you sleep."  Vanessa said and pushed her husband on the bed.

     Back at the mansion, the group had settled down to watch the movies they rented.  Everyone watched Lilo and Stitch first and then The One, so Mokuba would not be afraid to go to sleep.  Mokuba fell asleep on Max's lap in the middle of The One and Seto picked him up to take him to his assigned room.  When Seto returned they finished watching The One and then put Demon Night in the VCR.  All hikaris moved closer to their yamis except for Malik who was expecting the gruesome deaths of the characters.  The movie had started and everyone stared at the screen.  They watched the movie for about an hour and Max looked around to see how everyone was doing.  He did not hear much during the movie, an occasional gasp or Ryou asking his yami if it was over yet.  Yugi was sitting in his yami's lap eating popcorn and turning his head when he thought that some kind of surprise was about to happen.  Ryou had his face buried in his yami's chest and when he heard a scream or anything that related to a person dying, he snuggled up even closer to his yami.  Malik, along with the yamis and Seto, were cheering for the demon that chased the girl running on the screen.  She tripped and fell and Malik was telling the demon to kill her.

"Yes she fell!"  Yami Malik yelled.

"Come on demon.  Kill her off."  Seto said to the screen.

"She is so stupid.  She ran into the forest."  Malik said and laughed.

"Hey everybody dies when they go in the forests and stuff."  Yami Bakura commented.  Max watched the screen and the demon caught her.  The demon decapitated the woman and left her.  Max cringed at the scene, but Malik, Seto, and the yamis cheered.  The psychotics kept a list of the deaths and Yami read them off.

"I have a decapitation, a disembowelment, three slit throats, and a knife through the neck.  Good work Ryou.  You chose a real good flick this time."

"Yeah thanks."  Ryou said half-heartedly.  Max looked at Deston and saw her with a pillow just under her eyes.  When the movies had begun, she sat in a chair away from the group, but as it got later and the movies got scarier, she slowly inched her way back to the group.  Yugi who had drank a lot of soda that night suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom.

"Yami, I need to use the bathroom."

"Go ahead aibou."

"But I'm scared.  Come with me."

"Aibou I really want to see this.  Ask Ryou.  I remember him telling Yami Bakura that he had to use the bathroom."  Ryou overheard Yami and quickly said,

"I don't have to use it anymore.  I'm fine."

"Don't lie aibou.  You just said something about going to the bathroom.  Quit being a chicken and go with Yugi."

"I'm not a chicken."

"Ryou the boogeyman doesn't exist."

"Shut up Malik.  I know that."

"Well go on then."  Seto said beside Yami Bakura.  Ryou rolled his eyes and he and Yugi got up to go to the restroom.  When they left the room Yami Bakura said,

"Hey everybody do you want to scare them?  I've got a plan."  Everyone crowded around to hear the plan.  A large blade materialized in Yami Bakura's hand. 

"Look, I'll stab this blade through the door and Yami Malik you scream really loud, and psychotic.  All of you others just keep quiet and don't laugh."  Yami Bakura said quickly.  They all nodded and headed up the stairs quietly.  They stopped in front of the bathroom door and listened.

"Hurry Yugi I have to pee."

"Could I at least pull it out to pee?"

"Come on I'm scared and it's too quiet in here."

"Ryou stop talking you're scaring me."  The group on the outside of the door could hear Yugi pee.  They waited until Yugi finished and then Yami Bakura put his plan into action.  He plunged the large blade through the door and Yami Malik let loose a wild scream.  The group could hear Yugi and Ryou gasp and then scream for their lives.  Yami Bakura retracted the blade and plunged it into another part of the door and Yami Malik screamed again.  Yugi and Ryou screamed again and now they were crying uncontrollably.  Seeing that Malik was about to burst out laughing, Max put his hand over his mouth.  Feeling that the two hikaris had had enough, Yami pushed the door open.  When the door opened Yugi sunk to his knees crying and Ryou peed all over himself, collapsing next to Yugi.  Everyone in on the joke laughed at the sight.

"Hey aibou you might want to change those pants."  Yami Bakura cackled as he pointed to Ryou's pants and the liquid on the floor.  Yami walked into the bathroom and helped Yugi to his feet, while laughing.

"It wasn't funny."  Yugi said and pulled away from his yami.  Deston, who was laughing extremely hard, almost fell over the banister.  Max grabbed her by the arm and pulled her too the ground, he only seconds later joining her.  

"Yugi… screamed like… a little girl."  Seto said in between gasps of air. 

"Shut up Seto."  Seto continued to mimic Yugi's scream as Yugi walked out of the bathroom and into the hall.

"Stop it Seto or I'll punch you in the face."

"Can you even reach that high?"  Yugi jumped to hit Seto in the face, but missed.

"You missed short stuff."  Yugi went to hit Seto again, but this time aimed lower.

"I didn't that time."  Seto fell to the floor grasping his crotch and breathing raggedly.  Malik and Max, who were already laughing, saw what Yugi did to Seto and laughed even harder from their positions on the floor.  Yugi walked by them, with Yami following closely behind him, and they both put their hands over their privates.

"Hey Seto, so how are your general and his soldiers."  Malik asked.

"They're no longer in the service.  They were injured beyond all help."  Max said and turned on his stomach laughing.  Seto got up slowly, still holding his privates, and walked to the kitchen, kicking Max and Malik on the way.  While everyone was laughing, they didn't notice Ryou turning a million shades of red and it wasn't because he was ashamed.  Angrily he picked up the candle in the bathroom and threw it at Yami Malik nailing him in the face.

"Ouch."  Yami Malik said grabbing his nose.  Deston quickly got up from the floor and ran down the stairs.  When she reached the bottom, she yelled,

"Sorry Ryou."  Ryou glared at her and his attention went to Max and Malik on the floor.  He went into the bathroom and walked back out with a tube of toothpaste and some kind of facial scrub.  Max and Malik were too busy trying to get up that they didn't see Ryou squirt the two tubes' contents into his hands.  He walked up to Malik and smeared the stuff in his hair.

"What the?"  Malik said, running his hands through his hair.  "Come on Ryou man this is not cool at all." 

"Neither was what you did Malik.  I suggest getting that out before it dries."  Max saw what happened to Malik and made his way down the stairs, falling on the last four.  He picked himself up and ran in the living room.  Ryou didn't follow at the moment because he was busy scolding his yami, who was stupid and stayed to see what would happen to everyone else.

/You aren't getting any for a month./

/What?  Hey aibou you can't do that./

/Oh really./

/I'll just get some from the others./

/No you won't./

/How do you know./

/I have my ways./ Ryou ended the conversation in his mind and walked away from his yami.   Max could hear Yami Bakura upstairs yelling for Ryou.

"Come on aibou, I'm sorry.  Come on, I apologize.  Ryou please, I can't go a month without any."  

  Deston paused the movie and waited for everyone to come back downstairs.  Seto walked into the living room with a heat pack on his genitals, Yami Malik came back touching his nose gingerly.  It wasn't broken, but it still hurt.  Yami Bakura came back pouting and his arms were crossed.  He was cursing in Egyptian, but stopped when Ryou sat beside him with a new pair of pajama pants on.  Yami and Yugi came in next and Yami looked just like Yami Bakura.  Ryou and Yugi smiled at each other.  Malik was drying his hair and glaring at Ryou and Max walked in last, sitting as far from Ryou as possible.

"Sorry Ryou."

"Don't try to apologize now Max.  I will have my time to get you back.  And you too Deston."  Deston pushed play and sat beside a chair.  The group finished Demon Night and The Ring and Yami went to put the porno in the VCR.  Deston was asleep and Max got up to leave.  Deston had moved back into the group and her head was on Malik's lap.  Max noticed that her head was right beside Ryou and he had knotted her hair as she slept.  Max ran his fingers through his hair and Ryou smiled at him.  Max got up and Yami put the movie in.

"Wait until I am out of here before you push play.  And don't have it up loud, I don't want to hear it."  Max went to the kitchen to get something to drink and Ryou said,

"I don't see him anymore push play."

"I think that he means until he is in his room aibou."

"I know what he means.  Yami push play."  Yami pushed play and the movie started.  Ryou lowered the volume and fast-forward to the action.  Max walked out of the kitchen and his eyes met with the television screen.  He spit out whatever liquid was in his mouth and dived behind the couch.

"I thought I said not to push it until I was gone."  Max said from behind the couch.

"You were gone.  Payback."  Ryou replied.  Max tried to run to his room, but tripped behind the couch.  He pulled himself up and he saw the screen again, except this time it caught his attention.  Max turned his head sideways trying to figure out how the woman got into the position she was in.

"Whoa how did she get in that position?"

"Don't know, but it takes some skill."  Yami Bakura commented, looking at an angle as well.

"Hey aibou, you want to try that sometime?"

"Are you crazy Yami Malik?  That might break my spine, but remember it just in case I get wild enough to try it one day."

"Deal."  Max watched the unusual positions for about five minutes and then said to the others,

"Hey say something that will make me not want to watch this."

"Why?"

"Because my parents would not approve of me watching it."

"Oh, well you will do this when you finally get laid."  Yami Bakura said.

"That's not bad enough."

"We do this whenever we have sex."  Yami Malik said.

"That is strange, but not strange enough."

"Your parents do this whenever they have sex."  Ryou said and snickered

"Okay that did it."

"Payback again."  Max walked to his room and closed the door.  He fell on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately, but not before thinking about what his parents were doing right then.

     Vanessa collapsed on top of her husband.  After catching her breath, she rolled over and put her head on his shoulder.

"I told you it feels better when I am on top."

"I'll remember that."  Michael was breathing heavily as well and closed his eyes.  Within ten minutes, he was fast asleep.  Vanessa looked at her husband and kissed him on the chest.

"I love it when I'm right."  She said to herself and fell asleep.                  

Me:  Yeah I finished another chapter.  I'm the bomb.  Go me.  Go me.

Yami Bakura:  Nice chappie Sweetcandie.

Yami Malik:  Max's parents are like bunnies man.

Yami:  Yeah, but his mom is hot.

Me:  Okay  *.*

Yami Bakura:  If I wasn't gay, I would want my wife to be like that.

Vanessa:  Thank you all for the comments.  I am having so much fun.

Michael:  Vanessa you know that we aren't supposed to know about them.

Vanessa:  I know, but that's only for the story.

Michael:  Oh, well I just found this new place to try something new Vanessa.  Want to see it?

Vanessa:  *winking at husband*  Sure.  *they both leave and you can guess what's happening*

Yami Bakura:  The perfect wife.

Me:  -_-o

Yami Malik:  Read and review.

Me:  Yami quit eavesdropping.           

                     Yami:  ^_~


	12. Vanessa's Secret and a Painting Underway

A/N: Okay readers this is the chapter where Vanessa's hair comes into play.  Remember when I told you that her hair played a significant role in the story, well in the next few chapters you are going to understand what I mean.  Let me explain, when Vanessa conducts business, becomes agitated, or does not feel right about a particular situation she instinctively wraps her hair in a bun.  If she does not have the materials to wrap it, her hair becomes tight and curly.  Vanessa does not like when her hair is this way because it means trouble, betrayal, or discomfort.  The straighter her hair is the better her mood is.  In addition, in this chapter you will meet the villain of the story otherwise known as Malakye Taganoshi.  He will be described more in the chapter and he has an interesting past with Vanessa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Deston, Michael, Vanessa, and Malakye.

     Vanessa groaned into her husband's chest as he shifted position on the bed.  The hand that had been on the back of Vanessa's head, slowly snaked its way down to her waist and then moved even lower.  Michael's hand now rested on her thigh and he stroked it lazily with open fingers.  Vanessa giggled and placed her hand on her husband's.  Michael shifted again and kissed his wife on the forehead.  She lifted her head and kissed his lips.  After pulling away, she asked, 

"Did you sleep well?"

"How could I not?"  Vanessa smiled and rubbed Michael's chest.

"What time is it?"  Michael turned a little to look at the large grandfather clock standing beside the wall.

"It says eleven twenty five."  Vanessa pulled herself from her husband and got out of the bed.  She threw her robe around her body and began to braid her hair.  Michael sat up in the bed wearily and asked,

"Where are you going Vanessa?  Come back to bed."  Vanessa turned around and smiled at her husband.  Seeing that his wife wasn't going to come back, he pulled himself from the bed. 

"I'm getting up now so you can go back to sleep if you want.  Remember I said that I wouldn't disturb you."  

"Yeah I know that, but I don't want to be here alone."

"Call Croquet."  Vanessa snickered and Michael walked up behind her and smacked her butt.

"Ouch."  Vanessa grabbed her butt and glared at Michael.  He smiled at her and pulled a towel around his waist.  Vanessa finished the braid and walked into the bathroom.  Michael heard the water come on and followed Vanessa in.  When Michael walked into the bathroom, Vanessa had already stepped into the shower and slid the door closed.  He waited before entering behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Michael we are never going to get out of here.  Whenever you shower with me we end up staying in here longer than usual."  Michael completely ignored her and lathered up a sponge.  When he felt that the sponge was lathered enough he washed his wife's neck and back, inching lower.  Vanessa turned around and took the sponge from him.

"I'm getting out of here early today, so stop that."  Michael took the sponge back and kissed Vanessa.

"Michael please.  Let me bathe and get out of here."  Michael still ignored her kissing her neck now.

"Michael."  Vanessa whined as Michael laughed and picked her up.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and said,

"Michael I need to bathe."

"But this would be a wasted shower because you're just going to get dirty again."  Vanessa sighed and kissed her husband. 

"Okay, but no more than an hour."

     Max yanked the sheets over his head as he heard soft moaning coming from nearby.  Being an instinct Max yelled out,

"Mother keep it down."  The noise stopped, but soon started again.  Max pulled a pillow over his head and the red comforter.  'Mother isn't usually this loud.'  Max thought to himself.  He got out of his bed and was surprised to hear the moaning coming from his bathroom.  Being curious Max went to the bathroom door and yanked it open.  Inside he found Malik and Yami Malik kissing and groping each other.

"Get the hell out of my bathroom.  And stop grabbing his package Yami Malik."  Yami Malik laughed and picked his hikari up carrying him out of the bathroom and to Max's bed.

"Get the hell up.  You're not screwing in my bed."

"My, my Max, such harsh language."

"Shut up Yami Malik.  All of you guys are rubbing off on me.  Now get off of my bed."  

"We can't be rubbing off on you too much.  We actually get laid."  Max rolled his eyes at Yami Malik and kicked him.  Yami Malik growled and pulled his hikari from the bed.  He walked by Max and thumped him on the back of the head.  Max punched Yami Malik in the arm and pushed the two blonds out of his room.  He sat on his bed and then went to take a shower.  

     Max walked out of the bathroom drying his hair and heard conversations and noises from downstairs.

"Pass me the skillet Yugi."  Max heard Ryou say.  Max heard loud clangs and then a sorry from Yugi.  He laughed imagining the two lights downstairs trying to cook.  Max, wanting to make sure nothing incriminating was around when he awoke, asked the staff not to come that morning.  Max could hear the television blaring with sounds from Looney Toons.

"Mokuba."  Max said quietly.  He could hear Ryou yell at Seto and Yami Bakura about running in the house.  

"Give that back Yami Bakura.  That's mine."  Seto yelled.

"Somebody's got a crush."  Yami Bakura taunted.  At the sound of this, Max threw on a pair of pajama bottoms, opened the door, and ran down the stairs.

"Yami Bakura let me see."  Yami yelled from the rec room.  He was playing the Playstation, but he dropped the controller to see what was going on.  Max saw Yami Bakura running and Seto chasing after him screaming.

"Hey everybody guess who Seto likes."  Yami Bakura teased.

"Don't you say a word Yami Bakura."  Deston walked up to Yami Bakura and took the picture away, giving it to Seto.  

"I want to see."  Ryou said from the kitchen door.  He had a big stack of pancakes on a plate and he put them on the table.  "Who does Seto like?"

"You wouldn't believe it aibou."  Yami Bakura squealed.

"Okay somebody's a little too happy."  Yami Malik commented from the living room area.  He and Malik had settled on the love seat across from Mokuba and they were kissing.  Mokuba was looking at them full of interest and Seto caught this and yelled,

"Stop making out in front of my bother you two."  He then turned back to Yami Bakura and said,  "Shut up Yami Bakura.  I swear if you say one more thing…"

"Try to guess who it is.  Here are the hints: We call him puppy.  He has blond hair and brown eyes.  And Seto always messes with him."

"Joey Wheeler."  Max said happily and astonished at the same time.  "You like Joey Wheeler?"

"Yeah, just rub it in Max."

"I didn't say that he was ugly or anything."

"Was that a gay tendency popping out?"  Yami questioned.

"No.  I was just stating the truth."

"So you think he's cute."

"Yeah."  Max looked at Yami who was smiling at the other yamis.  "Not like that."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm not saying anything else because you all twist everything around."  

"Good taste Seto.  I think he's cute.  He has nice eyes and a cute accent."  Ryou said from the kitchen while bringing out more food.  Yami Bakura frowned and his eye twitched at his hikari.  Ryou noticed this and walked up to Yami Bakura kissing him and hugging him.  "But he'll never compare to my yami."

"I don't think that anyone would want to be compared to Yami Bakura.  A third grade education and sticky fingers are not good qualities."

"Shut up Yami.  You're just jealous."

"Spell jealous."

"Shut up."  Yugi walked in behind Ryou carrying a plate of sausage and bacon.

"Seto and Joey sitting in the tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g…"

"Shut up Yugi."  Yugi stopped singing and laughed at Seto.

"So Seto what do you like about him?  And where did you get the picture?"  Deston asked.  Mokuba who had been listening to the entire discussion from the sofa, turned around and said,

"Seto said that he liked his butt, his body, his smile, his eyes…well he kinda likes everything.  And he took the picture from the bulletin board at his school.  He told somebody that on the phone.  I kinda overheard."  Seto turned red and yelled Mokuba's name.  He walked slowly over to Mokuba and rubbed his head.

"Mokuba, what have I told you about listening to my conversations and then telling everyone what I say?"  Mokuba looked at Seto and got off the sofa walking to Deston.  When he was shielded as much as possible he said,

"You told me not to do that anymore."

"Right."

"But I didn't tell anybody about the time when you and Duke were saying nasty stuff on the phone."  Seto blushed and Mokuba's eyes got wide when he realized what he had said.  "Sorry big brother."  The group started laughing and Seto walked away.  Ryou laughed and went back into the kitchen.  He walked back out with three pitchers of orange juice and yelled,

"Come on and eat."  Whatever everyone was doing was dropped and they ran to the table.  Yami Bakura got there first and took the entire plate of pancakes.

"Mine."

"Yami put those back.  Those are for everyone."

"But I'm hungry."

"Put them back."

"But…"

"Back."  Yami Bakura sulked and put the pancakes back in the center of the table.

"You're mean aibou."  Ryou ignored Yami Bakura and served himself some of the pancakes, pouring syrup over them.  As did everyone else who had taken from the large stack.  They attacked the other food, leaving the more courteous people or as the yamis called them slow people with what was left.  These people happened to be Max and Deston.

"Such savagery."  Deston said disgusted.  She and Max split what was left and ate quietly.  Paying attention to his plate Max noticed that every time he looked down his food seemed to dwindle faster than he was eating.  He turned away and turned quickly to see Yami stealing his sausage.

"Give it back."  Max said stabbing at it on Yami's fork.  Yami dodged Max's fork and stuck the sausage in his mouth.

"Still want it."  Yami asked chewing it.

"No.  Why don't you steal someone else's food?"

"Because you are right beside me, Deston has had all the good stuff stolen from her plate, the hikaris get violent when food is around, and Mokuba needs to eat."

"Yeah and I don't?"

"No not really."  Max drank some orange juice and left the dining room.  Deston seeing that she had no more food left to steal left the table also.  When the two left Ryou scolded and yelled at the yamis something about "no fun for two months."  Max did not know what he was talking about, but all the yamis groaned.  Max met Deston in the living room.  They both sat on the sofa and Deston pulled a book from the sofa.

"You know I could start your portrait now if you like."  Deston smiled and said,

"Yes you should.  Where will you paint me?"

"Come on lets go to the studio upstairs.  It has more room and I can find a nice back drop for you."  They left leaving the group to themselves and went to the studio.  They entered the studio and Deston danced around the room.

"So how was dance class this week."

"It was great."

"You are very graceful.  Nice dress."  Max was referring to the dress that Deston had put on that morning.  It was a soft bronze color that brought out her eyes and skin tone.  It came off of her shoulders and fit snugly around her voluptuous figure.  The bottom portion went a little past her knees and grazed her tone and slender legs.  On her feet Max also notice that she wore a gold toe ring and a small gold anklet with an ahnk charm on it.  She wore no shoes and her hair cascaded down her back.

"Thank you."  Deston danced over to Max and asked, 

"What do you want me to do?"  Max sat her on the floor and put her in a position where she was lying on her side and looking upright at him.  He went to a closet and pulled out some gold and black silk that his mother put away.  He placed the pieces of silk around and on Deston until he was satisfied with the result.  He then went to another room and brought back a gold pillow and some brown blankets.  He pulled her up again and instructed her to lie on the blankets in the same position.  Max placed the pillow under the arm Deston was leaning on and then placed the silk over her once again.

"You look like an Egyptian princess."  Deston smiled and then blushed.

"You flatter me so much."  Max laughed softly, drew in her beauty, his eyes absorbing every detail of her face, and sat behind and easel.

"Don't move."  Max took a pencil and began to sketch the outline of Deston's portrait.  He sketched the curve of her hip and the elegant length of her legs.  When he finished the lower half he started on the oval of her face and her neck and hands.  'Might as well make this a full body portrait.'  Lastly, he sketched in her dark raven hair and the tauk she wore around her neck.  When he had finished the outline, about an hour or so later, he went back to the closet and fished out a camera.  He took Deston's picture and the instant camera pushed the photo out.  He went closer to get pictures of her face, eyes, and mouth.  Deston smiled and took the camera from him, holding it out in front of them.  She snapped a picture of them together then she took another.  When she prepared to take the third, she gently guided Max's face to hers, pulling him into a kiss.  Snap!  The camera had gotten them together and other faces had seen as well.  Seto and the others secretly looked between the small crack that the door made.  Deston released Max's mouth and his eyes were wide.  He touched his lips and moved away.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean…"  Max not bothering to listen went back to his easel and sat; staring at the pictures he had taken of Deston.  Deston went to get up from the floor when Max said to her,

"You can't move yet."  She moved back into the position Max put her in earlier, but now she stared at the floor.

"Lift your head please."  Max said professionally.  Deston lifted her head, but quickly turned away.

"When I used the Tauk to tap into your feelings I thought that you would be happy with what I did.  What did I do wrong?"

"You surprised me."

"I am sorry.  I won't do it again if it makes you uncomfortable.  You may finish your sketch now."  Deston said and lifted her head back up to stare at Max, but now she looked sad and disappointed.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it."  Max said walking from behind the easel.  Deston's eyes looked brighter at the comment.  "Maybe you should let me make the first move and then I won't feel so bad."  Max sat down beside Deston and leaned in to kiss her, but just as their lips began to touch, Seto, who was leaning to heavily on the door, fell into the room bringing everyone who was watching the scene with him.  They all fell in a pile in front of the door.  Deston and Max turned to look, surprised at the interruption.  There the group lay tangled and trying to scramble to their feet.

"Uh I was looking for the bathroom."  Yami Malik said stupidly.

"How many times have you been to my house?  You should know where the bathrooms are."

"I had a memory lapse."  Deston giggled and said,

"Why don't you all admit that you were spying on us."

"Spying.  Us.  Never.  We were just looking for you and we happened to fall in on what you to were doing."  Seto said and gave a slight smile.

"No you were not big brother.  You followed them when they left the living room.  You told everybody to come with you.  And we watched Max and Deston kiss..."  Seto glared at his little brother and Mokuba stopped talking.

Yeah, Max is finally becoming a man.  All he needs to do is get laid.  We could handle that for you."  Yami Bakura said grinning.

"I'm not gay."

"Come on give it a chance."

"No."

"Well, Deston come on give the boy some lovin'."  Deston looked at Yami Bakura and rolled her eyes.

"You are speaking to two virgins Yami, I doubt that they are going to do anything with each other.  So, leave them alone."  Ryou said poking his yami playfully.

"I'll leave them alone if you reward me."

"Nope you're not getting any."

"But aibou…"

"Bye Yami."  

"Please."

"No."

"But I'm sexually frustrated."

"Sorry for you, but you are going to have to stay that way."  Max said from the floor.  "My eyes haven't stopped burning ever since the time I caught you and Ryou having sex on the rec room coffee table.  To this day I can't eat off of it."

"Sorry Max, but I really wanted it that night and I couldn't make it to a bed before I jumped on Yami Bakura."  Ryou blushed then smiled.  

"Speaking of sex on the coffee table, I wonder what my parents are doing now."

"What time is it Michael."

"Two thirty-five."

"I must say that we shopped pretty quickly.  I love this black Versace gown."

"I like it, but then I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"You are showing too much skin.  Look at the slits on the sides, they go to the highest part of your thigh, and it is backless.  Only I should see that much skin."  Vanessa ignored her husband and looked over to Croquet.

"What do you think Croquet?"

"It is very nice Madame Pegasus."

"See Croquet likes it."

"He is paid to say nice things and he knows not to anger you."  Croquet nodded in agreement and opened the door for the Pegasus couple.

"Shut up.  It doesn't matter what you think.  Now lets go get some shoes for this dress."

"Shoes?  Don't you already have some black shoes?"

"Yes, but I want to get some to go with this dress."

"No Vanessa.  You got away with the dress and that was the price of a car."

"But I'm rich and I can do that."

"No."  Vanessa turned away and pouted.  Croquet had started the car and heard the two arguing in the back.  

"Sir why don't you go ahead and give in early.  You know that you hate to see her unhappy."

"Croquet you're supposed to be on my side."

"Yes Sir I know, but I already know how this will end.  You will argue, she will pout, you will feel bad because she is pouting and apologize, she will accept the apology, and then to make up for making her unhappy you will let her buy the shoes."

"Fine."  Vanessa squealed and smiled.

"I want Versace shoes to match."

"Vanessa."

"What?  I have to match everything perfectly."

"Why did I marry a high maintenance woman?"

"Because you love me and I gave you the ride of your life the first time we did it."

"Good sex isn't what made me marry you."

"Sure it is.  You kept coming back for more of it and then I got pregnant with Max.  Then you married me."

"So wouldn't Max be the reason I married you."

"You asked me to marry you before I got pregnant with Max."

 "Oh.  In a odd way that makes sense."  Croquet laughed and drove to the store to get Vanessa's shoes.

  It was seven-nineteen when Max awoke from his evening nap, even the yamis went to sleep.  He remembered putting Deston's outline sketch away and then coming to his room where he fell asleep.  He sat up and rubbed his head, pulling his fingers through his hair.  He was lying in his bed and smelled the aroma of food from downstairs.

"I slept that hard?"  Max got out of his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  When he reached the kitchen, he found a note from Annabelle.

Young Pegasus you and the other children were asleep when we arrived, so the staff and I fixed dinner and left.  We didn't want to wake any of you up and we know if we would have woken up the others before you, you would not have eaten.  I cooked some Southern food tonight, Miss Mae and I thought you might like some.  You were always complaining that Japan had no soul food.  I swear you might have been raised in New York, but Miss Mae calls you a Southern boy.  We cooked some greens, cornbread, macaroni and cheese, potato salad, and some fried chicken.  You can gloat to your mother when you hear from her. Love Annabelle and Miss Mae.  P.S. Peach Cobbler is in the oven with the chicken.

     Max put the note down and opened the pot lids and the oven.  Everything listed in the letter was there and Max would be the first to eat some.  Max walked to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a plate.  He did it quietly because it seemed as if the yamis could hear anything having to do with food.  Max opened up the pot with the greens and placed the lid softly on the counter.  He scooped up some and put them on his plate.  Max put the top back on the greens and went to the macaroni doing the same thing.  Being in such a hurry to get the macaroni and cheese, Max dropped the lid on the counter.

"Damn."  He heard footsteps come from the hallway to the stairs and then run down them.  Within a few seconds, Max saw the whole group running into the kitchen and grabbing plates.  The yamis ran into Max and moved him out of the way.  Max shoved back which surprised the yamis and they stared.

"Look you can steal my breakfast, but when it comes to Miss Mae's cooking, I will turn violent.  So step the hell back."  All the yamis got the drift and stepped back.  Max let Deston, the hikaris, Seto, and Mokuba through so they could fix their plates.  When Max and the others got what they wanted, they stepped away and let the yamis have the rest.  All the yamis heaped their plates with food even though they had no idea what they were eating except for the chicken that is.  When they sat at the table Yami Malik was the first to ask,

"What is this stuff?"

"How can you put all that food on your plate and not know what it is.  It's called soul food.  They cook it in the southern part of America.  Miss Mae is an old lady from the south who used to cook for my mother when she was young.  It was the only food she ate, so Mother kept her, but she only cooks for special occasions and when she wants too."

"Are you talking about the black lady who cooked that key lime pie and the Pineapple Upside Down Cake?  It was good."  Yami said and Yami Bakura punched him in the arm.  

"Shut up."

"You guys ate that entire cake?"

"Like I said it was good."

"Well tonight we have Peach Cobbler and Vanilla ice cream and if you touch it before I have had my piece I will cut your hands off."  Everyone looked at Max and gulped.  "You're eating greens, macaroni and cheese, cornbread, potato salad, and some fried chicken."  Max said pointing to each item.  "Now dig in."

The music drifted softly to the ears of the company owners attending the party.  A small orchestra played on a stage.  They played soft classical and light dance pieces, while some people danced to the rhythm on the dance floor in front of the stage.  Tables were dressed with black silken table clothes and gold-rimmed crystal plates and glasses.  Men and women in waiter uniforms walked through the talking crowd handing out wine and small gifts.  Women walked next to their husbands and the men who brought dates showed them off to other men.  Vanessa walked by the men quickly and pulled their gaze.  Their partners pulled their faces back to them or scolded them for looking. 

 "I still have it."  Vanessa said quietly.  She wore the black Versace dress and found a pair of black diamond studded Versace stilettos.  Vanessa walked in the direction of the buffet table to see what she wanted to eat.  After making her way through the crowd, she finally had a view of the table.  The buffet table was stocked with many different foods from around the world.  On one end of the table sat octopus, calamari, crab legs, and seafood that was more exotic than she had ever seen.  In the middle were meats, cooked and raw, sushi, soups, side dishes, and breads.  There was a chef behind the table cutting off pieces of meat as the guests asked for it.  And the end of the table held the desserts.  All types of chocolates, cakes and fudges.  Seeing this Vanessa walked straight to that end of the table, that is until her husband pulled her and led her to the middle of the table.

"Let go Michael."  Vanessa said pulling her hand from her husband.

'You will eat some food before you eat one bite of that dessert part of the table."  Vanessa pouted and let herself be led by her husband.  She picked up a plate and asked for some vegetables, rice with gravy, and steak.  Michael got the same thing, but with a potato added.  

"I see you are already making women angry Vanessa."

"What?  Their husbands and dates looked at me."

"I don't like this dress.  And you are wearing a thong.  Men are looking at you."

"Yeah and when they ask who I am with I tell them you.  You know who I belong to, so don't worry.  You sleep with me at night, not them.  Let them know what it is like to have a real woman.  One that is good for years instead of one night."

"Now that you put it that way."  Michael said putting his hand around his wife's waist.

"That's right now enjoy yourself."

They walked back to their table to sit down, only to find a man waiting there for them.  The man was Japanese with short hair that was spiked in the front.  He had blond highlights and diamond studs in his ears.  He looked no more than thirty-five with a dark seductive smile and a diamond band on his pinky finger.  Vanessa smiled at the man uneasily and moved closer to her husband.  When Vanessa and Michael reached their table the young man stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pegasus.  I am Malakye Taganoshi."  While he introduced himself Mr. Taganoshi pulled out a chair for Vanessa and shook Michael's hand.  His voice was deep and regal, almost hypnotizing.  He flashed another smile at the two at the table and sat down beside Vanessa.  Vanessa grabbed her husband's hand and asked,

"Hello Mr. Taganoshi.  What brings you to our table."

"Please call me Malakye."  He said kissing her hand.  Vanessa pulled her hand back slowly and waited for him to continue.  "I heard that you were looking for a partner for your company.  I was interested and decided to talk to you and discuss your terms."  Vanessa pulled at her hair, which seemed to be getting curlier by the minute.  She looked around trying to find something to tie her hair back, but found nothing.  Giving up she asked Mr. Taganoshi for his resume.  He handed Vanessa the resume and caressed her hand quickly as she took it, throwing another one of his smiles her way.  Vanessa ignored the action and looked over the resume with her husband.  After reading it, Michael said quietly to his wife,

"He seems qualified everywhere Vanessa."

"Yes."  Vanessa answered hesitantly.  While Michael looked over the resume more, Vanessa covered her exposed thigh and tried her best to cover some of her chest area.  Mr. Taganoshi smiled slyly and rubbed Vanessa's leg under the table.  Vanessa reacted quickly by pulling away.  She took the resume from Michael and excused her and her husband from the table.

"Michael would you come with me to get something from the dessert buffet.  Excuse us Mr. Taganoshi."  Mr. Taganoshi looked annoyed, but nodded.  Vanessa walked slowly with Michael to the desserts.  While walking, Vanessa constantly tried to wrap her hair in a bun, but it always fell to tight ringlets down her back.  She continued to try and bun her hair until Michael snatched her hands down.  Vanessa gave him a troubled look and her hands moved back to her hair.  Michael grabbed her wrists firmly and placed her open palms on his chest.

"Vanessa, love, what is wrong?  Something here upsets you.  What is it?  Talk to me.  I don't like to see you unhappy and you know it."

"I don't like him.  I don't like the aura around him.  I sense dishonesty."

"Are you sure Vanessa?  Love he is the best qualified."

"Yes, I am sure."

"Whatever makes you happy."  They both walked to their table after getting their dessert, finding Mr. Taganoshi waiting for them.

"I am sorry Mr. Taganoshi, but we must decline your resume for now.  We will keep in touch though.  With all the new projects that we are starting we won't have enough time to place you with the company yet.  But when we do you will be the first person we call."  Michael said when he seated himself at the table.  Mr. Taganoshi rose and shook Michael's hand again before saying,

"Thank you for your time and I honor your judgment."  He bowed to Vanessa and then took his leave.  Vanessa watched Mr. Taganoshi's back until she could no longer see it.  When she could see him no more, Vanessa exhaled and kissed her husband's hand.

"Michael can I tell you something?"

"Sure love, what is it?"

"Let's go outside."

     "Whoa that was good.  I am cool for the rest of the night."  Yami Bakura said patting his stomach.

"Come on let's find something to do."  Yami said getting up from the table and walking to the living room.

"Yeah I got something for us all to do how about we wash these dishes."

"That's not fun Max.  You can do it if you want too."  Max rubbed his forehead and said,

"It's not up for discussion Yami Malik, so get in here.  That goes for the rest of you too.  Don't even try to walk away."  Everyone groaned at Max's words, but walked back to the kitchen to help clean up.  

"What!"

"Michael, Malakye is my ex-boyfriend.  I never expected to see him again."

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier."

"Because you would have made a scene."

"I would not have made a scene."

"If I would have told you what he was doing to me you would be in jail right about now, for assault with a deadly weapon.  Your steak knife."

"Well what is your relationship with him now?"

"I hate everything about him.  I never told you about him because I never expected to see him again.  And I thought that it would be rare for me to run into him in the corporate world.  When I left him, he was a deadbeat with no job, no goals, and no life.  I worked, but he never tried to do any better.  He lived off of everyone else and never tried to help himself.  I got tired of his type of living and found someone better.  You.  I never expected to find someone like you.  I thought that the best that I could do was him.  For years, he drilled that into my brain and I soon began to believe it.  I stopped trying for a while and then I met you.  Someone who was successful, sweet, and loving.  When I found out that you were interested, all of Malakye's harsh words drifted away and I left him to be with you.  I don't regret anything that led to me being with you because it was all worth it.  So don't go in there and kill him as much as I wish that you would.  It would only fuel his desire to break up what I have now."  Michael leaned over and kissed his wife on the lips. 

"I love you very much.  You are a very special woman and I would never treat you that way."  Michael said grabbing Vanessa's chin and forcing her to look at him.  She smiled and hugged Michael laying her head on his chest.

"I know.  Go back inside and relax.  I need some fresh air.  Give me five minutes."  Michael left his wife on the small grassy area they were previously talking on and went inside, but unbeknownst to them, an old flame had been watching and hearing all from a secret hiding place. 

      When Malakye saw Michael leave, he walked slowly toward Vanessa and circled his fingers around her neck.  Vanessa started to scream, but a hand was thrown over her mouth, muffling it out.  Vanessa felt someone kiss her neck and then her cheek.  The hand that was on her neck traveled lower running over the top of her chest and then sinking below the dress top.  Vanessa kicked and dug her nails into the intruder's hand covering her mouth.  When the intruder released her mouth, she turned around to be faced with her ex.

"What do you want, you sick son of a b…?"

"You still have that hot temper.  It made you do wonders in the bedroom."

"Go to hell."

"While we are on the subject, is he better than me."

"Anyone's better than you.  If he could last just five minutes, he'd be better than you.  But I don't have to compare him to you because I don't think about you when I'm with him.  When you are with your little sluts for the night do you think about me?"

"Yes I do."

"Too bad I'm already taken.  You low life."  Malakye walked over to Vanessa and pulled her hair, pulling her neck back in an uncomfortable position.

"Remind you of anything."

"Yes.  Me and my husband.  You know that I have always liked it rough."  Malakye growled and yanked her against him.

"I will always own you.  No one else ever will.  And if I can't have you then neither will he.  You are mine and so is everything you own."

"I'll always hate you and you don't own me.  I own myself."

"Your husband said something about getting back in touch with me, I think that you will be doing that sooner than you think."  Malakye laughed and released Vanessa's hair.  He walked back to the party and left her alone to wonder about the meaning of his words.  Vanessa followed a few minutes later and walked up to her husband.

"Michael I want to go now."

"Sure.  I'll call Croquet."

     Deston opened her eyes to hear screaming and sobbing coming from Max's room.  She nudged Seto, being careful not to wake Mokuba.  Seto's eyes fluttered open and he heard the screaming too.  He and Deston got out of their bed and ran upstairs to Max's room.  It was six o'clock in the morning, an hour and a half since they all had fallen asleep again for the night.  The screaming and sobbing continued and caused the two to run even faster.  When they reached Max's door they saw everyone else looking puzzled and afraid.  Seto burst open the door and switched on the lights.  They put their hands over their eyes to block out the light and then they stared at Max on his bed.  Now that they were closer, they could Max yell,

"No, Mother please don't be dead.  Where's my father.  No please.  This can't be happening."  Deston ran to the bed and shook Max trying to pull him from his nightmare.  She shook furiously and soon started to cry herself.

"He's not waking up."  This only made things worse because Yugi and Ryou broke down, and started to cry.  Yami Bakura let go of his hikari and went over to Max.  He leaned over him and slapped him hard across the face.  Max stopped struggling and went limp for a moment.  After a few seconds, he opened his eyes.  They were red and his face was tear stained.  He hurriedly wiped his face with his hand and pushed his hair behind his shoulders.

"Are you alright Max?"  Deston asked while she hugged him.

"They died Deston.  They left me here alone."

"Who died?"

"My parents.  In my dream they died."

"What happened?"

"Someone murdered them.  They were found dead.  God they were murdered.  I could hear my mother scream and call for my father.  I heard movement, but I couldn't see anything.  Then I heard two gunshots fired."  While telling his dream Max had once again became hysterical.  Deston pulled his head to her chest and then placed her chin on it, rocking him to a slow rhythm.  Seto picked up the cordless phone and handed it to Max.

"Call them."  Max grabbed the phone quickly and dialed the number his mother gave him to the hotel that they would be staying in.  The phone rang and the desk clerk picked it up.

"Royal Suites.  May I help you?"

"Yes could you connect me to the Pegasus suite?  It's number two twenty-four."

"Sure just one moment."  Max heard a click and then the phone started to ring.  After a few rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello."  Said a drowsy female voice.

"Mother.  It's me Max."

"Hi honey.  Is anything wrong?"

"No I just wanted to call to make sure that you and Father were alright."

"We are fine, but your father is about to fall out of the bed.  Hold on."  Max heard a loud thud in the background and his father yell.

"You kicked him out of the bed."

"Yeah he was bound to fall out I just helped him and got a laugh out of it.  So how are all of you?"

"We are fine.  I just wanted to check up on you guys.  I haven't heard from you in a while.  I guess I miss you already."

"Well no need to worry.  Your father and I are coming home tomorrow instead of Tuesday.  We might be home early Tuesday morning or late Monday night because I miss my baby already.  Now go to sleep we'll call when we are on our way home okay.  Love you."

"You and Father too.  Bye."

"Bye."  Max hung up the phone with a smile on his face.

"They are alright.  And they said that they maybe home later today or early Tuesday morning."  Deston smiled and they all went to leave Max's room, but Max stopped them.

"Where are you all going?"

"Back to our rooms Max.  You half way scared us to death."  Yami said.

"Sorry.  Don't go.  It's enough room in my bed for all of you.  I mean look at it, it's huge."

"What are you suggesting?"  Seto said holding a sleeping Mokuba who had wandered into the room while Max was on the phone.

"Sleep with me please."

"Hey you hear that Yami Malik, he begging us to sleep with him."  Yami Bakura said and smirked.

"Not like that."

"Hey it's all one in the same."

"I don't want a yami by me."

"Hey what's wrong with us."  Yami Malik asked.

"You guys like to touch and feel a lot."  Max made room for everyone and they all crowded into his bed.  Ryou ran to turn off the lights and then bounced back in the bed.  Mokuba moved from beside Seto to the foot of the bed, curling up and falling back asleep.

"This is like one big orgy."  

"Shut up Yami."

"You know you like it Max."

"Hey let go of my breast, whoever you are."

"Hey Deston these feel nice.  What size are you?  You feel like a D cup."

"Let go Yami Bakura.  Quit fondling them."  Deston smacked Yami Bakura's hand and he pulled away.

"Ouch."

"Hey Yami Bakura what do Deston's boobs feel like?" 

"Why did you ask him that Yami Malik?"

"Because I want to know."

"Well find out some other way."

"Can I touch them?"

"No."

"Let go of my butt."

"Sorry Max.  I just had to see how it felt."

"Seto, you pervert.  And stop giggling Ryou and Yugi.  Hey hey, didn't I just tell you to stop Seto."

"Not me."

"Then who has both their hands on me.  Ryou and Yugi stop playing around.  I'm turning on my back."

"Do you want us to touch your other friend because I have no problem doing so?"  Yugi said from his position.

"Nevermind.  Goodnight."

"Night."  Everyone awake said in unison and went to sleep. 

Me:  This chapter was long, but I am happy that I finished it.  The next chapter is a sad one but I'll try my best to get it up early for everyone.  When the next chapter is uploaded that will be the end of part one of my story.  The next part of the story will center around something else, but I can't tell you or I'll give the next chapter away.

Seto:  Hey Sweetcandie I wanted to be your muse for the story, but instead you chose the yamis.  What's so special about them?

Me:  Don't worry Seto, you and the hikaris are my muses for the next part.

Seto:  Yeah baby.  So when do I start?

Me: Chapter 14.

Seto:  My lucky number.  

Hey everybody I read this great fic last night called Paint Me Red.  If you have not read it please do.  It is Pegasus/Otogi.  It has a sad ending, but it is well worth the read.    


	13. A Very Sad Chapter

Me:  This chapter is so sad.  I hated writing this chapter.  I really didn't want this to happen, but it had to happen for my story. *sobbing* 

Yami Malik:  What's wrong SweetCandie?

Me:  This is the really sad chapter I was telling you guys about.

Yami:  No not this chapter. *burst into tears*

Yami Bakura:  Not the chapter when…

Me:  Yes, that chapter. *Yami Bakura starts to cry as well*

Yami Malik:  Noooo! *sobbing*

Me:  Don't talk about it anymore.  Let me just start the chapter, so I can get it over with.  Here's chapter twelve. *sniffling*  

/…/ Yami to hikari thoughts and vice versa

     It was eight o'clock in the morning and everyone in the Pegasus mansion was asleep.  That is until Mokuba Kaiba woke up.  He climbed over the entanglement of bodies and sat on Max's.  Poking him gently and whispering in his ear, Mokuba tried to wake Max up.

"Max I'm hungry."

"Go to the kit…" Max said, falling back asleep mid sentence.

"Wake up, I can't cook like the big people."

"Ask Annabelle."  Max said and rolled over.  His arm ended up being thrown over Deston's shoulder and his hand on Yami Malik's chest.  Mokuba took Max's advice and jumped off the bed to head to the kitchen.  Before he left the room though, he put on Max's bedroom slippers and robe and ran downstairs to the kitchen.  He reached the kitchen and saw Annabelle pulling cooking utensils out of a drawer.

"Annabelle I'm hungry."

"Well I'm about to start cooking.  Do you want to help?"

"Yeah."  Mokuba pulled one of the kitchen chairs to the counter and stood in it.

"Mokuba, why don't you remove Young Pegasus' slippers and robe.  They are both too large for you for you."  Mokuba jumped out of the chair and took the articles of clothing off, tossing the robe over the back of another kitchen chair and putting the slippers underneath.

"Okay I'm ready now."

"Alright Mokuba, I need twenty-four eggs."

"How many dozen is that.  I only know the dozen stuff."

"Oh, that's two dozen."  Mokuba jumped out of the chair and ran to the refrigerator, pulling out two cartons of eggs.  Mokuba took the eggs and ran back to the counter with them.

"Okay good.  Now I need one full package of the sliced cheese, the bowl of small, cubed ham and two packages of waffles from the freezer."  Mokuba jumped from the chair again, gathering all the ingredients and rushing them back to the counter, while Annabelle chopped peppers and onions for the omelets.

"Annabelle what are we eating?" 

"Omelets, waffles, and a passion fruit and papaya breakfast juice."

"I've never drunk poppya or passion fruit juice."

"Papaya Mokuba, and it's good for you."  They continued cooking until they heard thundering coming from the stair area.

"Here come the rest of the children."  Into the kitchen ran Seto, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.  Deston walked in a few seconds later and Max followed.

"Good morning all of you."

"Morning."  Annabelle smiled at Yugi, Malik, and Ryou or who she thought were Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.  Little did she know that no hikaris stood there at all, only yamis.  They all took their hikaris' bodies and locked them in their soul rooms.  The yamis and everyone else sat at the table waiting for the food to finish.  Half an hour later, Annabelle put plates in front of everyone.  The yamis made a mad dash for the syrup and butter.  When they finished, they attacked the juice and ate.  

"Hey, this papaya juice is mixed with something.  Good though."  

"Passion fruit Yugi."  Annabelle responded.

"Oh because I remember that when I lived in Egypt, I drank it all the time."

"I didn't know that you were from Egypt Yugi.  Maximillion told me that you were born he in Japan."  Yami choked on his juice and smiled.

"Oh, I meant to say, like when I visited Egypt awhile back.  Visit, travel, lived, their all the same to me."

/Boy good cover up.  Yami you are so retarded.  See if I was in my own body, I would not have said something so stupid./

/Keep talking you little Keebler Elf./

/Why do people keep making fun of my height?/

/Because it's funny/

/Go ahead and say something else smart about my height and I'll tell everybody about your incident with the push and pull doors and the vacuum cleaner./

/Shut up./

/Mmm hmm./

/Midget./

/What?/

/Nothing./

/That's what I thought you said./  Yami continued to eat in silence in both his mind and outside of it.  While Yami and Yugi were arguing, so was another hikari and yami couple.

 /I swear Yami Bakura when I get out of here…/

/I'm trying to eat Ryou./

/Stop eating all that food, you're going to make me fat./

/Good you need some meat on your body.  More to grab onto when we have our little fun./

/You are never getting any./

/When I finally let you out you will be begging for it./

/I hope it falls off./

/Don't say such things, you know you like it./

/Fine, I hope it shrinks.  Actually I don't want it to shrink.  I'll get back to you, when I think of something to say to you./

/Bye aibou./

/Shut up./  Yami Malik on the other hand was getting along just fine with his aibou,

/Yami Malik, drink some more juice and eat the omelet./  Yami Malik followed his hikari orders eating and drinking what he was told.

/That was a good breakfast./

/Can I eat some more./

/Sure Yami, you haven't been on a sugar rush since we got here./

/Sugar rush.  Ooh, yeah./  Yami Malik grabbed another waffle and poured an excessive amount of syrup on it.  Yami Malik looked around and saw everyone looking at him.

"I really like syrup."  He said before woofing down the waffle.  Annabelle waited for everyone to finish then did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.  

"Young Pegasus, I'll be back around four o'clock to start dinner."

"Okay Annabelle."  Annabelle left and Max walked up to his room, only to see that Deston and Seto were already in it.  Max looked in on them through the crack in the door.  Deston hugged Seto and he hugged her back.  When they had finished Max walked into the room and Seto left.  Max looked at Deston questioningly.

"Deston could I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know if there is something between you and Seto.  I know he said something about liking Joey, but I see you two together all the time."

"You just saw us through the door?"  Max nodded and Deston smiled.

"Seto and I are really close friends.  He was upset, so I comforted him."

"Oh, so what about that time when I saw you two kissing before we went to bed the night you all came?"

"Seto told me that he would ask Joey out.  I knew that he liked him all along, but he was just too afraid to ask him on a date.  So when Seto told me that he would ask him when school started I kissed him because I was so happy."

"That clears up a lot of questions.  Sorry about doubting you."

"No harm.  How could you have known?"

"I could have asked like I just did."

"Well now you know."  Deston smiled and kissed Max innocently on the lips.

"You know I don't think that anything could spoil this perfect day."

"Hopefully nothing will Max."  Deston said, grabbing Max's hand and leading him out of the room.

Michael and Vanessa had left their suite early Monday morning to catch a plane that would have them home as early as possible.  Vanessa was all happy and giddy about returning home and her husband laughed at her condition.

"Michael I can't wait to get home and see Max.  I miss him so much."

"You have only been gone one full day Vanessa."

"So, but I miss my son.  We are about thirty minutes away from the airport and then I'll be on that plane going back home.  I mean I liked the suite and everything, but we can do that stuff at home.  We might disturb Max, but he's used to it by now."

"Yes dear."  Vanessa and Michael talked until Croquet turned a corner that led into an almost deserted part of town.  There were deserted buildings and warehouses.

"This looks really drab Croquet."  Vanessa said from the back seat.  "Any thing could happen in this place."   They stopped at a stoplight and waited for it to turn green.  Vanessa absently started to play with her hair, tugging on the curls that were forming in it.  When Vanessa finally realized that her hair was becoming even more frizzy and full of crinkles, she looked behind the limousine just in time to see a black car pull up behind their limousine.  Vanessa turned around, thinking nothing of it until she heard car doors slam and footfalls coming closer to their car.  

"Michael, something's wrong."

"What."

"I said…"  Before Vanessa could finish her sentence, she heard the driver's side window of the limousine being broken.  Vanessa saw Croquet pull his gun from his holster, shoot a man in the chest and scramble to the passenger's side of the car.  

"Get out of the car now."  Croquet yelled as the passenger side window was broken and a large, brute man hit Croquet and knocked him out.  Another man then pushed Croquet's feet over and took the driver's seat.  Before the car started to move, Michael opened the door for he and Vanessa to get out.  When he opened the door, he met another man who poured something on a white towel and tried to put it over his face.  Vanessa screamed and someone opened her side of the car.  While Michael kicked his attacker, some one was shoving Vanessa further into the car.  Michael, having fought off his attacker, tried to move to help his wife, but another man, pouring the same liquid as before on a towel, placed the towel over Michael face and he slowly stopped fighting.  Vanessa was still scratching and clawing at the hand that was grabbing at her.  The hand finally stopped and the top part of the body it belonged to could be seen.  Vanessa gasped and moved away. 

"Hello Vanessa.  I told you that you would be getting back in touch with me soon."  Vanessa lashed out at her ex, but he dodged, putting a towel over her face as well, knocking her out.

     Max was in the studio again adding the final touches of Deston's outline.  He put in all the small details like dividing her fingers and accenting the jewelry she wore.  He filled in the small beauty marks on her skin and her full lips.  He then went to his art closet and pulled out all of his earthen colors.  Putting them beside his easel, he picked up his palate and opened the different jars.  He put dark, luscious, browns, and dark mahogany for other details.  He added to his palate gold and black.  The black for Deston's long hair and the gold for small details like her jewelry.  The gold and black would also be used for the hieroglyphics that Deston would write when he finished.  He stated to paint the large, body portrait of Deston.  He mixed different colors to attain the proper colors, wanting to do his best to make this portrait one of his finest.  He started first with a light gloss of light brown to make the canvas appear to be papyrus that was dried in the sun.  At the edges of the canvas, Max darkened the brown to paint small cracks that highlighted the papyrus feel and added to the tone of the piece.  Max sat there for hours painting and shadowing for the perfect effect that he was sure would please the person it was for.  

     Vanessa opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry.  She tried to feel around her surroundings, but found that her arms and legs were tied to something.

"Michael."  Vanessa said hoarsely.  No answer.  "Michael."  She called again.  This time she heard a grunt and shifting on whatever they were laying on.

"Vanessa, are you alright."  Michael said softly.

"Michael I can't move.  My legs and arms are tied up."  Vanessa was becoming panic-stricken as she talked to her husband.

"Relax love."

"I can't."

"Think of Max."  Michael felt the surface he was lying on become still and knew his wife had relaxed as much as she was going to. 

"Michael can you see?"

"Vision's blurry.  What about you?"

"I can see."

"Where are we?"

I don't know, but we are lying on a big bed."  Vanessa looked up and down to she what was holding her wrists and ankles hostage.  She saw that some nylons had been used to restrain her.  She looked over at Michael and saw him being held to the bed by some kind of thin rope.  Vanessa looked at the room and its dark blue walls.  The room was scarcely furnished, with only the bed they lay on and two chairs.  The lights were sort of dim and the room had no windows.  Vanessa pulled at the restraints, but stopped when she heard footsteps and the voice of her ex.  

"Are they awake yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't do anything to the woman until I say so, but her husband you may kill when he signs the company over to me.  If the woman doesn't cooperate I'll take the joy of killing her myself."

"Yes sir."  Vanessa and Michael, who had gained his sight in the last couple of minutes, saw Malakye walk into the room.  His men stood behind him holding guns just in case anything should happen.

"Hello Mr. Pegasus and my lady."  Michael frowned and began to curse at Malakye.  Malakye walked to the side of the bed that Michael was on and punched him in the stomach.

"Quiet."  Michael stopped and gasped for breath.  Malakye then walked over to Vanessa's side.

"How are you Princess?"  Vanessa spat in his face and turned away.  He took a handkerchief and wiped where the spit had landed.

"You are lucky that you are useful or you would have died for that.  Untie them both and bring her to the east room and take him to the west one."  The men untied the husband and wife, taking them to the said rooms.  When the bodyguards dumped them and locked the doors they both yelled to be let out.  After awhile the yelling seemed useless and they sat on the beds in their rooms.  Michael was the first to be visited.  Malakye opened the door and walked over to him.

"How are you today Mr. Pegasus."

"Why don't you stop the pleasantries and tell me what you want."

"Fine, I want your company."

"Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged, but then you won't be able to sign the papers for me."

"Why don't you go ahead and kill me.  I know that you will anyway."  

"Mr. Pegasus I would let you go if you would just sign the papers releasing your company to me."

"Never."

"You make this so difficult.  Don't you want your life more than this company?"

"Yes, but I know that you will kill me if I sign those papers.  You forget Mr. Taganoshi that I am a business man and I have dealt with crooked business partners before."

"I promise you your life if you sign the papers."

"I said that I don't trust crooks."

"You stubborn son of a bitch.  Just sign the papers."

"Where are my wife and my driver?"

"Your driver was found and taken to a hospital, after my men beat him up a little and your wife will be fine if you sign on the little dotted lines."

"As I said I will never sign those papers giving Pegasus Creations to a bastard like you."  Malakye took the butt of his gun and hit Michael across the face with it.  Michael wiped the blood from his lip and glared at the man.

"I will be back and I expect for your answer to have been changed."  Malakye knocked on the door and one of his guards opened it.  Malakye walked out and the door shut behind him and locked.

     Max looked at his finished work.  It had taken him a long time, but he had finally finished.  Everything was perfect.  All he needed now was for Deston to see it and put the hieroglyphics on it.  Max stood up and admired his work from afar.  He smiled, noticing that he had picked up everything about his subject, from her glass like eyes to the small birthmark on her arm.  Max heard Annabelle call everyone for dinner.  He looked at the clock and it read five-fifteen.  Max pulled himself away from his work and went down to the dining room to join the rest of his guests.

     Vanessa paced her room back and forth, as she waited for something to happen.  She turned to the door when she heard it open and in stepped Malakye.  She ran toward him trying to scratch him any way she could.  Malakye grabbed her arms and she pulled away trying to struggle away from him.  She pulled her arms free and moved away from him.

"You know Vanessa your husband is not being very cooperative with me.  Maybe you could help him understand."

"He will not sign those papers."

"Vanessa you know that I would hate to bring your son into this, but you have left me no choice."

"You leave my son alone.  Don't you touch him."  Vanessa screamed.  She started crying and sat on the bed.

"Oh don't cry Vanessa."

"Don't touch him."  Vanessa said again and looked at her ex.

"He seems to be the only one that will sign the papers for me." 

"You are a monster.  He does not have anything to do with this."

"Sure he does he is a Pegasus you know."

"Leave him alone."

"Will you get your husband to sign the papers?"

"Yes, if you leave my son alone."

"Deal.  I won't touch him, since the company will be all mine and none of his."  Malakye pulled Vanessa up by the arm and wiped her face with his handkerchief.  He then pulled her out the door and to her husband.  When they entered Michael's room Vanessa immediately ran to her husband.

"What have you done to my wife?"

"Nothing, but she does want to talk to you."  Vanessa looked at her husband and said,

"Sign the papers."

"What!  Vanessa no."

"Michael he said that he would hurt Max if you didn't."  Michael looked at Malakye and said,

"You won't hurt my boy?"

"No.  Once I have control of the company I will have no reason to worry about him."  Michael sighed and Malakye gave him a pen.  Michael signed the papers and Vanessa signed after him.  When she had finished, she gave the papers to Malakye and he smiled.

"Now for the celebration of taking another large step in fortune."  Malakye grabbed Vanessa's arm and pulled her to him and two bodyguards grabbed Michael.

"Let me go.  You have what you want.  Why don't you kill us and get it over with.  As long as you don't hurt my son I don't care if you kill me or not."

"Well I like to celebrate with a woman in my bed at night."  Michael growled at Malakye, trying to pull away from the bodyguards, but they held him there.

"I will never cheat on my husband and especially not with you."

"Sure you will.  And I have invited your husband to watch."

"Why can't you just kill us and let us be."

"Before you die I want your life to be full torture and full of pain.  So much pain that your spirits will never rest.  I'll hurt you more if I stain you first and in turn that will stain him.  Raping you is the perfect way to get you both.  I will crash your high morals and his heart at the same time."

"You are a devil."

"Why thank you for the compliment."  Malakye pulled Vanessa's arm and she followed slowly.  She turned around looking at Michael whose eyes were down cast.

"I love you too much to ever cheat on you Michael.  I love you.  I'm sorry."  Before anyone could react, Vanessa pulled the gun that was in Malakye's waistband out and shot her husband in the chest twice.  She fired two other rounds and took out the two bodyguards.  Before she could take the gun and turn it on herself, Malakye took it and pushed her to the floor.  He radioed two more bodyguards and looked at her.

"No matter I will still have you."  When the bodyguards arrived and lifted the two dead men up one grabbed Vanessa.  "Leave her.  Her husband is still alive, but he will die soon let her stay with him knowing that she killed him.  Give her about five minutes and return.  When he is dead, take him to the room we put them in earlier.  Make her take a shower so that I may enjoy her tonight."  Malakye and the guards walked away leaving Vanessa with her husband.  Vanessa grabbed her husband's face and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. 

"I'm not going to cry.  I'm not going to cry.  I'm not going to cry."  Vanessa repeated.

"It's okay Vanessa.  Go ahead.  Only wives that don't love their husbands don't cry when they die."  Vanessa let the unshed tears fall and they landed on her husband's cheek.

"Michael, I'm sorry.  I didn't want you to see that.  See I figured that if you were dead then you wouldn't be my husband while you were dead and I was alive, so I wouldn't be cheating."

"You have such odd ways of thinking love.  And this time I actually understand it."  

"He will take my body, but he will never have my soul because I already gave it to you."

"I know."  Michael said stroking her hair.

"Are you hurting?"

"Nope you shot me good."

"I wanted to kill you instantly, but now I'm happy that I didn't."

"Don't worry Vanessa he will get what is coming to him.  They always do.  So whatever happens remember that I will always love you.  Now if you don't mind I feel sleepy.  I should get some rest, running a company can really take it out of you."

"Speaking of company, Michael I left Malakye a little surprise."

"Yeah.  Will I like it?"

"You will love it.  You should sleep now."

"Good idea."  Michael closed his eyes and stopped breathing moments after.  Vanessa stood and smiled to herself as the guards came and picked Michael up a minute later.

"Malakye you have a large surprise in store for you when you try to get the company."  Vanessa smiled as she walked down the hall to the bathroom and took a shower.  When she finished the guards led her to a room where she saw Malakye under the covers of a huge canopy bed.  He got up from the bed, taking her towel off and admiring her body.

"You are mine tonight."

"Yes I am, but you only have my body.  My husband holds my spirit and my heart, precious objects that you never had."

"It doesn't matter you are mine tonight."  Malakye said emphasizing the word 'tonight'. Vanessa walked by him and lay on the bed.  Malakye not caring about what Vanessa said joined her in the bed and took what he wanted.

     Max watched as Deston and the rest of the group looked at the portrait with great admiration.  Deston hugged Max's neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's beautiful.  I love it."  Deston said in awe.  Even Annabelle was there looking at the portrait.

"Young Pegasus this is a truly beautiful piece of work."

"It looks just like D."  Yugi said looking at the face up close.

"He even caught the glittering of her jewelry and that birthmark on her arm."  Malik said pointing it out to Seto.  Malik was careful not to touch it because Max told him that the paint was still wet.  Max picked up a small brush with black paint on it and told Deston to write the hieroglyphics, while he accented them with the gold paint.  Deston began writing and Max followed behind her putting touches of gold on the hieroglyphics.  When they had finished he asked her to read what she had written.

"This portrait was painted by one that is special, and forever the subject in this portrait will be special to that one."   

"That's so sweet.  I'm going to cry."

/Don't you dare cry Ryou.  I hate it when you cry, you're so girly sometimes./

/Which is the reason that you are with me.  I never complain about being on the bottom./

/Can you prove that to me later?/

/You're not getting any./

/You're a little bitch sometimes./

/I don't think that anything is wrong with that./

/Smart ass./

/I know./  Ryou closed the link to Yami and smiled at Deston and Max.  "You two are so cute together."  

"Young Pegasus, you never told me that you were seeing Deston."

"Uh, we're kind of just talking."

"Hey I bet someday they'll get married and have a lot of kids."

"As I said Yugi, we are just talking."

"Sorry about that." 

"Well Young Pegasus, I am going to clean the kitchen and I will be on my way for the night.  Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No thank you."  Annabelle walked back downstairs to the kitchen and Max could hear her cleaning it.

"Okay everybody let's go so this can dry."  They all paraded out of the room and closed the door leaving the painting in the dark.

     Vanessa woke up and saw Malakye lying next to her.  She leaned on his chest and saw the gun on the nightstand.  If she remembered correctly, Malakye was a hard sleeper.  Vanessa got out of the bed and walked to the nightstand picking up the gun.  She checked the bullets and placed the gun back on the table.  She didn't want to kill him yet, she felt that the little surprise she left in her will would do that for her.  Vanessa knew that he would kill her later, but she preferred now.  She walked out of the door and down the hall to the room she and her husband had been in earlier.  No guards were there and Vanessa opened the door.  When she entered, she found her husband's body and lay beside it.  Vanessa didn't notice that Malakye had awoken or maybe she didn't care.  He followed her down to the room her husband was in and looked in.  Vanessa lay by her husband, the same way she laid by him when they went to sleep each night, her head and palm on his chest.

"You still care for him.  Even in death."  Malakye said angrily, seeing that he had not stained her as much as he thought that he would.  Vanessa ignored him and remained in her position.

"Fine then you shall join him."

"Gladly."  Those were the last words Vanessa said before Malakye pulled the trigger and shot Vanessa in the back.  He turned and gave orders to his men,

"Put them back into the car and go somewhere to burn it.  I have what I want."  

The men placed Vanessa's body and Michael's body in the car.  They drove normally as to not draw any attention, but they soon saw cop cars following them.  They sped up and tried to out run the cops.  The car suddenly stopped and the cops pulled up behind the limousine.  The men stepped out and started to shoot at the officers.  The officers retaliated with gunshots of their own killing both men.  The officer went up to the car and looked inside.

"Oh my God.  Somebody get Homicide down here!"

     At home, Max was running around the house chasing a sugar rushed Yami Malik.  Annabelle had already left.  Yami Malik ran out of the kitchen door screaming and chanting some kind of Egyptian saying.  He held his Millennium Rod, with the blade exposed, above his head and threw it at the wall.  It landed like a dart into the wall.  He started chanting again and Max asked Yami, who was out of breath, what Yami Malik was saying.

"He is saying I love waffles, I love sugar, I will rule Candyland, and my hair is made of gold fire."  Max just sighed and resumed the chase.  Seto was trying to trip Yami Malik, but instead tripped Malik, who was close to capturing the crazed spirit.  Malik stood from the floor and tackled Seto.  Deston seeing the two ran over to them to pull them apart.  Successfully pulling the two apart Deston watched as Yugi walked into the room carrying a skillet.

"This ought to do it."

"Yugi what you trying to do kill my yami."

"He's already dead."

"Oh, right.  Be my guest then."  Yugi tried to swing the skillet at Yami Malik, but instead lost his grip and the skillet slammed into a wall, making a big hole.

"Sorry Max.  I'll fix that as soon as we get Yami Malik."  Yami Malik completely ignoring everyone, ran to Ryou and started to play with his hair.

"Pigtails, pigtails, pigtails."  Yami Malik started to bounce up and yank on Ryou's hair.

"Ow, Yami Malik that hurts."

"Sorry little baby.  Want a popsicle?  They're good."  Yami Malik handed Ryou a popsicle stick and ran to Yami Bakura.

"I love you, you love me, were a happy fami…"

"Get the hell away from me Yami Malik with that damn curse of a song."

"Barney's cool.  You don't talk about Barney like that."  Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and just stared at Yami Malik like he had grown antlers.  Yami Malik now sat on the floor pouting and looking at Yami Bakura.

"You're mean.  Barney is the best."

"You have truly lost it Yami."

"Ooh look at the mirror."  Yami Malik stood up and walked to his hikari, touching his face.

"Three D mirror."  Yami Malik started to do different poses and faces at his aibou.  "What's wrong with the mirror."  Yami Malik said pushing his hikari when he noticed that that Malik didn't do what he was doing.  From the living room everyone could here Mokuba yell at the television screen.

"Stupid news people always interrupt the cartoons.  Stupid people."

"Don't worry about him.  He hates when the news interrupts his cartoons."  Seto said.  Everyone in the dining room continued to try and calm Yami Malik down when Mokuba walked into the room wide eyed.  Everyone stopped everything and looked at him, even Yami Malik calmed down for a short period of time.  Mokuba stood there until Seto asked him what he wanted.

"I just want to ask Max a question."

"Go ahead, Mokuba.  Ask away."

"What were your parents firsts names?"

"Michael and Vanessa, why do you ask?"  Mokuba didn't answer he just started to cry.  "Mokuba why are you crying they're names aren't that bad are they."  Max got on both knees and pulled the little tyke to him.  Mokuba put his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Big brother always told me that hugs make people feel better."  Mokuba said, still crying.

"But I'm fine Mokuba."  Mokuba grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room.  He watched the television with Max standing beside him.  The news alert was on describing two bodies, but Max wasn't paying attention, instead he was trying to comfort Mokuba.

"Bad stuff happens on the news all the time Mokuba."

"I know Max, but look."  Max looked at the screen listening to the newscaster talk.

"Two bodies were found in the back of a black Mercedes limousine.  Both were shot, the male in the chest, twice, and the female once in the back.  This couple was known for their great contributions to charities and their company Pegasus Creations."  Max let go of Mokuba's hand and went to stand directly in front of the television.

"Please don't do this."  Max whispered to the screen.  Max tuned back in to the newscaster.

"Vanessa and Michael Pegasus were killed earlier today.  Forensic scientists say that their bodies were placed back into their vehicle after they were killed.  They say that Vanessa Pegasus was raped and then murdered.  No evidence has been found to show whom the rapist was.  Michael Pegasus was shot in the chest twice and found along side his wife when police officers pulled over a license plate number that the limo driver had given.  The driver and his accomplice were shot when they started to fire on the Kyoto Police Department.  The limo driver, James Croquet, was hospitalized when some people found him in an alley almost dead.  He is in critical condition at this time.  The Pegasus' will be missed for all their charity work and contributions to their community.  They have a seventeen-year-old son, Maximillion Pegasus, who will inherit the family company, all of the financial assets, and anything else owned by the family.  We send our condolences to the young man and any close friends of the Pegasus family.  Thank you.  We will return with more information when it is released and this is it for Channel Nine News.  Good night."  Max walked up to the television screen putting his hands on the glass.  He absently rubbed the glass then collapsed to the floor in an Indian sitting style.  

"Mother."  Max whispered softly.  "My Father is dead.  My mother is…"  Deston walked over to Max and encircled her arms around him crying.

"I'm sorry, Max."  Max was still in shock and only laid his head on her shoulder.  Ryou started crying and Yami Bakura pulled his hikari close to him.

"It's okay aibou."  Yami Bakura said quietly, trying his best to control his unshed tears, but failing.  Ryou grabbed his yami even tighter, burying his face in his chest.  Mokuba and Seto walked over to Max, Seto put his arms around Max and Deston and Mokuba squeezed in between the two.  The three beside Max could hear him mumbling something and concentrated to understand his speech.

"They are coming home.  They're not dead.  They're just going to be late.  They are always late."  Yugi, who had moved to the group shook Max's shoulders and said through tears,

"They aren't coming back.  They are not coming back Max.  They will forever be late because they will never arrive."  Deston and Seto looked at Yugi sadly and shook their heads.  Yugi looked at Max then at his yami.  Max continued to ignore him, continuing his mantra.  Yami sat beside Yugi on the side of Max.

"He's in shock and denial.  He doesn't hear any of us.  No matter how loud you yell or how hard you try to convince him."  Yugi leaned back in his yami's arms wiping tears from his eyes.

"Yami try to tell him."

"I can't, he will realize his parents' death when he is ready.  All we can do is comfort him."  Yami and Yugi went to the group and sat beside them.  Yami suddenly grabbed Max's shoulders and pulled him close to him, kissing his forehead, letting his tears drip into Max's hair.  Everyone had been so busy comforting Max that they forgot about Yami Malik and Malik.  Malik and his yami walked over to Yami Bakura and his hikari.

"Don't tell anybody that I cried."  Malik said as he pulled Ryou from Yami Bakura and hugged him tightly, crying in his hair.

"I won't."  Yami Bakura said softly, brushing Malik's hair from around his face.  Yami Bakura looked at Yami Malik, who stared the floor.

"Yami Malik…"   Yami Bakura started, but before he could finish, Yami Malik disappeared into his soul room.  Yami Bakura followed entering Malik's mind and finding Yami Malik's soul room.  Usually lush fabrics and hieroglyphics lined the walls, but now the only color Yami Bakura saw was black.  Everything was black, the walls, the bed, even the carpet.  Yami Malik sat on the bed with his Millennium Rod in his hands. 

"Why did you leave?"   

"Crying is showing weakness."

"Aren't you sad."

"Yes."

"Then cry."

"Then I would be weak."

"I am crying and I don't feel weak at all."  Yami Bakura said sitting beside the blond spirit.

"You have let Ryou soften you."

"Quite the contrary, he has strengthened me."

"I don't want to cry."  Yami Malik said and looked away.

"Fine, but if you want too, I am right here."  Yami Bakura said gently.  He sat on the bed for a few minutes and Yami Malik moved closer to him.

"I still don't want to cry, but I think that it will help you if I did."  Yami Bakura kissed his fellow yami and pulled him into an embrace.

"You and your pride."

"Shut up.  You always get your way."  Yami Bakura did not say anything else; he only heard the sounds of Yami Malik weeping.  

     Outside of the soul room and in the living room, the phone rang.  No one moved for a few seconds and then Deston rose to answer it.

"Hello."

"Deston, how is Max doing?"  Deston recognized her mother's sorrow filled voice.  She heard her mother sniff and her father trying to comfort her mother.

"He doesn't believe it.  He continues to talk about them being late."  Deston said crying again.

"We are on our way to the house."

"Mom, how are you taking it?"  

"Horribly."

"So are we.  It was a complete surprise.  When we heard the news we just…"  Deston trailed off.  Deston could hear the phone switch hands and her father get on.

"We are almost there.  Keep an eye on Max."

"Yes Sir."

"See you in a few minutes."  Deston hung up the phone and went back to the group that was huddling Max.  A few minutes later, after many calls from the staff, and Deston telling them to remain home, and news information, the doorbell rang and Seto answered the door.  Joseph and Tatanya walked into the room grabbing all the children and hugging them.  Yami Malik and Yami Bakura had even come from Yami Malik's soul room to get a hug.  Everyone moved out of the way when Tatanya went to Max.

"Max."  Tatanya said.  Max lifted his head and looked at her, immediately going to her.

"Tatanya?"  Tatanya, astonished, pulled away from Max.

"Yes honey."  She said hugging him tightly.

"I had a dream that my parents died, I spoke to my mother after the dream and she and Father were fine.  But they are coming home tonight right?  "  Max began to cry, the answer already clicking in his head.  "I don't want them to be dead.  They weren't supposed to die.  Why were they taken away from me?"

"I don't know honey." 

"But I didn't do anything wrong."  Max said between sobs.  Tatanya started crying and said,

"Sometimes you don't have too."  Joseph looking around at the other children and yamis.  He quietly chanted an Egyptian spell and everyone fell asleep except for Max, whose eyes were blocked by Tatanya's red hair.  Joseph forced the sleeping yamis into their soul rooms and gathered the sleeping hikaris in his arm to put them to bed.  He picked up Mokuba and placed him in an empty room, then returned for Seto, placing him beside his brother.  Deston, he took last to her room and covered her up.  He returned to his wife and sat on the sofa, Tatanya tried to join her husband, but Max wouldn't let her go.

"Max let's sit on the sofa."  Max let Tatanya get up, but followed her closely.  Tatanya made room for Max to sit down, but instead of sitting in the space provided, Max lay across the entire sofa.  His head was in Tatanya's lap and his feet rested next to Joseph's leg.  Max turned his head facing Tatanya's stomach and closed his eyes.  Tatanya absently ran her fingers through Max's hair and Max shifted, turning on his side.    

"Stop Mother, that tickles."  Max said sleepily, settling on Tatanya's leg.  Tatanya realizing her mistake, stopped instantly.  She looked at her husband and he shook his head.

"Don't make him depend on you Tatanya."

"But he needs…"

"He needs to cope with what has happened to him, not find replacements to make him feel better."

"Joseph can't we bring his parents back with the items?"

"Tatanya you complained to me about making chocolates appear, now you want to change such a drastic event."

"But he is unhappy."

"And so are other people in the world.  You will let him cope with his parents' death.  You will not fill in for Vanessa."

"I am not filling in for her."

"You already treat him like your son.  Let him be."

"You are so emotionless."

"You have to be when you guard the items.  You should know this already.  When you guard the items, you must show as little emotion as possible.  Some events take place for a reason, but if you always make them better the reason why they happened will never be discovered.  I let you slide when we covered for Seto when he was young.  He should have gotten in trouble for his stepfather's murder, but you convinced me to use magic to protect him.  I have given that one favor.  I will not give another that large."

"I protect the items too.  You act as if I am incompetent."  Tatanya said, her voice cracking.  Joseph kissed his wife and put his hands around her shoulders drawing her to him,

"I did not mean to sound so harsh.  But I want to you to do me a favor."  Tatanya looked at her husband and nodded.  "Don't interfere with Max's life.  If he somehow attaches himself to you without your interference then that will be fine with me, but I don't want you to interfere."  Tatanya nodded using her magic to send relaxing energy over Max's body.

"Tatanya."

"Sorry."  Joseph smiled and said,

"You are hopeless."  Tatanya smiled, bending down and kissing Max's head.

Me:  The chapter is over and I feel a little better because of the end.  But some weird questions have been raised.  Like questions about Deston's parents' magic, what surprise is in Vanessa's will and how Max will cope.  You will find the answers to some of the questions in the next chapter that will be the Aftermath for Part one of my story.  Chapter 14 will officially start Part two of my story and my muses will change from the yamis to Seto and the hikaris.  At the start of chapter 14 I will explain the new setting, but for now please read and review I really would like for you to respond for this chapter, if you didn't do it to any others.  If you don't mind I would liked to be critiqued if you don't mind.  It is very important.  Thanks.

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!                                          


	14. Comforting Words and Leaving

A/N:  Hey everybody I am extremely sorry for the late up date.  The reason is at the end of the chapter, but I am really sorry.  

Me:  *yamis walk in* Hey guys are you ready to know who the new muses are for my story?

Yami Malik:  We aren't going to be your muses anymore?

Me:  No sorry.

Yami:  Were we bad muses?

Me:  No of course not I just want to give everyone a chance at being my muse.

Yami Bakura:  Can we come and visit sometime?

Me:  Sure.

Yami Malik:  So who are the new muses?

Me:  I'll tell you all, but you can't try to hurt them to keep your spots as my muses.

Yamis:  Darn.

Me:  -_-0 I know you all a little to well.  Hey you guys are here for the last chapter before the next part so, enjoy it.

Yami Bakura:  Are you getting naked?

Me:  No.

Yami Bakura:  Then I'm not enjoying myself.

Me:  Pervert.

Yami:  So who are the muses?  Call them in.

Me:  First give me the knife and sledgehammer.

Yami:  Knife?  Sledgehammer?  I don't know what you are talking about.  *trying to hide the weapons behind his back*  Do you guys see a knife or a sledgehammer?

Yami Malik:  Nope.

Yami Bakura:  Sure don't

Yami:  See.

Me:  *reaching behind Yami and taking the weapons from him* The new muses are going to be Seto, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.   

Yami Malik:  That's cool, we'll just take over our hikaris' bodies and ditch Seto in a sewer or something.

Me:  Sorry, but my authoress powers prevent that from happening.  I am thinking ahead of you all.  So, don't try anything.  Now will you three please start the chapter for me.

Yamis:  Here is the next Chapter.

Yami:  Oh yeah, Sweetcandie doesn't own Yugioh.

Me:  Thanks I forgot that for a few chapters.  Good thinking.

Yami: ^_^

     When Max awoke, he noticed that someone's arms cradled his head.  His arms were wrapped around the waist of a woman in a trench coat and red hair fell on his shoulders.  He looked up to see Tatanya's head resting against the head of her husband.  Her husband lay on her shoulder and Max's legs were thrown over his body.  Joseph's hand lay on Max's back and Tatanya's rested on his forehead.  Not wanting the feeling of comfort to disappear, Max settled in closer and pushed his face into Tatanya's stomach.  He could feel wet, salty tears slide down his cheeks and into his mouth, as he remembered the loss of his parents.  He sniffed and then started to cry even harder.

"Why did they leave me?"  Max sobbed gently.  Max absently fiddled with the trench coat that Tatanya wore and he stopped and looked at the coarse fabric.  "This is the same type of coat my mother wore when she left."  Max sniffed the coat and smelled his mother's and Tatanya's favorite perfume: Egyptian Musk, it was light and delicately fragranced.  Max then inhaled the scent, savoring the toxic, sweet aroma.  Joseph moaned and shifted position, he began to lie in his wife's lap when he felt Max there.  He opened his eyes slightly and smiled a solemn smile in Max's direction.  He brushed the tears from Max's face and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, I am so used to sleeping in that spot when I fall asleep on the sofa next to Tatanya.  You know Max, it will get …" Before Joseph could finish his sentence Max said,

"Father always slept in Mother's lap when he fell asleep somewhere."  Joseph looked sadly at Max and turned away.  Tatanya stirred from sleep and looked at the two.

"Good morning Max."  Tatanya smiled as best she could and then looked away in sadness.

"Good morning Love."  Joseph said.  Tatanya touched her husband's cheek and Max looked at the two. 

"My father used to always call my mother that."  When Max finished speaking, Joseph got up from the sofa and walked away to an area close by.  Max moved even closer to Tatanya pulling at the fiery strands of hair that had come from the braid she put in earlier that morning.  "My mother braided her hair every morning when she got up.  She said she did it because it was the only way for it to stay manageable.  Why do you do it?"

"For the same reason."  Tatanya could hear Joseph huff and storm out of the room.

"Why is he so angry?"  

"Because he says that you are replacing your parents with us."  Max looked guiltily at Tatanya and lowered his eyes.

"You and Joseph are exactly like my parents.  You and my friends are all I have left.  I'm trying my best to get over this, but I need someone to lean on for support."

"I'm here and even though Joseph doesn't act like it, so is he.  And I don't even have to explain how much Deston and the others are supporting you."

"Thank you."  

"Now I think that I should start a light breakfast, before everyone wakes up."  Tatanya smiled and kissed his head.

     That morning Tatanya cooked breakfast.  She asked the servants to remain home, so things could be sorted out and they could mourn if needed.  Tatanya placed food in front of an eerily quiet table that morning.  Everyone was dressed in dark colors and no one spoke.  All that could be heard were the forks connecting to the plates.  Even Mokuba who had been able to escape the most dreadful of moods sat quietly.  Max sat at the table and stared at his food or occasionally played with it.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's fine."  Tatanya answered and excused him from the table.  Max walked out of the dining room and walked blindly through the mansion looking in all the rooms like he had done the first time.  His mother commented, that he acted like a small child who had never seen a house that large.  Only now his parents weren't there and he wasn't happy.  During his absent wandering he found his way to his parents' room.  He pushed open the heavy wooden door and looked inside.  The room was empty, what was to be expected.  After closing the door, Max walked in smelling the familiar scents of his mother's lotions, powders, and perfumes, also the scents of his father drifted through his nasal passages:  soaps, shoe polish, and colognes.  The smells all lingered in the air and merged to form the smell of the room that Max was used too.  He ran his hands over their dresser and the small objects on top of it.  Max picked up his father's cufflinks and his mother's golden locket.  He cast his eyes down and started to cry.  He held the precious objects in his hands and let his tears fall.  He fell to his knees, griping the sacred items in his hand tightly.  Max heard the bedroom door open and he hurriedly stood up and wiped the tears from his face, using the back of his hand.  Tatanya stepped into the room and then caught sight of Max.

"I'm sorry I'll leave.  I didn't know where you were, so I checked around.  I found you, so I'll be on my way."

"No don't leave me in here alone.  You might not come back."  Max's voiced cracked as he grabbed Tatanya's hand and pulled her in the room.  "I don't want to be here alone."  Tatanya opened Max's hand and looked at the locket and cufflinks inside.

"Your mother and father wore these things the day Joseph and I met them.  Your mother and I got along perfectly the minute that we met."  Tatanya led Max to the two oversized cushioned chairs that sat in the far end of the corner.  "Your father took my husband golfing in these cufflinks and your mother wore this locket around her neck."  Tatanya said pointing at the items.  "I even commented on it once."  

"This is my mother's favorite locket.  It has a picture of me when I was a child.  Whenever she left me with a babysitter, she would always say I was beside her heart.  My mother told me that she gave these cufflinks to my father when they switched gifts for their first Valentine's Day.  My father told my mother that they were good luck charms because everything went smoothly when he wore them.  Every time he wore them to a golfing tournament he won.  How odd it seems that they didn't wear their special charms when they really needed too."  

"Don't dwell on it Max.  I'm pretty sure your mother would not like you moping around."

"No she wouldn't."  Max laughed lightly and continued.  "She threw a party when my grandmother died.  She said that since grandmother was happy about going to heaven, then we should be as well."

"Your mother and I did have weird ways of thinking.  Like that time when we went fishing with our husbands and we both thought that by dumping all the worms in the lake, the fish would come to the surface.  We dumped all the worms in and Michael and Joseph yelled at us, but then we took nets and scooped the fish up when they started eating the worms at the surface.  We rubbed it in their faces and they apologized.  That week of pampering was great in all areas."  Tatanya looked at Max and covered her mouth.  "You were not supposed to here that and we each had our own room, so no funny ideas."  Max smiled and walked over to Tatanya to sit by her legs.

"I'm not doing very well with this."

"Who would be?  Take your time.  Just move forward and not backward."  Max nodded in understanding, but in his mind he knew that he was doing just the opposite of what Tatanya said.

     Joseph and Tatanya decided to stay at the Pegasus mansion for a few days to get things straightened out, but it turned out to be almost two weeks.  During that time, Max's parents had been buried and the reading of the joint will was upon them.  Graduation was coming up that weekend and everyone was trying to work around everything that had happened.  Max woke up the morning of the will reading feeling drained and miserable.  He went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.  When he came out of his room fully dressed, he wore a navy blue Armani suit with a black silk shirt and a blue silk tie.  He walked down the stairs, bumping into Joseph, who would be going with him to the reading.  Joseph had a brush running it through his thick hair and then he pushed the midnight black strands over his shoulder.  He handed the brush to Max and Max brushed his hair into a curtain to slightly cover his eyes.  He looked down and Joseph lifted his head to look at him.

"Never look down.  You get nowhere by looking down.  Look to the sky which has no limits rather than to the ground which limits you."  Max shook his head and sighed.  He placed his head on Joseph's shoulder and Joseph hugged him.  "It will be alright.  You have been doing well so far.  Keep this progress up, don't fall back."

"I'm trying."

"Good, now lets go get Tatanya."  They walked into the guest room to see Tatanya smiling.

"Look my hair is being so good today.  It's lying flat and its so manageable."  Tatanya picked up her purse and they prepared to leave.  They waved to the other children in the house and the two tutors that were there with them.  Max, Tatanya, and Joseph walked out of the house and got into the car.  Max got into the backseat and lay down.

"Max, don't worry honey everything is going to be fine."  The drive to the lawyer's office was quiet and full of tension, so when they reached the building they all relished the open air when they stepped out of the car.  They rode the elevator to the twelfth floor and walked into the office of Dominic Leppenraub.  They all sat in chairs closest to the lawyer.  He shook Max's hand and offered his condolences.  Tatanya sat beside Max holding his hand.  Joseph sat on Max's other side and kept looking around suspiciously.  A few minutes later, two men walked in, a man with brown hair seemed to be the servant of a Japanese man.  The two men sat behind Max and said nothing.

"Damn, I knew that it couldn't last."  Joseph looked over at his wife to see what she had been complaining about.  She was pulling on her tangling hair and trying hard to keep it straight.  She finally gave up putting it in a bun behind her head.  When everyone was seated, the lawyer began to speak.

"Today I will read the joint will of Michael Jeffery Pegasus and Vanessa Aunica Pegasus.  The will is written to the survivor of the Pegasus family.  Vanessa and Michael made two wills one for a natural cause of death and another for a death  relating to tragedy.  Vanessa and Michael said to discard the will that did not fit their deaths and read the one that did.  They have different conditions in each will.  You will now see me discard the will that relates to the death as being of natural causes."  The lawyer shredded the first will and then burned it in the fireplace to the side.  He picked up the other will and said,  "This is the will that they left for a tragic death, and it reads as follows:

 _Maximillion Jeffery Pegasus is the sole heir to the Pegasus estate, all financial accounts, stocks, and the family company Pegasus Creations.  The only way that Maximillion Jeffery Pegasus does not inherit Pegasus Creations is if it has been signed over to another, but for the papers to be valid all Pegasus' must sign the company papers.  If all Pegasus' have not signed, the papers will become null and void.  If the Pegasus heir should die unexpectedly of tragedy or natural cause, everything that was inherited shall be sold and split evenly among all workers of the Pegasus household and the usual Pegasus charities.  Pegasus Creations will discontinue production and all money from the company will be given to other charities.  The only person that can disregard this will is the heir, no one else, but if he wishes to change anything, it must be stated at this reading and all actions must be taken immediately.  Joseph Adrian Waynes and Tatanya Simonae Waynes will have legal guardianship over Maximillion Jeffery Pegasus, but if they wish to relinquish that role to another, it will then fall to James Croquet.  _That is all that is written in the will.  Is there anything that you wish to change?"  Max could hear the man behind him say something about being screwed over.

"Yes."

"Go ahead.  We will make the necessary arrangements to meet your requests."

"I don't want the company."  Tatanya gasped and the lawyer looked at Max as if he had lost his mind.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that I don't want the company."

"Okay."

"I don't want the mansion."

"Are you sure about all of this?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"  Before Max could continue the man behind him blurted out,

"You can give the company to me.  Your parents and I met at the gala and they signed me over as the owner, they said to attend the reading just in case you didn't want the company."  The man showed Max the papers and Joseph grunted.

"No, I don't want you to have it."

"Why?  You are not taking over it."

"Because I don't want you to have it."  Max could see the man fighting to control his temper.

"You little mother…"  Joseph stood up in front of Max and pushed his wife behind him.

"You want to try something?"  Joseph said and glared at the man in front of him.  The lawyer stood up and shouted,

"I will not have this in my office, now sit all of you."  Joseph sat down beside Max, turning around to glare at the two men behind him.  Tatanya stood holding Joseph's arm around her waist.   

"Please continue."        

"I want the mansion sold and all the items inside put in storage.  All the money from the selling of the house will be put in accounts for me.  Pegasus Creations will be closed and all workers in the corporation will be given an equal share of the money."

"But that is enough to support them and a few generations after them."  The man blurted out behind them.

"I think they deserve it.  All stocks and other monies will be split equally among the intermediate staff of the Pegasus family.  I wish to have two weeks to move out of the mansion.  Tatanya and Joseph will not be my guardians, James Croquet will.  I wish to have a one-way ticket scheduled to a place that I will announce only to James Croquet and have requested on the day that I leave.  Excuse me sir, but what is your name?"

"Malakye Taganoshi."

"And Mr. Malakye Taganoshi is not to be given anything.  Nothing.  Nada.  Zilch.  Thank you and I will be leaving now."  The lawyer and Mr. Taganoshi looked at Max as he began to make his way toward the door.  Mr. Taganoshi recovered from Max's rude instructions and turned to leave, nearly knocking him over when he bumped into him.  Max looked at the man as he left and opened the door and left the office.

"I have to go to the bathroom.  I'll be down in a minute."  Max left Joseph and Tatanya and went to the bathroom.  They had left the office of the lawyer and were headed to the car.  Max walked into the bathroom and soft music entered his ears.  The sound of the air conditioner annoyed him, but he entered a stall and used the bathroom.  While getting ready to leave the bathroom stall, Max could hear someone else walk into the bathroom, and then another set of footsteps follow.  Max recognized the voice of the man he met earlier, Malakye Taganoshi.  His curiosity getting the best of him, he quietly stood on the toilet rim and listened to the conversation between the two men.  

"Check the stalls."  Max guessed that the other man was looking at the stalls and when the man responded with,

"They're clean."  Max sighed softly with relief.  Max could hear someone pacing the bathroom floor.

"She had it planned the whole time.  That little bitch knew what she was doing."

"Don't worry Malakye, I'm sure you will find some way to get her back."

"I would kill that little bastard child of hers, but she thought of everything.  I hate her ass for being so damn specific."

"Don't work yourself over, you can't get the company, but you can kill her son and make yourself feel better.  Nothing leaked back to you about their deaths, just some cops asking questions, but they couldn't find anything."  Max put his hands over his mouth to hide his gasp and then to control his thoughts.

"I should have made her suffer more.  Raping her wasn't enough.  She deserved everything she got and more.  I don't think her husband knew about the will.  She always kept secrets.  If he had known about the will, he would have given in earlier than he did.  Damn bitch."

"That offer of killing her son is still open."

"I can't, at least not yet.  That lawyer saw me blow up at the kid and so did the people who were with him."

"You could kill him and the other two."

"You don't think that it would be kind of strange if everyone at the will reading had just unexpectedly died, except for me."  Malakye said sarcastically.

"Good point."  Max was listening so intently that he had lost track of the time and he began to feel his legs cramp up.  Max slowly adjusted, so that more of his weight was distributed evenly.  He was so angry that he was even surprised how he had remained quiet for so long.  The two men remained talking about other things until they heard someone walk into the bathroom.  The men immediately washed their hands and left.  When the men had left, Max heard a voice call his name.

"Joseph I'm here."  Joseph walked up to the stall.

"Open the door."

"My legs are cramped."  Joseph heard Max move the latch on the door.  The door opened and Max fell into Joseph's arms, tears of anger and anguish fell from his eyes.  

"He did it."

"What?"

"He did it."  Max leaned on Joseph's shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I don't understand."

"Malakye Taganoshi killed my parents."

When Max reached home, the first thing he did was run to his room and slam the door shut.  Tatanya and Joseph stayed downstairs and looked at Max's closed door.  Max had told them everything on the way to the mansion, anger and sadness interrupting him every few seconds.  Tatanya and Joseph listened, but knew that they could do nothing.  

"Joseph we need to help him."

"We can't."

"Can't we kill the bastard that killed Vanessa and Michael?"

"No that honor would be better suited for Max and I feel that later he will take that offer up."

"Will he succeed?"

"I don't know, but I hope that he does.  They always get what is coming to them."

"Yes, I guess that is true."  Tatanya and Joseph stopped their conversation when they heard Max scream and glass break in his room.  Then loud shouts and thuds against the walls sounded. 

"He is angry."  Tatanya said stating the obvious.

"Let him be and don't disturb him."

"I understand."

"He found out who did it didn't he?"  Deston said startling her parents.  They nodded and she looked down.

"Did the Tauk show you?"

"She nodded and turned to walk away and her father asked her another question.

"Do you see any happiness entering the horizon soon."

"No."  Deston answered and went up to her room.

     The weekend had come, it was the night of graduation and all the friends were there except for one.  They all were in the first row, indicating that they were students of high academic rating.  They were sitting in their chairs waiting for the ceremony to end.  There was a wave of blue robes and white sashes across the arena where they sat.  In between Deston and Seto was a robe and sash with Max's name on it.  The group paid more attention to the articles in the chair than they did to the speaker on the stage.  An hour had passed and the principal stood up to give a speech on the students that would be missed and remembered throughout the school year.  These were the students that had been killed, had their family killed, or died.  Deston and the group waited for Max's name to come up and when it did they all started to weep silently.  When the speech was over, the students' names were called to get their diplomas.  Deston's mother accepted Max's and hurriedly walked off the stage.  When everyone had been given their diploma, hats were thrown in the air for happiness and for remembrance.  As soon as the ceremony was over Deston and the others left, not even bothering to attend the graduation party afterwards.  They felt that it wouldn't be the same without Max there.  As they were walking to the limousine, Seto bumped into someone that he never expected to see at a graduation in years.

"Watch it mutt.  Don't you have a fire hydrant that you need to use?  Or I might need to call the pound, so I can have one less mutt roaming the streets and messing up my yard."

"Hey I'm not no dog.  And stop callin' me a mutt.  I hate dat I ran into you.  Ya would think dat on the last day dat I'm supposed ta see ya I would.  Just my damn luck.  Damn all the curses in the world.  You are by far the worst one yet."  For a few seconds Seto actually looked hurt, but quickly put back on his business façade.  "Ya can't even be nice when ya about ta leave dis dump."

"Why don't you go somewhere and scratch your fleas."  Joey ignored Seto and addressed everyone in the car.

"Hey everybody sorry about Max."  Everyone in the car nodded in respect and Joey turned back to Seto.  "You know wha Kaiba I'm not even goin' ta let ya botha me ta night.  Cause I know ya goin' through some stuff now.  So congrats man.  Even though you ain't feelin' to happy now."  Joey patted Seto on the back and began to walk away.  Deston feeling that something good should come out of the night called Joey back.  Joey came back eagerly and smiled at her.  He gave Deston a hug and twirled her around in his arms.  Deston laughed and hugged him back when he sat her down.

"I am really goin ta miss you guys.  Hell maybe even sourpuss Kaiba over there.  Well at least you takin' it alright.  Sorry bout Max though.  He was a real cool kid." 

"Thank you.  But I called you back because Seto said that he wanted to talk to you about something."  Seto turned to Deston and looked at her mouthing the words "No" and "Stop."  Deston ignored him and continued to talk to Joey.

"What about.  I think he just wants ta pick at me."

"I don't think so, why don't you ask him."  Seto quickly tried to get into the limousine, but Ryou was pushing him back out with his arms, when Joey tapped him on the shoulder and asked him about what Deston said. 

"Damn you Ryou."  Ryou pushed Seto's leg and stuck his tongue at him. 

"I don't want to talk to you mutt."  Ryou who was listening to the conversation yelled to Seto,

"Quit being a hard ass and let him know how you feel."

"Shut up Ryou."  Deston was smiling on the side of the car and Seto glared at her while Joey stood there waiting.

"Let me guess Kaiba, you like me or somethin'."  Joey laughed and pushed Seto.  Seto looked up quickly and said,

"Who told you that I liked you?"  Seto looked in the car and yelled.  "Yugi did you tell him?  I told you not to say anything."  All the while, Joey had stopped laughing and stared at Seto. 

"But I didn't say anything Seto."

"You are lying."

"Honestly I said nothing."  Joey interrupted the small argument to say, 

"Ya jokin' right?"  Seto pulled his head from the car, his face was pale, and color continued to drain away.

"You mean that no one told you."

"See I told you I didn't say anything."  Yugi yelled from the inside of the car. 

"You didn't know?"

"Ya jokin' right?"

"No."  Seto said sheepishly.

"I know what ya tryin' ta do Kaiba, ya tryin' to make me make a fool out of mahself."

"Huh, no."

"Yeah I admit it.  Yeah I like ya so what.  Guess ya had ta get one last prank huh.  Well go ahead and make fun of me.  Tell me dat you're too good for me."

"But I really do like you.  Actually, I like you a lot.  And I think that you are just perfect for me."

"What?"  Joey frowned and looked at Seto.  "You shouldn't play wit people's feelins Kaiba.  I didn't know that ya would stoop dat low."  Seto gave up arguing and just kissed the boy on the lips. 

"Do you believe me now."

"Well, kiss me again and I'll see."  Seto kissed Joey again and Mokuba made kissing noises from the back of the limousine.  Seto pulled away and said,

"Quiet Mokuba and you others better not be laughing."

"Shut up Seto.  You didn't finish the kiss."  Malik said and closed the back door.  While Seto and Joey were kissing, Joseph and Tatanya walked up on the two.

"Do I need to buy you two a room?"  Tatanya said laughing.  They both stopped kissing and shook their heads. 

"If I find any unidentified wet material on my limo you two will be washing it."  Joseph said getting into the car.

"Uh can I crash at you guys place ta night?  Pops is out of town and I don't feel like goin' home ta night."  Seto looked hopeful and Joseph nodded.  Joey got into the backseat and went home with the group.

   It had been a week since the graduation and Max was preparing to leave on a plane that morning.  He had snuck out of the house with Croquet and they both made it to the airport without being discovered.  Max left everyone letters on the dining room table and hoped that his friends would read them.  In his thoughts, he knew that they would.  He got into the car with Croquet and they drove to the airport.

     The Tauk around Deston's neck shimmered and woke Deston from her sleep.  Images of a flying plane went by like a blur.  Deston got up from her bed and ran to Max's room.  It was four o'clock in the morning.  When she reached Max's room, she found it empty.  Deston ran through the mansion waking everyone up.  When everyone was awake they all ran downstairs and found their respective notes on the table.  Even Joey had one.  They all looked at each other and knew what had happened.  Max had left for the airport.

"Get in the car all of you."  Joseph yelled and everyone in pajamas and robes ran to the cars waiting for them outside.

"Do you think that they will miss me Croquet?"

"You know that you can always go back to the mansion if you want too.  The Waynes' brought it so you could return to it whenever you felt like it."

"I do want to go home, but not now.  My parents' death is holding me back and I can't do anything here in Japan.  I'll just go somewhere and start anew."

"I understand Max, but are you sure."

"Yes, I think that we should leave, if I know my friends like I think I do I can bet that they are on their way here now."

"That shows that they care."

"I know, but I don't need that now.  What I want, I want to do alone.  You should not share revenge with the ones you love."

"Who told you that?"

"Joseph.  Now let's board a plane."  Croquet picked up Max's bag and walked behind him until they found a plane that was leaving.  

"Come on Croquet let's get on this one."

"I'm right behind you Max."  They both boarded the plane, leaving Japan and friends behind.

"Do you see him?"  Joseph yelled.

"No!"  Tatanya yelled, moving through the crowd of people who were staring at her.

"Max!"  Deston and the others yelled.  They soon all gave up when their voices began to die out.

"He didn't even say goodbye."  Ryou sobbed, putting his head on Malik's shoulder.

"Did you find him?"

"What are you doing here Joey."  Seto asked.

"I don't know mah mind just told me ta come.  I couldn't control it.  Next thing I know I'm at tha airport.  I heard you guys yelling Max's name so I assumed dat was who ya were lookin' for."

"He's gone Joey."  Deston sobbed and her parents walked up to the group shaking their heads.

"Come on everyone let's go home.  He's following his path."

"But I don't like his path."  Mokuba remarked, crying and holding on to Seto and Tatanya's hands.

"It's okay Mokuba.  They'll come back they can't stay away from us forever."

"Really big brother?"

"Yeah."  Malik walked beside Deston and said out of the blue,

"You know Deston you and Max never seem to be able to be together."

"What Malik?"

"Huh?"

"What did you mean that Max and I are never able to be together?"

"I said that?"  Deston nodded and the others looked at him quizzically.

"Maybe I'm just talking because of how I feel."

"Maybe."  Deston said and they all walked out of the airport.

Me:  This is the end of part one everybody.  Part two should start next week.  I am so sorry about taking so long to update, but my professor gave me a lot of papers to do.  I usually try to update every Wed. or Thurs. but her papers threw me off.  And I type long chapters for you guys so please try to understand.  The chapters are like 15 pages each.  But I will try to update on time next week with the new part and I will explain everything then.  Now as for my muses, they are changing.  

Yamis:  We don't want to go.

Me:  I don't want you to either, but you have too.  You can come and visit.

Yamis:  Promise?

Me:  Promise

*The yamis disappear into their items and Seto and the hikaris enter. *

Seto:  Yeah, I am finally a muse.  Hey I read in Serena's review that she wanted you to pamper me.

Me:  I will Seto because I promised her and you owe her a kiss because she asked for one.

Seto:  Cool with me.

Me:  She gets her kiss next chapter and you will get pampered a little later.

Seto:  You won't forget?

Me:  Nope.

Seto:  Deal then.

Me:  Hikaris please say the usual.

Hikaris:  Read and Review please

Me:  You all are so sweet.

Hikaris:  ^__^ 


	15. Part II Letters

Me:  Hey everyone here I am with the new part.  And here come my muses.

Ryou:  Hey Sweetcandie.

Me:  Hi Angel.  I have always wanted to call you that. *Ryou is blushing and covering his face with his hands*

Me:  Ooh you are so cute.

Yugi:  Hi Sweetcandie.

Me:  Hi Yugi, how are you my little teddybear?

Yugi:  Fine and why do you call me a teddybear?

Me:  Because you are small, you have cute eyes and you are all snuggly.

Yugi:  *is twisting the tip of his shoe in the ground and blushing*  Oh.

Malik:  What's up Sweetcandie.

Me:  Hi Tiger.

Malik:  *growling and purring*  I like to be petted.

Me:  Believe me I will keep that in mind.

Malik:  I'll make sure you do.

Me:  And here is my last muse Seto.  This is my twin.  I don't know if he's a Capricorn or not, but I am and we are the workers of the Zodiac.  And Seto is most definitely a worker and so am I.

Seto:  Hey there.  Do you want me to kiss Serena now.

Me:  Yeah let me get her.  *goes out a door and comes back with Serena*

Serena:  Seto!  *Serena runs to Seto and glomps him*

Seto:  Can't… move… and… circulation… is… cutting… off.

Serena:  Oh sorry.  Can I have my kiss now?

Seto:  Sure.  Sweetcandie I must really like you because no one is allowed to kiss me. I don't care if the authoress asks or not.  But I am doing this for you so you must be special.

Me:  You know  you love me.

Seto:  Yeah I do.

Me:  I knew it.  *Seto kisses Serena on the cheek, but then Serena grabs his face and plants one on his mouth*

Me:  Down Serena down.  Don't mess it up for yourself.  You might want a few more kisses later.

Serena:  Yeah good Idea. *halo is over her head now* 

Seto:  Not from me I hope.

Serena:  Are you offering me another one?

Seto:  Uh no.

Serena:  Darn.

Me:  Hey Serena why don't you do the disclaimer for me.

Serena:  Sure.  Sweetcandie does not own Yugioh or anything else that is mentioned in the story that she needs a disclaimer for.  But I do own the kiss that Seto just gave me *is squealing in delight*

Seto:  *muttering*  You mean the one that you just about suffocated me to get.

Serena:  Yeah that one.

Seto: o.0

Serena:  Now here is the new chapter.

     It has been four years since Max left the mansion to go to his unknown destination.  He is now twenty-one and is living on the island that he bought.  During these years, Max has acquired the Millennium Eye, from a search in Egypt, but for a different reason.  Instead of trying to bring back a dead love, he is trying to revive his parents.  He has not gotten over his parents' death and his castle houses all of the family portraits and individual portraits he painted and furniture that his parents had bought.  His most prized painting hangs in the dining room of his castle.  It is of a young lady with dark raven hair and skin of caramel.  Only Max, Croquet, and some staff workers stay on the island.  Max has offered them living quarters on the island so that he and the island may remain a secret.   He has already patented Duel Monsters, but no one knows that he is the creator.  He has never shown himself and continues to remain in secrecy until he gets ready to host the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. But even then he only sends out unsigned letters to the attendees.  As for his long lost friends he has kept an eye on them all.  

Seto is running his company as usual, with a eleven year old Mokuba by his side and his partner and lover, Joseph Wheeler.  Even though they don't know  who the owner of Industrial Illusions is, they make software and devices for the Duel Monsters game.  All three take an interest in the game. Seto and Joey are tournament players.  

Yugi took over his Grandfather's gameshop after he died, which has merged with a gameshop owned by a young man named Duke Devlin.  Yugi and Duke are trying to promote a game called Dungeon Dice Monsters, but can't seem to get in touch with the creator of Duel Monsters.  Both young men sell the cards and collect them.  They both are also very fond of playing the game and Yugi enters the tournaments.  

Ryou is a worker at one of the many Industrial Illusions branch divisions.  He trial runs all the new equipment and gadgets for the game.  Because he works with much of the equipment he has grown to love the game and finds every possible way to better his deck and his strategy.  He enters some tournaments, but is not in the top best.  

Malik works at the Domino Museum with his sister Isis.  Since the phenomenal acceptance of the game, Malik has been studying its past influences in early Egypt and its purpose.  Malik is often plagued with dreams of a past life, which recently started with the increase of his studies about the ancient game.  Malik is a collector of the rare God Cards.  He also plays in tournaments, but has yet to defeat Yugi.  

Deston has become the owner of her parents' company, Egyptian Red.  Her company alongside Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions is one of the strongest companies in Japan.  Deston's company designs videogames, electronic accessories, and electronic hand held games for whatever is in at the time, which happens to be Duel Monsters.  Deston is an avid player of the game as well.  The art reminds her of a person she knew when she was younger, but she often pushes the hope filled idea away when she checks the card for the artist and the name is not there.  So the whole second part of the story starts with a few unknown messages… 

"Access the Kaiba Corp. Mainframe."

"Kaiba Corp. Mainframe has been accessed.  There is a level five defense code on the computer would you like me to override it?"

"Yes A. I. and when you get through please deliver the message I have programmed into your database."  A few minutes later the computer told its designer that the message had been delivered.

"Continue to deliver the same messages to everyone on the list of names that I programmed.  Do not send the message titled _Friendship_ to the address of the company Egyptian Red, instead send the message labeled _Beauty_."

"Your orders are received and will be carried out.  Is there anything else Sir?"

"Yes when you are finished I want you to show me how my friends are doing with my game.  The only information that I have is Seto being the top Intercontinental Duelist and Deston being the World Champion at this time.  She always had to be the best."

"I will have the information as soon as the messages have been delivered to their owners."

"Alert me when that is finished A. I."

'Yes Sir."

     Seto Kaiba sat at his computer, typing in schematics for a new duel disk prototype.  The prototype was due to the Industrial Illusions owner in three weeks, but Seto thought it better to start early.  Seto leaned back in his office chair to stretch, looking at the small computer clock, he sighed.  It read five o'clock in the morning.

"Another sleepless night.  All these damn hours, I might as well be a robot."  Seto squeezed the back of his neck to prevent the cramp that was forming.  He rubbed his neck until he felt some comfort and then turned back to his computer.  Blueprints and codes reflected across the pupils of the young CEO.  Seto's fingers danced across the keyboard, inputting and exchanging information.  He had been typing for a few minutes, when he felt two hands massaging his shoulders.  The hands were strong, yet gentle.  They glided over his shoulders and down to his arms, only to return to Seto's shoulders once again.

"That feels great."  Seto felt hands roam down his chest and then back up to his neck.  Seto pulled his hands from his keyboard and let them lie in his lap.

"It should be illegal for a massage to feel this good."  Seto relaxed into the massage and let his head fall back so he could see the one responsible.  His blue eyes met honey orbs and he smiled up at his lover.

"Are ya even goin' ta try and get some rest?"

"It's almost time for me to wake up anyway."

"Dat's always your excuse when ya work all night.  Why don't cha try ta get a little sleep."

"You remind me of a nagging wife Joey, but with a sexy accent."

"Yea thanks for da compliment, but dat's not goin' ta make me stop naggin' you about your rest."  Joey kissed the back of Seto's neck and then kissed a trail to his lips.  Seto leaned into the kiss, running his hands through Joey's hair, and pulled Joey around to straddle his lap.  The kiss that the two shared continued to get heated, Joey ran his hands through Seto's hair and smiled down at his lover.

"If you let me finish this and have a little fun, I'll go right to sleep."

"Dat's not what I heard, I heard it's almost time for me ta get up anyway, which means dat bout time ya finish with this stuff and we finish with what you want ta do, it will time for you to leave."

"Come on, don't be stingy."  Joey looked at Seto and laughed.  Seto nuzzled Joey's chest and Joey gave in to his affections.

"Alright, but ya have to sleep late, so ya can recuperate."

"But I have to be up early."

"If ya don't da deal is off."  Seto looked at Joey and scowled.

"You are asking too much."

"Ooh sleep is a lot ta ask for."

"I just don't have time."

"Fine, I don't need ta have sex, but I know someone who does very badly."  Joey stared at Seto and when he saw Seto giving him the stubborn look, he got off of Seto's lap and started walking through the archway that led out of the office.

"Okay you win."  Seto grabbed Joey's arm and played with his hand.

"What was dat?"

"I said you win."  Joey walked back to Seto and leaned down to kiss him.  Seto pulled Joey back into his lap and kissed him feverishly.  The kissed lasted for a while longer and Seto stood with Joey in his arms.  Joey wrapped his legs around Seto's waist, pulling the other closer.  

"Aren't ya goin' ta finish?"

"Later."

Seto, carrying Joey in his arms, prepared to leave his office, but the chime on his computer signaled that a new message had been delivered.

"This had better be important or someone is getting fired."

"Just see what it is."  Seto clicked the new message button on his computer and gasped.

"What is it?"

"The Duel Monsters creator wants to meet me.  What the hell does he want me for?"

     The alarm clock went off at the condo of Ryou Bakura.  The young man snuggled up next to the body beside him, the continuing sound of the irritating alarm clock blasting in his ears.  The body he lay beside shifted position to his side.

"It can't be five o'clock yet."  Ryou reached blindly over his yami to stop the shrieking of the clock, but, not paying attention, he hit his yami in the face.  Dark mahogany eyes opened and the hand belonging to the yami grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall.

"Damn annoying ass clock."  Yami Bakura sat up on his elbows to see his hikari beside him sleeping.  Angry that the clock had interrupted his sleeping, Yami Bakura rolled Ryou over until he fell on the bedroom floor.

"Ow, you know Yami all you have to do is tell me to get up."

"That damn clock tells you that every morning and you ignore it."

"Shut up."

"It doesn't matter now, I broke it."

"Why did you do that?  Now I'll have to get another one."

"Get one with a mallet so you can actually get up."

"It's too early in the morning for this, I'm going to go take a shower."  Ryou ran his hands through his hair and sighed.  "Could you pull me something out to wear?"

"Yeah whatever."  Yami Bakura said lying back on the bed and pulling the covers over his head.  Ryou picked himself up from the floor, walked into the bathroom, and turned the shower on.  The water sprayed out cold and Ryou waited for it to warm.  While he waited, Ryou walked back to the door to stare at his sleeping yami or the silhouette of his sleeping yami.  Ryou smiled, knowing how much his yami hated waking up early in the morning and he knew that he could not complain because he was just as bad. 

"Yami Bakura, baby wake up."  Ryou could see the body of his yami move under the covers.

"But I don't wanna."  Yami Bakura whined from under the covers.  Ryou ignored the water in the bathroom of a moment, to walk to his yami's side of the bed, sit down, and smile at his sheet-covered form.  Ryou rubbed his yami's rear end, and then smacked him sharply.

"Ow, that hurt.  Those are sensitive you know."

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on and get dressed.  I want you to go to the office with me in the Millennium Ring.  I'm working on some info for a Duel Monsters videogame and I don't feel like researching Egypt to find the information that I need."

"And why do you need me."  

"I don't know, maybe because you are Egyptian.  That's a lucky guess, but I can try harder."

"OK, but you owe me."  Yami Bakura said from under the covers.

"Fine.  Wait a minute, I don't like it when I owe you."  Yami Bakura pulled his head from under the blankets and smiled at his hikari.

"Don't give me that little sadistic smile.  I am still trying to live down the last time I owed you.  I still don't think Kenneth believed me when I told him that he heard a porno through the door."

"It sounded good to me."

"I'm sure it would have been an excellent lie if I would not have been covered in sweat, half naked, and actually had a television in my office."   

"Well you still owe me if I come to your office with you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to wake up."

"You are awake."

" I want to fully wake up."  Yami Bakura said suggestively.

"What kind of libido do you have Yami?  That is the reason I could not get up this morning.  You interrupting me all through the night for quickies." 

"Hey sex is good for ya."  Ryou shoved his yami and went to the hall to get some towels.  When he returned, the two were about to walk into the bathroom when Ryou's laptop clicked on.

"What the hell?"  Ryou asked walking to the computer.  The screen flashed and a new message icon blinked on the screen.

"Who would be sending you a message this early?"  Yami Bakura said rubbing his hikari's stomach.

"I don't know."  Ryou clicked the flashing icon and the message appeared.  Ryou read the message and Yami Bakura stood behind him reading as well.

"What does the head man of Industrial Illusions want you for?"

"I have no idea."

Ring!  Ring!  Ring!

The phone interrupted the slumber of a tri-colored young man and his sleeping partner.

"Answer the phone aibou.  It's starting to get annoying."

"Can we just let it ring?  I don't feel like getting up."  Yugi rolled off of his yami's chest and glanced at the electronic clock. 

"Yami it is five in the morning who in the hell could be calling at this time of morning?"

"I don't know, why don't you answer it and see how much that helps you figure out the answer to your question."  Yami said sarcastically.  Yugi pulled away from his yami and answered the phone.

"Hello."

"What's up Yugi?  Get up man, we have a lot to do this morning.  The shipping company just called me and told me that they didn't get our shipping order yet.  Yugi, Yugi are you listening to me?"  Duke could hear faint snoring over the phone as he spoke.  When Yugi heard Duke call his name, he forced himself back awake.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening." 

"What did I just say then?"

"Something about the order shipment."

"We have to redo the order."

"But that took us two hours to do."

"Yep which is why I am calling you so early.  Now get your little lazy ass up."

"What time do you want to meet at the gameshop?"

"About six-thirty."

"Fine I'll be there."  Yugi grumbled and sat on the edge of the bed he shared with his yami.

"Damn Yugi that has got to suck.  Having to leave early and miss sleeping in."  Yami said into thee pillow that he lay on.

"Why don't you shove it Yami and stop rubbing it in.  Damn I don't want to go the gameshop now."

"Well you have too."

"I'm just going to sleep for five more minutes."  Yugi lay back down beside his yami and prepared to close his eyes.

"Yugi get your little ass up.  You are not going to sleep for five minutes.  If you put a zero after that five you might be more accurate."  Yami heard Yugi groan and he laughed.  

"Hey I grew a little bit okay.  I'm five-three now"

Yami stroked his hikari's hair and kissed him on the nose.  Yugi smiled and pulled his yami closer, playing with the small hoop earring in his ear.

"Can you start the shower for me then."

"Sure aibou."  They both got out of the bed, Yami went to the bathroom, and Yugi went to his closet to pull something out to wear.  Yami walked back out of the bathroom carrying a laptop in his hands.

"Aibou why was the laptop in the bathroom."

"I was looking at the Duel Monster card statistics while I was getting ready for bed last night.  The creator is coming out with some new cards and decks.  That reminds me I might as well look to see what I need to add to the list before I go to the gameshop, and then I will have less to order next time around.  Could you start it for me, while I brush my teeth."  Yami started up the computer while his partner went into the bathroom.  When the desktop appeared, Yami click on the their Internet provider and searched for the web page.  The web page popped up and the new information concerning the Duel Monsters game came up.

"It's up Yugi."  Yami called and walked away from the computer.  Yami could hear Yugi spit into the sink and fill the small cup in the bathroom with water.

"Write down the new decks and cards for me please."  Yami sighed and looked on their dresser for a pen and some paper.  He started copying down the information when the new message button started to blink in the corner.

"I guess everyone likes to talk at five-thirty in the morning."  Yami said quietly to himself.  He clicked the button with the mouse and read the message.  When he finished a wide grin spread across his face.

"Aibou, come in here.  Hurry up."  Yugi ran out of the bathroom with toothpaste foam on his lips and the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Wha?"  He asked mouth full of foam.

"Read this."  Yugi walked up to the screen and read the message.  The foam slowly dripped from his bottom lip as he held his mouth open and a few seconds later the toothbrush landed by the laptop.

"The duel Monsters creator wants to talk to me.  He must have heard about the game Duke and I are trying to finish.  Maybe he wants to promote it."

"Maybe aibou, but it might be something else."

"There is nothing else that he or she could possibly want me for."  Yugi jumped up and down, hugging his yami.

"Come on Yugi and get in the shower before the water gets cold."

"I have to hurry so I can tell Duke the good news." 

~Dream~

Screams of both a male and a female could be heard throughout the palace walls.  They sounded like small children.  Malik ran through long halls with walls decorated in gold and floors made of marble, trying to reach the two that were screaming.

"You must bear the mark of the pharaoh.  You hold the magic of the Pharaoh."  Malik heard someone say from one of the many rooms.  Malik ran through the halls until he came to a room where two men were holding a small boy down while another man cut hieroglyphics in the child's back.  When he looked to the side, he saw two other men holding a young girl.  She was screaming and trying to pull away from the guards.

"Leave him alone."  She yelled from her position against the guards.  The little girl broke free and ran to the man who had the little boy, hitting him blindly.  The man paid no attention and continued his task.

"Get the girl or she will make me ruin the message." 

"You are hurting him.  Leave him alone."  Two palace guards came behind the girl and grabbed her around the waist.  While the girl was in one of the guard's arms she yelled,

"Please stop hurting my friend."  She was practically begging as the guards continued to pull her away for her friend.  

"Let the boy go."  Malik yelled, but the men ignored him or did not hear him.  The man continued to cut in the boy's back, putting more hieroglyphics on it.

"Please stop.  Stop.  Please."  The young boy screamed repeatedly.  Malik could see the boy withering in pain.  The pain must have been excruciating because the little boy, of about ten, started to shiver and shake uncontrollably.

Let him go."  Malik yelled again trying to hit one of the men, but his hand went right through his body.  After much screaming and shaking, the small boy eventually passed out from the pain, going into shock.  The man that had been cutting the boy's back put the black paint inside the cuts and then added gold and white.

"He is finished lay him on his stomach in his chambers.  Get the healer so he may help the boy heal faster and prevent infection in the wounds."  When he had given his orders to the men with the small boy, he turned to two men holding the girl.

"Bring the girl."  The small girl struggled as they picked her up and lay her on her stomach.  The man pulled out a new set of tools and stripped the little girl's back.  

"You hold in you the power of the Pharaoh.  You shall also bear the mark." 

"No please, Malik.  Malik."  

~Dream End~

"Malik!  Malik!  Malik wake up!"  

"It burns!"  Malik was clawing at the covers on his bed trying desperately to stop the burning sensation going across his back.

"What is burning hikari?"

"My back it burns!"  Malik said while thrashing on the bed.  Yami Malik shook his hikari, but the boy continued to thrash around. 

"Isis!"  Yami Malik called his hikari's sister, hoping that she could hear him.  While he waited for Isis, Yami Malik shook his hikari once again.  Malik could feel someone shaking him, but he couldn't open his eyes.  His back was on fire and small tears fell from the corner of his eyes.

"What is it Yami Malik."  Isis asked running into the room.

"It's Malik, he says his back is burning."  Isis ran over to her brother flipping him over onto his stomach.  When she looked at his back, she grasped and ran out of the room.  Yami Malik looked at Malik's back trying to see why Isis left.  As soon as he looked he knew why she ran out of the room.  Malik's back looked as if the tattoos there had just been made.  The hikari withered in pain and cried into the sheets of the bed.  Isis came back with a jar of cream in her hand.

"Here Yami Malik take some of this cream and smooth it over his back."  Yami Malik opened the jar, pulled out some of the white cream, and rubbed it on his hikari's back.  Isis did the same thing dipping her hand in the cream and applying it to her brother's back.  When the cream started to take effect Isis and Yami Malik could see Malik relax.  Yami Malik continued to rub the cream into Malik's back while Isis asked Malik what was wrong.

"I dreamed that a small boy was getting hieroglyphics cut into his back.  The man was hurting him.  The boy screamed and cried, but the man refused to let him go.  I tried to hit the man who was hurting the boy, but it didn't work.  The boy passed out from shock, but when his back was finished the man called two men to bring a young girl who was there with him.  He was preparing to do the same thing to her as he did to the boy.  And that's when my dream ended."  Malik breathed erratically and was holding on tightly to his sister's nightdress. 

"Relax Malik.  Breathe slowly."  Malik listened to his sister's words, trying his best to remain calm.  Isis pulled Malik to her, being careful not to touch his back.  He laid his head in her lap and she played with his hair until he drifted back to sleep.  Yami Malik came to sit beside Isis looking down at his lover.

"These dreams have been happening ever since Malik started studying that Duel Monsters game.  That game originated in Egypt and was played by people of power long ago.  Malik didn't start to have the dreams until he started to study the game and the deeper he gets into the history the more vivid and dangerous his dreams seem to get."

"I know he told me about them, but he has never told me that they get this bad."

"They don't get that bad.  Most of the time they are just nightmares, but I have never seen that happen to Malik before."

"I am happy that I decided to stay the night."         

"As am I."

"You don't think that Malik is having dreams about what Father did to him do you."

"No I asked him before and he told me no.  I started to feel guilty about what I did to his father and that is why I asked him.  He told me not to feel guilty about what I did because it was his anger that made me do it.  I didn't like his father hurting him."

"It's okay Yami Malik I understand.  Malik said something about a small girl though, Father never did anything to me." 

"Maybe the girl is someone else."

"I think that we should ask Joseph about Malik.  His dreams might have something to do with the Millennium Items.  I bet Joseph could explain what is going on."  Yami Malik and Isis laid beside Malik, keeping and eye on him to make sure that no more nightmares occurred.  Isis was just settling beside the two to go to sleep when the small cell phone, belonging to Malik, started to ring.  Isis quickly reached for the phone not wanting to wake the two beside her up.

"Hello Isis Ishtar speaking."

"Good morning Miss Ishtar, I have some wonderful news."

"What is it James."

"Well it seems that young Malik Ishtar has been invited by none other than the Duel Monsters creator to see him."

"Really?  Do you know for what purpose?"

"No Lady Ishtar.  The invitation just says that the creator wants to meet him."

"Thank you James, I'll tell him as soon as he wakes up."  Isis turned the phone off and set it back on the small table she had gotten it from.

"Is it true."  Isis jumped surprised to hear her brother's voice.

"You scared me."

"Sorry.  So?"

"Yes the Duel Monsters creator wants to see you."

"Why?"

"You know just as much as I do."

"Hey what's up Dee?"

"Good morning Nolee."

"Aren't you up kind of early?"

"I could not sleep."

"So do you want to play?"  The small holographic image of a little girl asked.  The little girl had a very close resemblance to its owner when she was younger.  Her hair was pulled into two large, fluffy, ponytails by two holographic red bows and she wore the Japanese uniform.  In her arms was a big black Persian cat with green eyes.  The small girl had to use both arms just to keep the cat in place.  The small hologram hugged the cat to her chest, with the cat facing the real Deston.  

"No I have too much work to do."

"You are starting to sound like Seto."

"Well I guess I am.  That's what you have to do when you run a company.  You never have time to do anything else.  Oh, that reminds me I have a meeting with him this week.  Did you…?"

"Yes I scheduled it."  Deston smiled and looked at the cat in the girl's arms.  The cat was looking around the room and meowing.

"I think Misha wants to get down.  He looks like he wants to leave."  The little girl put the cat down and he, also being holographic, ran under the bed.

"Do you want me to set you up a game of Solitaire then?"

"No I'll be alright I just need some…"

"Coffee."  The small image finished.  The little girl buzzed one of the morning workers and asked him to bring some coffee to Deston's room.

"You think of everything don't you?"

"You programmed and designed me." 

"Yes I did."  Deston leaned back in her seat and waited for the coffee to come.  The little girl sat on the floor and the cat ran from under the bed, into the little girl's lap.

"Are you still sad about him?"  The hologram asked as she stroked the cat's fur.

"Who?"

"The one who went away."

"Sometimes.  I would do anything to just here his voice or to know that he is alright and so would the other guys."

"You mean Seto and the others."

"Yes."

"Why do you miss him so much?"

"Because I loved him."

"Are you sure?"  The little girl asked, pulling the cat up to her chest again. 

"I wasn't back then, but I am now."

"He must have been special."

"Yes he was, very."  The worker from the kitchen interrupted the conversation when he brought the Vanilla flavored coffee to the Egyptian Red owner.

"Thank you Thomas."

"You're welcome and I hope you sleep better.  G'night ma'am.

"You as well."  Deston sipped on the coffee, savoring the flavor that danced across her tongue.  The little hologram dropped the conversation that they were having and started up a new one.

"Well since you are sad, let's try to cheer you up."

"How will you do that?"

"Let's read all the mail that those stupid suitors are sending you.  It's funny when you reject them."

"I think that I programmed a little Seto into you."

"Yeah, but this is the cool part of Seto.  If you want me to, I can play back the time when Seto and Malik assaulted Alex Roshima for touching you against your will.  That always seemed to cheer you up."      

"That was funny.  He deserved it.  He was so rude."

"So play it back?"

"No, check the mail."  

"Darn."  Deston smiled and the hologram tapped into the computer database and pulled up the mail that had been sent in the hours that it was not checked.  Up came messages beyond messages.

"Let's get the rejection files started Nolee."

"Yes ma'am."  Deston read through the tens of messages she received, deleting the junk mail and sending rejection notices to the others.  They reached the last one and the computer opened it.  Deston read it and smiled.

"I own my own company and this person wants me to be his personal assistant."  Deston finished the rest of the message and looked surprised.

"The Duel Monsters creator wants to meet with me and why does he want me as his personal assistant?"

"Send a rejection notice?"

"No Nolee.  No one has ever seen him before, the other guys I know, but I would not mind finding out what he looks like.  Put the meeting time and day on my calendar and give me a reminder before the day arrives."

"It is done, Dee."

"Thank you Nolee.  Oh and start compacting your hologram on my laptop just in case I get bored."

"I'm going?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."  The little hologram materialized a suitcase in front of her and threw random articles of clothing into it."

"Why are you packing it's not until next week."

"I'm getting an early start."  The hologram grinned and continued with her packing.

"Have all the messages been sent A. I.?"

"Yes they have.  Do you still want the information regarding your friends Sir?"

"No A. I. you may cancel that request.  They will tell me everything when they get here."

"Very well.  Anything else?"

"No thank you."

"James Croquet is waiting outside of the chambers to escort you back to your room."

"I swear that man just doesn't rest does he."

"No he doesn't Sir."  Max giggled at the computer and exited the computer lab to be escorted back to his room by Croquet.

"So Max, do you think that they will come?"  
"Yes I am positive."

"Well good luck Young Pegasus."

Me:  This chapter was kind of boring I guess.  But it was to set up the new part.  Everybody is getting invited to meet a long lost friend and they don't even know it.  But some questions are raised also, the biggest being what in the world do Malik's dreams mean.  Well you will find out later, but read and review please.  Also I got a comment from one of my friends saying that Deston was a Mary Sue.  I don't think she is, but I would appreciate if my reviewers would respond on this accusation.  I just think that she is an original character.  If you think that she is a Mary Sue could you please tell me why and if you don't just say so.  Thank you.

Seto:  *indicating to the hikaris and himself *  We interrupt this author's note to talk and for me to ask Sweetcandie for help.

Me:  What?

Seto:  Could you please get Serena, she has taken my clothes.

Me:  Your boxers were included in that huh?

Seto:  *just noticing* Uh yeah, could you draw me a leaf or something.

Me:  Sure.  *drawing Seto a leaf *

Seto:  Thanks.  *is running away from Serena*  Serena stop grabbing for the leaf.  This is my only form of protection.

Serena:  Ooh look at Seto's little butt.  Sweetcandie can I have a camera?     

Me:  Yeah, I have first dibs on the shots though so get some good ones.  *gives Serena the camera*

*Serena is taking pictures and Seto is screaming something about murder*

Me:  Well hikaris did you guys want to talk.

Ryou:  I would like to give a shout out to all of my fans and to my yami.  I love you all.  

Yugi:  I would like to give a shout out to all my fans and my yami too.  I love guys.

Malik:  I would like to give a shout out to all my fans and my yami.  Love you guys too.

Me:  *yelling* Seto what about you.

Seto:  *stops running, but is looking around for Serena* I have a shout out for Mokuba and my non-crazed fans out there.  Wait I don't have any non-crazed fans.

Serena:  Seto say cheese.  *snaps picture of naked Seto without the leaf *

Seto:  Please don't sell those.

Serena:  Give me another kiss and I won't.  *Seto kisses her*  Thank you.

Me:  Alright split the pics Serena.  You can take the others with you.  *we split the pics and Serena is teleported back home*

Seto:  Is she gone?

Me:  Yes Seto and here are your clothes.  Seto say the usual please.

Seto:  Read and Review.  Can I take a bath now?

Me:  Go ahead.

Seto:  Hey you can pamper me next chapter.

Me:  OK 

Hikaris:  Us too?  We want to help.

Seto:  The more the merrier.  ^__~


	16. Reunion and the Millennium Eye

*Seto is sitting in a large bathtub and the hikaris and I are washing him.  Ryou is washing Seto's hair, Malik is putting some kind of organic facial mask on Seto's face, Yugi is washing Seto's body, and I am giving Seto a manicure.* 

Seto:  A little lower Yugi.

Yugi:  If I go any lower I'll meet your crotch.

Seto:  That's the point.

Me:  Such a naughty Seto.

Seto:  Malik this mask is all tingly and stuff.  Is it supposed to do that?

Malik:  Yeah that shows that it is working.  I'll remove it in a few minutes.

Seto:  Hey I'm not hurrying you or anything.  I was just asking.

Malik:  I know, but I have to take it off before five minutes is up or your face will melt into an unrecognizable blob.

Seto:  What!  You didn't tell me that when you put it on my face.  Why didn't you tell me?

Yugi:  Because you would not have let him put it on your face.

Me:  I agree with Yugi there and so does Ryou.

Seto:  You three shut up.

Ryou:  Who are you telling to shut up?  Nair and shampoo don't go well together.

Seto:  Sorry Ryou.  

Ryou:  That's better. 

Me:  Yugi wants an apology also.

Seto:  *grumbling* Sorry.

Yugi:  *in a whiny voice* Sweetcandie I didn't hear him and he said it all mean.  

Me:  Seto apologize correctly.

Seto:  Sorry.

Me: Better.  Now Malik will you please remove the facial mask for Seto?  *Malik removes the facial mask and I hand Seto a large towel* 

Seto:  I didn't even get pampered.

Me:  I'm sorry.  That didn't go like I expected it to and I'm sorry.  I'll pamper you while the readers read the chapter okay.  

Seto:  OK.

Me:  Hikaris say the disclaimer.

Hikaris:  Sweetcandie does not own Yugioh and Seto we are sorry for ruining your pamper session, so we would like to make it up to you. 

Seto:  How?

Malik:  Come with us and we'll show ya.

Seto:  Am I going to like this?

Ryou:  We have a feeling that you will love it.

Yugi:  And you don't even need clothes.  

Me:  I will make sure not to interrupt you guys.  *door closes and sounds of Seto whooping can be heard*

Me:  Serena I am not pampering Seto, but take my word for it when I tell you that he doesn't mind.  I think the hikaris are taking care of that for me.  *something breaks in the room*  Yeah they are really taking care of that for me.  So while Seto continues to get "pampered" why don't you guys enjoy the chapter. 

"I don't know what the dreams mean  No one has ever complained of such dreams before."

"We thought that we should ask you.  Yami Malik and I thought that it had something to do with the Millennium Rod that Malik carries."

"Has he been doing anything differently?"

"Well he has been studying the origins and history of that new game."

"The Duel Monsters game?"

"Yes."

"I don't know how the game could trigger such dreams, but I will look into it.  Maybe Tatanya knows something that I don't.  All I know is that the game was played by the powerful people of Egypt.  They used the game and the monsters to conquer and overthrow rival powers.  They would summon the monsters from a place called the Shadow Realm.  The monsters that you see now are nothing but holograms, but the monsters back then were real.  My family stayed away from the game, afraid that it would corrupt the family and make the future guardians power hungry."

"How would playing the game make one power hungry, especially your family?"  
"We held the Millennium items which meant that we could use the items to our advantage."

"So with the items you could become all powerful if you wanted too."  Isis said getting the picture.

 "Yes, but enough of the past, where is Malik now.  

"He is at the coffee shop where he and the others usually meet.  Yami Malik went with him just in case something should happen."  Isis greeted Tatanya and handed her the Ahnk.

"Here Tatanya, ever since Joseph gave this to me it has been throwing pictures of you in my mind.  Maybe I should leave it with you two."  Joseph waited for Isis to finish then cleared his throat.

"I will look into your question about the dreams, but if Malik has another one, call me immediately."  Isis nodded and Joseph walked her to the door and showed her out while Tatanya stood behind the sofa.  

"This was meant for me.  Why did you not give it to me?"

"Because I thought that it would be better to go to Isis."

"You thought that I couldn't handle the power didn't you?"  Joseph looked away.

"I will not let my emotions prompt my responses.  I promised remember?"

"Yes.  You will try your hardest not to interfere with anything?"

"Promise."

"Then be my guest.  The Ahnk is yours."  Tatanya slipped the Ahnk around her neck and turned to her husband.

"Did Isis say that Malik was having dreams?"

"Yes, something about a boy and a girl in Egypt.  The boy was being marked in his dream and the girl was about to when his dream ended.  Does this sound familiar to you?"

"Yes, the chosen holder must have found the Millennium Eye."

"Exactly."

"I guess I didn't disrupt anything after all."

"I guess not.  Their destinies seem to be falling right into place.  Now I just want to know who the bearer of the Millennium Eye is."

"Well let's sit back and see."

A group of childhood friends sat in a booth at the local coffee shop.  They drank lattés and cappuccinos and occasionally reached for the variety of doughnuts and pastries in the center of the table.

"We are at the biweekly Getting Away from your Job meeting.  All members must not have anything that pertains to his or her job or they will be severely punished and no one even speaks of his or her job or they will be punished.  The last donut goes to the person who gets it first…"

"Okay Yugi, how long have we been doing this, you don't have to say the rules at each meeting."  Seto laughed and stole Yugi's jelly doughnut.  Yugi smacked Seto's hand and took his doughnut back.

"I say the rules every meeting because you always seem to forget them."  Yugi bit into his doughnut and set it back on his plate.

"Any news?"  Malik said to the group of people sitting around the table.

"Well the Duel Monsters creator invited me to see him.  I don't know what for, but just being invited is enough for me.  Maybe he's heard about the great job I do at work and wants to congratulate me."

"Yeah he can congratulate you for having sex in your office, Ryou."  Malik said and kissed Ryou's blushing face.

"You said job and work Ryou."

"Oh sorry."

"Well I was invited to see him too."  Malik said.

"Seto was too."  Joey said sitting beside his boyfriend.  Seto nodded and looked at everyone else.

"So was I."  Said Yugi.

"I was also invited."  

"I don't feel special anymore."  Ryou said looking at the table and sulking.

"I can make you feel special.  Why don't you and Bakura invite Yami Malik and I over tonight."

"I'll have to see what I have planned tonight."

"That reminds me, Yugi, are you and Yami still coming over tonight?"  Seto, aggravating Joey, asked.

"Ohh  yeah.  I'm not passing up this romp in the bed."

"You all are still little sex animals."

"Deston don't criticize.  Just because you haven't gotten any yet, doesn't mean that we have to stop getting ours."

"For your information Seto, I am saving mine for the right person."

"Anyone been messing with you?"  
"No, ever since all those men saw you and Malik beat up Alex, they have refrained from touching me against my will.  Now back to the invitations, does any one know why they were invited to meet the Duel Monsters creator?"  All the members at the table shook their heads and Deston sighed.

"Well I guess we will find out when we get there, but I wish everyone luck.  I hope we were all invited for a good reason"  All the members at the table nodded and Yugi blurted out,

"Okay enough with the business stuff we are supposed to be relaxing, not talking about our jobs…"  Seto took a doughnut and shoved it into Yugi's mouth.

"That's better."  Yugi took the doughnut out of his mouth and glared at Seto.  He then picked up his jelly doughnut and smashed it in Seto's face.  When he did it, he ran out of the shop and jumped in his car, locking the doors.   All the others in the shop put their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing while Seto slowly recovered from the shock.

"I'm going to kill him."  Seto said and running out the door, his trench coat following behind him. Deston ran to the shop window to see Seto trying to pick the locks to Yugi's car.  Seto picked one of the locks and opened the door.  Deston and the others could see Seto pull Yugi out of the car, lift him up and hang him on one of the streetlamp hooks.  Seto pointed and laughed and so did the others.  Joey ran outside giving Seto some napkins and everyone else followed.

"Get me down Seto.  Come on this isn't funny."

"Yes it is."

"Shut up Malik.  Come on someone get me down."  Yugi begged.  Cars rolled by and some sounded their horns while others laughed and pointed.  After figuring that Yugi had had enough,  Seto pulled him down and ran away to his limo, with Yugi behind him yelling obscenities.  Deston's limo pulled up and she said,   

"We are such great adults aren't we, Ryou."

"Yeah we haven't changed at all.  They say you are supposed to get better with age."

"I guess that does not apply to us."

"No it doesn't, I'll tell everyone that you left.  I guess I'll be out here for awhile because Yugi just gave Seto a wedgie and we both know that Seto will not let that go unpunished."  Deston nodded, got in her limo, and it sped away down the road.

~A week later~ 

"Wake up Deston.  Come on we are scheduled to leave this afternoon."  Deston lifted her head and stared at the clock on her wall.

"Nolee it is eight o'clock in the morning on a weekend.  Is something wrong with you?"

"No, now come on, you have to get ready to leave."

"Okay let me say it again it is eight o'clock…"

"I heard that already, now get up."  Deston looked at the hologram, turned her face the opposite direction, and put two pillows on her head.  Nolee got onto the bed and started to jump up and down while yelling nonsense.

"Nolee don't be annoying."

"This is what you did to your parents when they didn't get up."

"Remind me to remove this form of waking me up from your programming."

"Okay now get up.  Hey."

"You are slow today."

"Are those insults?"

"They are whatever you want them to be."

"Yeah right you just insulted me on a sly."  Deston sat up in her bed and leaned back on the headboard.  The little hologram seeing that its programmer wasn't going to be moving without a little help, sat on the young woman and stared at her.  Soon the hologram gave up on the staring contest and resorted to pulling Deston out of the bed.

"You aren't going to leave me alone are you?"

"No, now go shower."  Deston knowing that she had been beaten, got up from the bed and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her.  Nolee heard the shower turn on and listened for Deston to enter.  Nolee heard nothing after a few minutes and materialized into the bathroom, only to find Deston leaning against the wall sleep.  Nolee made two large cymbals appear in her hands and she crashed them together.  Deston screamed and fell to the floor clutching her robe around her.  She was now sprawled out on the bathroom floor and trying to find the cause of her scare.  It didn't take long to understand what caused the noise, Deston saw Nolee standing over her with the cymbals in her hands and grinning.

"Take a shower or you are going to be late."  The little hologram said and skipped out of the bathroom, blowing a kiss to Deston as she closed the door.  Deston blew the hair out of her face and began her morning routine of getting ready.

On an island a young man ran through his castle walls giving orders.  Maybe the orders would have been followed more quickly if the employees weren't laughing at their employer.  

"Kimo I want you to pick up Miss Waynes in one of my choppers."

"Yes Sir."  The broad shouldered man said and then began laughing.  Max began to become agitated because every person he went to with an order answered him then started laughing.

"What is so funny?  I never knew that the way I gave orders was so amusing."

"Sorry Sir, but your… fly is open."  Kimo said this and started to chuckle again.  Croquet stood behind Max, desperately trying to control his laughter.  

"Wha?"  Max looked down and saw his shirt coming through his pants.  His face turned red and he quickly zipped up his pants.  Max then turned around and looked at Croquet.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was trying, but each time I opened my mouth to say something you would run somewhere else and I didn't want to interrupt you while you were giving orders."

"You all are against me.  I just know it."  Croquet led Max to a chair and pushed him down in it.

"Why don't you settle down Sir, you are very stressed out and need to relax for a moment.  Let me take care of everything."  Croquet turned from the young Pegasus and barked out orders to everyone through his walkie talkie.  Everyone began to move immediately following the orders that were issued.  When everyone had cleared the room except Croquet and Max, Croquet helped Max out of the chair.

"Come Master Pegasus you have to look nice for your lady friend when she gets here."

"I look fine now."

"Take my word:  No you don't."  Max followed Croquet through the winding hallways so he could be dressed appropriately.

Deston walked out of her chambers in a black ,slim-fitting dress.  The dress tied around her neck which left her back out and the dress hugged all of her curves.  The dress fit comfortably around her waist and hips and fell free at her knees, where the dress stopped.  One her feet were a pair of tie up sandals with very high heels and tiny gold balls at the end of the tie up strings.  Around her neck she wore the Tauk and gold eye glitter.  On one of her arms she added a gold bracelet and in her ears a pair of drop earrings.

"How do I look Nolee?"

"Are you going to find out what this guy looks like or are you trying to seduce him."

"There is that part of Malik in you."

"You look really nice though.  We have to get going, we are supposed to be there by two o'clock."  The little hologram handed Deston her lap top and stood by her side.

"Nolee?"

"Huh."

"We don't know where we are supposed to be going."

"How can this guy be so smart yet so dumb.  He didn't even give us directions."

"Nolee…"  As Deston was going to respond to the hologram, when she was interrupted by her secretary.

"Miss Waynes some men are here telling me that they are supposed to be picking you up."

"To go where?"  Deston heard one man say something about Duel Monsters creator and understood immediately.

"I'll be right down Anisa.  Tell them to give me a moment."

"Yes Ma'am."  Deston heard the intercom turn off and she grabbed her purse.  Nolee disappeared into the laptop and Deston walked out of her room, locking the door behind her.  When Deston reached the first floor of her company she looked at the men wearing suits.

"Are you supposed to be taking me to see the Duel Monsters creator?"  
"Yes we are.  If you will follow us to the chopper outside."  Deston followed the men out to the chopper pad and got in.  Waving to her employees, she and the chopper left in the loud rhythmic beating of the chopper blade.  

Seto pulled up to the last of his friends' houses.  Ryou ran out of the door, pulling his yami with him.  Seto and the others could see Yami Bakura disappear into the ring and Ryou ran to the limo.  When he got into the car he looked at everyone.

"So Seto where are we going?  And where is Mokuba?"

"I don't know Ryou and Mokuba is with Deston's parents."  Everyone in the car looked at Seto as if he had gone crazy.

"What do you mean you don't know?"  Malik said.

"I didn't get any directions to the place, I assumed that you guys did."

"Well you assumed wrong."

"Shut up Yugi."

"You are getting worse and worse everyday Seto."

"I told you dat ya need ta start sleepin' more, but no you don't like to listen."  Seto rolled his eyes at Joey and then addressed Malik and Yugi.

"You two can walk home."  They waited in the car until they heard someone knock on the limo window.  Seto let the window down, wanting to see who would dare put knuckle prints on it.

"Yes?"

"Are you Seto Kaiba?"

"Yes I am."

"The Duel Monsters creator asked us to pick you guys up."

"I can drive there myself."

"Well unless your car can go through water, I suggest you follow us to the Industrial Illusions private jet."

"Lead the way."  Seto ordered his limo driver to follow the men in the car ahead of them.  When they reached the jet, a man escorted everyone out of the car and onto the jet.  All the guests took their seats and were immediately tended to by some very handsome men.

"I think the Duel Monsters creator is gay."  Seto said quietly to the group.

"Yeah because these guys sure are, but I'm not complaining at least they're hot."

"I must agree with you on that one Ryou."

Hey don't look to hard.

I'm not Yami.  Ryou smiled and continued to look at the man's butt in front of him, knowing that his yami was getting just a twinge of jealousy.

It's not nice to get me jealous Ryou.  I kill people when I get jealous.  Ryou without delay turned his eyes to his lap.

Good boy.

You are so mean.

I know.  Ryou snapped out of the conversation with his yami when he heard Malik say,

"Hey Ryou you're not enjoying the nice pieces of ass floating around on this jet."

"Stupid yami won't let me."  Ryou mumbled, still staring at his lap.

"That sucks man, because they are real nice."

"Leave me alone."  Everyone stopped talking when the pilot came over the intercom.

"Alright everyone you are headed to Duelist Kingdom.  I hope you enjoy the ride."

Everyone on the jet held out the champagne glasses that the young men had just filled and yelled.

"Duelist Kingdom here we come."

When the chopper landed the men that sat on each side of Deston jumped out.  Deston prepared to get out, but found it extremely difficult to get out of the chopper with the dress and shoes she was wearing.

"Um excuse me, could you please help me get down."  The man known as Kimo walked up and picked Deston up.  He carried her off the chopper and then set her on the ground. 

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."  The men started walking again and Deston followed with her laptop and purse in hand.  She looked around at the scenery.  She was on an island full of lush and tropical trees.  She could smell and see the ocean from the landing pad.  Birds roamed the island and Deston heard their calls.  The men were now leading her down a path surrounded by trees and vegetation.  When they reached the end of the path, Deston's eyes widened as she looked at old medieval castle that towered over everything else.  She could see the many different towers and the long series of steps that led to the entrance.

"Will you be okay with the steps Ma'am?"  Deston nodded and they continued on to the castle entrance.  When they finally reached the entrance one of the men pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the two large, iron doors.  

"We will show you to your room.  The Master is still getting ready."

"I did not bring anything to wear.  I thought that this meeting would only last a few hours and I would be on my way back home."

"It is okay, the Master has ordered you a variety of clothing for your stay here."

"Oh."

"Do you wish to proceed to your room."  Deston nodded and the men led her down a hallway past dozens of portraits that oddly had not been signed.  Deston walked past numerous rooms each decorated with it's own theme.  The men finally stopped and Deston stopped behind them.

"This is it."  Kimo opened the door and pushed the doors open.  Deston looked inside and the room was beautiful.  It was in her favorite color gold.  Rich wood dressers and tables made the room even more appealing and in the middle of the room was a large four poster bed with satin sheets and huge pillows.

"Thank you."  Deston walked into the room and closed the door.  After setting things on the bed she heard noises coming from the room next to her.

"Dammit Yami Malik quit trying to hump my leg.  Hold on let me get that potion that Tatanya gave to me for you."  Deston ran out of the room immediately and banged on the door next door.  She smiled when she was greeted with the face of Malik.  

"When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago.  My room is right next to yours."

"Aren't the rooms cool.  Look my favorite color, purple.  Seto and the others are on the other side, do you want to go see them."  Deston nodded and Malik pulled her down the hall while Yami Malik disappeared back into the Rod.  They reached the others' rooms and they all celebrated in Ryou's room.

"Isn't this place great?  I love this color brown.  It matches my eyes perfectly."

"I must admit the guy did go all out for us."  Seto commented, sipping some berry drink.

"I'm hungry."  When Joey said this a stout woman walked into the room. 

"The Master said that dinner will be served in the dining room in half an hour."  The lady bowed then exited the room.

"Well I guess we grubbin' in thirty minutes."  They all laughed and waited for dinner to approach.         

"Croquet, how do I look?"

"You look fine for the thirtieth time.  Yes I have been counting."

"I'm just nervous.  What do you think they will do?  What will they think of me?"

"I'm sure they will be fine.  Dinner is starting in a few minutes and you know that your mother taught you to always be punctual."

"Yes she did."  Max said looking at the portrait of his parents that he hung on the wall.

"Don't get discouraged.  Come on and take a leap of faith."  Max straightened his tie and hair and walked out of his room door.

"Are you ready to face them Master Pegasus?"  
"More ready than I will ever be."  
"Off to dinner then."

Thirty minutes had passed and everyone was sitting at the table waiting for the host to enter.  All around the table, suspense filled the air.  Fingers were being drummed on the table, eyes wandered, napkins were rung, and hands twisted in sweaty masses.  Everyone waited in anticipation for the Industrial Illusions owner.  While waiting Deston looked above the mantle piece to see a portrait covered with some type of a fabric.

"I wonder why that picture is covered.  The others aren't covered."

"Maybe it isn't finished."  Seto answered and looked back at his plate.

"Maybe you are right."  After they finished talking, a middle aged man walked into the room.  He wore shades, so no one could tell who he was and his voice was scratchy.  Actually to the guests around the table he looked like every other security agent, so they didn't pay much attention.  The man nodded to the kitchen workers and they all brought out food and served the guests.  When they had been served and began to eat a young man came to the table and sat down quickly.  He put his head down quickly, letting his hair cover his face.  All the guests instantly stopped eating and some even began to choke.  Ryou put his fork down and was the first to speak,

"M-Max.  Is that you?  Max, hey you answer me."  There was still no answer and Ryou remained in his seat.

"Max is dat you buddy?"  Joey also didn't get an answer and then Seto mumbled out,

"You white haired son of a bitch you made it.  The son of a bitch made it."  Seto smiled, but didn't move and neither did the person who he was addressing.  Yugi trying to get over shock knocked over his wine and water glass.

"Sorry.  Max talk to us if it's you."  The figure slowly lifted his head and looked at all the guests around the table.  A big smile came into view on his face and he spoke softly,

"Hello everyone.  I-I missed you all a lot.  It's not very entertaining being on this island alone.  I'm sorry about everything.  Y- you know the leaving and stuff.  It was the only way I could function.  I had to get away from Japan, it only brought me back bad memories."  Everyone looked at him and grinned, still trying to get over the initial shock.  Ryou not being able to take it any longer ran to Max and threw his arms around him.

"We don't care about that stuff we are just happy to see you."

"Yeah Max."  Yugi said running up to him and hugging him too.  "That stuff doesn't matter to us, only you do."

"I've missed you so much.  I have had anyone to torment all these years."  Malik said hugging Max around the waist and lifting him up off the ground.

"Malik, Malik, ow okay I get the point.  Ow, come on let go."  Malik sat Max down and moved away.  Max tried to walk to Deston who was still sitting at the table, but he was tackled from behind.

"Me and Seto have missed ya man.  Who would have thought dat we would all be workin' for ya all these years."

"Yeah, I missed you.  You never told us anything or even wrote to tell us you were alright.  After awhile some of us assumed the worse."  Seto grabbed Max's head and gave him a nukie.

"Ow, aren't we adults now?  You still do that?"

"Yeah because no matter how old you get nukies still hurt."

"They sure the hell do."  Max said rubbing his head where Seto's knuckles were previously.

"I think dat we should celebrate ta night.  Get drunk, have sex…"

"And wake up with the biggest hangovers of our lives."  Ryou finished.  Max was steadily pulling himself from under Seto, trying desperately to get to Deston, who still had not moved from her seat at the table.  He pulled himself free and walked over to stand next to Deston.  She stood and looked at him without saying a word.  Max went to talk and she slapped him extremely hard, backing away from him.  Max grabbed his face and stared at her for a moment.  Feeling that he deserved the slap, Max walked closer to her, trying once again to say something.  She slapped him again and stepped back  again.  Out the corner of his eye Max could see his guards move to surround Deston.  He lifted his hand giving them a silent command to stay away.  Ryou and the others were looking in shock as Deston stood beside the table breathing heavily.  Max walked to her again and waited for her to swing again.  She took the bait and lifted her hand to land another blow to his face, but he caught her hand.  Not wanting her energy to go unused, she brought her other hand up to hit him.  Max reacting quickly caught that one too and held them firmly in his hands.  Deston tried to pull away, but found that it was no use.  She started to cry and Max pulled her to him.  She pushed him away and gave him a cold stare.

"You left me there."

"I…"

"Don't talk."  Max closed his mouth and listened as Deston spoke.

"You left me.  You only thought about yourself.  You didn't think about the people who you were going to hurt when you left."  Max turned to see all of his friends nodding slightly.

"I'm…"

"Sorry.  Is that what you were going to say?  Sorry doesn't make up for everything.  I waited for you to come back.  I cared for you that much.  I drilled into my head that you would be returning within weeks, but it turned out that I was way off.  Four years is way more that four weeks.  I still waited for you though and it seems that I have been rewarded with seeing you.  All those years that I stared at those cards my mind kept telling me that something was familiar about them, but I couldn't prove it because they were never signed.  So all my hopeful wishing started to diminish and I began to think that something had happened to you.  I tried my best to find you.  I searched in Austria, thinking that maybe you went back to your father's home land and I searched America, in the South where your mother grew up, but I found nothing.  I did everything that I could possibly do to find you, but then I gave up and felt that I should let you find me.  It worked."  Deston walked to Max and kissed him on the lips.  Max placed his arms around her waist slowly and responded to the kiss.

"I missed you so much."  Deston said against his lips and he kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too."  Max could hear sniffling and he turned around to see Ryou and Yugi with napkins in their hands.

"We're fine don't mind us."  Max turned back to Deston and ordered his guards to leave.  The minute everyone was gone the yamis came from their items, attacking the two lovers.  They pushed Deston out of the way and dive bombed their recently found friend.  Yami hugged Max and Yami Malik smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow dammit, what is it with my head.  It's not a damn volleyball."

"Shut up rich boy.  Hey I can practice my stealing here.  I don't think that I ever lost my touch, but what the hell."

"Anything comes up missing I am going to kick your ass."

"Really?  You know I would prefer a spanking."

"Damn sex crazed animal."  Max pulled himself away from the yamis and pulled his teenage sweetheart into his arms.

"I could hold you like this forever." He whispered in her ear.  Deston didn't say anything she only leaned into him more.  Max could see his friends start to depart, eventually leaving the two in the dining room alone.

"You have a lot of time to make up for."

"I'll try my best.  Where you want me to start?"

"Start tonight when you tell all of us what you have been up to."

"I'd be happy too."   The two continued to hug, but neither noticed the faint glowing of the Tauk around Deston's neck as it reacted to Max's own Millennium item.

"Hey look you guys our items are glowing."  Malik said as he looked at his rod.

"Yeah they are.  I wonder why they are doing that."

"Hey Seto you remember when my yami was trying to steal all the Millennium items?  Well when Yami Bakura got within close range my ring always glowed and one of the points indicated where the item was."

"It's not pointing anywhere is just glowing."  Yugi observed.

"Yeah, but I said in close range Yugi.  Maybe we moved out of the item's range.  When we find it we can give it to Joseph, he will know what to do with it."

"Alright then let's search for the item, but no one is to disturb Max and Deston.  Got it?"  Everyone nodded their head to Seto and split from the group to look for the item.

"Tatanya our items are glowing.  Get Mokuba I feel that we are about to find the owner of the Millennium Eye."   When they had gotten Mokuba the three stood in the middle of the room.

"Are we going to do the transport thing that I saw you two do before?"

"Yes."

"Alright.  Uh where are we going?"

"We don't know."

"Uh that doesn't make sense Joseph."

"No it doesn't, but it is the truth."

"Oh okay.  Let's get going then."   Joseph chanted in Egyptian and the three began to sink through the floor.

"This is so cool."  Mokuba yelled before he was gone completely.

Everyone was searching in the castle when they heard a scream come from a remote part.

"Ryou."  Everyone said as they raced toward the noise.  When they finally found Ryou he was alone except for two of Max's guards.  

"What's wrong?"

"I saw a mouse."

"But Master Pegasus has no mice here."  One of the guards said and looked at Ryou suspiciously.

"He has no mice?  Oh maybe I was mistaken, I am alright now."  Ryou blushed and looked down.  The guards nodded and walked away, leaving the group alone.

"Okay cough it up Ryou ya can't lie worth a damn."  Ryou just pointed to some large draperies and moved aside.  Malik went to the draperies and moved them aside.  A hand quickly came out and covered his mouth and Seto ran toward him, only to stop.  There stood Joseph, Mokuba , and Tatanya.  Joseph looked around and his eyes settled on Ryou.

"I'm sorry, but you just appeared out of the air.  I know that you transported here, but next time you could warn me.  I mean I turn around and no one is there and then I turn back around and you are looming over me.  That freaks me out."

"My apologies.  Where are we?"

"Everyone calls it Duelist Kingdom.  Come here little bro."  Mokuba ran to his older brother and stood beside him.

"Hey big bother have you met the owner of Duel Monsters yet, I want his autograph."  Seto smiled and replied,

"I'm pretty sure he will give it to you and maybe some cards too."

"Really?  Come on then."  Mokuba pulled his brother through the different parts of the castle trying to find the owner.  The guards looked at the newcomers not remembering them.

"Excuse me are you all supposed to be here?"

"Yes we were invited."

"How did you get here?"

"We came by air."

"So you took the jet."

"Uh yes, we took the jet.  Where is the owner now?"

"The Master is in the dinning room Sir.  Go down this hall and take a left."

"Thank you."  Joseph quickly  took the directions that the guard gave him.  He was followed by the others as he stood outside of the dinning room doors.

"Come on Joseph let's go in.  I want to meet the owner, so can get his autograph."  Joseph paused and looked at all the items.  They were all glowing brightly now.

"We are very close to the Millennium Eye."

"Someone actually found it?"

"Yes."  Joseph discontinued anymore questions by putting his hand up.  He pushed open the dinning room doors and walked inside to be met with his daughter hugging a man.  Joseph walked up to the two and gasped.  

"What's wrong darling?"

"Max?"

"Hey."

"That's Max?"  Tatanya ran up to her husband and looked at the man who was holding her daughter.  She immediately started to laugh, throwing her arms around his neck.

"We have missed you so much honey.  We thought that something had happened to you.  I'm so happy to see you.  See Joseph I told you he was alright.  I am always right."  Joseph just nodded and hugged Max also.

"Max you thought of Duel Monsters.  This game is so cool.  I missed you."  Mokuba walked up to Max and hugged him around the waist.  The boy was older, but he had not grown much.

"No I didn't think of it.  I found out about it in Egypt and decided to bring it back." 

Joseph was to shocked to say anything, so it remained quiet for a moment.  Ryou interrupted the peace by running into Max forcefully.

"The Ring did it."  Ryou pointed to the Ring and a point of it pointed in Max's direction.  Joseph came out of his stupor and searched Max, reaching into Max's pocket Joseph pulled out a round gold circle, with the eye of Horus engraved in it.

"You my boy have found the Millennium Eye."

Me:  Another chapter is finished and I hope you guys enjoyed it.  I have a long author's note , but it is full of important information so please read it at the end of the little skit.  It will help you to understand the story and not get confused.

*The hikaris have exited the room, but Seto is still asleep inside.  I have secretly invited Serena for her stay with Seto.  Serena slips into the room undetected, for a few seconds that is.  A loud scream is heard.* 

Seto:   *ran out the room and behind me*  Why is she back?

Me:  Because she said that she wanted a night with you.

Seto:  Can't you give her a blowup doll of me?

Me:  I could, but she wants you.

Seto:  She took more naked pictures of me.

Me:  Was it that much fun where you couldn't cover up after you finished?"

Seto:  Hey you try to do anything after you have had sex with three people.

Me:  o.o

Serena:  Come on Seto.  I won't do anything this time.  I just want to cuddle.

Seto:  Get a teddybear then.

Serena:  But I want you.  *is walking up to me trying to catch Seto*

Seto:  *Serena grabs his arm*  Please no let me go.  Help.  

Serena:  *is dragging Seto to the room naked*  Come on we can just cuddle.  Let's just go in the room and we can cuddle there.

Seto:  But I don't want to.

Serena:  *pulls Seto into the room and closes the door.  Dialogue heard through the door*  Don't make it so hard Seto, just lay on the bed. 

Seto:  Please help me.  Hey don't put a hickey there.  *footsteps can be heard as Seto runs to the door and opens it.  He falls to the floor on his stomach.  His legs are in the room and his upper body is outside of the room*

Serena:  Stop trying to run Seto.  *pulls Seto back in the room*

Seto:  Help me somebody.  Ow ow, I'm getting carpet burn.

Serena:  Sorry, but you aren't coming willingly so I'll have to pull you.  *still pulling Seto*

Seto:  Okay okay I'll walk.  I do it willingly.

 Me:  *I close the door and let the two cuddle or in Seto's case cream for help*  Well hikaris say the usual for me.

Ryou:  Sweetcandie wants everyone who reads this to review. 

Yugi:  Yeah, she wants the reviews whether they are positive or negative.

Malik:  But if they are negative give her some feedback so she can make it better next time around.  Alright Sweetcandie do your author's note now.

Me:  Thank you all.

A/N:  Okay everybody I don't want to confuse anyone so I'm explaining a few things.  First of all for those of you who have seen the Shaddi character think of Joseph this way.  He acts exactly like Shaddi.  

Also all of the group knows about Tatanya's and Joseph's powers, the only person who doesn't know is Max, because he never saw either of them do anything.  But since Tatanya interfered in their lives for a small period of time (she tried to make their lives better, for instance in my story she stopped Seto from getting in trouble when he killed his stepfather by using magic and she also used magic to calm the yamis of Ryou and Malik down.)  She has used magic in some type of way to influence their lives, which is why Joseph is hesitant to let Tatanya have an item.  

Also in my story the Millennium Eye will be retractable meaning that Max can remove it at will.  When he found the eye instead of someone giving it to him he found it and when he touched it, the Eye bound to him like it did in the show, only his real eye was not damaged. 

Oh one more thing,  all the friends are twenty one, Mokuba is eleven, and Joseph and Tatanya are four years older, but they have not aged.   

If there are any question you can email me or if the question is short you can ask it in a review and I will respond in the following chapter.

Review please.


	17. We're not virgins anymore

Me: Hey everyone sorry about the late update again, but here is the new chapter. Our two virgins lose their virginity this chapter. It's not explicit or anything, but I'm taking the rating to R just in case. My muses are sunbathing now, so I am just going to start the chappie. For this chapter when Max and Deston do the deed, I tried to make it as naive as possible. I mean I don't have any experience, so I just went from my point of view of how I would experience things and some of the stupid crap I would say. I am pretty sure that I just gave out too much info there so just ignore that small bit of rambling. Enjoy. 

The golden eye glistened inside of Max's eye socket as he turned toward the lamp in the living room, letting the light hit the ancient artifact. Max and his guest had been sitting in the living room talking for hours about what they had been doing over the past years. They all told him about their jobs and their companies. Deston was the last to respond to a question he asked, so he turned toward Deston to ask another and she moved away. 

"Does it hurt Max?" She asked worriedly. She lifted her hand to run her hand over Max's face.

"Not now, but when it and I first bonded it hurt like a bitch. Excuse my language if you will, but now I can bond with it and I don't feel a thing. I guess it was trying to test me to some extent. To see how long I would cry like a little child before it stopped sending blazing pulses of pain through my body,"

"It was testing you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that the Eye was testing you. If one cannot withstand the pain, then the Eye is not meant for them. I have tested it countless times on many men who have trespassed on the sacred grounds of my family to steal the items and all the men that I tested it on combusted right in front of my eyes."

"I'm happy it was destined for me then, char-boiled Max is not one of my favorite dishes." Joseph smiled and continued to stare at the Eye.

"You know that the Eye is considered the soul stealer of the group. It can take the soul of a person and place it in something else or even bring back the soul of a person if he or she has died."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is one of the most powerful Items."

"When I was in Egypt I did some research on the Eye, what little I could find that is, but I never knew that it was as strong as you say." Max could now sense everyone staring at the gold circle that was now replacing his eye.

"How about I take this out. I have always been one who loved to be the center of attention and this item seems to be taking it away from me." Max joked. He put his hand up to the eye socket that the Millennium Eye inhabited and murmured a few words in Egyptian. A bright glow came from the Eye and when Max pulled his hand back, his normal crimson eye was back in its place. Max opened his hand and the Millennium Eye lay in it.

"Do I look better now?" He chuckled, placing the Eye in a handkerchief and putting it in his pocket. 

"Do you have a yami like us Max?" Ryou asked from his yami's lap. He was fiddling with the ring and his dark was playing with his hair.

"No, I don't share my body with anyone. I don't have to worry about some nutcase taking over my body like you guys do." All the yamis on the floor gave Max the middle finger and turned back to their hikaris.

"While we are on the subject of sharing bodies, have you shared yours yet?"

"I just said..." Max stopped talking and noticed the smirk on Yami's face. Max blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Yami, why did you ask that? That's personal."

"We are his friends and I want to know." Yugi elbowed Yami in the ribs and apologized to Max.

"Sorry Max, but the yamis are still rude at times." Yami Bakura who had been listening pushed Ryou out of the way roughly and sat in front of Max.

"Ouch." Ryou said, his voice full of sarcasm. Yami Bakura ignored his aibou and stared at Max. 

"So?"

Yami don't you even start."

"Last time I checked Ryou, my mother was dead."

"Shut up. That's a rude question to ask."

"I didn't ask the question, Yami did. I just want Max to answer it."

"That question is very personal, but for your information I have not been with anyone."

"Whoa you are being deprived of the great thing that is called sex." Yami Bakura commented and pulled his hikari back into his lap to play with his hair. Ryou relaxed and settled into his yami.

"Yes, but I would prefer to give it to someone I care about rather than just anyone."

"Hey, I care about my hikari and I'm sure Yami Malik and Yami feel the same way about their aibous." Ryou smiled at his yami and blushed. 

"I'm sorry I did not mean to put it in such harsh words." Max tried to apologize, but was interrupted by Yami Bakura.

"Don't worry about it we know what you meant by it. I mean just because we are rude to our hikaris or smack them around every once in awhile," Yami Bakura stopped talking to smack Ryou's head and push him on his back. 

"Ow Yami that hurts."

"Sorry aibou just trying to prove a point, doesn't mean that we don't care about them. Isn't that right you guys?" All the yamis nodded in agreement and turned their attention back to Max.

"I'm sure that you all care about your hikaris, but I haven't found that special person yet. Well I have found that special person, but she is a very close friend." Max said looking at Deston and smiling. 

"Well it's not like Deston can tell you anything, she's still a virgin too."

"Thank you for opening your mouth Yami Malik. If I wanted Max to know that don't you think that I would have told him that myself."

"Just helping you out." 

"I have found out too much about my daughter's sex life and all of yours too, so if you don't mind I will be on my way. Mokuba will you remain here with Seto? It is getting late and I will not be returning here until I am needed."

"I'm going to stay with Seto and the others."

"Very well then. Tatanya come on."

"I'm coming honey." Tatanya walked up to her daughter and said quietly, "I didn't know you were still a virgin. Good girl. Don't give it up to anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"Did Father deserve yours?"

"Oh yes. I still remember our first time, now that I think about it I might just want to relive that memory. Thanks honey." Tatanya walked to stand beside her husband and kissed him on the cheek. While the portal was being created Deston could hear her mother ask,

"Honey do you remember our first time?"

"First time for what?"

"You know." Tatanya said suggestively.

"Yes, I was sore for a couple of days. You can be so aggressive when you are on top." 

"Want to do it again." Deston and the group caught the look on Joseph's face as he and Tatanya sank down through the floor. They all started to laugh except for Max.

"They just sank through my floor."

"Yeah."

"Yami Malik let me say this again, they just disappeared through my floor."

"Okay, we know this."

"I have never seen them disappear through any floors."

"Because they never did it around you. It's really cool though Max. I did it today when I came here with them."

"Oh. Uhh Yami Bakura could you hand me that bottle of Jack Daniels please?" Yami Bakura handed the bottle to Max and smiled.

"Our boy is growing up."

"No I only drink this when I really need to and this is one of those times. Maybe if I drink enough you can all tell me that I was hallucinating, I'll believe it after a couple of bottles." 

"Very funny Max now give me the bottle. Max you don't really drink this do you?" Deston asked indicating the bottle.

"No actually I prefer a very fine wine."

"Good because you don't need to drink when it is almost time to go to sleep." Max looked at a clock that was sitting on top of the fireplace mantle.

"My, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. I could have sworn that it was only nine o'clock instead of fifteen minutes to one. Well, we should all retire to our rooms and get some rest." All the others agreed and began to gather their things. Max kissed each of Deston's fingers as he helped her up from the sofa she was sitting on. Deston lifted Max's face to meet hers and the two engaged in a soft innocent kiss as the others slowly left the living room, heading toward their own rooms. After a few minutes of quick pecks on each others lips, the two separated. Max held his love's face in his hand and rubbed her cheek. Deston pulled his hand down gently to kiss the back of it and rub her lips alongside his index finger. She removed herself from Max's grasp and started toward her room. Max followed Deston to her chambers and waited for her to enter. When Deston entered the room and began to close the door, she peeked through the slightly opened part of the door and gave Max a seductive smile. Max returned the smile and reached out to touch Deston's face again. His hand reached her face and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight to you as well." The two said their parting words and Deston closed the door softly. Max stood in the hallway and looked at the closed door for a while longer, wondering about the woman he had left behind and how he would rebuild what they both shared before he left. All the while on the other side of that same door, the said woman was wondering if tonight was the night to show the one she loved that the relationship was the same way he had left it and if tonight was the night to move it to the next level.

Cerulean blue eyes gazed up into the dark mahogany eyes of the man above them. A woman was lying on her bed and her husband was running his hands through her red hair gently. His dark midnight strands fell in front of his face and his mate brushed them aside, tucking them behind his ears. The woman rubbed her hands down his bare chest and he did the same to her, while kissing the junction in between her neck and shoulder. The woman moaned lightly as the man's hands and lips came in contact with her lightly perspiring skin as she arched into him. The man smiled and stopped his ministrations, knowing that this would annoy her. She frowned and tried to pull her husband closer, but he refuse to budge. When he felt like it, he leaned down to kiss his wife, his hair falling over his shoulders in a dark curtain, shading their faces from everything around them. The woman pushed up on her elbows to intercept the soft lips coming toward her and gain more skin to skin contact. The two sets of lips meshed together and the man placed his hand on his wife's back, pulling her closer to him. The woman's hands drifted from her husband's face and encircled his neck and from there, slowly slid down his back. The two lovers broke the kiss and the man kissed his wife's neck and settled in between her legs. He kissed and nuzzled her neck and did the same to her breasts as she exhaled softly.

"Shall we begin?" The man asked in a deep, husky voice with one of his rare smiles thrown in. The woman lay on the bed with her husband on top of her and answered,

"Joseph, you were always a tease."

"That's not an answer." He muffled in her hair as he smelled it. The woman laughed and pulled her husband closer to her. This time making him fall on top of her and put pressure on her body.

"Then let us begin."

Max lay in his bed tossing and turning, he was restless and was not able to go to sleep. He was surrounded by soft, silk sheets, fluffy, downy pillows, and a warm luscious comforter, but none of the things listed gave Max the warmth that he so desperately wanted. The warmth of a body next to him, a female body, preferably Deston's body. He just wanted to lay beside her, nothing more. Feeling depressed, Max rolled on his back and began counting the ceiling tiles, in hope that the action would take his mind off his thoughts and help him fall asleep. After what seemed like an endless eternity of counting, his eyes blurred over from the strain and he lost count.

"Damn, now I'll have to start all over. Forget it." Wind from the air vent glided across his face and hair, pushing the silky strands into his face and down his back. Max reached over to take up as much room as possible with his body, he had been alone for such a long time that having the bed to himself seemed natural. But Max longed for someone to grab his hand and hold it or even push it away and yell at him for putting it on their side, but nothing of the sort happened. But while Max was stretched over the bed something strange did happen. Max felt a slight breeze hit his back as he heard the click of his bedroom door as it closed. Max quickly turned around to see who had invaded his bedroom, grabbing the object closest to him for defense. Max looked around, with a small statue in his hands, for the person or thing in his room and his eyes widened as he caught sight of the figure that stood in front of his bed. Deston stood to the side of his bed and looked down at him. She was dressed in black lace lingerie with a matching top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail of black waves, that cascaded down her back, with a thin gold ribbon and she wore the Millennium Tauk around her neck. Surrounding her body was a see through night robe that came to her ankles and left enough room to show the delicate gold jewelry that wrapped around them. Deston fingered the Tauk nervously and stood at the edge of Max's bed.

"Could I sleep with you? I can not sleep." 

"It would be my pleasure." When Max answered Deston about sleeping in the bed, Deston continued to stand beside the bed. She fiddled with the Tauk apprehensively and Max moved over to let her in the bed. Deston continued to stand beside the bed and rub her fingers over the Tauk. 

"Aren't you going to get in? Max questioned gently. He got out of the bed and stood in front of her. "I won't bite." Deston looked at the floor then at Max, in a surprise action she grabbed his face and kissed him. Max, too surprised to respond right away stood there dumbly. Deston broke the kiss with his lips and started kissing his neck and chest lightly. 

"Deston what are you doing?" Deston stopped and looked at him with sad eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." 

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." 

"That sounds vaguely familiar to me" 

"I said it the first time you kissed me." 

"Oh yes, I remember now." Deston buried her head in Max's chest and ran her hands up his arms. Max rubbed his cheek against the top of Deston's head and he asked, 

"What do you want Love?" 

"You." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you sound surprised." Deston turned her head to the side waiting to hear what Max would say.

"I thought that I would have to build everything back up to what we had before I left." 

"You have to do no such thing. In my heart I felt that you would wait for me anyway. We were both being loyal to each other while we were apart and I always knew this to be true."

"So we are back where we were before I left?" 

"Yes," Deston moved her hands lower past Max's abdomen to the waistband of the pajama bottoms he was wearing and slipped her hand inside the band, touching him light. Max gasped and slowly removed her hand. 

"I want all of you. Your mind, body, spirit, and anything else that you feel I should have. I want a more intimate relationship with you." 

"Are you sure you want to do this." For his answer, Deston slipped off the see through robe she was wearing and let it pool around her feet, giving Max an unrestricted view of the lingerie she wore. 

"Okay, I guess you have made up your mind." 

"Do you not want too?" 

"Oh no it isn't that, it's just that I haven't had any experience." 

"Then we both shall learn together." Deston reached behind her keeping one arm covering her breast area and unsnapped her bra, letting it join her robe on the ground. Deston walked back up to Max and placed her arms around his neck. 

"You are a really beautiful woman. I can't imagine why I left you behind." 

"I don't like to live in the past, let us live now. No regrets okay." Max nodded in agreement and lifted Deston around the waist and she wrapped her legs around him. They fell onto the bed in a tangle, touching and kissing naively. Max stopped kissing Deston long enough to mumble, 

"Wait I need a condom. I do not have any." 

"I don't have any either, I wasn't expecting to do this." 

"Would any of the others have any?" 

"No, they love not having to use one. 'We can't get pregnant so why use one' they always say." Max looked around his dressers hoping a miracle would let him find a condom, well God happened to be watching him this night or a certain chief security officer that is. Max pulled out a drawer and found a box with an assortment of sizes and varieties. Beside the box was a small note addressed to Max. _Enjoy yourself Master Pegasus, I have a feeling you will be using these soon._

"That man knows more about me than I do." 

"He reminds me of a father." 

"Yeah he does. Well, I'll thank him in the morning." Max, holding a condom, slipped under the covers beside Deston and kissed her again. 

"Ready." Deston took the condom out of his hand and opened it. 

"I have to put it on. Take your pants off." Max pulled his pajama bottoms down his legs slowly trying to cover as much of his body as possible.

"Max, I'm going to have to see it to put this on." Deston said kissing him on the lips. Max removed his hands and Deston slipped under the covers. A few seconds later Deston's head reappeared.

"I didn't feel anything."

"I know because I didn't do anything."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I didn't know it was supposed to look like that." Max looked under the comforter and replied when he looked back at Deston,

"It has always looked that way to me."

"And that is supposed to be inside of me." Max nodded and Deston shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"My mother always told me to never judge a book by its cover and to try new things. I'm following her advice tonight and I hope that I will listen to her the next time she gives me advice." Deston went back under the blanket and Max could hear her open the foil of the condom wrapper and put the condom on him. Deston lay on the bed and Max positioned himself on top of her.

"Are you sure about this Deston?"

"Another piece of advice from my mother was to give my body to some who deserves it and I feel that the honor should be yours." Max smiled at her and kissed her on the lips, intending to enjoy his first sexual experience with the one that he loved.

It had been two hours since another couple had finish sharing their bodies, the husband had his head on his wife's mid back and the wife was on her stomach with her head surrounded by pillows. Oddly enough after all the moaning and panting was over the two still lay awake in bed.

"Joseph why aren't we sleep? From what we did tonight I should be dead. I never knew that you studied the Karma Sutra."

"You never asked."

"Doesn't matter, it was a nice surprise for me to find out." Joseph had his hand under the blankets, rubbing his wife's rear and occasionally kissed her back.

"And about the sleeping thing, I don't know. I feel a strong connection between two items, but I don't know what they are."

"I feel the same thing, but I don't sense hostility at all. Just... a deep affection. Love."

"As do I, but we will worry about it tomorrow, right now I want to ask if you think that you could survive another round."

"I'm going to die tonight. And people think that I am sex hungry."

"You'll die happy and your little plan to tire me out has not failed completely."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be tired all right, but you will be just as tired as me. At least you will enjoy yourself." Tatanya laughed and pulled the covers over her and her husband's head.

"Round number two." 

Max lay on top of Deston, both of the lovers out of breath. His head was on her breasts and she was cradling it.

"Max are you alright."

"Yes, you."

"Fine. Perfectly fine."

"I now know why the yamis and hikaris are always talking about having sex. I have never felt something that has felt so good."

"Yes, I agree. You must remember to thank Croquet."

"Forget thanking him, I'll give him a raise. No pun intended."

"I understand. Max how many times did we do it?"

"I don't know we went for four hours. You don't think they heard us do you? Because if they did, we will never live it down."

"I don't think they did or they would have been in here trying to watch." Max tried to move, but Deston held him in place.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go shower, but I decided that this feels better than a shower."

"We will shower early in the morning, so as to not bring attention to ourselves by having the others see us this way."

"Agreed, but I am sleepy now. Let's go to sleep." Max lay back down on Deston's chest and he could hear her breathing become even. He closed his eyes and quickly joined her.

Max and Deston both awoke to eight faces looking down at them and grinning. Too bad the two people that the group was looking at didn't react the same way. Both of their eyes grew wide and they tried to pull every once of covering they could find on their body. The only thing that Max heard through his shock was the distorted voices of his friends.

"I told you Yami, I wasn't just hearing stuff. I told you I heard moaning coming from Max's room. But no you said Max and Deston aren't in there . Where's my thirty bucks?" Max could see Yami Malik hand over some money and fold his arms. Yami was to busy inspecting the two people laying in the bed to pay any attention to what was going on around him. He lifted the edges of the blankets to try and look under them, but Deston and Max kicked him away and tangled themselves more into the blanket and sheets on the bed.

"Get the hell back Yami." Yami Bakura, who was no better, snatched the covers that were hiding Deston's breasts away from her.

"Whoa, Deston are those real and how big are they. I mean, I don't have a problem with plastic, but I prefer a natural woman and I like nice sized ones."

"They look like a D's to me, what do you think Ryou?" Seto answered from behind him.

"Yeah D's and they're real to Yami Bakura." 

"Yami Bakura it really does not matter because you won't be touching them."

"Hey come on you gave it up to Max, you can give us a sample piece now."

"Mah buddy Max finally got some. It felt good didn't it?"

"Would you guys go away. Don't you all need to be looking for Mokuba or something?"

"Naw, we all gave em ten bucks to stay downstairs and play some video games." 

"Well can we at least get out of the bed to shower and get dressed?"

"We're not stopping you." Yami Bakura said smiling slyly.

"What the hell?" Max stood up pulling one of the sheets around his waist and covering Deston up. "Get the hell out." Max shoved them all out of the room and motioned for Deston to run to the bathroom. She jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom closing the door. When Max saw her enter he went in behind her. Max entered the bathroom and laughed at the predicament that the two were just in.

"I guess that getting up early to shower idea didn't work Max. Having sex really tires you out."

"Helps you sleep like a rock too." Deston laughed and turned on the shower.

"So did you enjoy what we did last night?"

"Immensely." Deston crossed the bathroom and hugged Max.

"I'm still not perfect at it, but my parents used to say practice makes perfect. You know what I am happy that we finally got together."

"I agree." But little did Max know that he was just remembering a past event and it had nothing to do with what happened during the present time.

Everyone had showered and Tatanya and Joseph had joined the group. They both looked really tired.

"Mother, Father are you two alright?"

"Yes, your father and I just boxed a little too much. The fifth round was the TKO for the both of us." Joseph feeling all the eyes fall on him, quickly changed the subject.

"What did you want Max?"

"I want you guys to help me with a plan."

"For what?"

"Revenge." 

Me: Chapter is finished. Next chapter you guys will hear Max's plan for getting his revenge on Malakye and it will be played out. So look forward to that. And also, everyone is about to have flashbacks of the past lives they lived. But I will do a quick prequel of their past lives if you guys want me too. I already have it planned out, but when I finish this I may try my hand at some humor. Wish me luck on that project. 

Ryou: Sweetcandie says that she loves all her reviewers and hopes that they continue to review. 

Malik: She also says that she is sorry for the late update. All you guys please forgive her.

Yugi: Yeah Sweetcandie is back home for summer, but did you guys know that she had eight bothers and sisters and she is the oldest. She's only nineteen.

Me: Yeah I love the demons, but some times they can get on my nerves. 

Seto: And now her three dogs are howling for no apparent reason. But they are like the coolest dogs ever. I have never seen a pitbull before Sweetcandie. 

Me: Aren't they sweet.

Seto: They are huge and why is Friskie looking at me like that.

Me: She wants to play. She plays rough.

Seto: I can handle herrrrrrrrrr *is being dragged down the sidewalk by his pant leg.*

Me: I told you so. Hikaris and my other two dogs please.

Hikaris: Brownie and Princess say read and review please.

Yugi: Aren't they precious. *Brownie is looking Yugi up and down. She does this to all her dolls that we buy her*

Me: Yugi, Brownie likes dolls.

Yugi: And?

Me: You look like one to her.

Yugi: What...? *Brownie picks him up in her mouth and goes to bury him*

Yugi: Hey tell her that I am not a doll.

Me: She won't listen. She really likes dolls.

Yugi: So why are all the dolls in her bed headless

Me: I said she liked them not that she played with them nicely

Ryou and Malik: @__@

Me: So everyone read and review and wish that Seto and Yugi are alright for next chapter. See ya.


	18. Revenge is better served cold

Hey everyone new chappie alert. This is the chapter where Max gets his revenge on Malakye Taganoshi. Yeah I haven't forgot about him, but he has forgotten about Max in a sense. Since Max disappeared and he heard nothing else about him he assumed that Max had died or he fell from the face of the earth. Big mistake because Max gets him in this chapter. Oh, the way that I wrote this chapter is that each time Max gives a part of his plan, which will be italicized, I will write that part as it is being played out. If you don't understand it now you will later. Serena the answer to your question about the cuddle session between Seto and you is at the end of the chapter. Alright no more talking, all my reviewers enjoy the new chapter. And if you review this chapter could you all tell me if you want the prequel to this story. It won't be as long as this story. It takes place in ancient Egypt. Just let me know.

"Some of my informants have told me that Malakye Taganoshi bought out two game companies, which is the reason for his sudden growth in the gaming world. They have also told me that he will be attending a fundraiser to promote a new duel disk prototype for the Duel Monster's game."

"What? I thought that you gave that job to me."

"I did Seto."

"So how is Taganoshi doing it."

"Well Mr. Taganoshi has been borrowing some of your work. More like hacking into your computer and taking your blueprints and schematics."

"What! How do you know about this and why don't I?"

"To answer your first question, over the years I have downloaded and cracked every single security code on your A. I. It took me a while, but I finally gained access to all of the top security codes that protected your top priority files and prototypes. For instance, while downloading one of your personal files, I found out that you were building a gaming park called Kaibaland." Seto's eyes grew large and Max took this as a sign that he had Seto's full attention.

"You are so full of yourself, you just had to name the park after yourself. I guess you have to have all the glory."

"I'll ignore those remarks, now what about the second question. How did he take my info from right under my nose?"  
"You knew about it each time that he tapped your computers. He just manipulated the malfunctions, so that you would think that your miscellaneous systems were malfunctioning."

"I would have caught on sooner or later right?"

"Well that depends."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Take this scenario for example, if you and Mokuba were home and your television stopped working what would you do"

"I would call a maintenance guy to fix it."

"Okay, what about this, what would you do if your light blew out?"

"Put a new bulb in."

"Well I guess you would not have caught on."

"I keep an eye on all of my main..." Seto's voice trailed off as he started to comprehend what Max had been telling him. "That slithering snake. Whenever he hacked into my system he made something unimportant malfunction, so I would over look it."

"Exactly."

"Many things have been acting up, I remember when it seemed that everything was breaking around the mansion."

"Was it about two weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"That was the time when he hacked your system the most."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Sorry, but that pleasure will be mine."

"I was joking Max. I'll just sue him to death, but you didn't seem to be joking at all."

"That's because I wasn't."

"Max, why do you have such animosity toward Taganoshi and what vendetta do you have against him." Yami Bakura asked from the chair he sat in. "Ryou and I saw him when he visited Industrial Illusions. While I was in the Ring, I heard him say something about buying Industrial Illusion out."

"He was very snotty and full of himself." Ryou added on.

"He'll never get his filthy hands on my company. Maybe if I don't compile to his wishes he will kill me like he did my parents."

"Okay I now understand the animosity and the vendetta."

"I'm sorry Max I didn't know." Ryou replied sadly. Yugi sat beside him and held his hand.

"I never told anyone and from the looks on your faces, Tatanya and Joseph didn't tell you all either. I found out when I went to the will reading after my parents funeral that he did it. When I reached the attorney's office and we all sat down for the will reading Taganoshi and one of his goons showed up at the reading. He said that my parents had sighed the company over to him, but my mother being the genius that she was, changed her will before she died. She edited the will so that all Pegasus family members had to sign the company documents or they would be useless. When Taganoshi found out that my mother had changed her will he became furious, even blowing up at me when I refused to sign the papers. In the end I ended up taking the money from the company and splitting it among the workers. Taganoshi barged out of the room when I had done this and Tatanya, Joseph, and I followed a little later. I had to use the bathroom and that's how I found out Taganoshi had killed my parents. I hid in a stall and overheard Taganoshi and his lackey talking about how they murdered my parents and how they would come after me when they had the chance."

"I'm sorry Max."

"It's okay Ryou. Don't worry about it. I have used that memory over the years to fuel that fire that I refer as to revenge. I will take my revenge at the fundraiser that he will be attending and I will make him suffer like he has made me. There were nights when I woke up drenched in sweat from the nightmares I had about my parents. There were nights when I dreaded going to sleep because I knew that the vivid and horrifying dreams would be there to greet me. When I would go to sleep at night I could hear the gunshots or my mother screaming as that bastard raped..." Max stopped, letting his anger overpower his need to let the tears behind his eyes fall. "What ever he gets he deserves or in Duel Monsters, I call it Just Desserts."

"Max we are with you all the way. How can we help?" Malik asked walking toward the angry young man.

"What is your plan for getting rid of this bastard. I do good work." Yami Bakura said, standing behind Yami Malik's hikari holding a knife. Joseph abruptly stood up and crossed his arms.

"All of you stop it. Revenge is something that should be done alone, not in packs. Let Max take care of this on his own."

"Father, in our own way we also want revenge for what he did to Max's parents. He has not killed off all of his victims, so now he has made enemies and I plan on making him pay for what he did. Don't you not feel that he should be punished?" Everyone's eyes zeroed on Joseph and he turned away."  
"I did not say that."

"Then help us Father." Tatanya turned to her husband and glared.

"Don't look at me that way. Come, we must leave." Joseph grabbed Tatanya's arm gently, but she snatched it away.

"I will do nothing of the sort. I will remain here and help them."

"It is not our place, Tatanya."

"Dammit Joseph to hell with our place. Two of my best friends are dead because of some greedy asshole who wanted their company and all you can think about is our place and these damn items. We have a chance to get him back and I suggest we take it. I can't get over the way they died, no matter how hard I try. I'm staying."

"Do you plan to use the items?"

"That is the only thing that can come out of your mouth. These items are all you care about." Tatanya said holding the Ankh in her hand. "What if I were to say yes?"

"You know that the Elders would banish you for using the items in such a manner. You are so difficult, you let your emotions..." 

"Don't you dare say that again. Being difficult is why you married me. Because I didn't treat you like my master and I gave you a challenge, it made you respect me even more. You said that you preferred a woman who stood up for herself."

"That's different."

"No it is not. I won't do it when you feel that I should do it and I hate how you always bring my emotions into this like that makes me weak. You had them once, that is before you let them disappear while protecting these items." Tatanya took the Ankh from around her neck and threw it at her husband. Joseph caught it and glared at his wife.

"You never wanted me to have one anyway."

"Tatanya don't be foolish."

"When that Ankh returns to me I will follow the plan that Max has laid out and when he has killed Taganoshi I will do a cleansing spell to protect him, so you might as well go to the Elders now. They never liked me anyway because I wasn't the Egyptian woman they wanted you to marry, so this will give them the perfect opportunity to banish me to the Shadow Realm and then you can get the servant woman they wanted you to have."

"I do not want anyone else."

"Are you sure? The Elders changed your mind about many other things, so why can't they do it now?" Joseph stood staring at his wife in complete anger, but no one saw it. Only he felt it, his emotionless facade covered his face hiding all the feelings he felt at the moment. Joseph tossed the Ankh next to his wife and walked out of the room, shutting the double doors quietly behind him.

"Figures. He runs away from anything that requires him to feel and think with his heart." As Joseph closed the door, he could hear his wife talk about him through the door. He turned around and leaned his back against the door, silently trying to control his anger. Joseph grabbed the Scales and squeezed them in his hand until he felt it cramp up.

"She uses her heart too much. She's going to get us killed. You can't use your emotions while you guard the Items. You must remain neutral to all the things that happen around you." Joseph sighed and put his hand on his head. "What the hell am I saying? I don't mean any of that. Taganoshi does deserve what he gets. So why the hell am I fighting it.

/Because you have been brainwashed by the Elders to be the cold hearted asshole that you are./ Joseph listened to his conscious as he down rated himself, he turned to the doors and placed his ear on one of them. Joseph could hear Tatanya talk about him as the others remained silent.

"I love him, but he doesn't use his heart anymore, only his head. He might as well be Taganoshi. I wonder if he ever had to choose between his family and those Items which would he choose?" Joseph kicked the door when he heard his wife say those words. They hurt him and he didn't know why.

/Maybe it hurts because if it did come down to choosing between the two you would choose the items./

"Never over my family." Joseph said quietly.

/Prove it then./ Joseph kicked the door in a fury and then all of a sudden stopped.

"I'm sorry, Tatanya. You are right." Joseph yelled through the door.

"What?" Tatanya said, surprised that her husband was apologizing.

"I said I'm sorry okay." 

"Joseph are you sick?"

"No, I just want him to suffer as much as you do." Joseph shoved the door, knowing that his wife had won him over. Tatanya walked to the door and opened it, revealing her husband staring at the ground and playing with the Scales."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, but we are going to be in so much trouble when the Elders find out that we used the Millennium Items to go through with this. When the Elders find out we will be banished to the Shadow Realm."

"It won't matter honey, we'll all be together." Everyone in the little group smiled and Joseph just huffed.

"Not funny, eternal darkness is not fun."

"We'll find some way out of it. We always do."

"I think that my grandfather, Senrue likes you, so he might be able to persuade the others that the Shadow Realm would be too harsh of a punishment for his grandson and his friends."

"See we found a way out of punishment already. I could cook for him, he loves my cooking and so does your father."

"You had better cook some damn good food and as for you Max lets get this plan of yours started."

__

First we will all walk into the fundraiser disguised. We will not all come together, but at different times, so that we may seem that we are not together. I feel that ten to fifteen minute time intervals would be sufficient.

A young woman walked into the grand hall that the fundraiser was being thrown in. Her dress was a formal black with strap sandals. Around her neck was a beautiful necklace that drew all of the ladies attention, but hidden on it was a small two way microphone and a camera. Her dark hair was up in an elaborate hairstyle with small diamonds in itand diamond earrings adorned her ears. When the young lady had moved away from the group of women she radioed to the next person who would be entering.

"Are you and Malik ready Ryou?"

"Yes we will be arriving shortly." Ten minutes passed and a man with long, layered white hair enter the hall wearing a tuxedo with a gold pendant of some sort around his neck. To his side stood a young man in a white tuxedo with gold earrings and bracelets on his arms. The lavender eyed man winked at the woman and the two went their separate ways.

"Are you ready Yugi, Joey, and Seto? Malik and I just walked in."

"Yugi and Seto are makin' some last minute adjustments, but we should be on time.

"Good."

A few minutes after the radio conversation three men walked into the hall. In the middle stood a young man with lavender eyes and tri colored hair. He wore a black suit and his companions wore white and blue suits. A man with chestnut colored hair wore a white shirt with a gold tie with his white suit and the man on the other side of the man in the middle wore a white shirt with his blue suit.

"Hey Mrs. T are you and Joseph ready. We are all here except for you guys and Max."

"We are on our way Joey."

An older couple entered the hall and they both were dressed in white. She wore a slim fitting gown while her date wore dress slacks and a shirt. The woman's hair was done into a braid with white lace going through it and her partner let his flow freely. She and her date walked to a deserted corner of the room and called the last participant from her radio.

"Max dear are you ready. I don't know why you didn't let any of us see your disguise before you left. He might be able to pick you out of the crowd."

"I doubt it."

"Okay well we all are here and we are all tapped in to each other."

The next person to walk into the hall was a beautiful woman dressed in red. Her white hair was bone straight as it fell past her shoulders to the middle of her back. In her ears were diamond studs and on her feet red strap sandals with diamonds on them. Many of the men who were talking to their dates stopped to look at the new woman. 

"Max you can come in now man. There is some really hot lady here dat everyone is lookin' at, man you could come in naked and I don't think anyone will notice ya."

"Thank you for the advice, but I am already here."

"Where are you Max?" Malik asked as he tapped into the conversation between Joey and Max.

"Look to the left, when you find me I will wink at you." Everyone near Malik's position turned and looked to the left. They saw the woman in red and then they saw Croquet.

"We still don't see you Max." Ryou radioed. 

"Look slower and watch for a person who blows you a kiss."

"Max what's wrong with your voice? It sounds kind of feminine."

"You'll understand when you find me, Ryou." The group looked around again until they spotted someone blowing them a kiss. Everyone in the group started to choke including Joseph who had been drinking a glass of wine at the time.

"He's right Malakye is not going to know it is him." Joseph said putting the glass down on a table. The woman in red winked and blew a kiss to the group and walked away from the crowd of people around her.

"So how do I look?"

"You are one hot bitch, Max."

"Why thank you Malik for putting it in such eloquent words."

"How in the hell did you pull that off? You changed your voice and I even see breast. How did you do it?"

"I'll explain in a minute. Let me sit down these heels are killing me." The group could see the lady in red sit down at a table and cross her legs. All the members of the group walked to the table and introduced themselves as if they had never met.

"Get to explainin'."

"Well I developed this little chip that synthesizes my voice to make it sound female. Deston thank your A. I., Nolee, for giving me the idea. She said that I would make a pretty lady as she put it. So I decided to go as a young woman and I also found out that Malakye has a thing for gorgeous women so I kill two birds with one stone."

"How did you get the boobs Max. Is all that underneath that dress a woman?"

"Yes, and I am using a holographic image on my body except for my face, so even if I remove the clothing I will look like a woman."

"Okay I think that we are drawing attention, so let's split up for the rest of the night." Joseph said as he and his wife rose from the table.

"Yes it is time to start the second part of my plan."

__

When we all get to the event you all can enjoy yourselves. I will search out Malakye and see if I can get him to talk to me. It would be perfect if I could get him alone.

Max walked around the hall looking for Malakye Taganoshi. All the while he had to constantly refuse invitations to sit down and speak with other guest.

"Where is he? He can't be late to his own event." Max turned around only to be met with Deston guiding Malakye right to him. To her side, Seto walked holding her hand. Deston walked up to Max and smiled

"My lady friend wanted to meet you Mr. Taganoshi. She has been a fan of your machines for the longest."

"Deston you have a very beautiful friend." Malakye turned toward Max and smiled. Max fought back the urge to hit the man in the mouth, instead he only smiled back sweetly. "As you know my name is Malakye Taganoshi. May I have yours?" Max thought quickly as he scrambled for a name. 

"Adrienne Pastel."

"Well you are very beautiful Adrienne."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to join me at my table tonight."

"I would be honored." Malakye led Max away and Max gave Deston the thumbs up sign behind his back.

It was a couple of hours later, during the passage of time Malakye had made his speech and had led Max into one of the many VIP areas in the hall. When Max entered the room, he sat down in on of the chairs and Malakye handed him a glass of red wine. When Malakye had gotten his glass he sat down beside Max and rubbed his leg.

"Why you at this party alone tonight."

"I could not find a date."

"That is really hard to believe. Such a beautiful woman as yourself could not get a date."

"You flatter me."

"I could flatter you even more."

"And how would you do that?" Max asked in a sultry voice.

"Do you plan on leaving with anyone after the party."

"No, I don't have any plans tonight."

"How would you like to spend the night with me. We could stay at a nice motel."

"I prefer the best. I am a very expensive woman."

"Then you can pick the place."

"Okay, I promise to pay you back. I'll give you all that you deserve." Max said as he straddled the man's lap.

"That's nice." Malakye ran his hand over Max's jaw line and then slid them down to his waist.

"I like to have fun first, before we do anything. Could I to dance for you."

"Will you strip?"

"Yes." Malakye kissed Max on the lips, his kiss full of lust.

"Wonderful. We will leave in an hour meet me back here."

"Yes I will. I really would like your company tonight."

"You have a body to die for."

"Yes I do." Max said as he walked out of the room and back into the crowd of people. 

__

If things go as planned then I should be in close contact with Taganoshi. I will be fitted with whatever is necessary for you all to trace me and for me to protect myself. An escape plan will be given depending on the situation and those of the group that are not needed will be free to leave.

He met up with his group again and explained the situation that he would be leaving with Malakye in an hour. Seto took Max by the arm and asked him to dance, while on the dance floor Seto stuck to small tracking devices to Max's earrings.

"You be careful. You gave us the place where you will be, so we will be keeping track on you. Deston and Malik will be on the roof of the motel waiting for you when you have gotten rid of Taganoshi. They will have the hang gliders ready as soon as you tell them. When you are finished run to the roof and remove the hologram body. We are expecting for Malakye's body to be found when the maid comes to check the room. A maid checks on the guest every two hours so do what you need to do within two hours. Tatanya and Joseph will teleport into the room after you leave to do a cleansing spell and then teleport into one of the limos waiting by the dock on the other side of town. You will hang glide until you see me. I will flash a bright light at you, Deston, and Malik. You will land in the roof of that building. We will radio Joseph and he will do a teleportation spell when we are all together. After that we are home free."

"Great plan." 

__

If all goes correctly Taganoshi should be dead in no time and I should escape without anything being pinned on me or leading back to any one of you. Malakye will finally find his demise and I would have gotten my revenge.

Malakye and Max walked up to the motel room together, Malakye slightly drunk from the festivities at the party, swaggered some and Max had to help him to the door. Malakye swiped the card though the card slot and the door opened. Max pulled Taganoshi's large coat around him and walked in after the man. 

"Hmm Mr. Taganoshi you are a little drunk."

"Is that a problem?"

"Well yes, you see I like for the men to remember the experience they have with me and you won't enjoy my dancing if you are drunk." Max wanted Malakye to be sober so he could know who killed him

"How are you going to sober me up then?" Max opened a small vile and passed it under Malakye's nose. Malakye grimaced at the smell of the liquid inside and quickly pushed it away. "Damn I'm sober now."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"Good." Malakye stood from the sofa and wrapped his hands around Max's waist pulling him closer. He began to remove the accessories on Max's body and then the dress. Max slapped his hand and gently pushed him back onto the sofa.

"I thought that you wanted me to strip for you?"

"I do."

"Well I can't do it if you take my clothes off for me."

"Go ahead."

"First put this on." Max handed Malakye a piece of fabric to cover his eyes.

"What's this for?"

"Cover your eyes. You sense of touch is more sensitive when you can't see."

"You put it on." Max tied the blindfold around Taganoshi's head, covering his eyes.

"Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine, but does this work?"

"Let's see." Max grimaced as he undid Taganoshi's shirt and rubbed his hands delicately across the man's chest.

"It definitely works. Let me touch you" Max grabbed Taganoshi's hand and guided it along his body.

"I have been waiting for this for awhile."

"So have I." Max pretended to dance for a couple of minutes, pulling Taganoshi into the whole masquerade. As he danced and touched Malakye, he removed the dress he was wearing and dropped the holographic image. When everything had been removed, the real Max stood there in a dress shirt and slacks. He kept the voice synthesizer on to keep Malakye entertained and make sure he was not discovered to early.

"May I handcuff you?"

"You really are wild aren't you?"

"Yes, so can I?"

"Yeah." Max pulled the handcuffs out of the slacks he wore and handcuffed Malakye's wrists together.

"Do you like this?"

"Yeah, but when are we going to start the good stuff."

"Right now, just let me remove the blindfold." Max took off the voice synthesizer and pulled out the gun he had been carrying in a holster. Max pulled the blindfold from Malakye's eyes and waited to see the look on his face. Malakye looked at the young man who stood in front of him in shock.

"Who the hell are you? Where is the woman who I was here with."

"I look nice as a lady don't I?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No. But I can't believe that you don't remember me. You changed my life with what you did."

"I don't know who you are. I've never even seen you before."

"You must forget your victims and their families."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You forget fairly easily, too bad I don't. See I had to live with some of your dirty handiwork for four years. Are you sure you don't remember me?"

"I don't know who you are." Max aimed his gun at Taganoshi's head.

"Will this make you think harder?"

"I swear to God I don't know who you are."

"Here let me give you some hints, but each hint has a cost." Max said as he screwed a silencer on the front of his gun.

"What happens if I don't want the hints?"

"I'll kill you. After each hint you get one guess at who I am, if you get it wrong then you have to pay the price. Understand? So do you want the hint?"

"What the hell is it?"

"Two people in my family were murdered by you."

"That could be anyone."

"My you have been busy, now guess."

"I don't know." 

"Bad guess, here's one bullet for the hint and one for the wrong guess." Max took the blindfold and gagged Malakye with it. Max aimed the gun at Malakye's knee and pulled the trigger. Then did the same to the other knee.

"Do you want the second hint. Nod or shake." Malakye nodded his head and Max gave him the second hint.

"The two people who you killed were a couple and were extremely rich. Do you have an idea?" Malakye nodded his head and Max leaned down to Malakye's ear,

"If you yell or scream I will kill you, so be a good boy." Max removed the gag slowly.

"The Prescotts." 

"No, wrong again." Max put the gag back over Malakye's mouth and shot him in both shoulders. 

"How about this I'll give you a free hint. Does that sound nice." Malakye quickly nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Well I did some digging and found out that the female was once your girlfriend. What she saw in you I don't know, but people make mistakes. The woman left you for some rich tycoon and the two got married. They had a son, me, and when he was seventeen they attended a party that you were at. On their way home the next morning they were murdered. The man shot and the woman raped and shot in the back. Now I gave you more that one hint, so I suggest you guess correctly this time. Well?" Max removed the gag once again and Malakye looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought that you were dead."

"Surprise. Now guess."

"The Pegasus boy."

"Boy you are so intelligent, it took four gunshot wounds for you to get it."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Same thing you did to me, make you suffer and then kill you."

"You are not dead!"

"I died when you killed my parents." Max, becoming angry fired to more shots at Malakye's body before he reloaded and fired three more shots.

"That doesn't feel good does it. This is the emotional pain you put me through all these years because of your greed. But that's okay because my heart will be lifted when I kill you tonight." Malakye started to yell and Max quickly gagged his mouth.

"Bad decision." Max shot him in the leg again and his captive yelled around the gag.

"Let me ask you a question Taganoshi. Are you afraid of me now? You weren't before." Malakye glared at him and remained still.

"Answer me." Max said putting the gun to the man's head. Malakye nodded and Max stood up.

"That's nice to know." Max looked Malakye in the eyes and fired the gun. The bullet went right between the man's eyes, killing him instantly. Max spit on the body and smiled. He pulled out a new holographic chip and radioed Joseph and Tatanya.

"I am finished here."

"We are teleporting now. Get out of there." Max activated the new chip, which was a brunette with green eyes, and exited the room. Max walked calmly to the roof as if nothing had happened. When he reached the roof he heard a woman scream, but he didn't worry because Joseph and Tatanya had already left the scene.

"Come on Max. This place is going to swarming with cops in no time. Deston has you hang glider. Max deactivated the chip and ran over to Deston helping to open the hang glider.

"How do you feel baby?"

"Like a great weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but I still don't feel complete. Something is missing."

"We'll figure it out later, right now we have a rendezvous with Seto on a roof top."

A/N: Alright how did everyone like this chapter? Max finally got his revenge. The story is winding down it has about two or three chapters left. The last part deals with Joseph, Tatanya, and Max's dead parents. Also the flashbacks, which will be explained in the prequel to this story. It will talk about all of the guys and their previous lives in Egypt and how Max and Deston are in love, but can't be together. It's already in the works if you guys want it, so let me know. 

Me: It seems that Seto and Yugi are fine. *Seto has one pant leg and scrapes on his body and Yugi is coughing up dirt* 

Malik and Ryou: 0.0

Me: Hey Seto, Serena wanted to know if you enjoyed the cuddle session.

Seto: Where is she? Please don't let her get me.

Ryou: What happened?

Seto: I have bruises from the hugging and I think that she punctured one of my lungs. I haven't been breathing right ever since. that horrid day.

Yugi: So you enjoyed it. 

Seto: -__-0

Me: Well Serena there is your answer, but you know Seto doesn't know how to show his real feelings. 

Seto: She nearly killed me.

Malik: See that means that he loves what you did.

Ryou and Yugi: Hee Hee

Seto: Stop laughing, it's not funny.

Me: Okay everyone read and Review please.

Seto: *holding up a cross* Stay away Serena or anyone else with the same name.

Ryou: That means he loves you Serena and all girls with your name.

Everyone: *snickering* 


	19. Ghostly Visits

Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. This chapter has some of the flashbacks of ancient Egypt and some supernatural work comes into play. So please read and enjoy. Tootles.

It had been some days after the death of Malakye Taganoshi, actually somewhere close to the period of a week. Some things had changed for the better, such as the love between two people, namely a male and a female, but some things got worse. The man who killed Malakye Taganoshi had hoped that with the death of his arch enemy things would get better, but secretly he wished for the man to be alive. When Taganoshi was alive he had someone to focus his anger and pain on, but now he had no one to direct his anger toward. The young man felt empty. He wanted what was taken from him, two people that would be happy to see him and congratulate him on how successful he had become. It didn't matter now, they were dead, lost to him forever, that is if what Joseph had mentioned to him once before wasn't true. The Millennium Eye could bring back souls and if the young man was correct the last time he checked his parents were souls. 

Two people stood with their heads down. They were surrounded by the ancient ancestors of the man. All the inhabitants at the meeting were in a dark cave lit with the glow of kerosene lamps. The ancestors mingled among themselves, looking at the two in the middle of the circle ever so often. The man and woman in the center continued to look at the ground, waiting for their punishment to be given. 

"You have used the Millennium Items out of context, for this you two shall be punished. Do you understand?" The ancestor first looked at his son and then at his son's wife.

"Yes father." 

"Yes Alekin."

"I hate to have to punish you two with such harsh a punishment, but the Shadow Realm is the decision that we have reached. You remain there until we fill it is time for you to leave. It will not be more than a year, but it will not be less than a month." Joseph looked at his father and sunk to his knees. Tatanya did the same looking to her husband in a silent form of an apology.

"I am sorry my boy, but if you do something you must be punished for it." Joseph nodded and grabbed Tatanya's hand. The two squeezed each others hand, watching as Alekin raised his hand to chant a spell.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing Alekin? Why is my grandson on the ground scared out of his life."

"Father, Mother."

"Yes it's us. We are a little late, but Senrue wanted to thank Tatanya for the food that she brought by. Seems like we made it in time."

"Get my grandson up. I swear you people act like a man can't make a mistake."

"But Father..." 

"I already know the story Alekin. If I punished you for every mistake you made while guarding the Items, after a while the Shadow Realm would start to turn you away. You were hard headed as hell. Never listened to..."

"Father okay. Okay." Joseph looked at his father and smiled.

"Now get my grand baby and his wife from off of that filthy ground. Joseph and Tatanya do you two want to come with Senrue and me. We'll cook you some food and have you pampered and everything. Your father knows that he shouldn't frighten a child like that."

"But Grandmother, I'm..."

"Quiet you are still my little grandson, now come on." Joseph and Tatanya followed Senrue and his wife out of the ancient building smiling.

"Bye Father. You too Mother. Bye all the rest of you too." When his son and his wife left, Senrue looked to his wife and they both looked to the other Elders.

"He always gets out of punishment. Riva and I can't disobey my father's words, but I must admit that he is doing extremely well in protecting the items, so why don't we leave him alone for awhile." All the other Elders agreed and disappeared into a cloud of mist.

"Alekin, what just happened?"

"Our son has gotten the better of us again." When Joseph and Tatanya reached the outside they were greeted with the light of the moon.

"It is time Joseph."

"Yes, let the dreams begin."

The thoughts of his parents and the past week were not the only thoughts that went through a young man's head at night as he tossed and turned. What he experienced were not thoughts, but dreams of people in Egypt. He was never connected to Egypt, so he dismissed many of them to the far corners of his mind. In his dreams voices could be heard, but faces were blank. Not a feature showed, not even hair, the only way that some people could be categorized was by the body build and the voice, nothing more.

~Dream~

"Servant come to me." A male voice called gently. The servant, who was dressed in lavish robes walked over to the man who called him. The servant had white fabric surrounding his lower body in long layers. The fabric reached his ankles and on his feet the man wore sandals. Surrounding his waist was a wide sash of light gray and on his arms were silver armbands with pieces of white fabric hooked to them, the fabric flowing down his arms. The man's chest was bare, toned, and slightly tanned. On the man's neck was a silver necklace with the Egyptian god Horus engraved on a triangle in the middle.

"Yes my Lord?" The servant got down on both knees and lowered his head in front of a man with soft brown robes. The man who called the young servant placed his hands onto the dark, obscured mass that was now the servant's face.

"You have such flawless beauty. You are a very unique servant, different from all the others. I can see why my lover desires you so much. He wishes for you to join our bed tonight."

"My Lord, I do not wish too. I would prefer my own chambers as usual."

"You have a lot of freedom. Not many servants can disobey their master's without consequence, but I prefer to let mine speak their thoughts. You may sleep in your chambers tonight, I will tell my lover that you have refused his wishes yet again."

"I am sorry, my Lord."

"It is quite alright. My lover needs someone who won't give him what he wants. It seems that I have spoiled him. I always jump to please him. You may leave now."

"Thank you." The servant got up from his knees and went to finish his tasks for the day.

~Dream Ends~

Dark hair overlapped pale strands as the lover of the dreamer mentioned above listened to the voice of a woman. The faceless woman showed happiness in everything else, but in the area of love, she sighed in sadness. She loved a man that was attainable, but yet he wasn't. Such an odd choice of words, no?

~Dream~

"Come Sorcerer." A large tiger walked over to the woman's bed as she held her hand out to pet the animal. The tiger was very large with golden eyes. Around it's neck was a thick, gold band. Following behind the tiger were two white leopard cubs. They ran happily to the bed and jumped on top of it.

"Secret and Secreta." The woman picked up the cubs and squeezed them softly. She ran he hand over the head of the tiger, hearing it purr as she continued her ministrations.

"Such a headache to pick a king. They act as if I cannot run a kingdom on my own. I have been doing fine without a man by my side so why should I have one now." The young queen looked at the animals as if they would answer her. Giving up she answered her own question.

"Because they want to humble me like they did all the other queens that ruled their own kingdom. Make me second rate to a man. Even the Pharaoh sends a letter of courtship and he is my friend. I can see him as nothing else." The queen sighed and rubbed the tiger's stomach. As she was beginning to lose herself in her thoughts, one of her most trusted advisors entered her chambers.

"My Queen it is time to speak to your people. They wish to speak of concerns." The queen jumped out of her thoughts and smiled at the advisor.

"My people call me and I must come."

"Many rulers do not agree with the large amount of freedom you give to your people, my Queen."

"Yes I know, but when you meet these people who should voice such negative views, ask them why my kingdom is thriving and theirs are not. Also ask them why their people revolt and mine remain loyal even to death."

"I will make sure to relay your questions my Queen."

"Yes please do."

~Dream Ends~

Platinum hair rested on the chest of a dark other as the light threw his tanned arm over his other's shoulder. Considering some of the past dreams which were dark and vivid, the light now dreamed of a conversation between two friends.

~Dream~

Two were people sitting at a table and talking about the important matters of the kingdom. Strong, firm hands grasped the hands of a female sitting next to him. 

"Isis..."

"Why do you call me Isis? I should not be referred to such a great Goddess."

"You are Isis to the people who you lead."

"Soon an Osiris will stand to my side, will that matter?"

"Yes, you should not give up all of your power to the new king when you choose. The best person I feel that will respect you more as a queen would be the Pharaoh. He is a friend and he understands you. Choose carefully and don't let the king rule. You know what is best for your people, not some newcomer. Prolong this marriage for as long as possible." While talking to the young lady the advisors identical twin walked into the room.

"My queen, our army is set up at the borders of our kingdom. Everything is in order."

"Thank you Head General."

"My Queen, if you don't mind me asking, why are we guarding the border. No one has tried to attack us since you have been queen."

"I had a vision. Dark clouds and torrent storms."

"Your signal for war or death."

"Yes or even both." The man bowed and left the advisor and the queen together.

"We shall keep you safe my Queen and your people."

"Yes, but what if in order to protect my people you must harm me?"

"We will think of that when it comes."

~Dream Ends~ 

Two pale haired males lay beside each other, they both were on their stomachs, with their faces turned toward each other. It was not known if the close contact that the two shared was the reason for the dream that the two shared. 

~Dream~

"He has refused, yet again my love."

"How could you let him refuse."

"All of our servants speak freely. It is his body and I have no control over it."

"Can't we break the rules just once?"

"No I will not go against his wishes. I must admit that he would make a beautiful lover, but that is his choice." 

"I want him now."

"Don't act childish."

"I have never been with one like him."

"And as long as he continues to refuse your offers you will not be with him." The other man who was dressed in dark chocolate robes huffed and turned away from his lover.

"I never get what I want."

"You always get what you want. I have spoiled you a little to much. Maybe you need to stop wanting and ask for something you need."

"I have everything I need."

"Exactly, so you should ask for no more."

"But I want him."

"I will continue to ask, but nothing more."

"Fine. Ask him again."

"But I already have."

"Ask him again." The other whined.

"Fine, my love. I will do so." The man exited the room to jump to his lover's wishes. 

~Dream Ends~

A yami and hikari lay intertwined in each others arms. Black, magenta, and blond hair tickled the nose of the somewhat older spirit of the puzzle. The small vessel that housed the spirit moaned as the cold air hit his back and his yami squeezed him tighter and held him closer.

~Dream~

"I have sent the Queen a letter of courtship and she has not responded yet. I am one of her best friends, she should not keep me in waiting." A pharaoh paced the floors of his throne room as a small servant sat beside his throne with a bowl of grapes.

"Lord Pharaoh I am sure the queen does not mean to keep you waiting." The small servant walked over to his master and grabbed his hand gently. The Pharaoh followed the young slave and sat down on his throne. The slave massaged his shoulders as he felt the young pharaoh relax.

"Do you think that she will respond?" The slave had moved from the pharaoh's shoulders and was now holding grapes above the ruler's head."

"She will respond Master. She just needs time, but you should not worry so much. Here." The slave lowered the grapes to the Pharaoh's mouth and the Pharaoh ate them seductively.

"I am happy that I made you my personal servant." The Pharaoh took the grapes from the young boy and placed them back in the bowl that they were taken from.

"My Pharaoh, do wish for me to do anything else."

"Yes, meet me in my bed chambers when you have taken that bowl of fruit back to the serving area."

"Yes Lord Pharaoh." The young slave smiled and bowed, running out of the throne room to the serving area.

~Dream Ends~

The upper body of a young man with blond hair hung over the side of a bed that he and a brunet shared. The blond kicked the other man, waking him up, with his feet and rolled over.

"Dammit Joey. You are such a wild sleeper." The brunet said as he pushed the other man to the floor. A thud was heard, but the heavy breathing could still be heard.

"He'll sleep through anything." The brunet pulled the covers over his body and went back to sleep leaving his lover on the floor.

~Dream~

"Where is he? The queen is going to kill us." A man ran through the halls of a large palace looking for his best friend and partner in crime. The man ran down the hall until he reached the queen's chambers, here he tip toed by and hoped that luck was with him. Unfortunately it was not. The man who he was looking for, ran into him and they both tumbled into the queen's chambers. The queen was hugging a man, but quickly pushed him behind large curtains.

"Yes?"

"Nothing my Queen."

"What did you see?" The Queen asked the two gently.

"Truly we saw a man, but if you wish for it to remain secret then we saw nothing."

"Thank you." The queen smiled and hugged the two. The man's partner smiled and asked,

"So do you like him?"

"More than that."

"Then best wishes from the both of us, my Queen."

"Thank you."

~Dream Ends~

Tatanya pulled the covers around her husband and herself as she felt an abnormally cold breeze pass over her shoulders. The breeze stopped and Tatanya snuggled up closer to her husband. Across the room in a stand up mirror the reflection of flowing silver hair passed in an instant. Passing through the heavy door that separated the bedroom from the rest of the house was a man dress very elegantly. The spirits floated toward the couple that lay in the bed and surrounded the two. The female spirit brushed the strands of red hair away from the woman's face as she shivered. The spirit tried to speak, her words coming out in soft wisps.

"Help him." This caused Tatanya to move even closer to her husband and wrap her arms around him. The spirits continued to try and wake one of the people that still rested. The male spirit whispered in the man's ear,

"He's hurting."

"Please heal him. He is confused." Tatanya opened her eyes and slowly turned around to find out who the voices belonged too. When she saw who they belonged to, her eyes widened and she shook her husband.

"Joseph wake up."

"What is it Tatanya?" Joseph said sleepily.

"Look."

"Huh?"

"Look, it's Vanessa and Michael."

"Why are you playing jokes at this time of night."

"But I'm not. Look." Joseph turned to look at his wife and his mouth fell open.

"What the f..." Tatanya smacked her husband's arm and he immediately stopped talking.

"Vanessa." The spirit smiled and nodded.

"Is that really you." The spirit nodded and twirled around slowly, so her best friend could see her. The smile that had been on the spirits face suddenly disappeared and her husband came and joined her.

"Help him. He is lost." As his wife spoke to Tatanya, Michael glided to Joseph's side of the bed.

"Take the eye of gold."

"What?"

"Take the eye of gold."

"Do you mean the Millennium Eye?" Both spirits looked at Joseph and nodded.

"He wants to remove us from the realm of the dead."

"But he doesn't know about the Eye's power." Vanessa shook her head and brought up an image of her body being torn in half.

"Pain."

"Stop him." The two spirits disappeared leaving the husband and wife in the bed to decipher what the spirits wanted to tell them.

"We must go back to the island. Max does not understand that he will upset the balance if he brings his parents back."

"Will it do major damage?"

"Yes, the Shadow Realm will begin to leak into this realm and after awhile it will consume it all."

"Meaning no more of this realm?"

"Yes, the only thing that will remain will be the eternal darkness of the Shadow Realm."

"That does not sound nice at all. But how can bringing back two spirits cause so much damage?"

"As shadow powers run through a body that is not trained to control them they take over the body and spread the negative energy. Since Max cannot control the energy it's like he is inviting the dark energy to enter into this world. So we have to stop him immediately. Now get dressed."

"Yes Sir."

"Quiet."

When everyone had awoke , they were surprised by the two extra people sitting at a table sipping coffee.

"How have you been Max."

"I have been fine, but what brings you here?"

"Max have you been experimenting with the Millennium Eye?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Have you been using the powers to try and bring back your parents?"

"I have no idea..."

"Max."

"Yes."

"Max you can't do that." 

"But you said that it could be done."

"Yes it can be done, but not without consequence."

"Fine I will suffer the consequence."

"The thing is that you don't suffer. The ones that you try to bring back do. You are hurting them Max."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say hat we had a little visit. That is how I found out about you trying to use the Eye to release your parents. And I will not let you do it."

"That is not your choice to make." Max said strongly.

"Neither is it yours." Joseph said just as firmly.

"You will not stop me when I am so close!" Max yelled at the man across from him. 

"You are close to nothing, but sending this world into darkness."

"Then so be it."

"You are being selfish. Now give me the Eye, Max." Max looked at Joseph and clenched his teeth. 

"Never."

"Max."

"I said never!" Such venom was thrown into the statement that Joseph backed away.

"Give it to me now Max or I will take it by force." Joseph held out his hand and waited for Max to place the Eye inside of it.

"Bring your force." Joseph retracted his hand and did a summoning spell for the Eye. The Eye immediately started to levitate toward the Egyptian man as the spell continued.

"Give it back!" Joseph shook his head and Max charged at him with a fist. His fist connected with Joseph's jaw and the Millennium Eye fell to the ground.

"Max what are you doing. My father is going to kill you." Max raced toward the Eye only to have his body yanked from within its reach. Max looked back to see the symbol on his Millennium Eye glowing on Joseph's forehead.

"You shall not have it." Joseph picked Max up from the ground and threw him into one of the small glass tables. Max stood up, cutting his hand on a piece of glass and swung at Joseph again.

"Stop it you two or the guards will come." Just as Deston finished her sentence armed guards walked into the room. They aimed their guns at Joseph who currently had their employer by the throat.

"You will not interfere." Joseph waved his hand and all of the guns turned on their holders.

"Joseph stop it you are going to hurt him."

"He wishes to challenge me then he shall do so." Joseph slammed Max to the ground and then picked him up again, repeating his action. Max grabbed Joseph hair and kneed him in the face. Joseph fell on his back and shook his head. Max stood from the ground and reached for the Eye, but was pulled from it once again.

"Joseph please stop."

"Quiet Yugi." Seto and Joey ran toward Joseph, but Joseph muttered something and the two flew to the opposite wall. Deston and Ryou immediately ran to help the two, but then they were shielded by Tatanya's force field spell. Everyone looked through the force field as Joseph and Max fought. The guards were useless and Tatanya was trying to pull her husband away from Max.

"Joseph please stop." Tatanya went to pull her husband away, but he lifted her and threw her on one of the random sofas. Another spell was about to be said, but Tatanya kicked her husband in the face. Joseph grabbed his face and stumbled back to a wall for support. Max in the meantime had been reaching for the Eye. Joseph regained his footing and went back toward Max, ignoring his wife and muttering a spell.

"Shadow Realm!" Joseph yelled as he and Max were enveloped in a black cloud and sank through the floor. Tatanya being to late to leave with the two chanted her own spell and disappeared into the Shadow Realm.

The two men landed in a remote part of the Shadow Realm and continued to fight.

"Why won't you let me bring them back!"

"Because they are dead! If you bring them back you will upset the balance!"

"I don't care I just want my parents back!"

"You are so selfish!"

"Stop calling me that! I am not selfish."

"Or maybe you are extremely blind." 

"I see that you don't want me to bring back my parents."

"Then you see the wrong thing!"

"What should I see then!"

"You should see all the love that you get from us now! You completely disregard everyone else's love to look for a love that you no longer have!"

"But if you would let me bring them back..."

"No I can't let you bring them back. They are dead. They still love you and they visit you everyday!"

"I don't see them!"

"Because you are so filled with rage and yourself that you overlooked any signs that they are trying to tell you!" Max screamed and charged at Joseph. Joseph dodged and grabbed Max by the shoulders harshly. He shook him violently and turned Max to face him, still gripping his shoulders.

"None of my children have ever hit me before!"

"You only have Deston!"

"You missed the point Max! I consider you one of mine and you overlook the attention you get to settle on something that you cannot have! Tatanya always wanted a son, but when she found out that she could have no more children she settled for helping those that needed her and adopting them as hers. No we didn't go through some agency to call you a son, but if you ask any one of your friends out there who their father is do you know what they would say!" Joseph stopped talking long enough for Max to answer. Max shook his head and Joseph looked down.

"They would say it was me. Yugi's father ran out on him. Ryou's father is never home and when he is the boy doesn't even call him father. Seto killed his father, he had just that much hatred for the man. Joey's father is some bum that would rather get a drink rather than food for his son. So now you sob about your parents, but at least you know that yours loved you. I loved all of them as if they were my own and I feel the same for you. Why the hell do you think that I would risk time in the Shadow Realm for you." Max looked away now feeling guilty and ashamed for what he had been doing.

"But I want them back."

"I know." Max began sobbing and sunk to his knees. He buried his head in his hands and Joseph knelt down beside him. Joseph hugged Max and Max returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the other man. Joseph could hear his wife call in the background as the two sat holding each other. A few minutes later she stumbled onto the two holding each other and smiled.

"It looks like my two boys made up." However only one heard her. Joseph chanted a spell and Max transformed into a five year old child. Joseph held him in his arms and then gently gave the small boy to his wife.

"Here take our son so we can get out of here."

"With pleasure."

When Max woke up he had a splitting headache and his entire body was killing him. 'Joseph must have beat my ass really bad.'

"Yes I did." Max followed the voice to one of the corners in his room. Joseph stood there with a smile on his face. Max looked at him strangely noticing that he showed no evidence of ever getting into a fight.

"I know that I got a few licks off of you."

"Yes you did, but that is what healing spells are for." Max tried to laugh, but pain shot all through his body.

"What did you do to me? Did you try to kill me? I have never seen you become so violent."

"Yeah well I don't exactly tell all my secrets."

"How is everyone else doing?"

"Everyone is fine, but I think that we will have busted eardrums when Tatanya finds out that you are awake. She didn't want to disturb you and I saw her arguing look and told her that I would watch over you until you got up."

"You got out of the yelling."

"Hell yeah. Sit up, I'll do some healing spells on you." Joseph preformed the spells and when he finished Max looked as if he had never been in a fight in his life.

"Well let's go hear Tatanya yell and down rate us for fighting."

"Joseph did you mean everything that you said in the Shadow Realm about all of us being your children and the stuff about loving me?"

"I meant every word of it."

"Thank you, but I still miss them."

"Who wouldn't miss such wonderful parents." Max stood up and Joseph grabbed his arm to help steady him.

"You know you could get out of it."

"Huh?"

"The arguing."

"How?"

"Well my father used to use sex and when I didn't know what it was I always wondered why it worked, but now that I know what it feels like, sex alone should be able to rule the world." Joseph smiled and they both walked out of the bedroom to the dining area.

"I am so mad at you two....? The arguing stopped as Joseph lifted Tatanya up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down this instant." Joseph ignored his wife and continued on a path heading to a bedroom.

"Joseph where are we going?"

"To a bedroom."

"Bedroom? Ohh no you are not getting out that easily. Joseph. Joseph!" Joseph walked into a bedroom and closed the door locking it. Max and the others ran up to the door to see what was going on. From inside the room they could hear Tatanya screaming at her husband and Joseph was laughing.

"Joseph give me back my underwear."

"For what we are about to do you won't need them."

"Joseph let go of those. I can't argue at you when you play with them."

"That's the point."

"I know you and Max set this up."

"Yes we did now come on."

"When we finish I will..."

"Take you little ass to sleep."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Doesn't matter because that is what you are going to do."

"I hate when you win."

Another finished chapter. I hoped you all liked the chapter. The story is winding down only two chapters left. How did you guys like the dream sequences. I didn't mention any names because I thought that it made everything sound more mysterious, so did it work? Also everyone should be able to guess who everyone is, I gave clues and stuff. Anyway people I am thinking of names for my characters in the prequel. I want you guys to help me out a bit because some names I might change if I get better ones, so when you review could you please leave suggestions. I will give you my list and in your review I want you to write the character's original name and then put the name that you thought of. I want them to be as Egyptian sounding as possible. Names with stars by them will not be changed, but the others are up for grabs. You can leave as many names for a character as you want.

*Deston- Destonia

Seto- Seto

Yugi-

*Max- Maxim

*Malik- Malik

*Yami Malik- Marik

Ryou- Ryoune

Yami Bakura- Bakiren

Yami Yugi- Pharaoh Yami

Joey- 

Okay people there is the list. All names without stars are up for grabs. Blank ones mean that I could not come up with anything and the others were ideas. So help me out, but remember that before the prequel I will be putting a humor story out and then doing the prequel when I have everything planned out.

Seto: *is surrounded by cops* Serena threatened Sweetcandie so you have to protect us and she said something about having my heart. That is a threat.

Me: But Seto, Serena was joking I don't think that she would kill me if I didn't write the prequel.

Seto: Better safe than sorry.

Me: But Seto...

Seto: Come on beef up this security.

Ryou: Seto don't you think that you are over doing it a bit? I mean Sweetcandie doesn't need three police departments protecting her.

Me: What if someone needs help?

Seto: Then they will have to deal with it until the threat of Serena is over.

Yugi: It's not that serious Seto.

Malik: *looking around suspiciously* Uhh Seto man I really don't want to go to jail. I just needed a little extra money. I'll give it all back to the gas station owner when I get it. I promise.

Everyone, but Malik: 0_0u

Malik: I think that I spoke a little too much.

Me: Yes you did. Now quiet before you go to jail.

Malik: Zipping it now.

Ryou: Everyone read and review.

Yugi: Don't forget about the name game.

Me: Bye everyone.

Seto: If anyone by the name of Serena shows up shoot her on sight and show no mercy. 


	20. Final wish and Getting Better

Hey everyone, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. This chapter is about Max finally getting over his parents. As you read last time, Max had killed Taganoshi, but he still felt incomplete. So in this chapter Max's parents are going to pay the Waynes another visit. This is the last chapter of the story, the epilogue will probably be given this week too, so look out for it. Also I will put out my humor story next week titled "Living a Little of the Farm Life." 

Ryou: Sweetcandie this is our last chapter as your muses?

Me: Yes, I'm sorry.

Malik: And I was having fun too.

Seto: Me too. Even if the Serena girl was trying to cuddle me to death.

Ryou: Sweetcandie don't forget the disclaimer you have forgotten it for the last few chapters.

Me: Oh yeah, Malik please do the honors.

Malik: Sweetcandie does not own Yugioh or The Ring, but that was a great movie. 

Me: Thank you.

Yugi: Now lets start the chapter.

Me: Let the chapter begin.

Tatanya woke up to the sound of the television in her and her husband's room, the television blared from the entertainment system in front of their bed.

"I could have sworn that I turned the television off before I went to sleep. I hope it didn't keep Joseph up." Tatanya turned to see her husband sound asleep by her side.

"I guess it didn't." Tatanya reached for the remote on the side table and turned the television off. The television screen went blank, taking the noise with it. Tatanya laid back down beside her husband and almost fell asleep, that is until she heard the television turn back on. She jumped at the sudden noise and stared at the television. Letting her fear get the best of her, Tatanya woke her husband up.

"Joseph, honey wake up."

"What is it Love?"

"Joseph, the television came on by itself."

"Tatanya please don't start that Ring stuff this morning. I knew we should not have watched that movie."

"But..."

"Tatanya, baby that movie is not real."

"I know, but the television..."

"Tatanya give me the remote, so I can turn it off." Tatanya gave her husband the remote and he pushed the power button.

"There. See nothing to worry..." Before Joseph could finish his sentence, the television popped on again.

"Tatanya stop joking around." Joseph looked at his wife, but she was shaking her head.

"It's not me."

"Those damn kids."

"No, they are asleep."

"So what the hell is going on?" Neither waited for an answer, instead they both threw the covers back and tried to run for the door. As they were running toward the door, they saw two faces that made the situation even worse. There floated Vanessa and Michael, both of their faces contorted in laughter. The other couple didn't think that it was funny, so they just settled for fainting on the floor.

Joseph was lying on his back when he finally opened his eyes to a familiar face smiling down at him.

"Michael." The ghost nodded and Joseph stood up. He held out his hand for his wife and helped to pull her up. 

"The Ring." Vanessa's ghost said softly and the DVD box floated into her hands. 

"You still are mischievous, even in the afterlife . Vanessa I know you thought of this." Vanessa's ghost nodded to her best friend and her face broke out into a wide grin.

"You two had me scared s..." Vanessa's ghost waved her finger from side to side in front of Joseph's face and he immediately understood.

"I didn't curse." Tatanya kissed her husband's cheek and turned back to the ghosts that were occupying their room at that moment. 

"So why are you two back? It has been almost six months since we first saw you and we did what you told us. We got the Eye from Max."

"No more pain." Michael's ghost spoke softly and his wife's ghost agreed. She brought up an image of her husband and herself in a bright glow of white light.

"What's wrong then?" 

"Stuck." Vanessa's ghost glided over to Tatanya and waited for the next question that she knew would come. Tatanya didn't let her down.

"What do you mean?"

"Max still hurts." Joseph stood by his wife trying to help to explain things.

"His sorrow keeps them here."

"Memories." Michael's ghost whispered and his wife's ghost nodded. 

"We don't understand." Vanessa's ghost glided over to some pictures and pieces of furniture and she placed her hand on them. Everything that belonged to Joseph and Tatanya remained the same, but everything that was in the old mansion had a white handprint on it.

"The whole castle holds memories. Everything that you two have owned has the white handprint on it." Both ghost nodded at Tatanya's words. 

"What do we do?" Joseph asked.

"Burn."

"Destroy."

"Burn the whole castle?" Both ghost shook their heads at Joseph's words and answered in words.

"Burn the white hands."

"But that's almost everything in the castle. This is all he has left to hang onto."

"This holds him and us back Joseph." Vanessa's ghost moved until she floated directly in front of Joseph.

"You must soothe and heal his soul."

"That's if he doesn't kill me after I do what you are telling me to do now."

"Anger. Pain. Desperation. You must continue to burn the hands no matter what."

"When."

"Tonight."

"Does Max have to be here." Both ghost nodded, but Joseph sighed. Max and he had become very close and this would put a rift in the relationship they had developed over the past few months.

"Do not worry. When you cleanse his soul he will understand."

"How do you want me to do that?"

"Take him to your sacred place. The water. Your sanctuary."

"The last time I went to Soul Sands, I took Ryou and the other boys to heal their souls, but that place is a secret to everyone, but my family."

"Take Max."

"Help him leap." Those were the last words spoken before both ghost disappeared and Tatanya and Joseph were left alone. 

Max and the rest of the crew walked into the castle from a night out on the town and were surprised to see Max's guards hauling his family heirlooms to the big field behind the castle.

"What are you doing with my parents' things?" Max got no answer and he turned the guard who walked by him around. The man had no pupils, only a hazy, clouded over look in his eyes. 

"This is my father's work. He has used a soul displacement spell."

"Why are they taking my things out of the castle?"

"I don't know, but maybe if we find my parents you may get some answers." The group ran through the castle calling both parents. Joseph and Tatanya heard the voices of the group and both walked out the doors that led to the back of the castle. 

"Stay here and stall Max until I can get the fire started. At least he won't hate both of us after this is over."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure Max will understand when he's ready."

"I suppose so. If he asks you if you had anything to do with this you tell him no, okay."

"Joseph..."

"Okay."

"Yes." Joseph walked through the doors and Max and the others entered the room with Tatanya a few minutes later.

"What's going on Mother?" 

"Nothing."

"I have my guards, who are soulless I might add, taking my family's things to the back of the castle and Joseph is no where to be found. You two always work together, it is never a split effort with you two. Do you know where he is and what is going on?" Tatanya stared at the ground and twiddled her fingers.

"Mother what is happening?"

"We have to burn everything that the guards are taking to the field." Tatanya looked at Max her eyes full of sadness.

"I'll have nothing left to remember them by. How could you do this?"

"We must burn it."

"Says who?"

"Your parents."

"How can you be so cruel?" Max pushed past Tatanya and opened the back doors to the castle. Outside he saw Joseph throwing all of the furniture he could grab into a large bonfire. Max ran out into the field and glared at Joseph.

"What are you doing? This is all I have left and you are burning it. Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want too."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because it has to be done." Joseph stopped talking and continued to throw the piled objects into the large bonfire. Max screamed and ran to the pile trying to pull some of the stuff back up the castle steps. He managed to pull two pieces of furniture and a few painted portraits of his family up to the castle before Joseph ordered the soulless guards to hold him while he finished the burning. 

"Go get the things Max has taken back to the castle and bring them here. They must be burned." The soulless guard nodded and started toward the castle. Joseph bent down on one knee and looked at Max as the guards held him.

"I am sorry, but this will help you to move on. You may hate it now, but you will understand later."

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I don't know why I trusted you."

"I know you hate me now, but you did put your trust in the right person."

"I don't know how you could say that when you are burning my family heirlooms behind my back."

"I did no such thing. You are here now, so it is not behind your back."

"I hate you. You and your damn logic. I hate everything that you are." Joseph turned away and went back to the bonfire. 'He will understand later.' Those were the only words that kept him going as he watched his relationship with Max dwindle down to almost nothing.

Max fought against the guard that held him, but the effort was wasted. The more he fought the tighter the guard held him.

"Don't fight Max it will only make things worse." Max stopped struggling and tried to think of a way to make Joseph stop burning his family possessions.

"Joseph please don't burn anymore. I won't have anything to remember them by. Please stop."

"I can't." Joseph said remembering one of the words that Michael's ghost said before he left. '_Pain_. Anger. Desperation. Don't let him stop the fire.' 

"If you don't stop I will never forgive you for what you are doing! I can't believe you are being so heartless!" Max yelled at the man and his eyes were filled with tears of anger.

"I am not being heartless and I will have to live with that decision if you choose not to forgive me." 'Pain. _Anger_. Desperation. Don't let him stop the fire.' 

"If you don't stop I'll... I'll die with all of my possessions, I have nothing else to live for. You'll have to live with the pain of causing my death."

"You have much to live for, you just don't see it. What about Deston and the others, they aren't worth your life? I will not stop this fire, so you may use all the tactics you please."

"Joseph please stop. I'm begging you. Is this what you want me to do? I'm begging."

"I don't want you to beg, I want you to get better."

"I will if you stop."

"For a while yes, but then you will fall back into this limbo."

"I'll try harder. I promise I will."

"No, Max."

"Please." Joseph shook his head and turned away from the broken man that he knew and continued to burn the "white hands." 'Pain. Anger. _Desperation_. Don't let him stop the fire.' Max lowered his head knowing that he would never get through to the man and wept. 

The fire died down about two in the morning. Deston and the others stood on either side of their fallen friend and tried to comfort him any way they could, while Tatanya and Joseph stood across the field. When the fire was in its last embers, Max shook his shoulders and pushed all his friends away.

"I hate that I ever invited any of you here. I wish that I had never contacted you all."

"You don't mean that Max."

"I mean every word of it Deston and I especially wished that I had not met you. By finding you I found your family and they have given me nothing, but headache and pain." Deston stood amazed that Max would say such a thing.

"I guess you are not the person who I thought you were. Since I have caused you so much trouble, I will leave immediately. This very morning. I do not wish to be someplace where I am not wanted." Deston walked off the field and Max could see Tatanya run to comfort her daughter.

"Max, what are you doing? Do you know what you just gave up? How can you be so stupid? They are doing everything to help you."

"Save your speech Seto and get out." Seto was about to say more but sighed and called to the others.

"Come on guys, doesn't look like we are wanted around here." Seto said before he left and the others followed behind, not even bothering to say good bye. 

Everything had returned to normal after a few days of returning to the city they left. They had to work harder to make up for lost time, but all in all it was the same. That is until one day all the friends vanished into thin air. No matter what they were doing they vanished.

"Nolee, I have a meeting set for next week at three, could you please put a reminder chime thirty minutes prior to the meeting."

"Yes, Deston. Will that be all?" When the small holographic image didn't get an answer she turned around and saw that her programmer was not there.

"Deston? Deston?"

"I wish to cut all ties with Industrial Illusions."

"But Mr. Kaiba, Industrial Illusions pulls in a large amount of money for Kaiba Corp."

"I don't care..."

"Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba we have lost transmission."

"Duke I don't think that we are ever going to get this game promoted." Yugi rolled the dice and moved.

"Don't worry Yugi we'll find a way." Duke rolled the dice and took his turn.

"My turn. I bet this game would be great if someone promoted it."

"Yeah... What the hell? Yugi! Yugi!"

"Isis could you please give me that artifact, so I can place it in it's proper section."

"Here."

"I hope everything turns out alright with this deal that we are doing with the Smithsonian. Could you hand me that other artifact?" Isis picked up the artifact and handed it to her brother behind her.

"Here Malik. Malik take it. Malik?"

"Ryou, could you look up some info on the god Osiris and have it to me within the hour."

"Sure."

"Thanks man, I'll be back in like an hour. You want anything for lunch?"

"Pi..."

"What Ryou?" The young man turned around to find his friend and found that he was not there.

"Ryou? Man where did you go? Ryou?"

"Dearest Deston..." Max crumbled up a piece of paper and threw it to the floor when his top security officer walked in.

"Sir."

"Yes Croquet?"

"Why don't you go to her?"

"Because she might not want me back."

"Would it hurt to try?"

"No, but she probably hates me." Those were the last words Croquet heard before his employer disappeared in front of his eyes

"More magic."

"Where the hell am I?" All the people turned to hear the voice they had not had not heard in weeks.

"Max?"

"What are all of you doing here?"

"Last time I checked we were free to come here when we wished."

"Please Seto no arguing." 

"I don't see how you can take up for him Deston."

"Seto please."

"Fine." Max looked around and noticed that he and the others were on a very beautiful plain. Pastel colored flowers and buds dotted the green background that was the plain. Soft winds blew, but in the background he could hear the sound of thunder. Max looked at the sky for any sign of a storm, but seeing nothing. 

"I hear thunder, yet I see none."

"Maybe you should look to your right and further down the plain." Max recognized the voice as belonging to Tatanya. Max glanced further ahead and he could see white sands and a gigantic, cascading waterfall.

"You said that this place is called Soul Sands? Why are we here?"

"You are all here because everyone needs to have their souls cleansed and this is the place to do it." A deep male voice said behind them. 

"Father what are you talking about?"

"I have done many things that I wish I did not have to do, but they had to be done. I also understand that I ruined my daughter's relationship with a very special man and I wish to apologize."

"No need. I saw the heart of that man on the night I left."

"Who you saw the night of the fire was not the man you love. That was something inside of him that he needed to let go of."

"I agree and I have let most of it go. I have dwelled on the words that I said that night and have found that I meant nothing that I said. I started to miss you the very moment you left Deston, but my pride held me from calling you back. And for everything that I said to you all, I didn't mean any of it. I was angry."

"Well I meant what I said."

"And you had every right to say what you said Seto. I did give up someone very special and I didn't realize it until she was no longer with me. I understand that now."

"Well I just thought that you should know and stuff."

"Seto can't argue when people agree with him." Deston smiled. Deston's father interrupted the group by raising a long staff and calling their attention. 

"Now that we have all said what we really meant I suggest we go for a swim." Max could see everyone run toward the white sands and look over a cliff beside the waterfall. Max ran to catch up, quickly joining the group. 

"What are all of you doing over here?"

"We are going to jump." Ryou answered.

"Why?"

"That's kind of a long story, but I'll shorten it for you. When Joseph first met us, we all had something bad happening in our lives or we had done something wrong. Something so wrong that our souls had to be cleansed, so Joseph brought us here. He told us that a soul could only carry so much hurt before it succumbed to the darkness that tainted it. He said that by jumping into the rapids below, it would cleanse our souls therefore making our hearts lighter. We did not believe at first, but after our first time we made coming to this secret place a regular. When we jumped, all of our pains and heartaches came to the surface and when our bodies hit the cool refreshing waters below, everything dissipated. This is the source that was used to calm our yamis, if you think they are crazy now you should have seen them before. They were psychotic maniacs." Ryou laughed and he grabbed Malik's hand. 

"Come on Malik. I need a partner." 

"Let's go." They both looked over the cliff and then jumped off into the waterfall. While they were falling Max could hear someone yell and then two splashes as their bodies hit the water. Everyone went to the edge of the cliff to look and when they saw Ryou wave, the others followed, along with Tatanya. The only two people left were Max and Joseph.

"Will you jump?"

"I don't know. Will you?"

"Yes, but I want you to jump also."

"Why?"

"It will help you with your pain."

"Nothing can help my pain."

"What if I could, but for only a few minutes. What if I could let you speak with them one last time?"

"Can you do that?"

"Yes, but only for a short period of time. But I have conditions."

"What are they? I'll do anything."

"I will make you a deal, if I let you see your parents one last time will you jump." 

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. I will jump."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"Then look into the air." Max looked into the air and searched frantically for the parents that he had lost. He turned his head back disappointed.

"I don't see them."

"Look now." In front of him, Max could see to figures floating toward him and as they got closer he ran to them. He tried to hug them, but his arms went right through them. 

"M-m-mother. Father. I have missed you two so much. I don't know what to do without..." Max's mother put her hand to her son's lips and he immediately stopped talking.

"You can do everything without us here. You have accomplished so much and you will accomplish more. Your father and I are here even when you don't see us."

"I can see you yet, I cannot feel you. This is such agony." Behind Max, Joseph's staff glowed and Max noticed that his parents didn't seem so transparent.

"How about now?" Max placed his hand on his mother's cheek and instantly threw his arms around both of his parents, pulling them down onto the plain.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." Max whispered into his mother's neck between tears. Vanessa gently ran her fingers through her son's hair and kissed his face.

"I have more of an idea than you think. We have been communicating with Joseph for a while and he had been filling us in on you, not that we could not see you ourselves."

"I could have brought you both back with the Millennium Eye that Joseph gave me, but..."

"We know and as much as we miss you, we would not want you to do that. It would not be fair to those that can't bring their loved ones back."

"Then I want to go with you."

"Max my boy, you made a deal with Joseph there about getting better and going for a little swim afterward. I am a Pegasus and we never break our word."

"I don't want to be without you. Let me come with you. I don't need this life."

"Max, no. You have too much here left to do. Your mother always wanted grandchildren and I wanted you to marry a nice young lady. Preferably one whose name starts with a D, her father was my best friend, she is Egyptian..."

"Okay, Father I get it. Will I ever be able to talk to you again?"

"We'll talk to you everyday honey you just have to listen and you better get Deston back or I will be one angry poltergeist."

"Yes Mother."

"Now your father and I want you to go jump off the cliff, free your spirit, lift you heart. And don't blame Joseph for anything that he did. We told him to do all those things to you."

"But why?"

"Because you were keeping us here. We would never leave you unhappy. But by you being full of sorrow it kept us on this plane." 

"When you died I was unhappy."

"But that was not our choice..."

"Time runs short Max, I can only keep them here for a few moments. You must hurry."

"Yes I understand."

"So what do you feel now dear?"

"Closure."

"So my boy won't have a problem bearing those rapids."

"No Father." Max looked behind him and saw Joseph's staff slowly losing power. He turned back to his parents and both were once again transparent.

"We love you sweetheart."

"Yes and make me a lot of grandchildren." Vanessa and Michael both put transparent lips to their son's head and slowly faded away. Before they were completely gone Max heard the words,

"We love you, now go take the leap." Max stared at the two disappearing mists as they drifted away. He then turned to Joseph and hugged him.

"I thank you."

"You are welcome. Now you have a word to keep."

"Yes I do. A Pegasus never breaks their word." Max and Joseph both shuffled through the sand to the edge of the cliff and Max looked over the side. 

"I am nervous."

"So were the others, but I will help you. Just listen to my voice."

"Okay."

"Breathe in deeply and relax. Let your spirit lift your pain. You only need to fall. Do not be afraid. The fall does not work on fear, it works on trust." Max closed his eyes and followed the instructions. He felt Joseph push him gently from behind and he felt his feet slowly leave the ground. Soon they were no longer there and he began to fall with his arms stretched to their maximum length. The drafts and winds that fought against his body pushed his strands of silver hair into the air and his upper body slowly began to tilt toward the raging waters below. Max opened his crimson eyes welcoming the view that would release his soul. The blue waters churned waiting for their patient to hit the water. At last the body of the once hurt and pained man connected to the warm waters of Soul Sands. They felt like mystical doctors relieving him of a sickness or burden. Max felt the waters enter his body and it immediately began to feel lighter, this causing him to float toward the light above. When Max broke the surface he heard a large splash next to him and a few seconds later he recognized dark hair at the surface. Joseph swam next to Max and stopped in front of him.

"How do you feel?"

"Free. I don't feel heavy or burdened at all. I am refreshed."

"That is a very wonderful feeling. So now that you are better what will you do?"

"Get started on some wishes from my parents."

"Like what?"

"Marrying a beautiful woman whose name starts with a D, who is Egyptian, and is the daughter of my father's best friend. As you can guess my father gave me a lot of hints to picking the right woman, even though I don't think that I would need them at all."

"Your father always was a little absent minded, good friend though."

"And I also have to work on grandchildren, which will be fun."

"And how many of these plans have you discussed with my daughter?"

"None."

"Let us get out of the water, so you may talk then." Max and Joseph let the current carry them until they reached land. When Max got out of the water the first person he looked for was Deston. After a few minutes of searching he found her sitting beside a tree hold a white flower, beside her were Seto and Ryou. The two looked at Max and smiled, then walked away, leaving Deston and Max alone.

"Can we talk?"

Another chapter is finished and this is the last one except for the epilogue. I hope you have all enjoyed the story and thank you all for reviewing. At the end of the epilogue I will be giving reviewer shout outs. I love you guys.

Me: Well everyone this is our last chappie together so thank everyone.

Malik: We would like to thank all of the reviewers and Sweetcandie for being so nice and everything. And Ryou and Yugi want to thank Serena for running Seto crazy and giving us something to laugh at. Seto says that he hates everyone and wishes to thank no one.

Me: Oh no you don't. Serena!

Serena: Yes.

Me: Seto says he wants to give you a kiss to make up for all the bad blood.

Seto: I never said that.

Me: Sure you did. You know Princess loves Yugioh cards. She likes to tear them to pieces.

Seto: So.

Me: Well thanks to Mokuba, I have your three Blue Eyes and your Egyptian God Card.

Seto: Please don't give those to her.

Me: Get to apologizing and a kiss will seal the deal.

Seto: *mumbling* Sorry.

Me: Now kiss her. *Seto kisses Serena on the cheek, but she attacks him by grabbing his entire face again.

Serena: Seto! Eeeeeeee. I love you.

Seto: Aren't you going to stop her?

Me: No, you deserve it. Now hikaris please say the usual.

Hikaris: Please read and review.

Me: Bye. 


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hey everyone this is the absolute last chapter of the story. I will give my thanks at the end of the chapter so don't forget to read. Love all you guys and don't forget to check out my new story " Living a Little of the Farm Life." 

"Deston, your stomach is huge. When are you going to give birth?" Seto asked as he led her to a sofa. Deston sat on the sofa and all her friends crowded around her. 

"Next month." Ryou moved next to her on the couch and laid his head on her stomach.

"Is it a girl or boy?"

"I don't know Yugi, I told my doctor not to tell me. Max said that he would prefer it to be surprised also."

"Hey, where is Max anyway?"

"He left with my parents to get some food, but they have been gone awhile." Just as she finished talking Deston heard a chopper overhead. A few minutes later Max and Deston's parents entered the castle carrying bags of groceries and other things needed. Max walked up to Deston and kissed her as he brought his hand up to her face. The group could see the gold wedding band surrounding his finger. He then bent down on one knee and kissed his wife's stomach.

"How are you doing?" Max said to Deston's stomach as he rubbed it and put his ear to it. His response was a kick and he laughed.

"Who ever it is seems happy and healthy."

"Yes, it has been kicking all day."

"Well here is the ice cream you wanted and your father has the Salt and Vinegar chips." Deston wobbled away from her husband and went to her father who held the chips out to her.

"Thank you Father."

"I can't wait until these kids are born."

"Joseph not so loud or you'll give the surprise away."

"Oh right, they aren't having double the trouble if you add one more you'll be about right."

****

Two weeks later...

"Push. Push. Push." Deston looked at the doctor and she squeezed Max's hand tighter. She didn't squeeze his hand because she was in pain, but to keep her from grabbing the doctor by the throat and strangling him to death.

"I am pushing." Max and Deston were in the delivery room and everyone else was outside looking through the windows.

"Honey, do you think that we should have told the doctor about Deston's temper when she gets frustrated?"

"No Tatanya I think he will find out about it in five... four... three... two... one." When Joseph reached number one and the doctor walked out the room holding his face. Joseph laughed and Tatanya could see the bruise forming on the man's face.

"Are you alright and Joseph stop laughing."

"The young lady is being very difficult."

"I can help you with that problem. Stop repeating push and things that she already knows. That will help." The doctor returned to the room only to exit minutes later.

"What is wrong now Doctor Falcone, is it Deston?"

"No Mrs. Waynes, Deston has calmed down considerably."

"So what is wrong?"

"Her husband has fainted."

"Why he was doing fine during birthing."

"No actually he took the birth of the first baby very well." Tatanya turned to see Joseph laughing behind his hand. His wife looked at him quizzically and he whispered,

"More than one." Tatanya immediately understood and laughed herself.

"Well I have to send a stretcher for Mr. Pegasus and what is so funny?"

"Inside joke." The doctor looked at Joseph and returned to the room. 

"Why are you two laughing?" Malik said when he reached the two giggling parents.

"Listen." Joseph and Tatanya moved aside so the group of friends could listen at the door. They could here Deston yelling and see a dazed Max stand up.

"We have twins." Max said as he hugged his wife.

"Max what kind of sperm do you have?"

"Lucky."

"It's a boy and a girl."

"We have one of each Max." Deston lay back down on the bed as the doctors gave her the two children and she cooed soft words to them as Max watched amazed. Deston talked to the babies until she felt more pressure and she looked at the doctor.

"Doctor I feel pressure."

"It's just the afterbirth." Deston nodded and turned back to the two miracles in her arms, taking the doctor's word as right. A few minutes later a young, short woman with blond hair, who had been helping Deston with the birthing, tapped the doctor on the shoulder.

"Uh Doctor I think that there is one more." She said a few minutes later.

"I have another one."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Max we..." Deston didn't finish her statement because her husband was out cold on the floor.

"I have triplets."

"Yes ma'am." When the nurse said this Deston heard two more thuds and laughter from her parents. She could hear Ryou telling Seto to wake up and Joey waking up Malik. Minutes later stretchers were brought and Max was removed from the room, along with the two that fainted outside of the room. Deston had delivered the last baby and fell back on the bed that she was lying on.

"I can't believe this. When Max comes to he has two sons and a daughter to meet."

When Max woke up he was sitting next to his wife's bed in a wheelchair. He did not feel so bad when he noticed Malik and Seto were in the same predicament.

"Look Max, you have triplets, two boys and a girl." Ryou said from beside him.

"They are beautiful." Yugi smiled and helped Max out of the chair. Max stood up beside the bed and looked at the three children that his wife held.

"These are my children." Max rubbed his finger over one of the babies more delicate hands.

"These are my children."

"Yes is it that hard to believe?" Deston said softly.

"Yes, I never expected to make it this far. I never expected to be married with a family. I am the most blessed man I know. I have a wonderful wife, great friends, a caring mother and father-in-law, and beautiful children. All which have helped me get this far."

"Yep and we'll be here for ya in the future too buddy."

"Thanks Joey, that means a lot."

"Stop it before Yugi and I get all teary eyed." While everyone was talking they did not notice Joseph pulling out his staff and Tatanya removing all the Millennium Items from her robes.

"It seems that you have finally gotten together with the woman you love Max. You have lived your present life, which in a past life will become your future."

"What are you talking about Joseph?"

"The life that the Millennium Items hold belongs to you."

"Me?"

"Yes you Max, and now that you have lived your present life you must view your past." The Millennium Items glowed and then began to surround Max, spinning in a circle around his body.

"What's happening?" The room turned bright and everyone in it faded into the light. Seconds later Max could hear Joseph say,

"Welcome to Ancient Egypt."

This is it everyone until I start the prequel. I am going to miss all of you guys and the great reviews that you all left me. You don't know how many times I look at the reviews you all send me and smile when they brighten my whole day. Also I am extremely sorry for the very long wait. Some problems at home held me back. Everyday that I could not review for you guys or hurry and update my story I felt guilty. But I'll be on a small hiatus for a while. But I really owe an apology to Yaddrasil's Third Root because I made a promise that I broke and I feel horrible about it. But I will do what said and if anyone is reading this please let her know that I have not forgotten. Well here are my thanks...

I want to thank CK for her cool style, her great sense of humor and all of her great reviews. I will review your story.

I want to thank Serena for her sense of humor with the Seto stuff and being the subject of many of my skits. I'll review your story soon also and thanks for answering my questions.

I want to thank Yaddrasil's Third Root for all the great reviews and honesty.

For anyone that I have forgotten I would like to thank you all too, so sorry if I forgot you. 


End file.
